Draco Malfoy and the Order of the Phoenix
by HiBob
Summary: "VICTUM VEL PEREO"  The Malfoy family motto.  "Conquer or Perish."
1. A Meeting

A/N: When I first began writing, I would finish the story, then publish a chapter a day. Then I changed to once a week. Now I'm like everyone else. I'll try to be regular in my postings, but I can't give any guarantees. It's had to believe but my work load has increased. I was told it will ease up some time after August. Here's hoping this story doesn't take forever.

* * *

Chaos Theory states that a butterfly flapping its wings in China can make it rain in Central Park. It is therefore possible that, in some parallel universe, JK Rowling is the author of

DRACO MALFOY AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

Chapter One: A Meeting

Even though the students had left less than a week ago, these people would have met sooner if it were possible. It was the first time since the end of the last war that members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered together.

Albus Dumbledore cast his eyes on everyone in the room. They had been discussing the return of Voldemort, Another name kept coming up in the discussion until Charlie Weasley, one of two new recruits, had to ask if they were there to talk about Voldemort or Malfoy.

Albus smiled, although with little humour. "It seems we cannot separate the two. Draco Malfoy played a major part in Voldemort's return."

Sirius Black quickly added, "and in thwarting his planned attack on the school."

"You did that," Kingsley Shacklebolt admonished. "That you arrived with the boy was proof that we knew of his plans."

"Draco also helped me survive that visit."

Kingsley smirked. "If you told us the truth, you managed your own survival by revealing the fact that you made an unbreakable vow."

"To Malfoy?" James Potter's question held disbelief. "Next, you'll tell me you really meant to give him your house elf."

"His sister," Sirius explained.

Frank Longbottom had to ask. "I thought Malfoy was an only child."

"He is," Severus Snape interrupted. "Had his parents lived another seven months, that would not have been the case, but that is neither here nor there."

"Then why mention it?" Longbottom asked.

"Because Draco knows of it. And he is the person we are discussing. As I am the only person alive who knew of this fact, and I did not tell him, I thought it of passing interest. He also knows the child would have been a girl. That is a fact that even I was unaware."

Charlie heard no noise, it was more of a feeling, but he turned toward the Headmaster. He noticed everyone else had turned to look as well. Dumbledore saw he had their attention. "Severus, Draco tells me that you have talked with him frequently about his parents. Did you ever talk to him about what you did, during the war?"

"Never. The things I told him were personal things. To let him know his parents loved him. To show him they were decent people."

Charlie knew the animosity that his parents felt toward Snape and he had been assured that theirs was not an isolated opinion. That still did not prepare him for the outburst. Potter and Longbottom were both on their feet, their anger obvious and their commingled voices incoherent. Potter's wife tried to calm him down, but Charlie noticed Alice Longbottom almost seemed to be cheering her husband on. A quick glance showed most of the people approved of the abuse the Potions professor was receiving.

"Please," Dumbledore said forcefully. Muttering apologies, both men sat down. After a short pause, the headmaster continued. "I asked Severus this question because Draco Malfoy also knows that his 'uncle' was a spy for us, and that he had been passing information to us all through the last war."

Charlie felt it. Dumbledore was about to say something important. Nor did the old man disappoint.

"I am telling all of you this, now, because all of you are aware that Severus has successfully convinced Voldemort that he is still loyal." Again, a pause. James Potter had uttered the word, "no."

"Yes, James," Albus said in a kindly voice. "The Malfoys were my source. Most of the information came from Lucius, but Lily was in a perfect position to let us know about any last minute plans. She was always asking the Death Eaters for chances to 'prove herself'. It was her final message to me that gave us the warning that Voldemort was planning something dangerous, and that if anything happened to him, you and Frank were the most likely targets for revenge." Again, the humourless smile. "We know the results of that warning."

Frank Longbottom was the one to answer. "Our family is alive and healthy because we knew to be prepared."

Charlie was as stunned as the others. He grew up being told what monsters they were. "Sir," he dared to ask. "I grew up hearing the stories. If what you said is true, why did they do it? And . . . why reveal it now?"

Albus gave him an honest smile. "It needed to be kept secret, because most of us knew that Voldemort hadn't died. He was badly hurt, it is true, but he did survive. His followers, the ones who escaped, were still out there. Some, we knew to watch but we did not have enough evidence to bring them to trial. Had the truth been revealed, they would have known they'd been discovered.

"Now? It seems that Draco talked with someone after Sirius Black left the cemetery. Whoever he talked to, that person also knew about the Malfoys. Draco knows what his father did. That means that others do as well. And, considering the fact that Voldemort, himself, is still unaware of the deception, the unknown person, or persons, could be our allies.

"How do I know that Draco knows this? He told me? As to who told him, he said it didn't matter."

"Did he say anything about what happened?" Potter asked. "About HIM?"

"He said we bodged his plans, and thanked me very much for the faith I put in him. It seems the lack of trust was mutual. And now it has been reinforced."

"Does he trust anyone?"

"Me," Sirius Black said with a laugh. "He just doesn't like me. And he trusts you, (pointing at Severus) the only one smart enough to be honest with him."

"A compliment?" Snape asked, surprise in his voice.

"The truth."

Another pause. Charlie looked over at his mum. She was whispering to her husband about all those years, the things they'd said,

A new voice spoke. Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Draco Malfoy did trust us. Many of us. We did betray his trust. Because we thought we knew better. Perhaps we did, but that is unimportant." He looked at Severus. "Does he still trust you? Truly."

Severus Snape tried to smile, to say yes. Charlie could see that. But the situation required honesty. The smile faded as the man answered.

"He does. Not completely. He believes I'm keeping a secret from him. The same secret that his godfather was keeping." His frown became a sneer. "If you are thinking of manipulating him . . ."

"We are not," Dumbledore told him, firmly. His look told everyone that it was an order that every member was to follow. "We have badly underestimated the boy. He always threw up a bluff that he knew everything. We forgot that, sometimes, he did know. Sometimes, his smug look was exactly that."

The discussion turned back to Voldemort. The older members of the Order were going over the details of what Sirius Black had seen and heard. Charlie felt a nudge and looked over. The Auror, Tonks was now sitting next to him. "Like being back in school again. Listen and learn. You're a newbie, too. What do you think of all of this?"

"I think I'm safer babysitting Mum," he laughed as she gave a confused look at his mother. "Not her. Mum is Draco's dragon." Tonks smiled when he asked if she remembered Gringotts. "She clutched a couple of days ago." His smile faded. "There were seven eggs."

"That's good?"

Charlie shook his head. "Mum's old to begin with. And she'd been through a lot. I'd say, uh, two of the eggs looked fine. Two others, maybe." He wiped his eye for no reason. "We're hoping." He tried to change the subject, even though he had brought it up. "I'd like to know how an only child can have a sister, though. That should be an interesting story."

"I met her," Tonks said. "And her husband." She snickered at Charlie's confusion. "They grew up together. In that orphanage. 'He's my brother,' she told me, 'because I says he is."

Charlie laughed, drawing curious stares from the others.

"Charles?" Molly said, anger in her voice. "Why is Draco Malfoy screaming after his hand has been cut off a cause for laughter?"

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Dear, I think he was having a different conversation."

"And not paying attention, like he should."

Tonks tried not to smile, and failed. "I was explaining how Draco has a sister. Sorry."

Molly wasn't appeased. "And it was funny."

"Yes. The reason was funny." Having disrupted the meeting, Tonks decided not to apologize. "Do you know why?"

"I do," Sirius Black answered, in a more serious tone than anyone expected. "They had no one. Neither of them had a real family. So they made one." His eyes became unfocused as he dwelt on a memory. "If anything, she's tougher than her brother." A smile came to his face. "Molly, do you know why Draco trusts me? Janice told him to."

"Always Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, "Every time were take up the discussion, Draco Malfoy's name always comes up. It's as though . . ."

"Minerva," Dumbledore asked, "You've thought of something?"

"Nothing I can put my finger on. It's as though he's in the way. The prophecy, for example. The child born as the month of July ends. But Draco was born in August. He's . . . interfering." She sighed in exasperation. "I can't find the words, Albus."

"I do understand," Claire Potter said. She looked at Alice Longbottom. "Your son or mine will fight Voldemort and, hopefully, defeat him. Draco Malfoy, because of his mother . . ."

Charlie silently cursed. He should have been paying attention or he would have understood that remark.

"Because of his mother," Claire Potter was saying, "stopped Voldemort before he could mark his enemy. When he tried to return, using the stone and the diary, Draco stopped him." Her voice was both forceful and said. "Both those times, he had help. This time, WE interfered. And Voldemort was restored."

Claire was looking at her husband. "Harry was wrong. Draco isn't somehow the Chosen One. He's the harbinger. He wasn't blocking us. He was protecting us. He was blocking him from reaching us until we were ready. And in our haste, we pushed Draco out of the way."

Charlie felt a chill run down his back. He had heard about those events. Now that it was pointed out, the pattern was obvious. He took a deep breath as Tonks asked a question: "Is Draco still on our side?"

"He never was," Albus Dumbledore answered. "He was never on HIS side either."

"He did something else," Severus Snape added. "He has convinced the Dark Lord that he is loyal. Voldemort told me that he read Draco's mind, albeit briefly, and that Draco sees him as a father figure. He is convinced Draco will do anything for him."

Charlie listened carefully. He was being told two contradictory things and he was being told that both were true. He almost smiled with relief when James Potter asked the question.

"Will he? Will Draco Malfoy do anything for HIM?"

Neither man changed their frowns as Snape answered, "I do not know. I do not know what the boy is thinking. I do not know what he is planning. He trusts me to help him as far as it serves my own interests."

"But you're UNCLE Severus."

Snape sneered at Potter. "You forget. I also helped betray him. And, in Draco Malfoy's eyes, that is exactly what I did. I knew of the plan and told him nothing. I knew of the plan and agreed with it. If you think the way he thinks, you would have no reason to trust me."

"Does the boy trust anyone?" Longbottom asked. "Anyone we can use to talk to him? Perhaps . . ."

Sirius Black laughed. "Frank, I already told you. He trusts me."

"But he doesn't like you."

"And I don't like him," Sirius insisted. "He is an impertinent self-centered bastard if I ever met one, and before anyone says anything, yes, I do know what I'm talking about." He shrugged his shoulders. "And I was telling the truth. He trusts me because I promised his sister." He looked directly at James Potter. "As far as she is concerned, he is her brother."

Remus Lupin spoke in the silence. "I remember you saying that, James. Your parents took him in after he ran away. Sirius commented that they were treating him as though he was as much their son as you were."

James nodded as he repeated the memory. "As far as I am concerned, you are my brother."

"How touching," Snape intoned.

"But accurate, Severus," Dumbledore noted. "We relate to what we can identify. This muggle girl, Janice, showed Sirius Black that he shared something in common with Draco Malfoy. And, for better or worse, formed a bond between them."

"A bond?" Claire Potter asked the question. She was clearly amused.

"Sirius faced Voldemort. His intention was to protect Draco. And Draco lied to Voldemort, the man he had minutes before pledged his loyalty to. He implied that Sirius did this because he had made a Wizard's Oath. An Unbreakable Vow. " Dumbledore asked if Claire understood.

"But . . ."

Albus explained. "He made no oath. He made a promise. That he would watch over Draco." His eyes twinkled as he looked at everyone. "Sometimes, a simple promise is more biding than the strongest oath."

"Funny, that," Tonks said. She was musing to herself but her voice carried in the sudden silence. "He's still in the way," she explained. "Draco." She apologized. "But, don't you see? He found himself facing, uh, him. He pledged his loyalty. He sacrificed his own hand to help restore him. Then, he turns around and deliberately lies to him."

"And gets away with it," Charlie added with a grin. He had a sudden insight. He turned to his parents first. "Dad, Mum, I've figured it out."

"Well, don't just tell us," Molly admonished. "Tell everyone."

With a slight blush, Charlie apologized. "Sorry, old habit. Had to get my parent's approval first."

"And what is your insight, Charlie," Albus asked.

Charlie was taken aback for a second. In all the times he talked with the headmaster, this was the first time he was addressed as an equal. Not the student, or the dragon keeper. As a partner.

"Um, Claire Potter said that Draco stood in our way and we pushed him out of the way. It seems obvious to me that we didn't push him far enough. He's still in the way. He just that much closer."

McGonagall was nodding her head. "A good analogy. But we need to know, is he really trying to protect us until we're ready, or is he trying to protect him until he is ready? I should remind everyone that we knew of Voldemort's plan. But for Draco Malfoy, we would have succeeded." She looked up. "I suppose that is the proof we need. Draco Malfoy does have his own plans, whatever they may be."

"And," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, "I must ask Sirius a question. Draco Malfoy trusts none of us, not even his Uncle, because of our involvement in the 'plot' against him. In light of this, how can you say that he still trusts you."

Sirius grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Because he believes that it was my plan."

Charlie was surprised that it was his father who commented. As everyone sat stunned at the remark, Arthur added, cheerfully, "It makes perfect sense if you know how Draco thinks."

Charlie would have been even more surprised if he knew that his father was the only one there who truly understood Draco Malfoy. And, because of a mere promise, the man would not reveal this fact. Arthur knew what Draco's secret plan was. Whatever it took, Draco Malfoy wanted to survive.

The discussion returned to the events surrounding Voldemort's return. Everyone was given their assignments at the end, and they were dismissed. Charlie's task was the easiest. Keep an eye on Mum. The dragon seemed to know when Draco was in serious danger.

As he left with his parents, Charlie was surprised when Sirius Black caught up with them. Sirius wanted to ask about Mum.

Sirius explained. Draco was the Latin for dragon. His patronus is a dragon. He bonded with a dragon. He has an affinity for fire spells. Sirius then pointed out that his friend, Evelyn, (All the Weasleys gave him a knowing smile) said the dragon was his Avatar, his spirit self.

"That sounds like superstitious muggle codswallop," Molly noted.

"For muggles, perhaps," Sirius insisted, "but we are dealing with magic. And Draco Malfoy. He's already thrown too many surprises at us. I thought Charlie would be able to tell me something about how dragons think, how they act. Maybe, and I do mean maybe, it will tell us something about Draco, how he thinks and how we can expect him to act."

Charlie tried to explain what little he knew that might apply to a person. As he started, Remus Lupin and Tonks joined the group to listen in.

"Dragons? They marry for life. They're huge. They're suspicious of anyone until, and even after, they get to know you. We confirmed the empathy bond, but you already know Draco had one. They are very protective of their family, and their friends. Dragon friends, that is. Mating pairs remain together for life." Charlie paused. "It's hard to know what to say."

"How do they hunt?" Remus asked. "It could give us an idea of what Draco will try to do."

Charlie nodded. He wasn't surprised that a werewolf would ask such a question. "In a lounge, (a group of dragons) they simply attack their food. Alone, they look around, first, to make sure they're safe. Not that there are many things that can harm a dragon. Then they make sure of their prey, say a sheep or a cow, before they swoop down and carry it off. I've seen a dragon snatch a sheep without disturbing the rest of the flock."

Charlie reminded them of what had happened at the lake, when Draco was attacked by the harpies. That was another characteristic of dragons. Mum went to help because it was Draco. She was determined to defend him or die with him.

"That's not much to go on," Charlie pointed out.

"Enough," Sirius said thoughtfully. "It does explain a recent request Draco made."

"Request?"

"Muggles. Dragons protect their families. Draco's family are all muggles. Voldemort won't like that. And I think Draco's trying to protect them. Even the ones he doesn't like."


	2. Visiting

A/N: I'm tired, but I do have this chapter ready. I haven't even had the chance to catch up on my e-mails for the past week but I will try to respond when I get the chance. My thanks to everyone.

Chapter Two: Visiting

The doctor viewed that five visitors with suspicion. One of them was the patient's son, but he usually came with his legal guardian. Now he was with three adults and a younger boy. The doctor was looking at the other boy's hand, or lack of one.

Draco smiled in his typically unfriendly fashion. He could read the man's thoughts by looking at his face. He held up his right arm, the bandage around the stump clearly visible.

"It's recent, mate. And my own fault."

Dudley smirked because Draco used his fancy voice. The doctor scowled, misunderstanding the reason.

"Your cousin's injury should not be a source of amusement."

Draco looked up at his cousin and laughed at the doctor's reaction. Dudley, once a fat child, had changed so much. His bulk was from constant exercise. He played rugby in a local club, lifted weights in his spare time and had recently taken up boxing. And he looked older than his near fifteen years of age. By comparison, Draco was a full head shorter, wiry as opposed to muscular, with a hard face that said nothing. Dudley's face told everyone of his confidence in himself. And the doctor was now scowling at Draco.

"You will have to excuse the boys," Professor Snape said easily, "Draco would have an easier time of dealing with his injury if everyone didn't stare at him." The Professor's glare told the doctor that he was being rebuked.

Sirius Black made it a point to take charge. He introduced himself, then Draco, pointing out that he was the boy's legal guardian. He then introduced Professor Snape, who looked uncomfortable in his dark blue muggle suit, as Draco's Uncle Severus who was actually an old friend of the boy's father and not an actual relative. Lastly, he introduced his partner, Evelyn as an accredited Psychologist, adding that it was her idea that having a confrontation might produce better results than confinement.

Draco smiled and added some oil to his voice. "This wasn't my idea and I have absolutely no objections if you decide to refuse us."

"I'd make him do it," Sirius said smugly, "Simply for making that statement."

The doctor was still frowning. "I've already stated my objections, but I've been overruled." He turned to Evelyn. "Doctor Brown, for the next hour or so, I'm to give you my complete cooperation. The session will be monitored, of course, for review by the staff."

* * *

It was the group counseling room, the doctor explained. They were all sitting in a circle. There was an empty chair between Dudley and the doctor. A matron led Petunia Dursley in and sat her down, leaving once the doctor assured her everything was fine.

Draco didn't know what to think when he first laid eyes on his aunt. She was so much like his memories and yet different. She was still thin and horse faced, but now she had some gray in her hair. She looked lost, but also determined. It was as though she didn't know what to do but she still wouldn't give up. Dudley had told him how she keeps insisting that Draco was an evil wizard and that magic was real.

And now. She was looking, not at him, at Severus Snape.

"YOU!" The hate was obvious.

"Forgive me, Petunia," Uncle Severus said, almost mournfully. "This, all of this, is my fault. I should have come sooner."

"SOONER," Petunia yelled. The doctor raised a hand to make sure she remained in her chair. "To laugh at me? To show me off to all your magical friends?" Hate filled her words.

Draco was amazed at how well the professor was playing his role. It was almost believable. Then he corrected himself. It was completely believable. Severus wiped his eyes and almost sobbed. "I was wrong to hurt you, Petunia. And all for a lark."

Draco spent most of his time watching the faces of his doctor and his aunt. The doctor was the most surprised. The confrontation was not about abusing a child but being spurned by a . . . lover? Uncle Severus continued his rehearsed speech, with Evelyn encouraging him to continue and for Aunt Petunia to listen. He loved Draco's mother but lost her to his best friend. How could he be mad? And that was when his thoughts turned elsewhere. How he enjoyed teasing her, despite thinking her the prettier. His own prejudices had stood in the way. But times were difficult.

"By the time I had a chance to see you," Severus moaned, "you'd already found Vernon. After all I had done, I thought it best to leave you to your happiness. I should have confessed my feelings then and there. I know that now."

Then the bombshell hit. The one that made Petunia Dursley believe every word.

"Even though I can't do magic?" She asked.

"I was a fool. I thought magic more important. And lost you because of my own . . . prejudice."

"I can't allow this, Doctor Brown," the doctor interrupted. "You're deliberately feeding into my patient's delusions. That is a violation of ethics by any . . ."

"Silencio," Sirius Black called out, his wand drawn. "It isn't a violation of ethics if it happens to be true."

The doctor tried to shout, and looked surprised that no sounds were coming out of his mouth. Sirius smiled as he stood up and suggested if he needed more proof there were any number of spells, but one was his favorite. He put his wand away. A second later, a large black dog was sitting where Black had been standing. Draco helped things by leaning forward and petting him with his left hand and saying, in a childish voice, "Who's a good boy? Who's a gooood boy?" The dog turned to Draco and growled.

As Draco withdrew his left hand, Sirius Black stood up in his human form. He waved his wand. The doctor took a deep breath, then uttered his first words.

"How . . . you . . . this can't be happening."

"That is a useful thought," Uncle Severus replied, "why don't you keep thinking that while we continue with our conversation."

The doctor muttered something about how glad he was that everything was being monitored and wondered how the observers were reacting. His frown returned when Sirius told him that they had magically disabled the monitoring devices right after Professor Snape had admitted he should have confessed his feeling. He also suggested that the doctor should be a 'good little boy' and play along. He then turned to Draco and said that it was his turn.

The phrase, 'if looks could kill,' came to mind as Draco looked into his aunt's eyes. She was glaring at him with the same hate that he felt toward her.

"I'm not doing this for you." His words were venom. "I made a friend before I realized who he was. I'm doing this for him."

Petunia faltered. She had to ask what.

"We're going to get them to release you." He added bitterly, "if you cooperate."

The anger was back in the woman's voice. "And why should I bother?"

"For me, Mum," Dudley said as he clutched his mother's hand.

"That's a good enough answer," Draco sneered. "After everything you did to me, I don't give a damn. But I'll tell you this: The man who killed your sister is back in town." He held up his stump. "I've met him already."

Petunia looked shocked. She apparently knew all about how her sister died. "Will he . . . ?"

"The irony is he thinks I'm a loyal follower. It's only a matter of time before he asks me to prove it." His next line was spoken with oily kindness. "What better proof than killing my muggle relatives? And you, trapped in this place, are very east to get to."

Dudley squeezed his mother's hand. "I need to run, Mum, I need to find a place to hide. I can't do that on my own. And Draco told me. I'm the best choice for the first target."

"You'll have enough money to go wherever you want," Sirius Black told her. "And I have friends who can help you . . . disappear. But we need you to cooperate."

"Vernon?" Petunia asked.

Draco smiled. "Can't help you there. Prisons don't release you just because you claim you've learned your lesson. He has to stay where he is." Happiness entered his voice. "And once you're a widow, you can take Uncle Severus up on his offer."

Even the doctor scowled at Draco for that remark.

"Draco," Evelyn said softly, "We're trying to help Mrs. Dursley right now. Why don't we discuss your anger issues at a later time?"

"When hell freezes over?" Draco asked.

"That time slot is already taken," Sirius reminded him. He pointed. Draco took the hint and grabbed one of the chairs, dragging it over to the door. He would spend the rest of his time as an observer. A distant observer. As distant as you could be in a ten by ten room.

Evelyn Brown was talking to Petunia Dursley. Her first comment was that the woman should get off her high horse. "Your own ego is the reason you're here. Wizards didn't do this to you. Muggles did. They tried to find out about this boy in their custody. They discovered Draco's birth certificate. Then they discovered his parent's death certificates. Your luck was that Draco was never told his real name. If he had known it, you'd have been here years before. Do you understand?"

"That's a lie," Petunia hissed. "I know it was magic."

Draco laughed from his chair. "Auntie is right," he taunted. "It was a witch who told me my last name. And I told the muggles." He stood up and walked over to his aunt. The venom was back in his voice. "That was all they needed. Once they had that, they knew what to look for." Hatred filled his laugh. "You should have cleaned out the cupboard after I left. That would have given you a chance."

Petunia laughed back at him. "You expect me to believe that was all it was?"

"BITCH," Draco hissed.

"Who cares," Evelyn said as Sirius Black pulled Draco away. "The point is this. If you stay here, you will die. Your son will die. If you want to live, you need our help."

"Please decline," Draco snarled in the nicest possible way.

Petunia Dursley lowered her head. She asked in a low voice what she had to do. The answer was simple. Stop claiming magic was real. Severus Snape was a former lover who spurned her for her sister, only to be spurned in turn. That was the excuse for her to remember 'those terrible things' she did. If she needed any help remembering any of those things, she only needed to ask Draco.

Once Petunia gave in, the rest was easy. The doctor was convinced to go along with the story. Evelyn Brown even agreed he could keep in contact with her. She knew that not being able to talk about magic did not mean you were not interested in learning about it.

Draco sat back in his chair by the door as the adults discussed the details. When Dudley walked over to him and gave his thanks, he laughed. What had he done except let his aunt know how much he hated her?

Dudley smiled. He had talked to Evelyn about that. The woman had told him that Draco's presence would be a constant reminder that everyone she would be dealing with would know the truth about her. She was being helped because her son needed her.

"Lucky to have you as a friend," Dudley said, "and I'm not embarrassed to say that."

Draco took that remark as a challenge. "Jus' curious. Is it true you fancy Mahresa?"

As Dudley blushed, Draco smiled. He knew something that would embarrass his cousin.


	3. Home Again

A/N: Another short chapter. I know I always complain about how little time I have. I would probably complain about something else, anyway. I think I enjoy it. I know it annoys people. I think that's why I enjoy it. Anyway, It's easier to edit and proof smaller chapters than I usually try to post. I hope you enjoy. And now I heading out for pizza.

Chapter Three: Home Again

If anyone had asked Draco, he would have sworn that he would never willingly come back here. That was why it was important to never say never. The irony was that he missed Walburga. She had always been there, glaring at him, whenever he walked down these steps.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly," Sirius called from the kitchen as Draco reached the bottom of the staircase.

Draco cringed as he sat down at the dining room table. Sirius Black had never been known to cook. Breakfast meant eggs over hard on toast. That was all the man ever managed. Draco asked about having cheese with the eggs, one time during his first week. Sirius gave him a small smile and said he fried the cheese for too long. He promised he would do better on his second try. The only consolation was that they no longer had stew every night.

"There," Sirius said as he put a plate in front of Draco. "I remembered to butter the toast and to put the cheese on the egg." He came back with another plate as two glasses of orange juice floated behind him. With a wave of his wand, the glasses deftly set themselves down next to each plate.

Draco hesitated, then picked up the egg sandwich. He took a bite. It honestly tasted good. Not great, but it was clearly edible.

Sirius eyed his charge carefully as he said, "I received word last night."

Bartemius Crouch was a stubborn man. Despite the continued and growing uproar, he refused to resign. Exactly fifty days after Draco revealed that his son was a Death Eater, Crouch finally did the obvious thing. It was either that or have the full Wizengamut order his removal. And now, if Draco was correct, they had selected a new Minister for Magic. He softly asked, "Who?"

"Cornelius Fudge."

"Never heard of him."

"He was popular after the war. He never took sides on any issue so no one could say he was against them. His popularity diminished when nobody needed to compromise any more."

Draco did not smile, but he was happy. The Wizengamut had selected the right man. It was a compromise. His godfather's plan had succeeded. The government was in chaos. The scrambling for power would continue. Each side would need allies. And that meant that Draco would be more valuable alive than dead.

If Uncle Severus was to be believed, the Dark Lord trusted Draco. According to Sirius Black, the members of the order were convinced that Draco's oath of loyalty was a shame. Both believed he was on their side. Draco had already made his decision. He would be on the side that won.

"He's here" Sirius said as a knock was heard at the front door.

A sense of excitement surged through Draco as he watched his guardian greet the new guest. Severus Snape. It was always fun to watch these two. They hated each other for years but circumstances kept putting them together. Circumstances such as today.

Today was his birthday. He was to have a birthday party. At Aunt Bella's house. After he had a meeting with someone else. He would then have something in common with Uncle Severus. A tattoo.

"Uncle," he said in a sincere tone.

Severus Snape smiled. "That was almost believable, Draco. However, I know how you feel about me after . . . what happened."

Draco snorted. "MY plan would have still worked if it weren't for him." A nod toward Sirius. "You could have helped stop him."

"I was not there. I was watching the Junior DADA Professor."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you did make a fool out of yourself to help my, uh, help Dudley's mum."

"It was worth it. I had the chance to hear you express your honest feelings for someone."

Draco's lip curled in appreciation. It did feel good to express himself.

The Potions professor ignored Sirius Black as he said it was nearly time to go.

"I'm coming." Sirius was grinning.

"You were told not to," Draco drawled.

"It might be a trick. My coming with you may give you your only chance to escape."

"You could die."

"All the more reason to come," Uncle Severus said.

"Will you come to my birthday party as well?" Draco asked.

Sirius nodded. They both knew the reason. Cousin Casper's best friend would be there. William Potter only knew that it was Draco's party and that his own brother, Harry, would be furious that he dared go to the house of the enemy. Why his parents agreed was a mystery until Sirius explained that he did not reveal Draco's first stop. The Potters thought the purpose of this party was to show off. To make Bellatrix appear, for lack of a better word, innocent. They believed William would be safe. Everyone in the room knew that Sirius could not tell them about the meeting. That would be proof to someone that Sirius Black did not consider Draco his highest priority.

Severus turned to Draco. "In case you were hoping, let me disappoint you. The Dark Lord assumes that Sirius Black will join us because of the binding oath he made to you. For that reason, he will probably survive this encounter."

Draco curled his lip. "As long as I will survive."

"You will," Severus assured him with an evil grin, "You won't like it, but you will survive. And one small piece of advice. Do not show any emotion. Do your best to keep your face like stone."

Draco nodded. He knew how to play poker. The most important part was to never let anyone know how good your hand was. One look at his uncle showed that the man did not trust him. Inwardly, Draco smiled. The man knew him too well.

* * *

Draco was the third to step out of the fireplace. He was not surprised to find out he was at Aunt Bella's house. Nor was he surprised to see a large group of people there, all wearing masks. There were three exceptions. Sirius, naturally. And Uncle Severus, having only just arrived. The third was the Dark Lord. Voldemort stood at the far end of the large room, a ballroom from the looks of it. As though to emphasis his nature, there was a large Snake coiled at the man's feet.

Draco's eyes were on the snake as he walked through the crowd toward the man he had promised to serve. When he was close enough not to shout, Draco violated his uncle's instructions. He glanced upward to look at Voldemort and said, smiling, "She's beautiful." He turned back to look at the snake and said, in parseltongue, "You are beautiful." As the snake gave her surprised thanks, Draco turned his gaze again to his master. The man was pleased with what his newest servant said and did.

"No one is to doubt," Voldemort said to the now quiet room, "that this boy is loyal to me." He grabbed Draco's right hand and held up the stump for everyone to see. "He made a willing sacrifice to see me restored." He voice was accusing. "How many of you would have done the same without hoping for some reward?" His voice softened. "And now, despite his age, he is to enter my service."

Severus Snape stepped forward while Sirius Black was forced into the background. He began to unbutton Draco's left sleeve when Voldemort, whispering softly, told him not to. Severus then helped Draco roll back his right sleeve until the forearm was bare. Voldemort drew his wand and held it over Draco's arm.

"I do this for two reasons," the Dark Lord told the crowd of Death Eaters. "This boy is to be my right hand, therefore it is only appropriate that my mark be on his right arm. The second reason is the practical one. He has no right hand. Therefore he could not use the mark I give him if I put it on his left arm." He smiled at Draco. The same way a child smiles at a new toy. "It is appropriate that what is necessary is also what is desired." He raised his wand.

"Will it hurt?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Voldemort assured him.

Draco steeled himself for the pain to come only to discover that the pain was more of a nuisance than a burden. Almost as though someone punched his arm when you expected them to set it on fire. The pain faded quickly to a dull ache. He forced himself to look at the mark now on his arm. The skull with the snake writhing through an eye socket as it crawled out.

"Thank you, Master." Draco put as much affection into his voice as he dared.

"Draco." A surprising hint of malice. "Now that you are my servant, you must tell me the truth in all things." There was a short pause. "You visited your aunt recently."

Draco was smiling when he looked up. "Yes, Master. And Uncle Severus helped. We convinced the doctors to release her." He deliberately paused. "She will be much easier to get to when," he snickered, "I thank her for raising me with such a kind hand."

Voldemort patted his shoulder. "You will not have to wait long to thank her. And I will give you help to free her husband. You could greet them as a family."

"NO." Draco was surprised at how much force he put into the word. He decided to keep the venom in his voice. "But I do want him to know what happened to his wife. And his son. I want him to know that the only reason he is still alive is because he is in a cage. I want him to know he will die the instant that cage is open and he is released."

"Such hatred is unbecoming in a boy so young." Voldemort's tone made it obvious he was not rebuking Draco.

The boy smiled, more of a snarl. "Uncle Rodolphus once told me that hatred can be a source of pleasure."

"Then we shall let the muggle stay where he is, since that will make you happy."

And Draco was happy. He had passed the test. He said the right things in the right way. He would live another day.

Draco was told to roll down his sleeve. Uncle Severus led him away to stand in the crowd that now formed around their master. Voldemort said little of importance, noting the special guest. He emphasized that they would meet again, shortly, to discuss matters. He did say that the new government seemed promising. One of their number had already visited the new Minister to ask for a small boon which was granted. While it was a minor thing, the fact that he listened to and agreed with one of their number was proof that Cornelius Fudge could be molded into a proper Minister. He gestured for one of the Death Eaters to step forward.

Draco knew who the woman was before she took off her mask. No one else had such a possessive way of walking. Aunt Bellatrix was smiling when she looked at Draco. She explained that her godson was in danger from many sides because of what he had done and could not defend himself because of his injury. He needed to learn, and learn quickly, how to use a wand with his left hand.

"This is the Dark Lord's birthday present to you, Draco. The Minister has exempted you from the underage restrictions on the use of magic."

Draco made it a point to look at Voldemort when he expressed his thanks. He turned to his godmother when he added that he hoped to learn quickly. He even tried to look grateful when Aunt Bella said she would be more than happy to help him learn new spells.

"And," Aunt Bella added with a warm smile of her own, "I do believe there is time for the birthday boy to dress properly before his party begins." Draco saw her turn to Voldemort. When the man nodded his head, she walked to Draco and escorted him through the parting crowds. They paused as she greeted her cousin and suggested that Sirius could help her greet the arriving guests.

With one hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder and her other hand on Sirius Black's arm, Bellatrix Lestrange led them from the ballroom.


	4. Happy Birthday

A/N: Work was slow this week, and I was feeling poorly, so I'm having a mini-vacation. Which means I finally had a chance to polish up this chapter and get it posted. Hurray for me. I also know that I should say something but I can never think of anything once I start to write the author's notes. So I'll just give you a piece of useless information I came across. How the Kangaroo got its name: a true story.

Back in the Eighteenth century, a group of English naturalist were touring Australia to document the various species of animal. When one of them spotted a strange jumping mammal, he asked the native Australian guide what the animal was called. The guide answered, in his own language, "I don't know". And that is how the Kangaroo got its name. Now you know.

**Chapter Four: Happy Birthday**

"It's called a con," Mick was explaining to little Draco. "All you do is pretend."

The nine-year-old boy was confused. He asked if it was like playing. Mick explained it was more like acting, except you were doing it for only one (very rich) person. It was only a small role. He didn't even have to pretend he was lucky or happy. He was only a sad little boy who had lost his money.

Draco laughed. He wouldn't know how to pretend to be lucky but he had plenty of experience at being sad. And at losing things.

That was why he was sitting on the curb that day. His head hung down as though all the worries of the world were weighing him down. It was twenty minutes before the mark came by. He listened as the footsteps came close. As they did, the clomp of old trainers came from the other direction, along with a shout of "Hey, Paulie."

Draco looked up, away from the mark, to see a pimply teen shouting at him. The teen laughed out the words, "You missed out on Smiley's bet?" Draco heard the mark, almost in his view, stop. The teen was ignoring him, looking only at Draco with a laughing grin. The teen goaded him, "You din't bet on 'im, did you?"

It was Draco's turn. "T'aught I knew better."

Another laugh as the teen pulled money out of a pocket. "Pretty Face at ten to one."

The mark spoke. "You know Mister Miles?"

The teen started bragging. "Did 'im a favour. 'e did me one." Draco went back to hanging his head, not knowing what else he should do.

"He told me," the mark said cautiously, "that Ladysmith would be a good choice if I were to bet on one of the races, tomorrow. Is he reliable?" Draco decided to glance up.

"Fifty Quid, reliable," the teen said as he pulled out the money and waved it at the man. Concern and hope came over his face. "Did 'e really say tha'?"

The man must have nodded because the teen suddenly grinned as he reached down and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him up. "Ya' get a secon' chance, Paulie. 'ere's a Lady for ya. Ya owe me." His voice was excited. "Thanks, mister."

Draco clutched the five pound note in his hand as he ran after the teen, supposedly to bet on a bloody horse race. Once they were safely out of sight. The teen slowed down. He said Draco did a good job as a sad little kid. Then he introduced himself.

That was the day he met Nigel, fresh out of Saint Brutus. He met Nigel again the next day, after the teen had used his money to make a score. He also found out that the mark had bet Twenty Thousand Pounds in cash on Ladysmith. The horse actually did win but the bookmaker had disappeared.

Mick explained to Draco that Nigel was able to see himself doing those things. That was why it was so easy. Draco was never asked to help out again but he always remembered that advice. Whenever he was in trouble, which was often, he became the wide-eyed innocent. It worked the first few times, until people began to remember who he was.

Draco remembered. The best way to pretend was to live the role. Be that person. And it was working for him. He was that person. He wasn't the wide-eyed innocent this time. This time he was the newest, and proudest, member of an exclusive club. And he was being escorted by his loving godmother, in his fancy black and silver dress robes, to the ballroom he had left two hours ago. It was his birthday. He was going to have a party.

The doors were thrown open and Draco looked in with amazement. A long table against one wall, set carefully with the knowledge that this was a party for a young teenager. The centerpiece was a modest sized yet elegant birthday cake. At the far end was a stage with a band playing. Aunt Bella said they were hesitant to perform until they were told who the birthday boy was and that it was his first 'real' party. She added with a small laugh that they knew him. Draco nodded as he recognized the guitarist. The man nodded at him.

Someone hit his shoulder. Draco turned. Greg was grinning from ear to ear as he said, "Happy Birthday, Mate." Vince hit his shoulder as he said the same thing. The other guest approached as Aunt Bella pushed him forward. Most of them he recognized. Those he didn't know were dates of the invited guests. The entire Slytherin Quidditch team was there, which was no surprise. Most of the guests were Slytherin. The obvious exceptions were Cousin Casper and William Potter. Draco was surprised to see Susan Bones there, but did notice she kept close to Terence Higgs. Not that he had a chance just then to more than glance at them.

Pansy Parkinson chose that time to push past everyone and throw her arms around him, loudly wishing him a happy birthday and kissing him on the cheek. Draco returned her hug as best he could and gave her a heartfelt thank you. She let him go but possessively held onto his right arm. And he did understand. No one would, accidently or otherwise, embarrass him when they went to shake his hand. Her other intention was also clear. She was to be Draco's date for the party. She cemented that role when the band started to plan a certain tune. One that Draco had played at the Yule Ball. Pansy sighed. "I love this song." She looked at Draco, giving him her best mix of Vixen and Innocent. "I loved it from the first time I heard it."

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he told her, "So did I."

* * *

The adults watched from their own group near one corner. Aunt Bella was talking to her sister, Narcissa, most of the time. Uncle Severus spent most of his time watching the crowd with the occasional amused glance at Sirius Black who was trying to keep to himself as much as possible. There were a couple, somebody's parents. The wife had joined the other women while the husband tried to engage either Sirius or Severus in conversation. He ended up standing next to Sirius, making sure they both had something stronger than butterbeer to drink.

Most of the first hour was spent with Draco making the rounds, trying to talk to everyone. He was helped out by Pansy asking him to dance. That was when she found out how good he was. "Sorry, Love," he apologized. "I was never the one to go to dances." Pansy commented about Luna Lovegood. Draco admitted that she knew how to lead. He didn't know what he was doing half the time.

He did have a chance to talk to Susan Bones and Terence Higgs. They weren't serious about each other but they were friends. Pansy admitted that she and Draco weren't serious, either. They were trying to decide if they were friends.

Draco knew it had to happen. The question was carefully asked when the musicians took their break. The guitarist wanted him to come on stage. Everyone knew he could not play but he could sing. Draco nodded. For this, he was prepared. He did have a reputation. He didn't know any wizarding songs, which this crowd would expect. Therefore, he would compromise.

The lead singer, at the beginning of the second set, gave a small speech about how they agreed to perform at a party because the guest of honor had shared the stage with them. He then asked if Draco Malfoy would do them the honour of repeating the gesture.

The applause seemed natural as Draco sat down his bottle of butterbeer and walked toward the stage. Pansy was the first to wish him luck. As he stepped onto the stage, he talked briefly to the band members, letting them know the key the song was sung in. Then he turned around. He was facing his most . . . willing . . . audience.

"This is a song I learned last year from a friend I made while he was visiting at Hogwarts." Draco smiled. That would prepare them for what he did next. His right arm tucked in his robes, he gestured with his left hand to the small crowd. Not that it had anything to do with the song.

_Has du etwas Zeit fur mich _

_Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich_

_Von 99 Luftballons_

_Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont_

_Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich_

_Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich_

_Von 99 Luftballons_

_Und dass sowas von sowas kommt_

The musicians were good. Not knowing the song, the first stanza was a capella. They managed a light backup on the second stanza, and a lot stronger by the last. It was better than Draco expected. And it worked. The polite applause was expected. Those few who knew German seemed a little louder. Adrian Pucey said it was because they knew Draco's background. And it was funny, and typical, that muggles would blow themselves up over toy balloons.

It was wonderful. After they had some cake, Pansy decided that Draco needed to learn to dance. That forced him back into being the center of attention. Tracey Davis insisted she was the better teacher. Daphne Greengrass snidely remarked that the subject was dancing, not snogging. Tracey retorted that she was better than Daphne at both. Pansy led Draco away as the two argued. They ended up near Casper and a girl who had been coerced to be his partner. Draco felt better. There was someone who was a worse dancer than he was. Everyone had a good time. Even the girl who was dancing with Casper. She now had someone she could make her comments to.

* * *

There was one piece of cake left. Draco had insisted. It was for the person who made the cake. As the last of the guests departed, he called for Kreacher. The house elf appeared at once, wishing his master a happy birthday. Draco offered him the cake, if he wanted it. Kreacher's reaction was one of pride. He noted that master always thought of him.

When Draco turned around it was to see the adults watching him. Aunt Bella was clearly amused while her sister was shaking her head at such an unseemly act. Uncle Severus seemed to ignore what happened. Uncle Sirius, on the other hand, seemed embarrassed. It was as though Draco had done something that he should have thought to do. Casper and William thought it funny while Theodore Nott shared his aunt's amusement.

All thoughts about cake and house elves then left. The ballroom doors opened . Two Death Eaters, still wearing masks, entered. One stood just inside and watched as the larger of the two approached. His identity was given away when Aunt Bella demanded to know what Rabastan was doing. The man removed his mask and said that he was making sure of a few things. He wanted some personal assurances of Draco's loyalty. He sneered at Sirius and told him not to worry. No one was going to hurt the boy.

Draco stood his ground and haughtily demanded to know what assurances. Rabastan laughed. He wanted proof of Draco's loyalties. Bellatrix began to say, "the Dark Lord . . ." but was stopped by Rabastan pointing a finger at her. He knew what the Dark Lord said. He did not doubt their master. He did doubt the newest servant. Turning back to Draco, Rabastan added that loyalties can change. Draco was still young. With a malicious grin he stood before him and demanded that Draco promise never to challenge their lord and master.

Draco returned the man's look with a sneer of his own. The man could not be trusted to help his own brother. A promise to him was a waste of breath.

The man reached out and grabbed Draco's right arm. "A binding oath," he snarled. "That you will never challenge the Dark Lord."

Despite the painful grasp, Draco smiled. "Never? Not even with permission?" He was happy that his laugh did not seem forced.

"Permission?" Rabastan seemed surprised by the question, and angry at the impertinence of the one who asked it.

Narcissa Nott was there, wand in hand. She was laughing lightly, amused by the exchange. "I think the idea is wonderfully amusing, Rabastan. Why don't we do this? Draco makes a binding oath that he will never challenge the Dark Lord unless he has permission of . . . everyone in this room. I think that should be satisfactory, even for a birthday boy with a rude sense of humour."

"That sounds wonderful, Missus Nott," Draco said dryly. He said suddenly, as though he remembered something. "But what if someone dies? Can I have someone replace them?"

Narcissa gave a genuine laugh. "Yes you can, as long as no one objects."

She held her wand over Rabastan's hand where he grabbed Draco's arm. She then suggested that the man "get on with it." The man grunted with ill humour but he did demand the oath, with the emphasis on needed everyone's permission. Draco smiled.

"I agree to the entire oath with one exception." His voice became angry "I won't ask your permission. I don't care what you think."

"Good enough," Rabastan retorted. "I don't care what happens to you, either."

As everyone watched, thin red flames shot out of Narcissa's wand where it was touching Rabastan's hand. As the oath was completed the flame wrapped itself around his hand and Draco's arm. As it faded, Draco smirked and asked the man if he was satisfied.

Rabastan Lestrange gave a smirk of his own as he said yes. He turned to the other Death Eater, calling him Rosier, and said it was time to leave. Rosier stepped away from Severus Snape, whom he had been talking to, and both men left.

Comments were being made at once. Sirius could be heard assuring William that Draco had merely agreed not to commit suicide. Aunt Bella was commenting that Rodolphus was the only one in that family with a brain. Narcissa Nott's comment was Draco's favorite, and not because it was addressed to him. She asked if he agreed that it was a wonderful waste of time and breath. Draco commented that his favorite part was when Rabastan left.

For all that happened, Uncle Severus seemed stoic about the entire incident. He said he expected something like this to happen and was only grateful that it wasn't long and drawn out.

* * *

The last problem of the day was when it came time for Draco to leave. Sirius Black also had to return one now extremely nervous William Potter to his home. Casper assured everyone that his friend knew not to say anything. Draco could tell, and that was probably true of everyone else, that Casper was warning William. But that still left the problem of how to take William home without Draco having to come along.

Kreacher came up with the obvious solution. With Sirius Black's permission, he would take Draco home. The house elf took Draco's left hand in his and took a curious step. The next moment they were back in Sirius's living room. As a side note, Kreacher was still holding the plate with the slice of birthday cake. There was a small flash and Kreacher's hand was empty.

"Master must listen."

It amused Draco at how forceful the house elf sounded. As though it was an order. Kreacher repeated the statement. It was an order. It was for Draco's own good that he must know certain things. He then gained the boy's full attention by mentioning the locket. The locket they had destroyed so many months ago.

Kreacher had once met the man who gave Draco the mark on his arm. A year to the day after Master Regulus took the mark, he had told Kreacher to go with the man and do whatever he was commanded. He was to return when the Dark Lord was finished with him.

He was taken to a cave and across a wide underground lake to an island. There was a basin. Filled with a potion. The Dark Lord filled a cup with the potion and made Kreacher drink. He filled it again and again. Horrors filled Kreacher's thoughts and he cried out for someone, anyone, everyone to save him. When the basin had been drained, Voldemort placed in the locket, then refilled it with potion.

The Dark Lord left.

Draco cringed as Kreacher described the Inferi that inhabited the lake, which tried to drag him under the water, that would have had he not returned to Master Regulus.

Draco took up the tale. He asked to be corrected if he was wrong. Master Regulus had Kreacher take him to the cave. He then drank the potion. (That's what I would have done, Draco thought, and everyone keeps telling me I'm so much like him.) Kreacher nodded his head to show that Draco was correct. He then corrected Draco's next statement. He, not Master Regulus, pulled the locket out of the basin. He also placed a duplicate in its place. Then Kreacher frowned, almost sobbing as he told how Master ordered him to leave and destroy the locket.

Draco cringed when Kreacher told him: Regulus was only seventeen. He was only sixteen when he joined the Death Eaters. He was afraid that Draco, now that he too had the mark, would suffer the same fate. Draco was fifteen.

It was small comfort to Kreacher to be told that his master would have died if he had not taken the mark.

Nor was it any comfort to Draco. He had never asked the house elf about Regulus. Walburga Black, in all their conversations, had never talked about her son's death. Only that one day, he was gone. All this time, he had imagined someone who was at least his father's age. Now he knew he was someone as old as Fred or George.

_I'll die_, Draco thought. _In a year. No more than two. The man will have me prove myself and I have no excuse not to._

That night, before Sirius Black returned, Draco pulled out his diary. He had not written in it for a long time. Turning to the first blank page, he wrote the date. Underneath the date, he wrote one sentence.

Today I befriended a madman.


	5. A Second Birthday

Author's Note: Here is another chapter about birthdays. When I finished writing this chapter, I began to reflect on what Hagrid told Draco and Hermione about friendship, that very first time they had tea in his hut.

_"There's polite and there's friendly. Ye can talk all day to polite folk just fine. But ye talk ta friendly folk, ye end up havin' to explain yerself. 'Cause friendly folk honestly want to know. They care."_

I think the last chapter and this reflect his comments. At the party, everyone was polite. There weren't any problems. (Except Radagast, but he did crash the party.) In this chapter, everyone is friends. (Except Potter, but his parents made him come.) There are problems.

Chapter Five: A Second Birthday

It was late when Sirius Black returned to the house. The first thing he saw was Draco sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand. He eyed the boy carefully. Draco stared at him with dull eyes. Then his lip curled in amusement as his house elf handed a cup to Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius said, trying to keep surprise out of his voice. He walked over to his favorite armchair and sat down. Taking a sip from the cup, he told the house elf it was very good.

"Kreacher has to ask a favour of Sirius Black." The house elf looked almost arrogant as he made that statement.

"Why do I hear Mother's voice when you talk like that?" The remark held both rebuke and amusement.

"Mistress wishes to give Master Draco a birthday present." Kreacher paused. "But Sirius Black must agree." Another pause. "Kreacher would like Sirius Black to agree."

"And Mother told you to add that last part?" His voice was harsh. "Answer that question truthfully or I'll say no, regardless of the favour."

Kreacher snarled at the tone. "Mistress said it would help convince you." His voice softened. It sounded almost sorrowful. "Kreacher would like this for his master."

Sirius took another sip of the tea. Draco watched with curiosity as the man said it was very good tea. He was looking at Draco when he asked, almost conversationally, what the favour was.

Draco was surprised at the request. That he should have his own bedroom since he lives in this house and not use one of the guest rooms. Sirius was still looking at Draco when he asked which room. That was when Draco realized which room.

Kreacher's voice was low. "It has been empty for too long."

Sirius was thinking. After deliberately taking another sip of the tea, he said, also in a low tone, "If I do this, it will now longer be his room."

"Master Regulus does not need a bedroom. Master Draco does."

Sirius smiled. "He can have the room . . . if he changes the sign on the door."

Kreacher smiled and bowed as he thanked Sirius. He then announced that he would prepare the room at once for his master.

Draco sighed. "Walburga once said I was Regulus reborn. Before today, I don't think I would have agreed."

Sirius glanced toward the staircase. Sounds of industry were coming from the room at the top. "Why is today different? I mean, I know much has happened, but what in particular."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Kreacher was worried because of the mark on my arm. He told me about your brother. How he died."

The old Sirius Black was looking at him now. The one that was ready to shout and curse anyone who praised his Death Eater Brother. But the new Sirius was also there, holding him back while he decided whether to restrain or release him. "I always imagined . . . I should ask, how?"

"Can't tell what happened. Kreacher was sworn not to tell anyone . . ."

"But he told you."

"I'm Regulus reborn, remember." Draco waved his arm to dismiss the matter. The one that didn't have a hand. "He died fighting, you know. He knew he was going to die. He could have hid. He could have run. But he chose to fight. He knew he wouldn't survive but he had made up his mind." Draco's lip curled again. "I think he was just stubborn. It runs in the family."

"He threw his life away in a useless fight." Sirius was shaking his head.

"No," Draco said softly. "He sacrificed his life. Voldemort is weaker because of what he did, and the Dark Lord doesn't even know it."

Sirius was all ears. "What . . . did . . . he . . . do?"

"I can't tell you. Kreacher was forbidden to tell. I won't break his trust."

Sirius was looking hard. Draco expected at any second to feel something on his mental shields. The man was thinking about what Draco had said. "Was it . . . Could he have found . . ." He was wide eyed now. "Draco, remember the diary? I need to know. Was it something like that?"

Draco gave him a confused look. "I don't know." He was lying, but Sirius had revealed something. "Are there others things like the diary?"

Draco knew there were. The diary. The cup he stole from the Lestrange vault. The locket he helped Kreacher destroy. Suddenly he was shaking. He felt like he was on a shoogly peg. He remembered another one.

Himself.

When he died.

When Voldemort cast the killing curse on him for the second time.

His ghost sister had told him. _He's grown some since the last time._

Someone was shouting at him. More than one person. Kreacher must have been there as well. Draco felt Sirius pick him up and carry him up the stairs. Into a room all green and silver. He was lain in a bed, clothes and all. He couldn't stop shaking and he couldn't explain himself. All he remembered was that both Sirius and Kreacher stayed with him until he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

When Draco awoke, it was to find Evelyn Brown sitting by his bedside. She was reading a muggle magazine. Psychology something. When she noticed his movement, she smiled and sat the magazine down. Her first question was how did he feel? Sirius was ready to take him to Saint Mungo's if needs be. For a response she received a nod of the head and a muttered response that contained the word, fine.

"Do you feel like talking? I'm a very good listener."

Draco glanced at her before lowering his eyes. "I need to get dressed."

"You're already dressed. You need to change your clothes."

Draco nodded his head. He had been put to bed and covered with a blanket. Even his shoes were still on his feet. As he made to stand up, Evelyn excused herself. She would let Sirius know he was awake.

His first thought, as the door closed behind her, was 'so this is his room'. It wasn't a spacious room. It was about the same size as the guest room he had been using. The walls were painted Slytherin green, which was no surprise. On the wall over the bed was carefully painted the Black Family crest and their motto. _Toujours Pur_. He would ask Sirius later what the words meant. First he walked toward the mantle above the bed. A photograph in a small frame had been left.

It was obvious what the picture was. The Slytherin Quidditch Team circa whenever. As the team members waved at him, Draco eyed the boy who was front row center. The family resemblance made it clear that this was Regulus. Slimmer, yet more rugged looking than his brother.

He set the frame back down. Slowly, he turned round, trying to take in everything. The bed, the two cupboards. (One would turn out to be a private bath.) The chair sitting in one corner, by the window. The small table next to it. This is Regulus' room, he thought, this is my room.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Late morning. Kreacher had managed to bring breakfast to his room, which means he did eat. Not that he cared. At least he was dressed. That was an improvement from the day before. He might even leave his room before tea time. That would also be an improvement. There were noises from downstairs and it made him curious.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm decent," Draco called out. He paused as nothing happened. "Come in?"

The door opened. Arthur Weasley was standing there. "Interesting," he commented, "I couldn't open the door until you invited me in. I suppose I could have used my wand." By this time he had walked up to Draco and was idly glancing at the photographs on the mantle. They were mostly Quidditch pictures. The exception was a two-set frame. Two pictures of baby Draco.

Arthur smiled. He picked up one of the team photographs. He noticed that both Draco and Hermione were both in the front center. "It was nice of them to recognize both of you."

Draco remembered. That picture was from their first year. He also shared the center with Hermione his third year.

The question came: why was Arthur Weasley here? He was supposed to make sure Draco was feeling fine. And delay his arrival downstairs if he had to. Not much of a surprise party, though, now that someone knew about it. He smiled when Draco pointed out that he had a birthday party already. "But this one is with friends. Won't be as fancy, mind you. Might be more fun. Have to convince you to support our side."

"Will there be a well-known band?" Draco asked as his lip curled.

"On the wireless, perhaps, but we will have balloons. Never a proper party without balloons." He picked up another frame.

"Is that Regulus? He was after my time. Never met him. First met Sirius when he joined the Order. He looks about your age."

Draco commented that he should put up a picture of himself in a Slytherin uniform, to see how well they match. "I have one, you know." He tried to smile. "Can we talk?"

Arthur nodded. "As long as we're quick about it."

"The diary. Sirius said there were others like it. Not exactly, but I think there were seven."

Arthur pursed his lips. "They're called Horcruxes"

"I know." In answer to Arthur's confused look he added, "My American connections." It was a lie, but easier than trying to explain he had dreamt the word. "There should be three left. I can't tell you more than that."

"We know two," Arthur commented. "The book and the cup. You've destroyed two more? Keep this up and the Order won't have to do anything."

"They were destroyed and not because of me." Draco shrugged. That was all he could say. He began telling Arthur about the party, and Rabastan's visit. As he removed the shirt and held out his right arm, he added that he received some birthday presents already. The Minister has exempted him from the restrictions against underage use of magic.

"Anything else," Arthur asked.

Draco paused. He mentioned the names of those few adults he knew that were at Aunt Bella's. The small talk among the guests at the birthday party, as the younger set hinted at things their parents knew. Most of this was said from inside the walk-in cupboard. When he came out in his jeans and a clean shirt, Arthur was still standing there by the mantle, still holding the picture.

"You've told me so much, Draco. Those rumours that the others told you. I'll have my work cut out for me should even one of them be true. And the, um, confirmations. I'll need Merlin's luck if they ask me how I know. But I do have a question? Why? Why continue to talk to me when . . . well . . . everything?"

Draco paused. Why should he tell the man anything? He was friends with Fred and George, that was true. And they did help him. The troll. Talking to Myrtle. Learning a patronus. His lip curled as he thought about Extendable Ears. It could because of Charlie. He was taking care of Mum, as Draco called the dragon that had adopted him. Could it be because Charlie followed Mum when Draco was attacked by the harpies? Or it could be because of the man himself. He offered to help. For no other reason than Draco needed help.

"My godfather. He told me to pass information through you. He even asked me once if I was still talking to you." Draco shrugged. "My guess is he thought it would help me." Then he blurted out, "Extendible Ears?"

"Silencing spell." Arthur held up his wand. "Can't let you hear everyone making the preparations." He looked at his watch. "We still have five minutes, unless you want to be early."

"One more thing." It was a sudden thought. "Can you read minds?"

"No. I am good at occlumency. Not as good as you are. And, if everyone is quiet and cooperative, I can project a thought. I was told I had the talent but I never seem to have the time to learn it properly."

"Projecting a thought?"

"Talking without speaking. Useful if you want to pass on information. It does take time to learn. And effort." He smiled. "If you are interested, talk to Kingsley." He added as an afterthought. "You should know. You have to drop your shields before you project. And . . . we do know how receiving a thought affects you. We don't know what effect sending a thought will have."

Draco nodded. It was something he didn't have to worry about.

"Are you ready?" Arthur took Draco's nod as a yes and cancelled the silencing spell.

Someone, several someones, were banging on the door. Justin Finch-Fletchly could be clearly heard yelling for the Slowcoach to hurry up. This was followed by a distinctly Weasley voice agreeing that he should get his skates on.

It was time for a party.

"Come in," Draco called.

The door opened. Hermione Granger at once walked in and hugged the birthday boy. Justin was eyeing the room. He guessed that Regulus was in Slytherin. The twins said he was right.

"Like the sign on your door," George was saying. Fred continued, "We'd wager anything it was Your house elf's idea."

"Mine," Draco answered, a half smile on his face. "Sirius hates it."

Draco remembered with amusement when Sirius Black read the new sign on the door. The old one said: _Do Not Enter / Without the Express Permission of / Regulus Arcturus Black._ It now had a fourth line: _or Draco Malfoy._

Justin was heard to ask Arthur Weasley what was looking at. Arthur showed them the Quidditch team picture and commented that, like Draco, Regulus was also Seeker. As the four visitors walked up for a closer look, with Hermione commenting that he wasn't as handsome as Sirius, Arthur asked if everything was ready. He then instructed Draco to act surprised. Very surprised.

* * *

Draco later compared the two parties. One was a fancy ball. The other was more of a family reunion. The first started by Aunt Bellatrix taking him in hand and walking him into the ballroom. The second started by Molly Weasley smiling at him, starting to cry as she saw his hand, then grabbing him into a hug until someone said she was suffocating him. Molly let him go, wiping her eyes, saying she was relieved to see he was fine. Then she criticized her twins, saying they didn't have to laugh at such a serious moment.

It was a party that took place all over the house. The Weasley's brought the entire family from the twins on down. George brought Angelina Johnson with him. Charlie, still with the cropped hair, arrived late. He had to pick up his own date, a certain French girl who recently graduated from Beaubatons.

(When Molly made a comment, later, that she seemed arrogant, Draco, who wasn't supposed to be listening, told her she was right. Fleur was so annoyed that Charlie didn't ask her to the Yule Ball, last year, that she told him to be his date. When Molly asked him how he knew, Draco admitted he suggested it, adding casually, "I'd have done anything to get her to stop crying.")

Dennis Creevey was happy that he had managed a second invitation, especially as this time it was to a wizard's house. He was off in one corner, talking to William Potter and Casper Lestrange. The two Hufflepuffs were trying to convince him he was in the wrong house at school and should ask to change. His brother, Colin, after wishing Draco a belated happy birthday, admitted that it was his mum's idea to bring him along. When Draco asked him if he had his camera during the Third Task of last year's Tournament, Colin pointed to the pile of presents. Despite how things ended, he had a feeling. His gift was a small album of all the champions in their Quidditch uniforms. He then smiled when Draco called him his best mate.

Draco was not happy about everyone who came. Neville Longbottom was there, with his parents. Also, William Potter's parents came, and brought brother Harry with them. Neville told Draco that his birthday gift was to try and stay between him and Harry as much as possible.

Kreacher was also there, although no one saw him. Drinks were always available. Snack trays were always full. And because it was afternoon, no one bothered about real food. The traditional plan was reversed today , There would be the birthday cake once the last guests arrived, and a full meal would be available, later, for those who would be staying.

And the inevitable happened. Harry finally had to confront Draco. Ginny had dragged Potter over because she had yet to give her congratulations. Potter dared to hold out his hand and give his own good wishes. Draco looked at the hand then held up his stump.

"Always getting it wrong," Potter muttered.

"My fault," Draco commented, "Should'a had 'im cut off me left 'and." Then Draco silently cursed. His accent had slipped.

Potter smiled at him. Only Malfoy would joke about something like that. He put his hand on the blond boy's shoulder. In a low voice so that only Draco and Ginny heard, he said, "I know the truth. If you need my help, you only need to TELL me." He gave Draco a lame sounding Happy Birthday greeting as he and Ginny walked away.

In the midst of all these things, more guests were arriving. Evelyn, Sirius's partner, brought Dudley with her. It was funny, not in the funny way, that Dudley spent most of his time with Potter and Longbottom. And Ginny. And it was he and Ginny who danced during one particular song from the wireless. (Half the den was made empty as a dance floor although no one was sure who did it.)

For some reason, perhaps because she was Draco's date at the Yule Ball, Luna Lovegood appeared. She smiled at Draco. She had learned how to tie shoe laces with one hand so that she could teach him. She was happy that he already learned even though it meant she no longer had a present for him. Susan Bones also appeared, Terence Higgs in tow. They assured him they were still only friends but if they kept being invited to parties because of it . . .

It was near time for the birthday cake, when the last guests arrived. Their identities were announced by a girl of four demanding to know where Kreacher was. Draco stepped out of the den and into the foyer followed by Hermione. Cheryl was hugging a house elf. Behind her, Mick was smiling while baby Andrew, in one of those chest holder thingies, was trying to reach down, softly mouthing some half-learned word that began with a K.

Janice was looking directly at Draco. She was smiling. Her eyes went down toward his hand, the one that wasn't there. The smile disappeared.

"WHOT 'APPENED TO YOUR 'AND?"

"Whot 'appened to 'appy birt'day, Draco, i's been a while?"

"'APPY BIRT'DAY. WHOT 'APPENED TO YOUR 'AND?"

In the silence that followed, Hermione whispered, "I don't believe you never told her." She then put a protective hand on his shoulder and turned to Janice. "Don't worry. It's going to grow back. Same as with his eye." Hermione recognized Draco's look. He had never told Janice about the eye. She removed her hand from Draco's shoulder and said she was going to find Justin. Justin said he was right behind her. She grabbed his hand and said fine, that they would go find someone else.

"If her hair was that red, she would be a relative." That was Fred or George.

"We should give them some privacy." It was Angelina Johnson's voice.

"Never." Draco assumed it was George. "I want to see what happens."

Janice looked at George. She still wasn't smiling. "Whot 'appens is Draco lies to me 'bout it."

"Um, yeah," Draco managed to say. "Din't want to worry you." He managed to smile. "Got me own bedroom, 'ere. Wanna see?"

Mick had his arm around Janice, saying it was a wonderful idea. Draco had to glance. Kreacher was now holding baby Andrew who was laughing with delight. He glumly thought that at least one person was happy.

* * *

It wasn't that Mick was callous, it was that he understood instinctively what Draco had done. That was why he grabbed three bottles of butterbeer before following Draco. He even suggested that Janice should relax. If it was anything serious, Draco would have said something.

There was a short pause as Draco had to explain that wizarding photographs and paintings could move. That was why the people in the picture were waving to them. At least it managed to bring a smile back to Janice's face.

Draco started by telling them about the eye, the short version. Mostly that it was an experience he did not wish to repeat. He started explaining about his hand by saying he got them to release Dudley's mum from that hospital. That way, Dudley can run when he needs to.

"There's a bad wizard." Draco was using his fancy voice. He was also repeating what Uncle Severus told him to say when the time came. "Bad. Bad Magic. I gave him my hand to prove I was loyal. The other option was that I gave my life to prove that I wasn't. It's only a matter of time before he demands more proof." He paused and added with false meaning, "If they haven't stopped him by then."

"Will we have to run?" It was Mick who asked.

"Yeah, don't know when though."

"Can't. Not me. Make plans for Janice, though." Mick was being calm. Too calm.

"Whot 'appened?" Draco asked.

Mick looked at Janice. "We're close to bringin' down the bloke who hired the firebug. Hired someone to take a shot at me." He gave a wry smile. "Someone we know spotted 'im. Big black dog still 'ad 'is 'and in its mouth when Given's men got there."

Janice was now hugging Mick for all he was worth. She laughed as tears flowed. All the men in her life were keeping dangerous secrets from her. She asked Draco how long it would take for the hand to grow back.

"Won't. Used magic to stop the bleedin'. Magic can't heal magic." He added that they thought he had stuck his hand in an ordinary fire but he used dragon fire. He asked that they not say anything. He hadn't told anyone yet. They would try and give him a magic hand. Didn't want that.

"Magic 'and?" Janice asked,

"Yeah, acts like a real one. Can even look like one, too. Shoulda done it already." He forced a smile. "Then you would 'ave never known."

She let go of Mick and hugged Draco. When Mick suggested they get back to the party. Janice insisted she was a mess from crying and thanked Draco when he pointed out the bathroom. As the door closed, Mick warned him not to say anything to Janice ever. Draco asked why. Mick looked at the bathroom door, which was closed. In a low voice he explained. The gunman had fired two rounds before he was stopped. Both to the chest. Mick managed a visit to Saint Mungo's. He also made a new friend. Someone Draco knew. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Mick smiled as the bathroom door opened. Janice was looking better. They could now enjoy the party. The children even had a babysitter.


	6. Questions and Some Answers

Another author's note that doesn't really say anything: It's true. Every time I start to write an author's note my mind goes blank. I think I should give up trying.

At least I can answer a question. Mar888 asked if Draco truly lost his hand. The answer is yes. However, he won't get a silver hand, like Peter did in canon, because that would show everyone who's side he is on. That would mean Voldemort could't use him to spy. And he won't be getting an artificial hand from somewhere else because, well, he's a stubborn self-centered egotist who's fifteen. To get a fake hand would be like admitting he had a handicap (no pun intended), even though he does have a handicap.

Hey! I did write something after all.

Chapter Six: Questions and (Some) Answers

"I didn't tell anyone," William Potter said in a frightened voice.

"I know," Draco assured him. "Your Dad would've never let you come if he knew."

They were in his bedroom. It was a simple excuse. William needed to use the loo. Draco took him upstairs so he didn't have to wait. That gave them time for a short conversation in private.

"You have a mark?" William asked.

"Either that or never have another birthday," Draco explained. He tried to give a reassuring smile. "And try not to show you're scared. If they notice, they might think you have doubts about them."

William snorted. "Doubts? I don't want anything to do with them."

"Casper? Do you know where he stands?"

William hesitated. "He said we should stand with you. The prophecy, you know. He said that was sure to put us on the winning side."

Draco smiled. It was forced, but it was necessary. He could see his young friend gain confidence. That doubt remained, as well as fear, was proven by the next question. "Are you on his side? For real?"

"Billy Boy, I'm on my side. And I'll do everything I can to protect my mates." He paused, then added, "Even if I have to become friends with bloody Harry."

The conversation was over. One young boy had enough confidence now to dispel his fears. He would be safer because of it.

* * *

Casper Lestrange managed to ask a private question. What did Draco do? Billy was acting normal for the first time since his mother's party. Draco claimed that all he had said was that Casper had his ducks in order. He then explained that he meant that Casper knew what he was doing. As the boy walked away, Draco smirked. He now understood how Hermione must have felt their first year.

He turned around and the twins were there. George put his hand on Draco's shoulder and told him that no secret was safe from them. Fred put his hand on Draco's other shoulder and assured him that all secrets were safe with them. He was the one who said Casper had a good idea, for once. George said in conclusion that they would be on his side, too.

As they walked away, Hermione and Justin approached, Susan Bones and Terrence Higgs behind them. She wanted to know what the twins were planning. At that moment, on the other side of the den, Fleur Delacour turned into a giant yellow canary after eating a piece of candy. Draco assured Hermione that the twins weren't planning anything. From across the room, Charlie Weasley was heard trying not to laugh as he consoled the once again normal Fleur. Not that she needed consoling. A girl of four had run up to her and asked the 'pretty lady' if she could have one of those candies. (She wasn't really four, but she was close enough, and it made her sound older.)

* * *

The birthday party ended slowly. The adults had to dance once Celestina Warbeck tunes came over the wireless. Draco was curious that Fleur led Charlie away, saying something that earned her a scowl from Molly Weasley. Fred later informed him that it was something about Warbeck's screeching was worse that the banshees she had as backup.

Draco ended up in the dining room with Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. Dean was looking at the photographs that were Colin's present. He liked the fact that Colin caught Draco as he was pumping his fist in the air. Everyone noticed the former Minister scowling as the Slytherins cheered. The 'brief pause' occurred as they looked at Draco's arm. Then came the 'clearing of the throat', followed by the 'half-hearted laugh' and the 'change of the subject'.

"It will grow back," Draco commented before Dean could say anything. "You'd think someone would've made a joke about it by now." He glared as Ron smirked. "What?"

Now Dean smirked. "No, you're Draco. It's whot."

Draco deliberately dropped his accent. "Whot, then. Whot they sayin' 'bout me?"

"Well," Ron said as he looked carefully around. Dean assured Draco that they were making sure no 'adults' would overhear. As Fred and George entered the dining room, followed by a half dozen others, Hermione was admonishing them not to tell the meanspirited ones. George was stuffing a pair of extendable ears into a pocket.

"Can we tell the dirty ones?" Dean asked, laughing at the scowl she gave him.

"Well," Ron said, again, looking warily at his brothers. "They say you get your gloves at half price."

"Tell him one of the Quidditch jokes," Fred insisted.

"One of the clean ones," George admonished.

"Like what did Draco Malfoy say after he caught the snitch?"

"Mrrhrmhm."

Justin couldn't help himself. "Did you know? You-Know-Who took a potion to restore himself. They say Draco Malfoy had a hand in it."

Draco's lip curled. "Potter lied. He said I was the only one who'd make a joke about that."

"I stand corrected," Potter said from the doorway.

"And since he's proven a liar," Ginny said, laughing at him, "this is the one he told me. What do you call the silence at the end of a show?" She was looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head and answered, "Draco Malfoy clapping."

Dean Thomas was next. "Why was Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley?"

Of all people, Casper answered. "He was going to the second hand shop."

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by Molly Weasley storming into the dining room, stating loudly that the comment was rude and offensive and Draco Malfoy would be something or other. She didn't complete the sentence because she saw that Draco was one of the current inhabitants of the room.

"What would I be, Missus Weasley?" Draco asked innocently. He was watching Arthur Weasley who had followed his wife and was, unsuccessfully, trying to calm her down. He smiled at Draco and said it was nothing.

Molly assured Draco that it was nothing. When her husband mentioned Mick's name, she said, a little too loudly, he could be forgiven because of his coarse background. She smiled at Draco and again assured him it was a minor thing and not to worry himself about it. She then glared at Fred when he asked if she stormed out of a room because of something minor, what would happen if. The glare was effective because Fred stopped at the word if.

Arthur had his hands on Molly's shoulders, rubbing them to help her calm down. He gave his best smile to everyone. He explained that they were talking to Draco's sister when her husband, Mick, mentioned that he had taken Draco fishing, adding quickly that he followed that statement with a rude comment.

Draco smiled. He knew Mick. He knew what comment Mick would make. All he had to do was wait. With four Weasley children in the room, one of them was sure to volunteer to be the straight man. Ron took the honour. Not only did he playing the straight man, he played it with a straight face.

"You went fishing? Did you catch anything?"

Draco proudly held out his left hand. "I almost caught one this big."

The look of shock on Molly Weasley's face was worth it.

* * *

"What is it?" Hermione asked during a quiet moment after they had eaten. The adults were now in the dining room. The teens were now in the den. The four Weasleys and the two Potters, one Lestrange and one Longbottom, were all trying to describe Quidditch to Dudley Dursley and a girl of four. Draco was sitting in the far corner. Justin and Hermione shared the couch. Dean was in the other chair. Somehow, Hermione had ended up with Andy in her lap. That meant that Kreacher was hovering nearby.

"The party. It isn't ending."

"The rain," Dean commented. "Else we'd all be at the Potter's or the Weasley's showing your cousin (the real one) how Quidditch is played instead of telling him."

Draco shook his head. "Naw. All the parents would have said we've had enough. This ain't me party no more."

Justin smirked but did not comment on the dropped accent. "So we're stuck here until they decide to leave. Not that all of us are leaving anyway."

Hermione nodded. She and Justin would be staying. Dudley Dursley. Mick and Janice. Their two children. Evelyn.

Draco watched as Andy yawned. Hermione was falling in love with him.

Love? Draco understood something. He knew why the party was lasting so long. It was obvious. He remembered when he first stayed in this house. That was the difference. Then, Sirius was staying in the Black Family House, with all its history. Now, all of that was gone. His mother was at Hogwarts. The hated house elf now belonged to another. Even the estranged brother's spirit had been put to rest. This was Sirius Black's Home. That was why there was a party.

Everyone was staying because of what Draco did last May. Trouble was coming. That was certain. No one knew how soon. They wanted to make this one party last. To share that happiness for one hour longer. They were enjoying the calm before the storm.

Kreacher disturbed his thoughts. He was suddenly there in front of Hermione, holding out his hands. He said, loud enough for someone else to hear, that it was time for bed. As Hermione regretfully handed Andy over, a pouting Cheryl asked if she could stay up a little longer. When Kreacher sadly shook his head, Cheryl asked if she could at least have a story.

Everyone smiled as Kreacher nodded his head.

"Babbity Rabbity?" Cheryl asked.

Draco searched his head. Babbity Rabbity? He had never heard of it. That was no surprise. He was almost eight before he even heard of Mother Goose. "Never heard that one."

"What?" It was Ginny. She was following her honourary baby sister. She bit back her surprise, remembering the stories of Draco's childhood. Sheepishly she added, "it was my favorite, too, when I was Cheryl's age."

"I've never of it, either." Hermione said the words. Justin and Dean were nodding their heads in agreement.

There was a popping noise as Cheryl and Andy disappeared with the house elf. It was a brief interruption. At once, Hermione began to ask about bedtime stories. Did all wizards know about Babbity Rabbity? What other ones were there? Did they have Jack and the Beanstalk or Red Riding Hood?

Ginny was amazed that none of them had ever heard of Beadle the Bard or Miranda Bedlow. It was a revelation for everyone. Between them they had about thirty stories. She mentioned the ones most commonly told her. The Hopping Pot. The Hairy Heart. The Fountain of Fair Fortune. The Witch's Wishes. She told Dean she would show him her books when they went back to the Burrow. If she could find them. Hermione asked to borrow them when he was done.

* * *

The party ended soon after. Draco stood by the fireplace in order to thank everyone for coming. Fred and George said they liked the fish story, then quickly jumped into the fireplace before their mother could comment. Molly hugged him, as expected, and called him a royal scamp.

Luna took Draco's right arm in her hands. She smiled as she told him she would ask Fred and George about making some gloves for him. She had some ideas but they could tell her what would work. Draco told her it sounded wonderful.

Charlie and Fleur lagged behind to let Draco know about Mum. That was now her official name. There were three eggs left. Two looked in excellent shape. Charlie emphasized that it was a miracle she clutched at all. Two were a lot better than none.

The Potters, thankfully, refused Sirius Black's last minute offer to stay. Why burden him when they were only a floo away. Draco even tried to smile when Harry offered his (left) hand. As he left, and William took his place, Draco whispered, "You see, Billy Boy. I'll do whatever ir takes." He left it to William to explain to Harry why he was laughing.

Casper called after William. He would be by tomorrow, barring his mother finding out. James Potter had to comment that Sirius was a good influence on the boy.

And that was that. The party was officially over. Draco looked at the crowd that remained. This was probably the first time in years that all the bedrooms would be used. The nice part was that Draco did not have to share. That would give him the opportunity to ask Kreacher a favour. He was curious about the bedtime stories.

He looked around at the remaining guests. At once he asked where Dudley was. Hermione was laughing as she told him. Fred and George had convinced their father to bring him to the Burrow. And Arthur Weasley agreed after being told that, being a muggle, Dudley knew all about them.

* * *

Kreacher had finished assuring Mick and Janice that the children were fine. Andy was already asleep. Cheryl had her bedtime story. The monitor charm had been placed. Both of them would know if there was any problem regardless of where they were in the house.

Draco watched the house elf with more than passing interest. He remembered how bent and ragged the house elf looked the very first time they met. The one before him now was completely different. He stood straight. The clean towel he wore looked more like a Scottish kilt. And the smile lit up his face. A face that even managed a shade of red when Janice hugged him and thanked him for all of his help.

"He's loved," Sirius said softly from behind. Draco looked up. Sirius had a wistful smile as he added that losing the house elf was the best thing that ever happened to both of them. Draco curled his lip as he remembered how that happened.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Sirius asked.

Draco's lip curled again. The man asked the question as though the answer had better be yes. Instead he shrugged his shoulders. "Surprised Colin couldn't make it. He would have to bring Dennis, of course."

"The Creeveys! I told Evelyn I was forgetting someone."

"Could have another party tomorrow? Enough people left. You didn't invite Professor Lupin either. Or Shacklebolt."

"Mick told you?"

"Yeah."

Sirius suggested they have some tea and led the way into the kitchen. Draco smiled inwardly as the man glanced at Evelyn Brown. Evelyn at once suggested that they get everyone sorted into their bedrooms.

Sirius casually cast a silencing spell. Just because the Weasley twins had a pair of Extendable Ears did not mean there was only one pair. He took out two cup and placed tea bags in them. He then filled a teapot with water and placed it on the stove. At Draco's smirk, Sirius explained that Evelyn taught him to do that. He learned to look at tea as a ritual, as an exercise in patience.

They sat at the kitchen table and waited for the water to boil. Sirius took a deep breath. His voice was low when he spoke. Mick and Janice were here for a reason. The muggles knew that Mick had been shot. There were witnesses. Important people. That was one reason. There would be too many questions if he were to be seen walking around as though nothing happened. The excuse was that he was recovering in a secure medical facility, his wife and family were with him.

There was also another reason. Givens had asked, wanted to make sure, that they would not be around. He even demanded that no one be told where Mick was. Draco had to ask. He was told the answer was yes. The muggles finally had everything ready. A lucky break. The captured gunman admitted everything. And not because a wizard convinced him to. It seems that he was blackmailed into taking the 'contract'. Since he was caught in the act, the blackmail didn't matter. Again a question. Did they make an agreement with the man? Sirius smiled. They didn't have to. Since the man had failed, he decided on revenge. He wanted to hurt as many of his business associates as he could.

"When?" Draco asked, hopeful and afraid.

"If all went well, it's already done." Sirius told him they would buy a muggle paper in the morning.

The kettle started boiling. Sirius stood up and walked to the stove. He smoothly poured the hot water into both cups. The kettle was set down and the two cups carried to the table. Now they would wait for the tea to cool enough so it could be drunk.

Sirius smiled at a thought. He commented how Kreacher loved Draco's family. It was an amazing feat. When Draco asked why, Sirius laughed. He reminded Draco that Kreacher was taught to hate anyone who was not a pure blood wizard or witch. Yet, this very night, he helped put a muggle girl to bed and even told her a story. He let a muggle woman hug him. Two years ago, such a thing would have been impossible to imagine.

Draco picked up his cup and took a sip. It was still hot but bearable. The warmth flowed into him. He sat the cup down. He was still looking at the cup when he asked his next question. Why did he let Sirius live?

Sirius was holding his own cup in his hands. He was thinking how to answer. It would have been easier to kill him then and there. Had Draco not said anything, that is what would have happened. But he now thought that Sirius had made a wizards oath. Such an oath would prevent him from revealing anything that he knew about Draco. He would even be expected to fight his own friends if Draco were in danger.

Sirius slowly drank from his cup. That was why it was important for everyone to act toward Draco as though he really was on their side. Voldemort could not risk putting Draco in danger unless he was sure how the Ministry would act. His influence was strong but so was Dumbledore's.

Draco nodded, taking another sip of his tea. "Uncle Rodolphus told me. My best chance to survive was if the Ministry fell into chaos. That's why I told Crouch about his son. That's why I told Rita Skeeter."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sirius grinning at him. "That's why I'm alive. As long as there was the slightest chance I would be useful, he wouldn't risk killing me. I could end up being the one thing he needs to tip the balance."

They both sat quietly as they finished their tea. Draco could sense it. Sirius had something else he wanted to say. As he put his empty cup down, the man looked him in the eye. "I talked to the Minister about you. At his request. Truth be told, he wanted a clearer understanding of why three prominent Aurors were involved in muggle affairs. Once I explained my connection to you, you became the main topic. He wanted to know what he should do about you. He wanted to know where you stood in all this. His exact words were, 'I don't know what to make of Draco Malfoy.' I reminded him of the Liar Prophecy." Sirius was grinning again. "I told him that if he did not understand you, then he understood you perfectly."

Draco was grinning as well. "I'm sure he found that reassuring."

"Enough to agree to my suggestion. Remember, Bellatrix asked him on his very first day to give you a boon so that you could protect yourself. "

Draco nodded his head, not sure of where the conversation was going. He knew that Sirius was referring to his exemption from the rule against underage use of magic. He then used a word that Draco was unfamiliar with. As of the first day of September, Draco would be manumitted. Sirius explained. Draco was to be legally an adult.

"Why?"

"To make sure no one else is made your legal guardian. Think, Draco. Enough people know about the oath I took. How long before it comes out. They'll want someone else in charge of you. What would that do? How long before someone realized the oath was a sham? We would both be marked as dead instead of marked as fools." The grin was back. "When you talk to Minister Fudge, let him know he has your undying support."

"Who else knows?" Draco tried to sound serious. "About me becoming an adult."

Sirius said the obvious. "Well, no one expected it to happen. Dumbledore knows. And because he was there, so does Professor Snape." He started to stare off into space. "Odd, though. He smiled. Then he said, 'Excellent.' He said it more to himself than to us." He looked at Draco. "I don't trust the man. I don't care what Dumbledore says."


	7. Bedtime Stories

A/N: A brief comment to mar888. Draco will be going back to school soon. He has to go to Diagon Alley first. Then he'll catch the train.

Also, I should have another chapter up soon. I strained my back at work and now I have a week's vacation, maybe more if I can talk the doctor into it. (I love workman's comp.) By the way, it isn't serious. I'm just not allowed to lift anything over ten pounds. If I were a drinking man I would be exercising by doing twelve ounce curls until I no longer felt any pain. Or anything else.

On a closing note, I've been challenging people to guess which is a longer, a moment or a jiffy. Both are actual units of time. The answer is at the end of the it comes to useless information, I'm full of it.

Chapter Seven: Bedtime Stories

Draco sat up in his bed. He had managed to put on his pajamas and crawl under the covers. But that was the point that sleep left him for more willing patrons. He was trying to think about all that Sirius had said. It was all so much to take in. He had been reminded of his short stay at Saint Brutus. But this time was different. There were no nightmares coming back to haunt him. Evelyn would later tell him that the phrase was 'he had closure'. The matter could soon be safely laid to rest. He wondered briefly what ever happened to the boy who promised to be good. But that was another life. He held the stump up to look at it. The memories came unbidden.

"Shoulda been me leg, Uncle Al."

A soft knock at the door. An overly loud voice. Young and squeaky. "Uncle Dragon. You awake?"

"No," Draco called back, then added, "Come in, Cheryl."

The door opened. There stood the young girl like a picture postcard, Pink nightgown under an untied bathrobe. Bare feet. Long, messy brownish red hair with one prominent strand sticking out then bending back to end almost at the edge of her mouth. The look on her face was priceless. She should be in bed. She knew she should be in bed. But now she had the chance to do something that they would never let her do on her own.

"Is this your room?" Cheryl asked in her most innocent voice as she slowly stepped in.

"Couldn't sleep?" Draco asked casually. He watched as his niece nodded her head. He commented that it must be because of the strange house. Cheryl said it was strange. The pictures talked to her. One even told her she shouldn't wander the house. Draco said it was safe enough, the person in the picture was trying to act like a parent.

Hermione looked into the room. She smiled and said someone left the door open. Did that mean she didn't have to ask to come in? Draco saw it first. The instinctive motherly look. Cheryl should be in bed. Therefore, Cheryl should be in bed. As Hermione began to make that very comment, Draco confirmed why he was Cheryl's favorite uncle (after Uncle Kreacher). The word, shouldn't, had come out of Hermione's mouth. As in shouldn't you be in bed. Draco smacked the mattress with his hand and moved over slightly. All it took was a nod of his head. Cheryl was already old enough to understand. If she was in a bed then she wasn't out of bed. Even if it wasn't her bed. She was still violating the great taboo. She was doing something on her own when she wasn't old enough. True, Dragon and Mione were there, but they weren't parents so they didn't count. Before Mione could finish her sentence, Cheryl was in the bed, sitting next to Uncle Dragon. Her smile said it all. She was in a bed. The bushy haired girl was now powerless against her.

Hermione smiled, admitting her defeat. At least until Kreacher found her. Draco gave her an evil grin as he put his right arm around Cheryl. The young girl giggled when he said that if the house elf did show up he'd send him off for hot chocolate all around. Hermione caused her to wish Kreacher would actually show up when she asked if there would be marshmallows.

Cheryl busied herself by snuggling into Draco's side until she was comfortable, then examining his stump as he talked to Hermione. Draco even made it a point to smile and tell her it was fine. It might be her only chance to satisfy her curiosity. Hermione told him he was a natural at understanding children, probably because he was still one on the inside. Draco smirked. He wasn't growing up. He was only getting older.

He told Hermione what Sirius had said. Then he paused while he helped Cheryl learn how to say a new word correctly. Hermione said it was insightful for Sirius to ask. Cheryl said she liked that word better, after she made Hermione tell her what it meant. It was a word she could use in a sentence.

Draco followed what Hermione was saying. He was a wild card. And he didn't have to smirk about it. If Sirius were removed as his guardian, whoever took over would have control over what Draco did. What school he went to, what sports he played, even what people he could associate with. Especially that. The new guardian would also show which side was strongest. On the other hand, by legally being an adult, Draco could not be forced away from doing what he wanted. She tried to make an evil grin (which started Cheryl to giggling again) as she said that everyone would think he was on their side. By this time, Hermione was already sitting on the side of the bed. She was gaining someone's absolute adoration by rubbing her bare feet without tickling her at the same time.

A chance comment turned the conversation to another subject. Cheryl was asked if she liked the story Kreacher told her. She admitted that it was her favorite. It was about a witch who tricks an evil wizard and a bad king and makes them run away. She did it by hiding underneath a tree. She could become a rabbit. Draco told her that he had a teacher who could become a cat. She told him that Sirius can become a dog. That was more fun. You can play with a dog.

Hermione mentioned that Draco had a dragon. Draco corrected her. The dragon adopted him. Add to that, She was hatching two eggs. Soon, he would be an older brother. Cheryl tried to imagine having a dragon as an aunt or uncle. She also wanted Draco to promise that he would bring them over to the house so she could meet them. Draco kept her from pouting by promising to see if they could visit the dragons. Hermione hid her sarcasm very well when she said she couldn't see anything wrong with that. Her tone made Draco picture himself standing before Mum. She was thanking him for the snack.

"Master?"

Kreacher was standing in the doorway. He was unsure of what to do. It was Hermione who made the excuses. A strange house. Couldn't sleep. They decided to stay awake together. Draco asked for a favour. Hot Chocolate? (You, too, Cheryl insisted) And another story? It could help at least one of them to close their eyes.

Doubt became energy as he had something to do. Kreacher ran to the kitchen because the noise of apparating might wake someone who was sleeping in a room close by. A few minutes later, he was back with four mugs. Hermione noted that there was a marshmallow in each cup. Cheryl told her that Kreacher knows how to make hot chocolate properly. She took her mug, not as full as the other so that she wouldn't spill. After taking a drink and licking off her mustache, she demanded the story following it with a heartfelt "Pleeease."

The question came. Which story. Cheryl was at a loss. She loved Babbity Rabbity but she had already heard that one. She looked up at Uncle Dragon and told him to pick one. Draco admitted that he didn't know any. He turned to Kreacher. He pointed out that this used to be Regulus's room.

"Which story was his favorite?"

Kreacher gave him that look. The one that said Draco and Regulus were the same.

"That would be 'The Three Brothers', Master Draco."

Cheryl cooed and said happily that it was a scary one.

Kreacher snapped his fingers so that the lights dimmed. He then assured Hermione that he was trying to set the mood. It was a bedtime story and low lights made it easier to fall asleep. Then he began the tale. How the three wizarding brothers came to a river and created a bridge to cross it. In the middle of the bridge they encountered Death, who felt cheated. He tricked the three brothers by giving them what they most wanted. It was obvious that Cheryl had heard the story of the three brothers plenty of times before. As Kreacher described the bridge, or anything else, she would imitate his hand movements perfectly. Half the times she was also mouthing the words, probably to make sure the house elf was telling the story properly.

The first received a powerful wand which could defeat any other wand. He went out and killed his enemy in a duel. That night, he was murdered in his sleep by another wizard who wanted that powerful wand.

The second wizard was given a stone that could recall the dead. He used it to summon an old girlfriend, but she wasn't truly alive. In despair, he killed himself. The dramatic effect was ruined by a small someone yawning.

Draco smiled as Kreacher described the third brother as the youngest but also the humblest and wisest. That was when he noticed the small someone was no longer paying attention. The hot chocolate and the second story were too much for Cheryl. She was leaning against his arm, sleeping soundly. He looked up as the story came to its end. The third brother, now an old man, passed on the cloak of invisibility to his son. He then greeted death as an old friend.

Kreacher smiled at Cheryl. Then he quietly wished Draco a good night. Hermione joined him as he left, leaving the bedroom door open. It was only a matter of time until someone else stopped by.

* * *

Draco awoke with a stiff back. His right arm was still asleep as was the little girl lying against it. The morning light was coming in from the windows. And a figure was standing in the doorway.

"Time this'un woke up," Janice said as she walked up to the bed.

"Thought you'd be by sooner."

"Did. Heard you ask for a story. Knew she'd be fine."

She gently picked up her daughter who, still half asleep, wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and made a pillow of her shoulder. Both quietly left, Cheryl waving a sleepy goodbye as the door closed behind them.

* * *

It seemed to Draco that he was waking from a dream. After the party, everyone dispersed. Mick and Janice were going on a trip. They wouldn't say where. Mick told Draco not to worry. If things turned bad in the near future, all they had to do was stay where they were. They would be safe.

Dudley was back in time to see them off. He also told Draco not to worry. If things turned bad, he now had a place to stay. If they turned really bad, he had friends he could stay with. In a private conversation, he mentioned that they brought his mum to the Burrow. Everyone made it a point to be nice to her.

"She freaked," Dudley said. "She started yelling at them on the second day that they were being too nice to her." He looked at Draco. "She went on for maybe half an hour." How no one understood. How that Professor Snape would tease her. How her sister would try to console her. There were lots of things no one understood. "At the end, she yelled that she hated magic. Then she fell onto the couch, saying she loved magic. After that . . . she just cried."

Draco seemed surprised. "Whot happened? Whot the Weasleys do?"

Dudley shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, exactly. Once Mum began crying, Molly Weasley told her sons to take me out to the fields and not come back until I learned to fly a broom. Ginny and their dad came with us." He shrugged his shoulders again. "Three, four hours later, we went back." His voice still echoed his surprise. "They were sitting in the kitchen, laughing and telling stories." Dudley stopped. His face took a serious turn. "She wants me to tell you she's sorry. Mum wants me to ask you to forgive her."

Draco was stunned. Only for a moment. He didn't say anything. He only shook his head. All of those memories were still there. Forgive? It wasn't going to happen.

Hermione and Justin were the last to leave. (Casper had disappeared the morning after the party. to visit Billy Boy.) They both invited Draco to visit. He told them this wasn't a good time. He didn't tell them, he didn't have to, that it would not be good for him to be seen 'consorting' with muggles. Visiting the house was one thing. For him to visit them? It wasn't allowed.

Draco was alone again.

After the last guest left, Draco went up to his room. He spent the time reading. School books. Old books. Anything. Occasionally, he would write something in his diary. And three times a day he would trudge down the stairs to eat a meal.

The irony was that Sirius Black understood. The meals were always kept simple and always served at the same time each day. Not that he did much of anything either. When Draco bothered to ask, he said that he was still in charge of security for Hogwarts. He had never been removed. They probably forgot, at first, then decided it was better than just telling him he couldn't be an Auror anymore. Something about an Unbreakable Vow.

Evelyn came by almost every evening. She would bring the occasional book for Draco to read. Two weeks passed when she joined the two for supper. She asked Draco a question. Only out of curiosity. His memories? He still remembered everything? How immediate were they? When he thought about them were they like fresh memories? Did they seem faded with time? Draco's first thought was that there was more than one question.

After a too long pause he answered. They were memories. They were all sharp and clear. If he concentrated, he could even make out details. Seeing more clearly what had been part of his peripheral vision. Making out background sounds that he had ignored at the time. Then he asked: What did she want him to remember?

"The cupboard. I was curious. Why were you put in the cupboard?"

Draco shuddered as he remembered the moment. The first moment that Draco, younger than Cheryl but older than Andy, was thrust into the cupboard. "Are you playing the Psychologist today? I'm not in the mood."

His meal was left unfinished as he returned to his room.

But the question had completed his task. It was like telling someone not to think of Unicorns. The image was in his head and he could not simply erase it. Sitting on his bed, he did in private what Black's girlfriend had wanted him to do in the dining room. He began to think about the memory. It was dark. There was nothing to see. He began to concentrate on the sounds from beyond the door, trying to block out the sounds of the crying boy lying hurt among the boxes and odd junk. He remembered what turned out to be an old lamp was pressing against his side. There was no old cot in there, yet.

He remembered before. Before Uncle Vernon grabbed him. He was playing with one of Dudley's toys. A car. He was moving it back and forth on the floor. He already learned not to take up too much space or make too much noise. It took his utmost concentration. He made out three words. His eyes. Hate. Then Aunt and Uncle came into view. Aunt Petunia looked at him and started crying. And yelling. It wasn't his toy. It wasn't his. He was looking at her face. She turned away. She said she couldn't stand to look at him. Uncle Vernon grabbed him. Yanked him off the floor. Yanked the cupboard door open. Threw him in. "Now no one has to . . ." The rest was drowned out by the door slamming closed.

"That was useful," Draco said to no one. But Draco was already thinking. Aunt Petunia was crying. His eyes. She turned away when he looked at her. She hated him. She hated magic. She loved magic. Draco laughed. The next logical line was that she loved him. But she didn't.

It was hours later. Draco was sleeping. He suddenly was awake. His subconscious had solved the riddle for him. It wasn't him she loved and hated. It was his mother.

The next night, Evelyn came over as usual. She was surprised to see Draco sitting in the living room, reading a book she had leant him. The psychology of dreams. He saw her surprise, and the hopeful smile that she did the right thing, that she prodded him the right way.

"Did you know?" Draco said in a conversational tone. "I have my mother's eyes."

"Then we can talk about it? Your aunt has made a peace offering. With help from Sirius. And with a suggestion from him as well. She wants to give you a present. A belated birthday present."

"In person?" Draco's posture said it all. He was willing to concede Aunt Petunia had her own problems. He was not willing to be in the same room with her if he had a choice. Evelyn Brown acknowledged him by answering that the answer would be no.

* * *

A/N: A moment is a minute and a half. A jiffy is 1/100 of a second.


	8. Diagon Alley

A/N: Once again, I feel the need to write something and my mind has gone blank. Instead, I'll merely point out that I'm posting the next chapter.

Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley

It was Saturday. The Saturday before he returned to school. Draco had no choice but to leave the house. He had to go to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies for the upcoming year. Sirius was adamant. No one was going to do it for him.

Now he was dressed in his good clothes. Actual shoes instead of the usual trainers. Black trousers instead of jeans. A white shirt with a Gryffindor coloured tie. Draco wanted to know why he had to dress up. He was only buying books. It was a question he had asked before and he knew he would receive the same answer.

Sirius smiled as he adjusted his own tie and brushed some small speck of dust off his suit jacket. "People are talking about you. They're going to notice you." The grin grew wider. "And they'll tell their children how the Boy Who Lived still manages to look presentable even after all the hardships he's been through. That they could learn from him and at least remember to tuck in their shirts."

Draco was going to ask if he was joking. He wasn't. But one boy wasn't going to accept all of this quietly. "How many children will insist they'll do that as soon as they lose a hand?"

Sirius laughed as he clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"If they're anything like us, all of them."

Evelyn came down the stairs. She was dressed in a brown pants suit. The kind a professional woman would wear in the muggle world. She smiled and told Draco that he looked the handsome young gentleman. She noticed his scowl and reminded him that he might meet certain people that he would want to look his best for. Like that girl he had mentioned.

Draco tried to scowl. She was referring to that stuck up Pansy Parkinson. That girl never even bothered to be polite until . . . recently. True, she went the extra step at Aunt Bella's party to make sure he enjoyed himself. And she did sound sincere when she whispered that she was glad he was now presentable. And they did kiss, even if it was a modest kiss and nothing like the way Janice kissed Mick. He tried to imagine how she would react if she saw him the way he normally dressed. He shook his head slightly to clear the thought from his head and muttered that she wasn't likely to be there anyway.

Sirius begged to disagree. He had been asked by several people, not all of them on his side, if a certain young man would be appearing in public. It was asked in various ways, such as "my boy wondered if they would have a chance to get together again before September", "you could dispel certain rumours that you're trying to hide him by, say, coming to dinner", "if he's lonely, my boy/girl would be happy to spend time with him". Sirius was serious. Three dinner invitations, four play dates, and that only in the past week. People wanted to see their hero in public.

Draco sneered. How could he be a hero to both sides? Was Rita still writing stories about him? He was told not a single story. In the last three days.

Evelyn Brown was laughing lightly. She had read those stories. How the poor boy had suffered. How he once again faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How he escaped once again but not without a terrible injury. How he's obviously smitten with a dark-haired Slytherin in his year. She added that there was a very good chance he might meet Pansy.

Draco's lip curled and he started to straighten his tie before he caught himself. Evelyn was eyeing him with amusement as Sirius mentioned almost conspiratorially that she was the first girl he ever kissed, adding that it always has an effect on young boys.

"I still remember the first girl I ever kissed. It was wonderful. Since then, I've measured every kiss against that one."

The amusement was still in Evelyn's voice. "Did anyone ever measure up.?"

"A couple," he said casually. "And one surpassed her. Every time I kiss her, I can't even remember any of the other girls much less the first."

Draco looked up in disgust. "I'm convinced you made that up."

Sirius nodded. "You could be right. Do you want to grab your jacket and we'll be on our way."

Kreacher was suddenly there, snapping his fingers. A black jacket, with a conservative cut, was floating in the air at the right height for his master to slip into it easily. The elf was smiling broadly. Draco did not have to ask. This suit once belonged to Regulus. It was a modest style that was still as common as when the suit was new.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron. With an almost absent-minded flourish he flicked his wand at himself and said, "Scourgify". The telltale soot from the fireplace immediately vanished. He was only able to look at a few faces as he stepped away to let the others follow but it was enough. Sirius was right once again.

Days he spent, practicing that spell in front of a mirror. It was a great effort to make casting the spell seem so casual. But it was worth it. The few men and women he saw did notice him. They would assume that the effort was equal to the effect. It would give the blond boy more time to improve his skills if others thought he was already good with his left hand.

Evelyn was the next to step out of the fireplace. Draco politely said, "Permit me," then cast the cleaning spell again. He was thanked for always being the polite young gentleman.

Sirius Black followed shortly. He cast the spell on himself but in a deliberate manner. He was also looking around, examining every face. Draco understood as he watched. The man was working. He was letting everyone know that this was not a family trip. He was there to do whatever was necessary to protect his young charge.

"They all know who we are," Sirius explained as they made their way to the back door and the wall that became an archway. "They know about the oath I made."

"Should make your job easier," Draco replied.

"Or harder," Evelyn commented. "Remember how people think, Draco. If something is easy to do, they might not bother to make the effort. If you deliberately make it harder, certain people are more inclined to try. But now they will be more cautious, less obvious, and thus, more difficult to stop."

Draco nodded. He understood the point. Fewer people would be inclined to assault him for any reason, but those who did would make more of an effort. There may be people, on both sides, who consider him a hero. Likewise, there are always people who hate heroes.

Evelyn asked Draco to do the honours. He smiled and pulled out his wand. All he needed to do was tap the wall. The bricks shimmered as they moved out of the way and the entrance arch took its place. Ahead of them was Diagon Alley.

Draco was to lead the way. Sirius and Evelyn walked behind him. He did not have to look to know that they were holding hands. Paranoia was also telling him that they were protecting his back. This wasn't an outing. He was being put on parade. They walked past the apothecary with no problem. Then the shop that sold strange devices. The first problem occurred as they neared the next shop. Draco veered to the right to get a closer look. Behind him, Sirius was explaining that it was the Quidditch shop and Draco is on the team. It was a required stop.

"I need a new broom," Draco pointed out. He didn't even think about how to pay for one. He had no idea if he had any money or credit. And Sirius wasn't buying. Neither request nor broom.

"When you're an adult," was the reply. Serious and mocking at the same time.

Draco sighed. It was a slim hope. Inside, he had a thought. He did have a new patron. But would he get a new broom if it meant Gryffindor winning.

As the thought faded and Draco turned away, he heard a familiar voice. Familiar not as in knowing the person but knowing how the person was. The voice was male, and drunk. Not enough to pass out by any means, but enough to explain why drink was sometimes called liquid courage. The man was angry enough to express his true feelings without even bothering to think about the possible consequences.

"If i' tain't Sirius Black," the man slurred as Draco turned around. The man, nondescript except for a bald head, was looking at Evelyn. The man rattled on how he knew all about 'that boy'. He didn't care. All he cared was that Sirius had brought "one of those bitches" to Diagon Alley. The man had his wand in his hand and was slowly raising it. Evelyn stepped away from the man, who made it a point to follow. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and a stern voice telling him to watch.

Evelyn Brown stopped when she was standing in the middle of the street. No one was around her except for the man with his wand. There was a crowd gathering to watch but no one was coming to help. She was on her own. The man now had his wand against her neck and was leaning in toward her. He was asking her, in a loud mocking tone, what she was going to do.

Draco was incensed. He broke away from Sirius' grip as the man asked his question. He had only taken two steps when Evelyn answered the man with one word. "This." As Draco took his third step, Evelyn's left leg came up and smacked the man in the head. There was a loud cracking noise and the man's right arm bent at an awkward angle just before he fell to the ground. Evelyn was standing there, her left leg back on the ground but her right arm still raised in a striking pose, showing how she broke the man's arm.

It was only a handful of steps before Draco reached them. His steps were now slower and his face filled with adoration at what Evelyn had done. No wonder Sirius loved her. Who wouldn't love a woman who could do that. He stopped and tried to think of something appropriate to say. The man on the ground did that for him.

"You Stinking Bitch."

He followed that with an insult about Sirius Black. Then he saw Draco and said something about him being the son of a mudblood whore. As he said the last word, Draco spun on one foot and kicked the man in the face with the other. He drew his wand and pointed it. This man, this bastard, dared to insult him. To insult his family.

It wasn't thinking. It was pure reaction. Draco glared down at the man who was now looking up in horror. Draco noticed idly what the man had already seen. The tip of his wand was glowing a sickly green colour. The man was now begging as he tried to crawl away. He saw Draco's glance, that he was moving toward his wand. He changed directions at one, asking, begging, to be forgiven. Unthinking bravery had become cowardice as the effects of the alcohol burned off the man. Draco smiled and trained his wand on the man's heart.

"NO." It was Sirius Black. "I FORBID YOU."

"Don' 'ave to listen ta you," Draco hissed, angry at the interruption. The green glow brightened.

"Oh, yes you do." The tone said it all. "Until you board that train, you are mine to command. Put your wand away or I'll see you in Azkaban. I'll take you wand and smash it to pieces." His voice became menacing. "I have a better idea. Whatever curse you cast on that man, I'll cast the same curse on you."

Draco took his eyes off the man to look. Sirius, red-faced and angry, had his wand out. It did the one thing Draco didn't want to happen. It started him thinking again. As he turned back to look at the terrified man, the glow faded from his wand. But Draco was still angry. He needed to do something, anything, just to sate his anger. He remembered the wand. Lying on the cobblestones. Everyone too afraid to come close. His hand moved. He screamed.

The wand was ashes, if even that much of it survived. The cobblestones were not black with char but red with heat. Heat that could be felt from where Draco stood. He looked down at the man as he put his wand away. Without emotion, he turned around. "I still need to buy my books," he said so casually that one would think he had merely finished looking at brooms.

"Do you see?" Evelyn asked casually as she and Sirius resumed their positions behind him. "Clearly," Sirius replied. There was still leftover anger in his voice. Draco's thought was that they were talking about the crowd. As their voices became whispers, he thought he understood. Everyone had a fearful look. Fear of what he would do. A smile was creeping to his lips. The thought that people would be afraid of him.

"How much would you like to wager?" Sirius said as they neared the entrance to Flourish and Blotts. "We'll find out right now."

"He has to know." Evelyn said. "I mean . . . You can't be serious."

"I'm always Sirius. You know that."

Draco had to stop and turn around. Evelyn was groaning at the terrible pun. He heard her mutter how she had walked right into it.

"What do I have to know?" Draco asked.

Sirius, his anger gone but still with a wary look on his face, tried to smile. "Do you know why that man attacked Evelyn?"

"Too busy kickin' im' ta t'ink about it." He cursed himself. He had been so good at keeping up his fancy voice. He remembered that he had lost it as well, with that drunk.

That started Evelyn to giggle, which made Draco feel better. As she regained control of herself, Sirius revealed his big secret.

"You do know that Evelyn is a muggle?"

"I guessed," Draco admitted. "She knows so much about the muggle world, she must have been muggle born."

Sirius was enjoying himself. "Not muggle born, born a muggle."

Draco looked at the woman who was nodding her head. "Draco, that wand of yours is nothing more to me than a finely polished stick. I couldn't cast a spell with it any more than I could with a carrot."

"But." Draco was confused. She had disarmed a man.

"How are your mood swings?"

"Huh?"

Evelyn suggested he turn around. Someone they suspected would be here had spotted them. Draco turned around. Toward the music shop. Pansy Parkinson, with two adults (probably her parents), had clearly come from inside. It was just as obvious that she had spotted him the instant she came out. She wasn't doing anything as undignified as running toward him or anything. She was walking purposefully towards him with her mother at her side. Not that they were all that far away to begin with.

Draco now needed to play a role, an easy role once he thought about it. But he needed to smile. This was easily achieved by reminding himself of the fact that he was about to meet the parents of the girl he kissed. He always smiled when he was nervous.

Pansy broke away from her mother for the last few steps. She hugged Draco, telling him someone said he had been in a fight. Was he hurt?

Only his pride, Draco answered. And that was quickly patched. He avoided the urge to kiss her least Mister or Missus Parkinson take offense, but he did make it a point to gently hold her right hand in his left as she finished her hug. Then came the introductions. And another surprise. Mister Parkinson assured his daughter that he knew who Sirius Black was and that he had seen Professor Brown's picture in the Daily prophet. Pansy's smiled politely, a forced smile. "You're the new Muggle Studies teacher then? Pleased to meet you."

He could hear Evelyn's smile, probably also forced. Sirius would have made sure she knew who she was dealing with. "We forgot to tell Draco, earlier. It's still a surprise to him."

"It was my idea," Sirius explained needlessly. "Who better to teach our children about muggles than someone with actual experience."

"Not that I'll be taking that class," Pansy said in as polite an insult as possible. Her mother smiled her approval.

"I will," Draco said casually. He looked up at Evelyn. "If it includes how to kick people in the head." He turned back to the Parkinsons. "The professor disabled a wizard and broke his arm after he insulted her." He couldn't have done better if he had thought about it. Pansy would ask him why he would want to associate with a muggle. Her parents already understood. Draco Malfoy would do it because it was useful to him. He then asked Pansy if she had bought her books as he hadn't. She looked at her mother, then her father, before looking back at him. She admitted she had but wouldn't mind joining him. She could help him carry his books and he could tell her all about what happened. It was better to hear things first hand.

Draco asked Sirius to excuse him. He knew they would be having a long conversation over dinner.

* * *

Pansy asked her question as soon as they were inside the book store. Draco gave her a full description, including his actions afterwards. Pansy was impressed. As were two others who had stopped to listen. Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in his year, and her younger sister.

All agreed that the man deserved it. And the younger girl, Astoria, endeared herself to Pansy by saying she was lucky to have a boyfriend like him. Pansy glanced at the doorway, then gave Draco a quick kiss, telling him it was for being brave.

Daphne excused herself and went to talk with another Slytherin, the seventh year Quidditch captain, Adrian Pucey. Pansy smirked saying everyone would know the whole story before they left. Draco smiled, giving a small laugh. He couldn't help but notice that a large number of Slytherins had chosen the last weekend to shop for their books.

By the time they had finished gathering the required books, Pucey had come up to congratulate him, expressing his regret that he missed the excitement. So had two other members of the Quidditch team as well as a second year who introduced him as Malcolm Baddock. Draco earned his respect by saying he'd watch the boy when he tried out for the team, that he needed to know the competition.

As they went to pay for the books, Adrian was there as well. He had just finished his own purchase.

"By the way, Malfoy, as Quidditch captain, I'm having a party for the team tomorrow night, a farewell to home party. You're invited if you like." He smiled at Pansy. "You can even bring a date."

Draco demurred. After all, he wasn't Slytherin. Adrian brushed away the remark. He would have been, but for circumstance. Higgs was bringing his date, so he wouldn't be the only outsider.

Draco gave a smirk of his own. Higgs and Bones didn't like each other THAT much, but they keep getting invited to parties because of it. Adrian commented that it fit Higgs to date someone for that reason. He left with a request to owl him if there were any problems, else he would be expected.

A look at Pansy showed some apprehension on her part. She admitted it wouldn't be her first party. Her problem was that all they did was talk about Quidditch and left their dates to fetch butterbeers and such. Draco promised that he would try not to ignore her. He made her laugh by putting extra emphasis on the word, try.

* * *

"If I may ask, Adrian," Draco drawled, "how hard did Uncle Severus have to work to get you to invite me?"

Adrian Pucey laughed. "I knew you'd figure that out. And the truth is: not very much. Once he suggested it, I thought it a wonderful idea. And once I heard about yesterday, it was a given."

Harlan Montague commented that it was the reason he came. He was team captain the previous year and had graduated. He also commented that he had seen the altercation from inside the Quidditch shop. "I'm working there until father finds me a position in the Ministry. He says they're talking about another war coming. Your name is constantly coming up. The major question they ask is this. Which side are you really on?"

Draco held his grin. He idly thought how easy it was to smile when you didn't mean it. "Did you want an honest answer? If I say I'm on his side, I get a free ticket to Azkaban. If I say I'm with the Ministry, you'll all think I'm lying."

Sirius was right. They did ask that question. His suggested answer was an excellent one. They were laughing with him. Some nervously. Some knowingly.

"Truth for truth, I'm on my side." He paused to drink from his glass of butterbeer. "And I intend it to be the winning side."

Now the tall chaser, Warrington was asking if it was true, the green glow. Montague told him it was. He was outside by that time. He was also close enough to feel the heat when Draco burned the man's wand. Ha added that it was a good thing Black had stopped him. Who knows what the Ministry would have done.

Pansy was there next to Draco. She was taking his now empty glass and handing him a full one. Her smirk and said she told him so. With a light laugh he told her that Quidditch hadn't even come up. Adrian added the word, yet. They needed to ask about the new Muggle Studies teacher. Pansy told them she would stay and listen.

Draco told them everything he had rehearsed. She was a muggle. He even started to say a different word first. The same nervous smiles appeared. So did the same knowing ones. He almost sneered saying Sirius's name as he explained that Black had used his influence to gain her the position. He was going to be at Hogwarts, anyway. He was still in charge of security. Apparently, no one in the Ministry knew what to do with him. Draco added that he would be taking her course. Black, being his legal guardian, changed his choice of electives. He would no longer be taking Ancient Runes.

Draco let some admiration into his voice. She did know Martial Arts. She taught classes in the muggle world. Vance Vaisey, who was standing next to Adrian, leaned forward and put his hand on Draco's left shoulder. He asked if he seriously thought that was impressive. Draco passed his glass to Pansy and said, "Why, yes I do. Let me explain."

He grabbed Vaisey's hand with his as he pivoted forward. As he did, he pulled the Slytherin's arm forward, putting him off balance. His left arm wrapped around the arm for added support, Draco pulled him on and over his shoulder. Vaisey landed hard on his back.

"That is how I gained the upper hand against Simon Nott. Anyone who is better at that than I am deserves my respect. Regardless of who they are. Do you understand?"

His tone was steady and without emotion. Now it became questioning. "Do you?"

Vaisey was smiling. "Can I get up and out of the way before I answer that?"

Draco smiled and held out his hand to help him up. "I'm thinking of asking her to make that part of her course."

Adrian laughed. He suggested that he talk into teaching it after classes so that others could attend. After that demonstration, he was interested. Muggle teacher or not, that was something he would like to learn.

Draco looked up. Sirius was standing next to him. Adrian's father and a couple of other adults were there as well. They had witnessed what happened and came over to resolve any problems. Or perhaps to watch. All of them still had their glasses in hand, filled with firewhiskey instead of butterbeer. Sirius was trying not to smile after hearing what Adrian Pucey had said. And Adrian, knowing he had heard his remark, asked Sirius if he would forward the suggestion. Sirius's efforts failed as he said he would.

One of the other men suggested they leave the young men and women to their conversations. Adrian's father agreed but paused to look at Draco.

"Mister Malfoy, if you don't mind my asking, who taught you to subvocalize spells."

"No one, Sir. I never needed to learn."

He smiled as he turned back to the Pansy to get his glass. It was obvious what Sirius had been talking about with the other men. And now he had given them all plenty to talk about.

"Never needed to learn?" Pansy whispered to him.

"Never had to do it before," Draco admitted.

As the others looked at them, Pansy gave him a hug and a kiss, laughing the entire time. All in all, Draco thought, it was turning out to be a great party. Then someone decided to change the conversation, making it a perfect party.

"Do you hear about Victor Krum? He signed with the Grodzisk. Everyone was sure Vrasta would grab him."

"No way," Montague was saying. "Now that Wronski retired, the Goblins would have disbanded before they had anyone else as Seeker."

* * *

It was late when they arrived back at the house. The first question was if Draco had a good time. The answer was yes, once the conversations turned to Quidditch. He turned to look at Sirius.

"They asked every question you thought of. And I gave all the right answers."

"Good. It'll keep everyone on their toes. Did you watch their faces?"

"Higgs is an obvious one. Derrick, if you can get him away from the rest. Adrian Pucey."

"Pucey? I'd never marked him. How can you be sure?"

Draco curled his lip. "He's ambitious. Did you notice how quickly he followed my lead when I suggested asking the new Professor to teach us? He wants to be on the winning side. Right now he's Death Eater material but he'll change his tune if he thinks you have a chance."

"You? Not us?"

Draco's mouth went dry. How could he explain. He knew he wouldn't make it through to the end. He forced a smile, teeth showing. "I'm still undecided."

Sirius did not return the smile. All he did was suggest that Draco get to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	9. Off To Hogwarts

A/N: Once again, I can't think of a thing to say except to say that Mar888 is right.

Chapter Nine: Off To Hogwarts

"Did you notice?" Evelyn Brown was sitting on the couch next to Sirius Black.

"He was smiling the entire time." Sirius answered. "His smile was gone the instant we left." He sighed. "How can you smile when you're not happy and not smile when you are?"

"He isn't happy, Sirius. Not in the sense you and I understand." She paused. "Do you remember when I asked him about mood swings?"

Sirius barked a laugh. "He turned around, saw the Parkinson girl and slipped into his junior Death Eater role as though he was born to it."

"As though," Evelyn emphasized, "no more than five minutes ago he was about to kill someone. The anger is there. Constantly. You said he seemed to enjoy the party. He probably did. If I understand him correctly, he had two reasons. Everyone was telling him how great he was. And he was, as far as he was concerned, lying to each and every one of them."

That was true, Draco thought, from where he stood against the wall just outside the study, next to the open door.

"I found out something else, too," Sirius added. "He knows martial arts. He gave a demonstration then bragged that he used the same throw on Simon Nott. On a tangent, Some students would like to take classes, if you are interested."

"We'll discuss it when we get to the school." A pause. "Where and when did he learn it? You were his watchdog."

"I didn't follow him everywhere. Mostly, I made sure he returned home every night. His friends were . . . well . . . they made me look like a model student." There was some laughter. "You're the expert. What do you think?"

"I think, for me, it would have been better if I had refused to have that drink with you. I'm not the expert. Psychology is not my job. It may be, eventually, but I still need to finish my doctorate. I teach jujitsu and judo to paying students. That is what I'm qualified to do. I asked around, told friends and teachers I was looking for an evaluation. Left out any personal information except for sex and age. Do you want to know what they said?"

"Nothing useful?"

"My current professor asked if I was serious. (I said no but my fiancee is.) He said I gave him the textbook description of a psychopath."

Draco felt his back stiffen. Could he be crazy? A complete nutter?

"He's not a killer."

"He could be. Or did you forget Diagon Alley already. But that's not what I mean. He has most of the symptoms. How many friends does he have? Did he write to anyone, or owl them over the summer?"

"This is a difficult time for him," Sirius said defensively. "He's not crazy, either."

"I didn't say that. Being a psychopath doesn't mean you're crazy. It's more about . . . a lack of inhibition. If he wants something, he'll do whatever it takes to get it." Sirius started to say something but he stopped. "Remember what you told me about the tournament? Draco wanted to win."

"He had to win." Sirius said, forcefully. His voice softened. "There was a prophecy."

"THAT would have been useful to know earlier." Evelyn was clearly annoyed. "Like when I asked for any pertinent data." A huff. "That changes the entire picture, you know."

"He's not a psychopath?" There was relief in his voice.

"No, caring about something like that doesn't fit the pattern. He DOES have tendencies, but they were probably learned." She was annoyed.

Draco frowned. How do you learn to be a psycho?

"About the only thing I can tell you," Evelyn continued, still annoyed, "is that he's paranoid, and that it's probably the only reason he's still alive."

"We already know that," Sirius said without thinking as Evelyn made the huffing noise again. "What we wanted to know is . . ." A pause, then he continued in an uncertain voice. "What? "

Draco ruined it all by laughing. He barely heard Evelyn say, "I told you he wasn't in bed."

* * *

Draco stood on the doorstep. His holiday was over. He was alone. Him and his backpack. He had said goodbye to everyone. Sirius, Evelyn, Kreacher. All would meet him at Hogwarts. This was his request. It was the one thing he should have done every chance he had. Get out of the house. Talk to people. Visit his friends. And now that he finally decided, he was afraid. What if he met someone. He would have to explain. He started to step onto the street when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. On the corner, looking embarrassed at being spotted, was a large black dog.

That did it for him. He began walking. For some reason, that fact that Sirius lied to him made him appreciate the man. He rarely got things right but at least he tried.

Draco stopped. He was passing the home. The empty lot where the building once stood. Two men were standing just inside the now fenced area. They didn't look like workmen. They looked like the workmen's bosses.

"Excuse me," Draco asked.

The taller man turned around. "Not open yet, Lad. Come back in six months." The two men grinned at the joke. The man looked back. "You want to know what it's going to be?" He pointed to his badge. It said Tesco's. "He yours? What's his name?"

Draco looked down to see Sirius had come over and was sitting next to him. "Um, Dog."

The man seemed amused. "You named him Dog?" The smile shifted slightly as the man noticed Draco's hand, gave a slight shrug as though to say it didn't matter.

"Well," Draco drawled, "his full name is Black Dog. I'm not very good with names."

Both of the men laughed. A friendly laugh. Then they wished him luck and went back to work or whatever it was they were doing.

"C'mon, Dog," Draco said, and they made their way to Kings Cross. Just a boy and his dog. Halfway there, Draco stopped, "Cor. Nigel. Never even thought of him. Coulda spent the whole summer working on fancy bikes instead of mopin' about." The dog looked at him and just shook its head. Then they both began walking again.

* * *

And there it was. The Hogwarts Express. All red and shiny. Time was now short so he rushed to the first car then tried to find Justin or Hermione. Secretly, he hoped he did not run into any Slytherins. He never found them. But he did find someone. Truth be told, they found him. He was halfway through the second car when someone grabbed him by his left arm, pulled him back two compartments and thrust him through an open door.

"You found him," Luna Lovegood said happily from her seat by the window. Fred, pushing him forward and onto the seat next to Luna, said it was easy. He and George sat across from them, closing the door.

"Now," George commanded, "hold out your right hand."

"Arm," Fred told him. "He doesn't have a hand."

"I sit corrected," George said casually, "arm, please."

Confused, Draco held out his arm. George quickly removed the bandage that covered the end of it while Fred produced a measuring tape. "Ugly thing," Fred commented as he examined the scarred stump. He then measured the diameter of the wrist, reading the number, which George promptly wrote down on a piece of parchment that was suddenly in his hand. He then measured the distance between Draco's wrist and elbow. Then they measured his left arm, just to make sure. The numbers recorded, they were safely stored in George's back pocket. For most of an hour, they cast miscellaneous spells, one of which turned his arm bright blue. "We'll remember that one," Fred commented as he wrote down what George had said.

"Only a few more," George told him. "This one may not work but we can't tell. We adapted it from another spell and we haven't perfected that one either." He cast a strange spell that Draco was too nervous to follow. A ghostly hand appeared where his missing hand had been. George moved Draco's arm and the transparent hand moved as well. Fred and George were grinning. Draco wasn't. The fingers of the ghost hand were moving of their own accord, and not always in ways that were possible.

"What is all this about?" Draco asked. It was the third time he asked but this time they gave him an answer.

"Your good friend," George said. "Luna Lovegood," Fred added, pointing at Luna. When Draco turned his head, she gave him a polite wave. "Has commissioned us to produce for you." "One pair of gloves, at half price, of course." He cancelled the spell and the hand faded.

"A pair of gloves?"

"One will be an ordinary glove." "No reason to do anything since you have that hand." "But the other glove." Both were grinning broadly. " Should we be successful. Nay, when we are successful." "Will act as though your hand were inside." "We're sure we can manage the movement. That isn't the problem." "We can't guarantee you'll have any feeling."

Draco could only stare. The creators of the Extendible Ears, of the Canary Creams and the Ton Tongue Toffees, had said they were going to make him a prosthetic hand.

"Um."

"We take that as an agreement to make payment." "You'll find the terms very reasonable."

"H - How?" he finally muttered.

"We have no idea." "We've never done anything like this before." "We'll start tomorrow, sometime after classes."

They were still grinning. Draco turned to look at Luna.

She smiled at him. "You don't really have to pay them. All they want is a testimonial. I told them Daddy would print it in the Quibbler."

"Um, thanks. Really."

"Can't lose our best Seeker," George commented. "Just in case," Fred suggested, "Can you recommend a good replacement? We can't be sure we'll be done in time for the first match."

Draco thought briefly. It didn't take long because a Seeker was supposed to be small and he already knew who the smallest person in Gryffindor was. "Dennis Creevey. I don't think his brother warned him about you, yet. If you can get him away from Colin, I think he'll agree."

"Is he any good?"

"Yeah," Draco lied. "Well, he's got to be better than Hermione was when she first started."

"That's a given." "A scarecrow with a locomotor spell would have been better." The tone of the twins changed as they noticed the door was now open and someone was standing there. "But even you could never match her style." "When Hermione was playing Seeker, everyone knew it."

"Thank you," Hermione said from the doorway, "but even I know how terrible I was. Why are you talking about me, anyway?" She paused. "You're not thinking of making me . . ."

"Dennis Creevey," George said.

"And," Fred was smirking, "Draco just agreed to be his coach."

"I whot?" Fred held a finger to his lips. He shouldn't mention what they had been discussing. "Oh, yeah, I did."

"Then find him and bring him with you," Hermione commanded. "Angelina wants to talk with everyone."she paused, almost with embarrassment. "And she wants to know if you have the butterbeer."

George smiled at Draco. "Angelina knows how to make sure everyone comes to her meetings."

Fred had grabbed Draco's backpack and was kneeling on the floor. His hand was reaching into a box under his seat. George told him not to worry. There would be a feather spell on the pack so it wouldn't weigh much. And his clothes would be safely stored. The twins assured him they would bring the rest along with the younger Creevey.

Draco's pack was hung over his shoulder. It honestly felt lighter than it did before. It also felt colder. Hermione told him it was obviously a chilling spell. Who wants to drink warn butterbeer? As they slipped past Draco and Hermione, one of the twins signaled back to Luna that there were still two bottles in the box.

Draco told Luna he would see her later. She said that would be nice. Closing the door, he followed Hermione through the cars to where Angelina Johnson was. As they walked along, Draco asked a question that had been bothering him from the beginning. They had just entered the next car and the corridor was deserted.

"'mione, am I barmy?"

Hermione stopped. She looked at Draco carefully. "You're serious? You don't know?"

Draco was annoyed, but at himself. "It's Evelyn, um, Professor Brown."

This led to a delay as Draco had to explain that Sirius Black's fiancee (another delay as he explained he didn't know any of the details) was the new Muggle Studies teacher. An additional delay as he explained he was telling the truth about the betrothal. She mentioned it in passing when Draco was listening in on her conversation with Sirius Black.

That brought them back to the subject when she asked was he was listening in on the conversation. He gave her a description of what was said. "How could I learn to be a psychopath?"

"It couldn't have been at Saint Brutus. You weren't there long enough. It couldn't have been your old school. Even if they had classes, you would have never paid any attention anyway." Hermione was smiling. She was waiting to see if Draco understood. It only took a few seconds for her to know that he did not. "You don't even know what a psychopath is. It's a person who's completely selfish. Who only thinks of himself." She gave him an ironic smile. "They tend to be arrogant, controlling, moody, friendless . . ." Draco could tell she had an idea. "I can explain it in one word." She leaned in and whispered, "Voldemort. He's as perfect an example as is."

The door between the cars opened. Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas were there. They were both grinning. Dean commented that they should get a private compartment. Both boys laughed when Hermione said they were only talking. This time it was Ron. He said it was obvious what they were talking about. Dean added that they wouldn't tell anyone. All four of them knew he was lying.

That was when Draco had one of his brilliant ideas. He pulled his pack off his shoulder and handed it to Ron, asking him to give it to Angelina. When Ron asked what it was, he answered that it was the reason Dean came along. As Ron said it was too light, Hermione huffed that it was a feather spell, adding quickly that once he opened the pack, the spell would cancel.

Draco saw what Hermione had already figured out. Ron was thinking about grabbing a bottle. Now he was thinking that he didn't know how heavy the pack would become if the spell cancelled. Dean told Ron it was no problem. They would be drinking soon enough. Draco called after them, smiling. He said he and 'mione would be along in a few.

"Let them think they're right," Draco suggested.

Hermione sighed. "Not that they care. They're worse gossips than Lavender. If they don't know anything they make things up."

Draco said the obvious. "They don't know anything. That's why they always make things up."

Hermione brought them back to the subject. She told him, quite simply, that he had the perfect measuring stick. He had problems, but that wasn't one of them.

Draco sighed with relief. They both stepped away as the door between the trains opened again. Cas and Billy Boy were looking at them. Fred and George were there with Dennis Creevey, standing behind them.

"Does Pansy know?" Casper asked.

"We WERE talking," Hermione insisted.

"That close?" William asked.

"Easier to whisper that way," Draco insisted.

"We believe you," William said.

"Ron and Dean don't."

"Honestly?" Casper added. "Everyone knows Hermione fancies mphrm."

"I'm missing something," Draco said.

"A lot," George said as Fred leaned over and removed Hermione's hand from Casper's mouth. "And everyone does not know. What you saw was the first time."

"Merlin's beard," William said in disgust. "We didn't say anything because we thought everyone knew."

"Don't worry," George assured him. "You can tell them that she jilted Draco for my brother."

"Could I ask a question?" Draco asked. "Why are you two here, anyway?"

"We want to find out why they wanted Dennis."

The group walked to the other end of the car. The compartment was easy to find. Angelina had commandeered the last two so that everyone would have some room. And by the looks of it, everyone had a bottle in hand.

Her first question was why the Hufflepuffs were there. Once she was told, she asked her second question. Why was Dennis Creevey there? Upon hearing the answer, she asked her third question. Have you ever seen him on a broom? Because she had. She glared at Draco when told he was going to be Dennis's personal coach. She had one more question. Did Draco expect him to be any good? She frowned when he told her he was the one who originally suggested Hermione, back in their first year. She said to give Casper and William a butterbeer and send them on their way. Both readily agreed.

"Right," Angelina said. "From last year, we still have both beaters, three chasers and one backup. We don't know which is which this year. Ron (cheers from the Weasleys) is our best bet for Keeper and," she looked at Dennis, "we're wide open for the position of seeker." She looked around from her position in the corridor to see if any of the newcomers seemed interested. She smiled slightly as Ginny Weasley gave her a thoughtful look. Draco kicked himself. He never thought of Ginny. She was a Weasley. She had to be good on a broom.

There were only four new faces, including Ginny. Cormac McLaggen, who gave a rude laugh when Ron's name was mentioned. A second year girl, Demelza something or other. She looked disappointed when she heard about the chasers. The last was Dean Thomas. Draco thought his only reason for coming was the butterbeer. On the other hand, he looked interested when Angelina first mentioned chasers.

After a brief discussion about the kind of players she was looking for, it became a version of the Slytherin party the night before. Draco found himself out in the corridor with Dennis and George. Dennis wanted to know why they wanted him to play. He wanted an honest answer. He wasn't that bad on a broom but he never did more than his classes. George told Draco to answer the question.

"Can't play," Draco admitted, "but I do know how to play. The best Seekers are small and . . ."

"Right, and why me. I'm not good enough."

"Ooooh," George said, "Dennis, you just said the right thing. I'll get you measured for a uniform."

"Hold off," Draco insisted. "We never thought if Dennis wanted to play. It's hard work. You never get a break from any of the teachers. If you're lucky enough to win, no one gives you any rest and if you lose, no one gives you the time of day. And Dennis, if he agrees, he'll have it worse than anyone. Sure he can fly. But he has to be a damn good flyer. He has to keep his eyes on everything. He'll probably have to face off with Ginny Weasley, who's probably better than anyone thinks she is. And worst of all, if he gets that far, he has to do all of this in front of the entire school. One mistake, and everyone, EVERYONE, will have his goat." He turned to Dennis. "And on top of that, your brother will probably take a picture of it."

"Will he?"

Dennis was smiling. For some reason, the idea of his brother taking his picture seemed to please him. And others were now watching him, attracted by Draco's yelling. Cormac, sitting by the door, was saying something about that shrimp being a something or other. He never finished that sentence because Ginny, walking past him, stomped down on his foot. She apologized, saying she was trying to avoid his big mouth.

"I heard my name," Ginny told Draco as she stepped out of the compartment.

George smiled. "Draco says you're great on a broom."

"He's right." Ginny was daring her brother to say something.

"How good?"

"I might not make chaser, but I have a good chance at being Seeker." She looked at Dennis. "At least I thought I did."

"But . . ." Dennis started to say. ". . . you're really good."

"I'll help," She offered. "That way, you know what you're up against."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. "You know the position is yours."

Ginny was smiling. A Weasley smile. "And nothing's going to happen to me? Since Charlie left, Gryffindor have never finished the year with one Seeker. He can be the reserve. And if he turns out to be a natural, I'll watch from the stands." She laughed. "It's what Oliver Wood did with Ron."

"What if I'm no good," Dennis asked.

Hermione was standing behind him. "You'll never know what you can do unless you try. Talk to the other players. Ask them about me. I'll wager anyone that I was worse than you when I first tried out."

"Two Galleons?" George asked.

Ginny snickered. "My brother, throwing away money."

"I've seen him fly."

"And you saw me after I had extra lessons." She smiled at Draco. "That gives us two weeks. What do you think?"

"It's not my call. Dennis, if you want to, just tell any of us."

Dennis nodded his head. Someone handed him a butterbeer and he went to take Hermione's advice.

Draco, huddled in the corner of the second compartment, was talking with Ron and Dean about Viktor Krum. The butterbeer was long gone and Hogsmeade was getting closer. They all agreed that the Grodzisk Goblins had the best change to take the league cup. Ron pointed to Dennis who was standing in the doorway. The others, Katie Bell, Angelina, and George Weasley, looked up as well.

"I'll do it," Dennis said.


	10. Closure

A/N: Today is May 22, 2011. According to a certain Christian sect, the world ended yesterday after a violent earthquake destroyed it. For those of you who missed it, don't worry. The world will end again on December 21, 2012, when the Mayan calendar comes to an end. Either that of they'll start again by adding a digit and marking the 22nd as 1,0,0,0,0,0. (It only has five digits right now. And since they used zero as a digit, the actual date would be 0,0,0,0,0,0)

Also, I wrote a crossover between HP and LOTR where I placed Mount Doom as the Grimsvotn volcano in Iceland. According to sources in Reykjavik, it erupted again yesterday. Nothing important, just a piece of trivia.

And in case anyone was curious about my back, they found me a desk job and I spent my time answering the phones. Then I caught a cold and answered the phones by introducing myself as Elmer Fudd. (Hewwo?) Such is life. I'm still trying to figure out if I had the best of the worst or the worst of the best. What does any of this have to do with the story? Absolutely nothing.

Chapter Ten: Closure

As Draco walked from the train with Luna, two people converged on him. Justin Finch-Fletchly was the first, saying he had missed Draco on the train, adding that two second years told him why. He was rudely interrupted by Pansy Parkinson who also insisted that she missed Draco. She wanted to know why.

"He's smiling," Luna said to Justin. "We should leave them alone. Do you want to walk to the coaches with me?"

Justin gave Draco a smile of his own and said it wasn't a problem. All he needed was to deliver a letter from his father. Handing the letter to Draco, he made a short remark about seeing him in the Great Hall and walked away asking Luna how her holiday was.

Pansy instinctively asked how he could have someone like that as a friend. She must have noticed Draco stiffen because she added, a little too quickly, that not only was he a Hufflepuff, he also liked a Ravenclaw. When he looked at her, her smile was forced. She was afraid she had gone too far.

"I know a Slytherin who likes a Gryffindor. That could be considered worse."

Pansy laughed. She said that he always knew how to put her in her place and make her like it. She grabbed his right arm and slipped it around her left. She whispered that it would be worse if it were any other Gryffindor. She easily pulled him forward and began walking toward the coaches. Once they were moving, she asked what the letter was about.

Draco found for all of his publicity, few really knew about his life as a muggle. He explained about Miss Carmichael. He told her about the fire. He told her about the investigation and the arrests. The letter told of the results.

By this time, they had reached the coaches and the thestrals. That was when he found out Pansy couldn't see them. He explained why. She made it clear that she would rather thestrals remain invisible to her.

Draco looked around at the coaches, who was where. Fred (or George) waved to them. Hermione and Angelina were with them. He asked Pansy, knowing that she was being offered the chance to sit with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. As she tried to think of a good excuse, he noticed, just past them, Susan Bones with Terry Higgs. He began walking with purpose, telling Pansy that they would be able to sit side by side if they took the next coach. "What do you think of a Slytherin who likes a Hufflepuff?"

It turned out to be a good idea. Dennis Creevey and Demelza (her last name was Robins) wanted to sit with the Quidditch team. A quick look from Fred let Draco show they were going to another coach anyway. Pansy commented that she knew he wanted to go with them but he should cheer up. Higgs and Bones would probably be willing to talk about Quidditch.

"Do you like me?" Draco asked of a sudden.

"You're interesting." Pansy answered. "You are the most interesting boy in the school." She grabbed his arm more firmly. "I like interesting."

"Because your parents want you to be close to me?" The question was asked in almost a monotone.

Pansy's answer was instant. "My parent's never had the chance to express their desires. Only their approval." As they reached the coach, Pansy gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I was telling the truth. I like interesting."

After asking if they could join them, Draco helped Pansy up and she smiled at Susan and Terence. Draco then started to climb up but he still had the letter in his hand. The easy to reach pockets were too small for the letter or already full enough. He tried to awkwardly reach the large pocket on the right side when he heard Pansy call out the word, "Here," He looked up, her hand was held out for the letter. He handed it to her and then gripped the side of the coach to pull himself up. As he sat next to Pansy, asking the obligatory how was the holiday question, Draco tried to show Pansy which pocket to put the letter in. Susan, after saying they went to a few parties, asked what the letter was, if it wasn't personal.

Pansy said the answer was yes and no. As far as she understood, everyone knew but it was something Draco cared about. She managed to slide the letter into his pocket, adding that it was something best read in private. Smiling, she told Susan that Draco wanted to talk about Quidditch. Susan laughed. She wanted to talk about who was with whom. A lot had happened over the summer. Terry Higgs added that with HIS return, everyone was trying to make sure of the people around them. This led them to being more honest. He ending by noting that Hermione Granger was sitting very close to Fred Weasley. Susan looked at Pansy and said that was why she loved this man.

Draco smiled. Pansy was playing her role perfectly. So were Susan and Terry. Everyone sounded like they were old friends. And he was willing to wager his left hand that not one of them could tell where the others truly stood. Well. Susan's aunt was in charge of the Aurors. It was obvious where she stood. And Higgs? He was Slytherin. He had also been placed under the Imperious Curse, solely to create a disturbance.

An idea entered his head as he remembered that. Higgs, by going out with Susan Bones, was showing where he stood. Then he had to ask what, when Susan asked if he was paying attention.

No one laughed at him but the grins were out in force. Pansy squeezed his arm. "She wanted to know if it's true or not." She squeezed his arm again as the coach started to move. It stopped as a voice yelled to wait. It was Colin Creevey. He muttered a quick thank you and sat next to Susan.

"Sorry, forgot to keep an eye out. You were the closest that had room."

"What were you doing?" Susan asked.

"Listening, mostly. Neville Longbottom never made the train. Harry, uh, Potter was talking with Sirius Black."

It was short, but interesting. Longbottom missed the train. Sirius had apparated all the way to London, then to the Longbottom house then back to Hogsmeade. At least he insisted he did when Potter asked. Sirius then assured everyone that Neville was with his parents and there would be an explanation when he arrived. Sirius then insisted that there was no reason to worry.

"Did Sirius take your place in the coach?" Draco asked.

Colin looked up. "He said he was going to the Three Broomsticks."

"They'll probably floo to there when they come," Susan explained.

Pansy seemed amused when she heard that Potter was upset. She casually asked why Harry would miss him so much. She almost laughed when Susan told her the answer was Death Eaters. The Longbottoms were their last target. "Now that they're back in business, they might want to continue where they left off."

Pansy was a pleasure to watch. She had clearly said the wrong thing the wrong way. And Susan made it obvious she was being rebuked. Pansy's face slowly transformed. She spoke slowly. "You're right. I didn't even think of Rabastan Lestrange." She then said, more to Draco, "Daddy even said that would be his style."

Draco tried to imitate everyone's worried look, but he couldn't. "Probably forgot something for school and had to go to Diagon Alley," he said with authority. "Honestly, if it was an attack or something, they'd be Aurors all over the place."

Susan laughed. "He's right. And as quick as rumours fly around this school, everyone would have heard by now. Colin, can you tell us anything that Mister Black said?"

Colin Creevey began by repeating most of what he had said, but now the tension was gone. And Draco had to answer when the question came up about why he was at the school. Sirius had never been removed from his position and nobody wanted him back. A look at Susan who nodded her confirmation was all it took to know he was telling the truth.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Draco asked as he helped Pansy from the coach.

"It was . . . educational. I think it's the first time I've tried being polite to people I don't like." She gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "And it was interesting."

Draco looked at her and returned the smile. He appreciated that she asked if he minded before she took his arm in hers for the walk into the school and the Great Hall. In earlier years, students said she looked like a dog. At the time, that included Draco. And now, up close, he had to be honest with himself. With the pug nose and the dark hair, she was the kind of girl who could be called handsome as opposed to pretty. In the back of his mind was the thought that she might actually like him.

As they reached the Great Hall, Pansy let go of his arm to go to the Slytherin table. She did glance at the Gryffindor table before she walked away. "He's not here, yet."

"Probably waiting 'til after the sorting."

"Do you honestly think that?" Pansy tried to keep her tone light, but there was a hint of worry. Both sides were talking of a possible war. What if it had already started?

"If it were me, I'd grab a butterbeer and a sandwich at the Three Broomsticks before I came up here. After all, I'd already be late."

His tone said he was serious. He did think that was all it was. And Pansy left him with an honest smile. Not that she wouldn't have minded a war, Draco noted to himself, she just wanted to be one of those in the know. And with that thought, he understood that Pansy did like him and why she liked him. She must know that he is the favorite of the Dark Lord. Therefore, she would assume that he would know if anything was going to happen.

Would he? That was the question that Draco asked himself. He began to feel on edge. As though something wasn't right. But he had the means to find out. His hand brushed against the pocket that held the Galleon portkey that he always carried. If he was wrong, though, he would be the one to miss the feast. Draco stepped out of the Great Hall, and walked to the door that led to the kitchens. A glance back to see a couple of bemused faces but no one following. He closed the door and stood in the empty hallway. He didn't know how the elf did it but he always came at the call.

"Kreacher?"

It was almost a minute. A door opened that used to be a painting. Kreacher stepped outside. He apologized. Everyone was busy preparing for the feast. Now it was Draco's turn to apologize. He felt stupid for bothering the house elf.

"Um, never mind."

As Draco turned to go, a popping noise was heard behind him. He looked back and Kreacher was gone. He looked forward and Kreacher was standing in front of the hallway door.

"Master summoned Kreacher. Master waited and did not scold Kreacher."

Draco knew that look. For a second he remembered Miss Carmichael telling Constable Givers that it was Draco again. Givens was giving him that look. The look that said he wasn't stupid.

Draco told him about Neville. That people were worried. And as he began to explain what he wanted, he thought of the best solution. No need to go anywhere. All he needed was for Kreacher to go to the Three Broomsticks and ask Sirius Black if he had checked Saint Mungo's. Then he began to ramble about it was probably nothing, stopping only when Kreacher asked if he could ask Sirius Black at once so he could get back to work. Kreacher also said that Draco was correct that he should wait as Kreacher should not be seen in the Great Hall.

Draco waited. He waited a little longer. He walked over to the painting of fruit and tickled the pear. A house elf ran up to him and said they were forbidden to give him anything this one day. Draco said he didn't want anything. He was curious. He only wanted to watch them work. The elf said he was honoured but he had his regrets. Draco then apologized for bothering the elf and closed the door on the protests that being bothered was never a bother.

He heard a clutter of noise from beyond the hallway door and guessed it was the first years having arrived from their boat trip across the lake. This was confirmed when he heard Professor McGonagall telling everyone to line up according to names. A more organized clutter was heard and faded away. Draco waited.

A popping noise. And laughter. Draco looked up and saw Neville standing there with Kreacher. Neville had a bottle of butterbeer in his hand and a broom under his arm. He gave Kreacher his thanks, adding that he meant that. The elf had saved him from having to walk all the way to the school.

"Worried?" Neville asked.

"Not me," Draco said, trying to sound sincere. "Well, yeah, but I worry about everything. Potter's climbing the walls."

"Told his Dad. His brother was there, too."

Draco snorted. "I guess Billy boy forgot to say anything."

"Probably an honest mistake," Neville said as he sat the broom against the wall. As he put his hand inside his robe he explained that he knew the brothers well enough to know that something like that wouldn't be kept a secret. He pulled out a bottle of butterbeer and handed it to Draco. He also knew how to say thank you. He did appreciate not having to make that long walk. He pulled out his wand and tapped the top of the bottle so that the cork came out.

Draco smiled. He said it was his third one today and that someone missed the best Quidditch team meeting ever held on the Hogwarts Express. He also added that Neville could have flown. He informed that while the parents were willing to buy a new broom, they already had enough experience of their son trying to show off.

Noise came from beyond the door. McGonagall's voice was heard again. The first years were being led into the Great Hall. There was plenty of time before the feast.

Draco drank from the bottle. "Should have told Sirius."

Neville shook his head. "Dad told me. Don't tell Uncle Sirius anything." He looked pointedly at Draco. "You're the reason. He might have to tell someone." He looked at Draco's stump. "It was all in the Daily Prophet, you know. About the oath he made to you."

"Didn't make it to me," Draco said in an offhand manner. Then he had a thought. He knew it wasn't a binding oath like everyone else thought. Neville started to ask him who but he never had the chance. "Neville, does that make a difference? I mean, who he made the oath to." The nervousness was in his voice. With all his troubles, all he needed was some Zealot trying to free Sirius from the curse. "Like, what if . . . the person he made the oath to . . . what if they died?"

"No." There was laughter in his voice but the smile faded as Neville understood. He apologized. He always knew. He thought everyone knew.

"Babbity Rabbity," Draco said as his lip curled. Neville's laughter was back after it was explained to him. Draco never heard about it until a month ago when a girl of four asked Kreacher for a bedtime story.

Neville nodded at the reminder. He also noted that he liked the fact that Kreacher was Nanny to muggle children. He took a long drink from the bottle. He held the bottle in front of him as though trying to decide something.

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it was a group from the last war." Draco casually noted that he was calling it the last war, implying that it was not the next one. "Most of our DADA teachers used to be members."

"They're together again. And it seems that you were their first order of business. Dad told me this in confidence. You're not considered the Chosen One. It's worse. Dad said that Missus Potter called you a harbinger. He said that they think your task is to herald the upcoming war."

"Whot?" His accent slipped and he didn't care. He added grandiosely as though talking to a large crowd. "A'right, E'eryone. Take Yer Places. Let The Festivities Begin." He paused. His accent was back. "Did I do it properly?"

"Not exactly." Neville explained what he meant. They believed that Draco's death would mark the beginning of the new war.

"Oh, I knew that," Draco said automatically, casually. Then he froze. He remembered the times he had thought the same thing. He looked to see Neville eyeing him carefully. "Just don' like to think about it."

Draco suggested it was time to go. The feast should begin shortly. First, he opened the fruit painting door again and asked an elf to take care of the bottles. As an afterthought, he also asked if they could take Neville's broom to his room, anytime before the end of the feast. That business finished, the two headed for the Great Hall. Draco had to ask about the broom.

"Flew my broom last night, one last chance, you understand. She was old but still in good enough condition. I had an accident. Not serious, but the broom was . . . in more than one piece."

Draco nodded. "That's believable. And Mum and Dad took you to Diagon Alley first thing even though you would miss the train."

"Yes," Neville said exultantly, "And, (It really was an accident, you know.) I am now the proud owner of a brand new Cleansweep Eleven." He added jokingly as he opened the door to the Main Hall, "It's wonderful to be spoiled."

Draco tried to remember his brooms. He did know one thing. "Firebolt's faster."

"Don't need that much speed as a chaser. Cleansweep turns just as well or better and doesn't lose on the uplift." He started to smile. Draco saw the smile fade, the eyes were on his right hand. Draco told him not to worry about it . . . until the first match.

* * *

Their timing was perfect. Professor McGonagall called out, "Zeller, Rose." As they looked for places to sit, one lone girl walked to the stool and put on the sorting hat. Potter was up at once, a spot saved for his best friend. As for Draco, everyone else was seated. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. Justin, from his table, gave a sympathetic smirk. As it turned out, there was one spot remaining. It was all the way down at the end. Draco sat down next to a boy with rather large ears that stuck out.

"Miss anything?"

"Talking hat sang a song about sticking together," the boy answered.

"Then sent us to different houses," a brown haired boy sitting across added laughingly.

"Oh, good," Draco said with relief. "Nothing unusual."

As it turned out, the boy noticed Draco's arm, just as Professor Dumbledore stood up to greet the new students and welcome all the old students back. As he began the announcements, the Gryffindor first years were having a discussion of their own, about who the big kid was. And that was exactly how one of the girls referred to him. The round faced girl next to the brown haired boy was saying it was him. Draco helped by nodding every time someone asked who he was.

"As I Was Saying," Dumbledore said, causing everyone to look at him and then to look at the Gryffindor First Years. Everyone became quiet. "Thank you." He gave Draco an amused look then went back to his prepared speech.

"We have with us, three new teachers. First, and foremost, please welcome Evelyn Brown who is teaching Muggle Studies." A smattering of applause as she stood up, smiled and sat down again. Evelyn looked a bit uncomfortable wearing robes. Dumbledore looked to her and when she nodded he turned back to the students. "As some of you are aware, Professor Brown also is an experienced teacher in muggle martial arts. Depending on student interest, classes may be given in these as well. BUT. This will be an extracurricular activity. Please let her or your head of house know if you are interested.

"Our second teacher is one our older students are familiar with. Sirius Black. He will be filling in as Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures. The current professor, Rubeus Hagrid, is away on personal leave for an indefinite period of time."

Draco wasn't sure but he was certain that the same people applauded for exactly the same length and the same vocality as they had for the previous introduction.

"Last but not least, I would like to introduce the new professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He has assured me that he will be able to handle all classes without difficulty." As Dumbledore said the name, Rufus Scrimgeour, a tall man with almost a lionlike mane of red hair stood up. He stood firm and looked slowly and carefully over the entire student body, starting with the Slytherins. The man deliberately smiled at the end, when he was looking directly at Draco. There was a slight touch on the mental shields, and the man's smile grew the smallest amount. He then sat down as though nothing had happened. Draco did not notice if there were any applause or not.

Dumbledore was now reading out the formal instruction on the do's and don'ts as requested by Argus Filch. (Running in the hallways. Casting spells in the hallways. Being in the hallways.) As he said these, Draco tried to imagine what kind of professor Scrimgeour would be.

"Let The Feast Begin!"

Those words dismissed all other thoughts from Draco's mind. He may have been on the end but there were plenty of eager hands to help out. He was able to ask for whatever he wanted. He was smart about it. Mostly chicken wings and clump vegetables like broccoli, which he liked with lemon. (It was no surprise that the bowl nearest to where he was sitting happened to be broccoli in lemon sauce. It pays to know people in the kitchen.) No steaks. No anything that had to be cut with a knife. At least he promised himself.

The boy next to him said the steak was good. The boy across from him agreed. He pointed to the platter and asked if he wanted some. The girl next to him hit his arm and whispered too loudly about the hand. Draco thought she looked familiar.

"Only got the one," Draco whispered in as loud a tone as he held up his arm.

The brown-haired boy looked at him. He seemed nervous. He sounded nervous. "I'm supposed to know how that happened?"

The girl shushed him. Draco shushed the girl. He now had the attention of all the first years, most of it. They kept eating as they listened.

"You're muggle born?" The boy nodded. "Any others?" Two girls raised their hands. Draco nodded. "That means that you don't know, or you don't know much. Do you know who Draco Malfoy is?"

One of the girls asked if it was him. She also admitted that she heard that he brought an evil wizard back to life. Draco admitted that he did, the other option being to take his place while someone else brought him back. The hand was the price he paid. The boy sitting by the head girl said that his Mum thought it was terrible what they did to him. The boy next to Draco said that his Dad told him the paper was all rubbish, that the Malfoys were never any good.

The girl sitting next to the head boy grinned and said her mum agreed with his dad and her dad agreed with the other one's mum.

"Which is true?" The shushing girl asked.

Draco smiled. He said it didn't matter because it didn't change anything. What was done was still done. And he is here as a student regardless of what actually happened. He forced a smile. "And would you believe me if I answered your question?"

Lee Jordan, the head boy, answered no. Angelina Johnson, the head girl, laughed. She added that they knew not to believe Draco Malfoy. Lee asked the first years if they had ever heard of the Liar Prophecy. He began relating the story as soon at the first no. He even managed to make a spooky voice when he said the line, "And the truth falls forth from his mouth by no intent."

"For a feast, not many of you are eating," Angelina commented.

That had its result and everyone went back to their plates. Not that the talking stopped. The shushing girl. Who said her name was Nell, had to ask if Draco always lied, and giggled when he answered yes. Then the brown-haired boy asked, "Sir?"

"Draco."

"Um, Draco. Um, and I'm John. Jonathan. Er, Jack."

"Multiple Choice?"

"Always been Jack, but it's a nobody name."

"As in nobody knows Jack?"

The boy blushed. Most everyone laughed. One first year spit pumpkin juice out of her nose.

Draco smiled. "I only know one other Jack. He's also muggle born. He's an American, he's younger than you, and he's a powerful seer. They're calling him the next Notradamus. He may not be, the next Notradamus that is, but he is definitely not a nobody."

Draco looked around at the other first years. Angelina caught his eye and smiled to say he did good. Hermione would help explain. One boy would be less self-conscious. The others learned very quickly that blood doesn't guarantee powerful magic. And what he said next was nice but unnecessary. And what he said next was this.

"What you need to know is Babbity Rabbity."

Three muggleborns asked what? Seven magic raised asked if they were kidding. The rest of the meal consisted of educating the three unfortunates in the tales of Beedle the Bard.

By the time the feast ended, Draco finally knew who Babbity was, without having to ask Kreacher for another bedtime story.


	11. Classes

A/N: I'm tired. I'm also lazy. One is the explanation and the other is the excuse for taking so long for this chapter. The problem is that I'm not sure which is which.

Chapter Eleven: Classes

Waking up was hard to do. After everyone retired to the dorms, the questions started. Ron Weasley did ask Draco how Pansy felt about him and Hermione but he didn't even bother waiting for an answer once Dean Thomas said the broom looked great. That was when the questions began flying thick and fast.

Is it real? How fast? Is it true about turning? How did you manage the accident and why didn't you tell your best friend so he could get in on it? You were late. Did you fly it up to the school?

Neville happily answered all of them. Yes. 0 to 70 in ten seconds, top speed 120. It really was an accident and it wouldn't have worked if both of them did it. Didn't have to. Draco had his elf pick him up.

"Why?" Harry Potter asked. Ron admitted he was curious how Draco knew where to find Neville.

Draco was honest. He didn't know where Neville was. He did know that Sirius Black was at the Three Broomsticks. Rumours were already starting. He knew it wasn't anything serious. He only wanted to make sure it was nothing bad. He was looking at Potter.

"Colin told me the places Sirius checked. I wanted to make sure Saint Mungo's was on the list."

Neville said it was good thinking. "And if it wasn't a lucky accident, that would have been the place to check. And since Mum and Dad forbade me to use the broom until after I returned, I jumped at the chance to not walk here."

Potter was smiling. "Wills told me when he saw me in the Great Hall. Thanks anyway."

"Who told you?"

"My brother?"

"Oh. Yeah. Wills. William." Draco should have known he was talking about Billy. In all the time he had known Potter, and it was true that they never talked together much, that was the first time he had ever heard him mention his brother by name. Wills. He should have known. That was a fancy name for some posh.

Talk turned back to the broom and then briefly to anything exciting happen to you during the holiday after Neville asked the question. Dean used the line that Draco planned on using. The most exciting thing was coming back to school. Potter smiled. He said the same was almost true for him except he spent so much time on a broom that anything else would be boring. Ron agreed with that. He commented that they even snuck a muggle into the Burrow just to see how well he could fly.

"And?"

Four boys of fifteen asked the question at the same time, forcing Ron to try to make the answer sound exciting. Except it wasn't. They managed to get him on the broom but all it would do was hover. They could pull him around but he had no control. On the other hand, Fred and George said they'd think about it.

Eyes were on Draco. A brief thought that none were hostile. All held mild interest. He could say anything. He blurted out the one thing he could think of. "Mum clutched. Charlie Weasley said at least two good eggs."

Dean was laughing. "Draco Malfoy. Older brother and role model."

It was late before any of them ever went to bed.

* * *

Walking down to the Great Hall was hard to do. Getting dressed was easy. He was already used to doing that on his own. The hard part was gathering his books for the morning classes. It was only history and potions. He finally hit on the idea of using his right arm to hold his backpack open while it was lying on the bed after first gathering everything he needed and setting it on the bed as well. Parchment. Quills. Ink. Books. Two Yorkies in the side pouch. He would worry later about how to get anything out.

As he was now running late, he managed to meet two of the first years. The boy who sat next to him, Euan, and the boy across, Jack. Both were running late as well. They were happy that someone could show them the way on their first day. Draco nodded and said they'd best be going. He also admonished them to be careful on the fifth floor stairwell. Trick step. He'd let them know.

They had questions as well. Where all the stories about him true? Draco was honest. He didn't know all the stories. He knew what the Daily Prophet wrote. The facts were mostly true. The opinions were only that. He added with a smile that they should ignore one story which called him a poor frightened lad.

The usual question. Even the ones new to magic were asking. Was he on HIS side? He skipped a step and stopped on the staircase and turned around, glared on them at the same eye level. He told them the truth. He was on Draco Malfoy's side. Anything he did, he would make sure it was for the benefit of Draco Malfoy. He then pointed to Euan's feet. The step that was between them. That was the trick stair. He told them he would warn them.

Once in the Great Hall, he found Hermione, sitting back to back with Justin. At least they would have been back to back had they been sitting the right way. In the instant, it was as though he had never left. He had barely sat down when Hermione asked if he practiced any spells. He was allowed, thanks to the new Minister for Magic. Draco admitted that he had practiced most of the first year spells. He even managed the floating feather spell although it was hard to learn how to flick and swish in the opposite direction. He started on some second year spells.

"We were talking about how to help you," Justin explained. "It could help."

Draco nodded as he grabbed some toast and butter. He told them of one problem. In view of what happened last year, he was expected to make new friends. Hermione suggested they get Pansy to help. Both his friends smiled when he scowled.

"It's a good idea, mate," Justin noted. "We know what you're up against. And with her there, it will show someone that you're just using us."

Draco had to ask. Why should they want to help him, then? He would appreciate their help, that was true. He started thinking out loud. If they did ask Pansy to help, she could just turn it around and help him herself. If he needed more than her help, there were plenty of Slytherins who would volunteer. Also, it would be expected of him. He was still in Gryffindor. However, he was now friends with almost all the Slytherins in his year and above.

Justin noted that Slytherins were ambitious, and Draco was the favorite. Of course they would seek his friendship. For a certain group, he was the leader of the new generation. He then suggested that Draco ask Pansy for help with his spells.

Draco nodded his head. It was good advice. It would help him improve his skills. It would make him look good in someone's eyes. And it would give him the chance to do the one thing he did not want to do, the one thing he would have to do. He needed to separate himself from his friends. His true friends. And he had to do this because one day he would be asked to prove they no longer meant anything to him. If he continued sharing their company, it was only a matter of time before they were forced apart. And it would harm the new reputation Draco was supposed to have. His friends would probably be hurt or even killed. And Draco would not be held in high favour. That would put his own life at risk.

Of a sudden, he was no longer hungry. And the looks on their faces made it clear that Hermione and Justin knew the reason. And Hermione was smiling. She informed him that they were prepared to hate him. All they needed to know was when they should start. Justin nodded his head and said, "after all, mate, we're only a couple of mudbloods."

"I'm not much better," Draco reminded him. "I just get better press coverage."

Draco shouldered his backpack. He would make his way to Binns' class by himself. He needed to get used to being alone.

* * *

History was as boring as ever which meant that Draco was not paying attention. He was trying to think of a way he could keep his friends. Not that it helped. All of his plans ended with Voldemort demanding to know what game he was playing.

He was still mulling over the problem when he walked into potions. As usual, it was with the Slytherins. The smile came to his lips when he saw Pansy and he walked over and sat next to her. She returned his smile. She asked how he felt being back at school. He admitted that he felt as though he had never left.

Professor Snape came in and gave his standard greeting. That meant he told everyone to get out their books. Their first lesson would be a befuddlement drought. It was supposed to be easy in that there were few ingredients but they had to be prepared properly and added in the correct order. After ten minutes of explaining how they should be prepared, mixed in with a liberal number of comments about how few students could be expected to get it right, he let them gather what they needed.

Once back at their table, Pansy began grinding the sneezewort into powder with her mortar and pestle. Draco did the easiest part. He watched. He couldn't chop up the scurvy-grass or slice the lovage with only one hand. Even though the lovage was related to the carrot, it was too small to try and hold one end with his right arm.

After everything was ready and they started adding the sneezewort into the cauldron, Draco was finally able to help by stirring the potion. After the last ingredient was added, and the cauldron left to simmer, Draco asked his question. Pansy assured him it was never a problem. She even suggested getting some of the other Slytherins involved. She wasn't an expert at everything. And then she proved she wasn't stupid.

"You didn't ask your 'muggle born' friends?"

"They offered, but it didn't seem right. Might make me look bad."

Pansy snickered, then reminded Draco to continue stirring because the potion wasn't ready yet. Smiling, she commented that the Malfoy's were always concerned about appearances.

They had finished with plenty of time before Professor Snape said it was time to show him what they had done. He was very kind to Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas as he looked down on their smouldering cauldron. He didn't even comment on the purple smoke that was coming out of it. All he said was that he hoped they were the worst in the class because he had never seen anything to surpass what they had done. Hermione and Neville, the first ones to finish, were told, in a reluctant tone, that their potion was passable. That was a high compliment as far as the Gryffindors were concerned. When Snape walked up to Crabbe and Goyle, he looked at their cauldron, ignoring the smell, then walked past them. Several of the Slytherins were complimented on their attempts, then the professor was standing before Draco and Pansy. He looked down at the cauldron and smiled. In a practiced manner, he spoke in a low tone which still carried through the classroom. It seemed he saved the best for last. Then he turned back to look directly at Hermione. "Some students did very good, but this one is definitely the best."

"Did he mean that?" Pansy asked, knowing how the Potions Professor felt about Gryffindors (with one exception).

"Yeah," draco said with a feeling of pride, "everyone knows how good Hermione is."

"We were the best?"

"It must have been my excellent stirring."

It made Draco feel good to see her honest smile.

* * *

It was Pansy's suggestion that he have lunch at the Slytherin table. To be on the safe side, he approached Mister Filch, the caretaker, and explained what he was doing. Argus Filch smiled. He said he was sure that Draco was telling the truth and that it had nothing to do with having a girlfriend. Draco returned the grin and went on his way.

Adrian Pucey was amused to see Draco join them. His amusement grew as Pansy explained why they were there, and why she wanted to talk to him first off. Adrian surprised Draco by saying he should have Hermione Granger help him with Transfiguration. She may not have a good background but she was the best in their year in that subject. He laughed at Pansy's surprise, then admonished Draco not to shirk his past too quickly, especially when it could be useful.

"The first rule of Slytherin," Pansy admitted. "Don't throw anything away while it could still be useful."

Adrian told them that a large number of students thought he was secretly working hand in hand with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There were also students who believed the Daily Prophet and were suggesting that Draco might be the Chosen One. By having Slytherins and Gryffindors helping him, Draco could keep both sides happy. And keep himself safe from attacks, Adrian added. No one is going to risk hurting a perceived friend.

Draco nodded at the advice. Inside, he was elated. He now had an excuse to keep his friends and to remain involved in them. Outwardly, he admitted he was worried how people would react. He wasn't used to being popular.

That done, he offered to personally tutor Draco in Charms. And he would best ask his uncle about the defensive spells. He may teach potions but he has always been strong in the Dark Arts.

Draco smiled at how easily Adrian handled the situation. His thanks were honestly meant. And he did not forget himself. He turned to Pansy and told her she was absolutely bril for thinking of whom to ask.

Talk then turned to other things, including Quidditch. Draco admitted that he would not be playing this year although he had been talked into training his replacement. He mentioned Dennis Creevey. Adrian said that Draco must like challenges. It was no great secret when he said that Ginny Weasley would probably be the team's seeker even though she would be helping him train Dennis.

"We seem to have bad luck keeping Seekers for the entire year."

"Is Weasley any good?" Pansy asked.

"She's a Weasley. She's probably better than anyone thinks. No one's seen her fly, yet."

"Good thing the other brothers graduated," Adrian commented, "or the entire team would be Weasley. I saw Charlie Weasley play my first year. He could have played professionally if he wanted."

* * *

Draco made it a point to be early for his first class in Muggle studies. He was also curious how well Professor Brown was doing. She was an actual muggle.

Three others were already in the class when he arrived. One was Theodore Nott. He was already seated in the third row near the windows. That was definitely a surprise. The other two were Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Both were talking with the Professor.

Curiosity took hold of him and he walked over to Theodore. He never had the chance to ask. As soon as he was close, Nott began his explanation.

"I am curious. In view of last year's events, we have an interesting situation here. Do you think Dumbledore is trying to make a point? I refused to believe that Sirius Black has that much influence, despite his personal relationship with the new professor."

Draco was expected to answer. A shrug of the shoulders would not do. "Most wizarding families are not pure bloods. Even the Malfoys." He tried to remember where he had heard his next line as he said it. "The people have a rallying point. They have a focus. They will be harder to divide and conquer." It was not word for word but he remembered the source. From history class when he was eight. World War II. The Blitz. The teacher was reading an old article about Winston Churchill.

Nott was giving Draco a quizzical look. Clearly, he was surprised at such an insightful answer. Draco's lip curled. He was remembering his history lesson. "This is a shadow war. No blow has been struck as yet. Nor is one yet expected. But all know it will come and seek to place themselves." Being able to remember everything was useful. Sometimes it was impressive.

"If you'll excuse me."

Draco sat his backpack on the desk next to Nott's and walked to the front of the room. Four more students had already entered the classroom. As he neared the front, Luna smiled at him. She stated that Draco wanted to take the extra classes.

"If you'll have me," Draco drawled to the Professor.

Evelyn Brown pursed her lips. "You are the one student I can't accept. Your hand, Draco." She frowned at his stunned look and murmured an apology. He said he understood and went back to his chosen desk.

It wasn't what he wanted. Not that he cared to take an extra class. He had too much on his plate already. It was a chance to show off. He knew that was all it was. Yet, the idea of not being able to do something was painful to him. Not wanting to was not a problem. Not being the best wasn't a problem, either. Hermione had proven that to him by besting him at spell casting on too many occasions then turning around and telling him how much he had helped her in other things.

"You taught me that I can't be the best in everything," she told him once, "no matter how hard I try." If she could accept that, as good as she was, how could he do less.

Ginny sat down on the other side of him. Draco idly noted that Luna took the desk next to her. There were still a few students talking to the Professor. A couple of them put their names on a parchment. Ten minutes of the class had passed before Professor Brown introduced herself. She then gave a brief outline of what the class would cover. Social habits. Muggle technology. Government. The purpose was to let the students know how a typical muggle lived without magic. She then asked how many students had experience with muggles.

Draco raised his hand. So did Ginny. Two others did. That was when Draco noticed a pair of third year Hufflepuffs. Professor Brown smiled at Draco but called first on Ginny Weasley. She told everyone how they snuck a muggle into their yard and tried to get him to ride a broom.

The next student called was a Ravenclaw whose name Draco couldn't remember. He explained that his uncle married a muggle born. He spent one Christmas at their house while his aunt's relatives were there. He especially liked the way the crackers exploded.

The third was Billy Potter. He was all smiles as he told everyone he had run away one summer. The muggle authorities found him and put him in an orphanage. He had half a dozen friends to play with everyday. He left out the part about funning away from the home once Sirius Black learned he was there.

Last of all, Draco was asked to give his experience. He grew up as a muggle. In that same orphanage that they sent Billy to. Someone asked why they didn't put him with a family. Draco admitted he wasn't very popular. Even then, he had a reputation.

That decided the first lesson. Professor Brown gave everyone a general explanation about how social services handled adoptions and fosterage. She did admit that some children were hard to place, not only because of their attitudes.

As she talked, Draco's mind began to wander. He thought back to his time at the home. It was only a matter of minutes before he was remembering that one day, chasing after the fire engines, watching the home burning to the ground, learning about Miss Carmichael. He felt for the pocket where the letter was.

He was still lost in his thoughts when the class ended. Theodore Nott brought him back to the real world by the simple expedient of calling his name. When Draco looked up and saw the questioning look he said he was lost in his memories. He took his time getting up and grabbing his backpack. He wanted to give the others enough of a lead so he wouldn't have to walk with anyone. Not that it helped. Nott quickly left but Ginny and Luna waited for him. Luna was saying something about nargles. Billy and Casper also joined them, mostly curious about Draco's sullen mood. Professor Brown was also walking up. She was asking him if there was anything wrong.

For some reason, he looked at Billy when he said he was fine. Billy's hopeful smiled faded as he asked if it was because Draco was reminded of Miss Carmichael.

"Yeah."

At some point in the future, he would talk about it with Professor Brown. That would be when he understood why he felt relief that Billy Potter asked that question. He was the only other person in the room, in the school, who had ever had a chance to know the woman who raised him. It was a needed reminder that he was not alone in his grief.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope that Justin had given him the evening before. He asked if Professor Brown would open it for him. It was time for him to read it.

It was Billy who told the others about Miss Carmichael. About the fire. That it was deliberately set. And it was Professor Brown who offered to read it when she saw Draco's shaking hand. She admitted that she knew what in the letter.

The first paragraphs were about how sorry everyone was for what happened and relief that the matter had finally been resolved. This was followed by the details.

The arsonist, because of his cooperation, was given a conditional amnesty and a new identity. This last part was necessary because of the number of enemies he had made. Of the people he implicated, two were businessmen who spent a great amount of money in a doomed effort to defend themselves. They were the ones who had paid out the money. A half dozen others were found guilty of various other crimes as the arsonist did not limit himself to grassing on his last employers. Also, three MP's were forced to resign, one because of his direct involvement (for which he would be spending a long time in the government's care), the others because they stood too close to their colleague in the past to be able to distance themselves.

The next to last paragraph was about Saint Brutus. The academy itself would no longer exist. Following the proposal by a Minister that Draco had once met, the building and grounds would be converted to a children's hospital, something more dearly needed than another prison.

The last paragraph was almost funny. Justin's father, in concluding the letter, admitted that the current government had handled the matter so effectively that there was little hope for a new election.

"A hospital?" It was Casper who asked.

"For children," Professor Brown noted with a smile.

The letter in his backpack, Draco headed off to his last class of the day. Defense Against the Dark Arts. For some reason, Billy was walking with him.

"It's good, isn't it, Draco? The hospital."

Draco admitted it was. In the back of his mind, he could hear Miss Carmichael saying, "It's very good."

* * *

The last class of the day was Defense. For the first time, Draco would have a chance to know exactly how Professor Scrimgeour would treat him. He learned very quickly. As he entered the classroom. The Professor called his name and pointed to the desk front row center. As it was double Defense, the Slytherins were there as well. It led to an amusing situation as Hermione went to sit on one side of him and Pansy on the other. Even the professor thought it was amusing.

Then the class became interesting before it had even begun. Pansy leaned forward to look past Draco. She squeezed Draco's arm and said it was Adrian's idea and she should get used to it. Draco frowned at that. Why and what should she get used to? She showed him by standing up, walking past him, and sitting on the other side of Hermione. They then struck up a conversation. About Draco.

Draco couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew the subject. And he knew Adrian Pucey's plan. By having Pansy bring up the subject of tutoring, it gave the situation a certain appearance. The Slytherins were usually considered to be on the dark side unless proven otherwise. Here was a Slytherin pureblood deliberately talking to a, in Slytherinese, mudblood. That gave doubt to Pansy being on the side of evil. And doubt could be a powerful tool.

"Proud Of My Heritage." Pansy sneered as she nearly shouted the words. "Not Stuck Up." She paused as everyone was suddenly quiet. She looked up at Scrimgeour who politely said there were two more minutes before the class began. Pansy turned back to Hermione. "Would you like me to use the term my grandparents taught me, or would you prefer to be called muggleborn?"

"You made your point," Hermione said. "I didn't expect your change in attitude. My guess is you've been snogging Draco for too long."

Pansy was smirking. She was also aware of her audience. "I'd say 'not long enough'."

Scrimgeour was grinning, and not only because of the closing remark. He said, loudly, that ir was a good time to start this class. As the professor introduced himself and began his opening remarks, Draco looked to see Theodore Nott. Nott noticed him, smiled, and went back to listening to the introductory speech.

The speech was the standard type. Name. Background. (An Auror of distinction). Goals. (Teach all of them to be Aurors, except for the Death Eater spawn who would be found out and sent to Azkaban.) As he concluded his speech, he asked (stated the order as a question) Draco Malfoy to stand up and step forward. He had Draco stand near the windows while he stood near the opposite wall. He was smiling. In an instant, his wand was out and pointing at Draco.

Draco instantly reached for his wand. And stopped. The tip of the professor's wand was glowing. The man had merely cast the lumos spell. Without saying a word. But that was not why Draco stopped. He had been reaching for his wand with his right hand.

"It was a test, Mister Malfoy. I know the subject of the conversation between Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger. You need help learning to use spells with your left hand." He wasn't smiling and his voice said he was very serious. "The thing you most need to learn is to use your left hand. Use it without thinking. If you don't learn that, you will be dead. Your skills will mean nothing.

"I had an interesting conversation with one of your other teachers, Professor Vector. She tells me that most every time you do a chart for her, it shows you capable of anything. I'm willing to give you the chance to prove what you're capable of. See me after class."

He had Draco sit down, then explained in detail why he made that demonstration. Draco was the obvious choice, because of his recent injury, to make his point. Defense had to be instinctive. Defense had to be a habit. When and if any of them were attacked, their opponent would not give them time to decide what spell to cast. If they had the chance, their opponent would see to it that they never had a chance to draw their wand.

The rest of the class was given over to a demonstration of shielding spells, followed by the students displaying what shielding spells they already knew as well as how good they were. There was time for only a half dozen, none of them Draco. Hermione was the only one who was successful for each spell she claimed to know. Pansy, not to be outdone, volunteered to be next. She proved competent in the three spells she claimed to know. Her ego took the better of her when she tried to match Hermione's five spells. On her fourth demonstration, she was bound with ropes as though she had never shielded against them. Still, of the six, she was the second best.

The end of class came. Draco stayed. So did most of the class. All out of curiosity. Scrimgeour chased all of them out except for Hermione and Pansy. Because they were going to help tutor him. He stated that he would be Draco's tutor for the Defense spells and he wished to be informed of which night Draco would prefer.

Draco demurred. Something told him not to trust the man. Something more than his normal paranoia. He explained that he had planned to discuss the matter with Uncle Severus and would ask his opinion.

"That would be inappropriate, Mister Malfoy."

"Then that's what Draco will do," Hermione said, almost casually. "He never likes being told what to do." The slightest pause. "If you offered, I'd wager he would have said yes."

Draco's lip curled. Only Hermione would dare to rebuke a teacher. And he knew she was right. Such an offer, after the demonstration at the beginning of the class, would have seemed a godsend.

As they left the classroom, Pansy thanked Hermione. She did not trust the man. Hermione agreed. The man had his own plans and they were obvious. By teaching Draco, he would know how good Draco was, how Draco would react and how to defeat him. She let her anger show.

"I didn't know you could be so cold-blooded," Pansy commented.

"Draco taught me," Hermione explained. She only smiled when Draco looked at her.


	12. Magical Creatures

Chapter Twelve: Magical Creatures

Tuesday began with Double Charms, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Draco and Hermione sat close together. Behind them were Justin and Susan Bones. Professor Flitwick called the class to order and began to outline what his planned schedule was. He also reminded them that their N.E.W.T.s were this year, so they should expect much more homework.

"Oh, yeah," Draco said as he realized. When Hermione looked at him, he asked if that was why Snape gave them so much homework. Hermione told him she was happy he always payed attention. Susan told Justin that he had a reason to be distracted. Everyone hushed as Flitwick cleared his throat. He frowned at the four of them before continuing.

As he began to give a practical demonstration of a vanishing spell, Flitwick called Draco to assist him, commenting that he needed the practice. He showed everyone how to perform the spell. He then explained that, if left-handed the motions were reversed. He observed the surprise on the boy's face. Before doing anything else he then polled the class to find out how many were left-handed. He asked if anyone had pointed this out to them. When all of them said yes, he asked the remaining students how many knew this as well. Half of those students raised their hands. Interestingly, most of those who did not were Gryffindors. Flitwick noted loudly that he would have to inform Professor McGonagall of her oversight, adding that it was understandable since, until this year, every student in their year and house was right-handed.

"Wand motions are reflective. For most of the simple spells, it makes no difference. But we are now dealing with fifth year spells which are more complicated." He demonstrated the vanishing spell on a piece of crumpled parchment. He then switched hands and performed the same spell. Draco, more than most, was enthralled. The motions were the same in one sense. There was a point where the wand moved away from the body, regardless of hand, then returned in a downward motion to cause the parchment to vanish. Flitwick told Draco to watch the spell closely as he performed it a third time with his right hand.

Draco grinned. He pulled out his wand. He repeated the spell perfectly. The parchment disappeared as Draco brought the wand down and said, "Evanesco". He was more than happy. He was ecstatic. He could cast the spell easily. And on the first try. Still smiling, an honest smile, he asked the Professor if this was true of all spells. Flitwick was almost laughing as he reminded Draco that he had already been told this.

As he sat down, Hermione apologized. She should have known. Draco said that was true, same as Babbity Rabbity. Now he was on his feet again, explaining how nursery tales and wand motions were related.

* * *

"You still need to learn," Hermione reminded Draco as they made their way to Transfiguration.

"I know, but now it'll be easier. All I'm learning, really, is to use my left hand. And I'm already getting used to that." He paused as he remembered Professor Scrimgeour's demonstration. "I need to become left handed."

As they took their seats, Professor McGonagall called for their attention. She personally apologized to Draco for failing to inform him about wand motions. She then apologized to the entire class. It was something she should not have taken for granted and it would not happen again. In closing, she told Draco that he only need to ask if there was anything he needed help with. She did owe him something.

Hermione whispered in Draco's ear causing his lip to curl in amusement. He asked McGonagall if she could tell him what her favorite story was as a child. Naturally, she asked him why. He repeated what he had said to Professor Flitwick. Her response was that her favorite story was The Three Brothers. She added that she would lend her copy of Beedle the Bard if anyone who was curious. Dean Thomas commented that he already had a copy.

It was an amused Professor who began the day's lesson, emphasizing that they should expect a lot of homework as they would be taking their N.E.W.T.s this year.

* * *

Lunchtime was a jubilant time for Draco. He didn't even mind that he had eight inches to do on conjuring inanimate objects and another six inches on cleaning charms. In the mood he was in, they could have given him a scrub brush and told him to clean a troll and he wouldn't have minded. Despite Filch's orders against performing magic in the halls, he tried every first and second year spell. He knew he could do them but he had to admit that they were easier now and seemed more effective.

Argus Filch had even caught him in the act and said as punishment he had to perform a cleaning spell on a nearby suit of armour. Draco shouted "Scourgify" as he flicked his wand. Not only did it shine, a large amount of candy wrappers and old parchments came flying out and landed in a pile on the carpet. Draco cheerfully cast the new vanishing charm he had learned. The pile disappeared. Filch sent him on his way after telling him what he would be doing for his next detention, when he was given one.

Fred was the one to ask what was up with the one-armed bandit. Hermione explained what had happened. Draco admitted he was even looking forward to watching Sirius Black teach his first class in Care of Magical Creatures. It should be good for a laugh. As far as he knew, the only thing the man knew about animals was how to trade insults with a Jarvey. It was an almost perfect day.

"Almost perfect?"

"The eggs could be hotter. But they're warming up." He looked up as everyone around him became quiet. "Whot?"

"Eggs?" asked Hermione. "There aren't any eggs on the table."

"Better not be or Mum will be ticked."

"I think it is time," Fred told George in an overly loud voice, "that we write a letter to our dear brother, Charlie."

"Charlie?" a curious Dennis Creevey asked Hermione. He had been attracted by the crowd.

"He works at a dragon preserve in the Hebrides. He watches over Mum, for Draco."

"Draco's mother is a dragon?" he asked impishly.

"I'm adopted," Draco explained.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures. It was a class Draco was looking forward to. Sirius Black was an Auror by profession. He had been a teacher once before. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now he was a Professor again, temporarily, until Hagrid returned from somewhere. No one said anything but everyone suspected that he had been sent somewhere by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. While there was no way to know where, the reason why was obvious. The reason was clearly related to the fact that Draco no longer had a right hand.

Sirius Black had limited experience with animals. His animagus form was a large black dog. Also, he had a friend, and former classmate, who was a werewolf. Had Hagrid been the teacher, he would have held a class during a full moon just to show what a werewolf looked like. He would probably even suggest that the students would like to pet him.

As everyone walked to Hagrid's hut, where Sirius was staying, Draco's first thought was that the first lesson would be about Fang, Hagrid's boarhound. The dog was sitting happily next to Sirius Black. Probably felt a kindred spirit, Draco thought.

As the class was with the Slytherins, it was no surprise that Pansy came over and wrapped her arm around his, deftly leading him away from the Gryffindors. A glance at Hermione showed her more amused than hurt.

Sirius, that is to say Professor Black, was smiling as he called the class to order. He introduced himself, needlessly, then went on to explain that he was going to start the year by showing the class one of the most dangerous magical creatures they would ever encounter. He called for Hermione Granger and asked if she would assist him in his presentation.

"She was always his favorite," Pansy sniffed.

"She's always every teacher's favorite," Draco commented. "Everyone likes a smart student."

Pansy squeezed Draco's arm. "Especially me."

Sirius Black cleared his throat to let everyone know to stop talking. He had Hermione stand in one spot, taking several steps away from her. He began his class.

"This is a female of the species," He said, pointing at Hermione. "She is commonly referred to as a witch. The males are usually called wizards. Does anyone know what makes these creatures so dangerous?" A couple of students laughed. They were ignored. "This particular creature knows how to use tools, both to improve its chances of survival against other creatures as well as against hostile members of its own species. If you would draw your wand, Miss Granger."

The Professor put Hermione though her paces. Levitating rocks and then tossing then toward the Forbidden Forest. Casting various curses and charms. When he ordered her to create a light, she even made him laugh by casting a spell she had been working on. Instead of the Lumos spell, she created a blue ball of fire that floated just above her hand.

"These creatures have done many amazing things. Through their united efforts, they have forced the strongest of creatures, dragons, to live in sanctuaries. They have built structures that other animals cannot ever enter by their own efforts. And they have even created new ways of violence. There are many instances in the past where they formed sides to engage in an activity know as war."

Sirius went on about the risks involved in dealing with such creatures and the various means of dealing safely with them. Draco's lip was curled in appreciation. Whatever the future classes held, this was one that every one of them would remember. It was disconcerting to have someone show you as nothing more than a vain and vicious animal. In the back of his mind was the thought that the eggs were hot enough.

"Any questions?" Sirius asked.

Dean Thomas raised his hand. "What are their mating habits?" He acknowledged the laughter by bowing to everyone.

"Do you want an honest answer, Mister Thomas? Do you need to know how or are you asking about their mating rituals?"

Dean acknowledged the laughter this time by turning his face a dark burgundy.

"At this age," Sirius continued, pointing to Draco and Pansy, "a wizard and witch show their mutual preferences by physical contact." He smiled at them as Pansy started to pull her hand away to find Draco holding on to her while whispering that they had to show everyone how to do it properly. "Other rituals include hiding from others, such as in a broom closet or behind bushes or shrubs to exchange remarks of mutual appreciation. Most of these creatures mate for life and do so in a special ritual surrounded by other members of their groupings. If anyone has questions about this ritual, ask your parents. If any of you also have questions about the actual mating," he was again looking at Dean, "you should also ask your parents." He grinned at the applause. "Are there any other questions?"

Pansy raised her free hand. "Professor, do any other animals use tools?"

Sirius beamed. Draco understood that he had prepared himself for such a question. That is was a Slytherin who asked made no difference. He seemed happy that anyone had asked. His answer was that several animals did, particularly birds. He pointed out that some of them were not even considered magical. He named a type of bird that would grab a twig in its beak and use it to flush insects out of their nests. There was even an experiment with a Raven. A half-filled jug was placed before it, the mouth too narrow for it to reach the water. It flew down and gathered small stones and pebbles, dropping them into the jug until the water level rose high enough that it could drink. Pixies were well know tool users although they mostly grabbed things so they could throw them at people or simply hit them. A final example was the centaur, although it was pointed out that they were considered beasts at their own insistence.

Homework was given. At least four inches on which was the most effective tool the student could use along with an explanation of why. The tool in question could not be a wand. It was Draco's belief, which Pansy agreed with, that most of them would be writing about brooms.

* * *

It was on Thursday, during Arithmancy, that Draco first noticed it. Justin was sitting opposite him doing their first chart of the year. It was designed to see how well everyone remembered the lessons from the previous year. The principles were actions and backgrounds of people in a certain social background. The effort was to determine the best course of action. Draco had finished his. The results were inconclusive. He was supposed to be at a concert. Draco could do anything. Even run up on stage and tell jokes.

Justin had totaled some figures for further breakdown. He admitted he had a goal oriented scenario. He wanted to pursue at least three goals. Draco asked if it was Quidditch. Justin said that it was a party.

Draco said, "Fire".

Justin looked up, his eyebrow lifted. Hermione looked up as well and asked what. Draco pointed to the numbers that Justin had written across the top of his paper. 3,8,1,3. Hermione looked at it, upside down as Draco had. She said, "Fire" as well. Justin had a habit. (Actually, two habits. He also crossed his sevens. Draco did this as well but only to look fancy.) He left his numbers open. There was a gap on the top of the eight between where he started and where he ended. Also, his quill was running low on ink when he wrote the second three, and the top line was lighter. Justin didn't correct it because it was only a note. The result was, when read upside down, it spelled fire.

Justin smirked, then commented that it had nothing to do with his chart. Hermione pointed out that Justin's chart couldn't predict Draco's actions. Justin pointed out that Draco's chart couldn't predict Draco's actions. Draco pointed out that they were also useless for giving advice.

As the class ended, Professor Vector asked if everyone received positive results. Everyone around him raised their hands. The Professor asked if anyone could claim exceptional results. Draco and Justin both raised their hands. Justin claimed he could obtain different results depending upon what his specific goal was, i.e., romantic, financial, political.

Draco said that his paper gave the written equivalent of shrugging its shoulders.

* * *

Pansy appeared at Draco's first broom flying lesson. His first lesson as a teacher. Dennis was already nervous before she approached. She handed Dennis a Cleansweep Seven. Dennis dropped the school broom in surprise and gave a stuttered thank you as the surprise continued to insist on being felt.

"Honestly, Draco," Pansy said in disgust, "If you're going to teach him, at least give him good tools."

Hermione commented to Justin that it was too good a broom. It would be like learning to drive in a Ferrari. Justin couldn't help but smile. His brother, Jeffrey, did learn to drive in a Ferrari.

It was time for the lesson to begin. Dennis mounted the broom and kicked off hard. The broom shot away from him as he landed on his back. Draco asked Pansy about the no-slip spell. She said it was working but it wasn't a don't-fall-off-if-you-let-go spell. Ignoring the laughter, she told Draco to get her broom which was floating ten feet overhead. Draco asked how as he held up his right hand. Pansy smirked and told him to do it the way Slytherins did. Order someone else.

Draco laughed with the others as he put his arm around Pansy's waist. The physical contact helped him relax. He then asked Justin.

"We've got it, Mate," George said from above. The Weasley twins were both there on their own brooms. "Can't scare someone off their broom." "If they never get on it in the first place."

Ginny appeared at Draco's side. "And I warned them they'd have to deal with me if they did anything."

"She threatened to go blind during the first match, mate." Fred exclaimed as he flew down with the broom. "Yeah," George added. "She threatened to let those Slytherins win."

Both twins grinned at Pansy. Draco assured him that they didn't have a chance. Not with him playing. Unless they started practicing.

Fred handed Dennis the broom. Ginny was on the boy's other side explaining that this was a new broom. It actually worked like it should. Go slow at first. Get used to how it feels. Then try a couple of practice loops around the field. Nothing fancy. She wouldn't show him a corkscrew until their third lesson.

"Corkscrew?" Fred laughed. George was laughing, too. "Our little sister has an active imagination." "Getting little Dennis killed before the tryouts."

As the others watched, Ginny turned an angry face to her brothers. "I didn't say I was going to teach him. I said I was going to SHOW him."

Fred cast a confused look toward Draco as though he had the answer. "She can do a corkscrew?"

Draco nodded. He didn't know the answer but he had to say something. "It's . . . not half bad."

Ginny smiled, knowing he was lying through his teeth. "Thank you, Professor Malfoy. Now, shouldn't we get on with the lesson." She turned around. "Dennis, up, now."

"But."

"Do it or I'll tell Fred and George that you consider Ron your mentor."

"Yeah, " Fred shouted with a fake snarl as Dennis flew off faster than anyone expected. "And we'll make you explain to us what a mentor is."

As Dennis made his first turn, everyone could see he was grinning. Draco suggested that Ginny should be the teacher. Ginny said she had already appointed herself his personal coach.

Draco excused himself. It was time to keep his word. He grabbed his broom and flew up to Dennis and began to parallel him. It was time to give sage advice. The sage advice you give someone who's seen it done but never did it himself. How to move by shifting the weight. Smaller moves at higher speeds to get the same turn. And also the hard part. To practice it until it became second mature. It helped that Draco usually kept his left hand on the broom. It was the only thing he did not have to relearn.

Dennis did admit, three hours later when the lesson was over, that the one thing that unnerved him was that Draco used his stump when pointing things out to him.

Almost every evening, the group of eight were out to practice. The third evening, with a noticeable number of people in the stands, Ginny demonstrated the corkscrew. First she climbed high, then dropped to gain speed. At the proper moment, Fred dropped a Quaffle. Ginny made a sharp turn and grabbed the quaffle. And she turned. Once. Twice. Thrice. Four. Five. She straightened out as she turned upward in front of the goals on the opposite side of the pitch, shooting at the central hoop. And scoring.

Later, in the common room, Ron was describing it to those students who didn't come down to watch. She wasn't swinging around on her broom. And she wasn't spinning in place. He, for once found himself without words. It was Potter who finished. She spiraled an invisible pole that spanned the pitch. Watching her, no one could doubt it. She was in control the entire time.

Someone asked if she was going to use it in a match. Ginny said no. It was mostly useless. Maybe when she became a Chaser.

* * *

Life for Draco was exhilarating. His days were full. Classes. Homework. Coaching Dennis (with plenty of help). Walking the grounds with Pansy. They were rarely apart. This was something that Pansy agreed with. He couldn't explain any of it. Ron and Dean would joke that Draco was in love. It only caused him to smirk and suggest they try it. Hermione and Justin both commented, on the rare moments that Pansy wasn't around, that Draco seemed to be spending too much time with the enemy. Draco didn't think that was possible. He idly commented that, except for fire, Pansy occupied most of his thoughts.

There was a brief moment of doubt when Sirius Black asked him if he heard anything. The man nodded toward Draco's right arm. Toward the Dark Mark that was burned into it. Draco said no. The doubt lasted until he asked Uncle Severus about it. The Potions Professor said that the Master did not need him for anything at the moment. He also mentioned that the Dark Lord approved of his recent companion. Nor was he the only one. Walburga Black also approved of the fact that Draco was finally making proper friends. Life was good.

It soon became better. Draco and Pansy had left the Great Hall after dinner. It was the day after Gryffindor tryouts. Dennis wowed Angelina, the new captain, and the rest of the Quidditch team. Ginny was the better choice but Dennis was told he had to attend every practice. Who knew what might happen. He could get the chance to prove himself in a real match. Colin took two pictures. This year's team and this year's team with the members of the backup squad. Everyone was wearing a uniform. Even Draco acknowledged that Dennis had the biggest smile.

As the young couple stepped out of the Great Hall the following night, the main doors opened. A man entered. A huge man with short cropped hair and beard. Angus McFusty. The man in charge of the dragon preserve in the Scottish Hebrides.

"DRACO! Just the boy I'm looking for." The man had an infectious grin.

Draco instantly asked, "Is she . . ."

"Soon, lad. Plenty of time to get there. She'll want the entire family there."

"Draco?" Pansy asked. "Who is 'She'? What's this about the family?"

"It's Mum. The eggs are hatching tonight." He could feel the excitement rising in his voice.

Angus was amused. "And who is this fine lass? Someone special?"

Draco knew he shouldn't be this excited. It was true that the eggs would be hatching. But there was enough time. Angus had said so. He introduced Pansy to the big man and said she was indeed someone special. His own smile grew as Pansy's smile lit her own face. Angus was almost laughing at how Draco held her hand possessively. He was looking at Pansy. He asked if Draco was someone special for her.

"It's too early for me to say." Pansy was blushing.

Draco knew she loved the attention. "It's not too early for me?"

Angus barked a loud laugh. "Ye already thinkin' of bairns an' all? How many ye thinkin' of havin'?"

He was joking but Draco couldn't help himself.

"It doesn't matter. I'd be happy even if she clutched only one egg."

"Egg?" Pansy asked. Her smile had vanished. She pulled away from Draco.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with immediate concern. He felt Angus put a hand on his shoulder. His voice still held amusement.

"I think she knows she can't come with us, Draco. She isn't family, yet."

"Yes. Yes. That's it," Pansy said quickly. "You'd better go."

She turned and made her way quickly through the crowd of students that had gathered without Draco noticing. He turned to Angus and shrugged his shoulders. He would have sworn that Pansy was crying.

Angus told him not to worry. Women were always moody. He would find out when he came back why she acted that way. Draco nodded, saying she must like dragons a lot. His smile returned when Angus assured him the girl liked at least one dragon.

Draco ran to get his broom. He promised himself that when he returned he would tell Pansy all about it. He knew it would make her smile.


	13. Return

A/N: I hate June. Nothing went right except at the end. The month ended. That's all I have to say. On the other hand, I don't want to write a short author's note, so I'll add this quote by James Thurber: Why do you have to be a nonconformist like everyone else?

On the other other hand, as I was looking around for some advice (about how to make June end faster) a friend threw this P. quote at me: I always advise people never to give advice.

One final note, a trip into the world of trivia. The favorite food of city-dwelling rats is macaroni and cheese. It is also the most requested food in college dorm cafeterias

For you Voldemort fans: In 2007, the 13th most popular name for girls was Mia.

Chapter Thirteen: Return

It was three days later. Halloween eve. Draco sat, disheartened, in the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore's first act was to try to set the boy at ease. He explained that Draco's departure was not only expected, it was planned. The plan included Angus McFusty entering the school as soon as Draco exited the Great Hall. While no one expected such a length of stay, it was understandable under the circumstances.

"Do you enjoy yourself?"

A look of surprise. "Professor?"

"A simple question, Draco. Did you enjoy your stay in the Hebrides?"

"I suppose." He saw a kindly smile, almost fatherly. This confused him all the more. "But . . . all those things I did?"

"Such as rescuing a dragonet from certain death? Finding Rubeus Hagrid and helping him return to Hogwarts? Neither of these should be considered wrong nor unwelcome." Dumbledore raised a hand to let Draco know he was not done. "Anything else you did was due to the excitement of the moment and can be easily excused. And I must again ask what I consider to be an important question. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Mostly," Draco admitted. "Until the end."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "When you realized what was happening."

This time Draco nodded. It had happened before. When he visited Mum. "I forgot I was human. Even when I was around the others. Even with Hagrid." There was a tear in his eye. "I forgot before I even left."

Draco wiped his eye as he looked at the Professor. Dumbledore's face spoke volumes. He had known. All along, he had known what was happening. "Why didn't you stop me? Tell me?"

"Tell you? The reason you were happy?" Dumbledore sighed. "I was tempted, at first. Since May you had never smiled unless you forced yourself. Yet there you were. Grinning at almost everything." He paused. "I faltered, Draco. I have seen you so many times in pain and anguish. I hesitated. I used the excuse of contacting an expert in dragons for advice. Your head of house saw though this, yet she only made a half-hearted attempt to stop me. Even Uncle Severus hesitated. His only effort was to ask if I was sure I was doing the right thing. When I admitted I was not sure, all he did was nod his head."

Draco supplied the next line. "And you talked to Angus McFusty."

"Yes. And he understood what I was doing. The difference is that he agreed with me. He even gave me a wonderful excuse to use. And it was an excuse, not a reason. He suggested that you needed some happy memories."

Draco's lip curled as he remembered that first night. The only thing that was odd was that he never thought to ask why two certain people were there.

* * *

Every other time, he had apparated to the Hebrides. He was flying this time but it seemed right. He could feel the excitement getting stronger every second. He knew he would be in time. The hatching was everything for him. Nothing else mattered. Not that he didn't notice, or fail to wave back, when he saw Charlie and Fleur. He even gave a shout to Hagrid as he flew past. But they weren't important. The important thing was to be there with Mum. To be there when his siblings entered the world. He did pause long enough to tell Kreacher that he could come. He was family.

And they both came in plenty of time. A half hour after he arrived, the boy broke though his shell. Mum was on him instantly, bathing him in a soft flame. Giving him a chance to get used to the cold air. By the time everyone knew he would be fine, the girl was already breaking free from her egg. She was given the same treatment. Unnoticed by most, the third egg began to crack. It had barely survived to this point. No one had much hope for it. Only Draco was paying attention. And he was paying attention only because Kreacher was.

This egg was different. There was no sense of impending. No urges came from it. Not even Mum felt anything. Still, the egg was hatching. Out of it came a dragon. Not like the others. The boy was a half meter from head to tail. The girl was maybe a centimeter shorter. This one was half that length.

Incomplete. Draco felt the feeling. Mum had glanced at it. He could feel the sense of sorrow that briefly clouded Mum until she turned back to the healthy ones. This third one could not survive in the lounge. It would not survive. The quicker it was gone, the better it would be for everyone. It needed too much care.

Draco had a happy thought. As weak and small as it was, it was still a part of him. And he knew someone who would love to take care of it. Of her, Draco thought as he saw the shivering beast trying to shake free from its shell.

Draco flew down from where he was watching. He dismounted the broom and reached for the frail thing, removing the last pieces of shell. Handing her carefully to Kreacher, he told the elf to get the thing away from here. Perhaps give it to Hagrid. As he said this, he felt a burst of pride. Mum understood what he was doing. All her offspring would have a life. He was smiling as he told the house elf to take the girl to the defense perimeter. As Kreacher ran away with a huge smile, Draco mounted his broom and returned to his perching spot. He looked down just in time to see his brother's first flame.

* * *

"He named her Grawpina," Draco said as his reminisces came to an end. Neither the old man nor the teenager said anything. They both knew the reason. Dumbledore probably knew the entire story. Draco only knew what Angus had said to him. In private. Hagrid had discovered he had a brother. Grawp. He discovered this the day after his brother died. It was revealed to him by the murderer.

Draco remembered looking over at Hagrid who was sitting across the large room by the fireplace. Grawpina was in one hand and being fed from the other. Hagrid's laughter could be heard. At least a dozen McFusty children were surrounding him, all trying to get a good look at the young thing. Several adults were also watching. All were smiling.

Angus pointed out that Hagrid had almost died. If Draco could have seen him, he would have felt the despair. He added needlessly that it might be best to never say anything about this to the half giant.

Draco ended his thoughts as he heard the headmaster's voice.

"We are letting the dragon stay, Draco. She and Hagrid have already formed a bond. A bond of love. Grawpina will have a full life. And knowing Hagrid, it will be a happy one."

"She'll never be a real dragon," Draco commented.

"Angus told me."

Draco was also told. She was not the first to survive. Everyone at the preserve knew what to expect. If she was lucky, she might grow as big as Hagrid, but that was unlikely. She would never fly. She would never breathe fire. She would never clutch. Draco felt a pang. She would be no more than an oversized dog. And an ugly one, too. Her scales would never harden. She would never be a black dragon, always a mottled brown. For a brief second, the memory was back. Incomplete.

He was barely aware that the headmaster was apologizing. He was trying to remind the boy of all the good things that had happened. And Draco snickered. In his memories, a red-haired girl near his own age had said incomplete.

"I apologize again," Dumbledore said. "For interrupting your thoughts. You are referring to Grawpina?"

Draco's lip curled again. "She said her name was Aideen." His hand unconsciously moved in a certain pattern. He was remembering how she introduced herself. His hand, in sign language said, "My name is." He looked up. Dumbledore was smiling at him.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Um," Draco paused as he understood what he had done. "She's deaf, well, mostly deaf. She can hear noise but not enough to make it out." He remembered her rebuke when he realized she was listening and had heard him say 'bloody hell'. Truth be told, she didn't hear him, she saw him. "Aideen is an expert at lipreading."

"And how much did she teach you during the next two days?"

Draco started to smile. He stopped at once. He knew what the professor was saying. He tried to apologize. He was told not to bother. Charlie Weasley had already told everyone what had happened.

* * *

"How do you sign," Draco mused into the air, "Go away, you bother me?"

Aideen laughed and, her hand on his shoulder, pushed him away.

"Seriously, how would I sign it?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him away. Again. With a great effort, she made as though she was gritting her teeth and pushed him away a third time. Draco finally understood. He pushed her back. She cheered and jumped into his arms. Their eyes met. Draco smiled as he moved closer. Aideen smiled as she moved her head slightly. Angus McFusty said, "By the old dragon's claws, it's about bloody time. DON'T look at me, lad. Kiss her already." His remark caused Draco to grin.

Aideen kept laughing at him when he asked what 'Nach i tha teth an-diugh' meant. She did kiss him. Again.

* * *

"It is hot today," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"You asked Charlie Weasley what Angus said after you kissed his niece. Angus said, 'It is hot today'."

Draco almost laughed. Then he frowned again. With the excitement over, the empathic link had been weakening. Talking to the headmaster was having its effect. The moment had just arrived when Draco understood that he had finally stopped thinking as a dragon. "Bloody Hell."

"Mister Malfoy, your language, please."

"Um," Draco paused. "I'm sorry, Professor. I just . . . I just realized I'm . . . me." He took a deep breath. He remembered something embarrassing. He didn't tell Pansy Parkinson to go lay an egg. He only told her he would be happy if she did.

* * *

It was not a happy young man who was heading toward the Gryffindor tower. He had too many things to think about. He took a detour. It was Wednesday. The last of the morning classes should be almost over. Draco decided to look in on Muggle Studies. Professor Brown was just leaving her class. She smiled and welcomed Draco back to the school. As if she knew what he was thinking, she commented that her classroom was empty. Draco wanted to talk.

* * *

The conversation started slowly. Mostly describing the hatching. How he found Hagrid and stayed until they could return together. Admitting that it was an excuse because he was having too good a time. Evelyn pointed out that he failed to mention Hagrid's new pet.

"She'll never be real." He added softly, "would have been better to let her die in the egg."

"But you didn't, Draco. And now you are responsible for her." Evelyn put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Draco, why didn't you leave her to die?"

And there he was. The question that he had been asking. Why? He knew Mum was happy he had found a solution to rid them of . . . the deformed one. Draco answered that he didn't know. It kept bothering him. Evelyn asked why?

It wasn't a real dragon. No one would miss it. Mum was glad he had thought of a way to get rid of it without killing it. In that moment of pride he also remembered something else. In that moment, he understood what Mum felt every time when of her eggs failed. The irrevocable loss of something that was a part of you, something that you wanted. She had felt that loss four times. Draco saved her from felling it a fifth time.

True. It had to go away. It couldn't stay. It would be shunned. It would be ignored. Draco understood. It would be a worse feeling than losing an egg. She would have had to do it, but she would still be letting her hatchling die.

He wiped the tear from his eye. They had been talking about this and that, always coming back to the same question. And he now knew the answer.

"Ritchie."

"Draco, who's Ritchie?"

"Ritchie knows what it's like to live in a cage."

Evelyn nodded. "You also know what it's like. Are you and Ritchie close?"

"Ritchie's dead. Only met him once." Evelyn nodded again. She was trying to ask her next question but Draco answered it for her. "He died in the fire. They found him in Miss Carmichael's arms."

Evelyn Brown proved herself an amazing person in Draco's eyes. She asked if she understood. Miss Carmichael gave her own life trying to give someone a life of their own. "All you had to do was pick someone up." She sighed. "It seems so small in comparison." She tried to make it a joke. "Saving a life should have been more difficult."

"It's me," Draco said. In his mind, Lily Malfoy was asking Voldemort to spare her innocent son. A dragon was picking up a trapped boy in a bank's dungeon. That same dragon was attacking a gross of harpies.

Draco had to laugh. "Mum smiled when I picked up Grawpina and handed her to Kreacher. It was the same smile Mum had when I walked in with Janice." Draco caught his error. "I mean my mother when I walked in with my sister, the one who was never born."

Evelyn Brown was staring at him. He could only shrug his shoulders. He tried to explain the dream without explaining when he had it. He started by saying it was a dream that it occurred after his memory was 'restored'.

"It was the dream that told me that Father was a spy for Dumbledore."

"You said your unborn sister."

Draco rubbed his stomach. "Lucius, it's going to be a girl." He laughed as Evelyn understood that he was referring to memories from when he was a baby. "Yes, I was in my crib watching them when she told him that."

Evelyn smiled in appreciation. "You will make a great many parents nervous. They usually say things around their children in the belief that they will never understand." And she had to ask, "How long was your father a spy?"

"Almost three years."

"And no one noticed?"

Draco seemed surprised. "Of course, people noticed. They thought he was doing something else. Walburga told me that if my father wanted people to believe something he would make sure they believed it."

"But . . ." Evelyn was confused, "He wasn't killed for being a spy?"

"No," Draco said without emotion. "Voldemort believed my parents were trying to take over for themselves."

Draco was relaxed. After all the reading he had done, he was happy to find that talking through his problems had actually helped. He checked his pickle watch and mentioned there was enough time before dinner to pay a quick visit to Hagrid. Evelyn made a different suggestion. They would go together when Draco had his class that afternoon. It would be a good idea if he started attending his classes again.

As they walked to the Great hall, Draco explained the Dragon in terms of muggle movies. She would never be for adults only. At worst, parental discretion would be advised. Hopefully, she would end up at least being PG-13.

The day continued to improve. Sirius Black, now free of his classes, was waiting for them. For Evelyn. He informed Draco of a planned announcement at dinner. Those students who were eligible could attend lessons in apparation. He reminded Draco that the Minister had made him an adult. Draco managed, during the meal, to get Hermione to admit she hated him. She also insisted that he explain everything to her. He might learn to apparate before she did but she was determined to learn faster.

It was Hermione who told Justin and Susan Bones about Draco's good fortune. It was during Herbology. Both Hufflepuffs said they were jealous. He knew they were saying it to make him happy.

And Evelyn Brown was waiting outside the greenhouse after the class ended. She admitted it was to see the dragon. She also admitted that the little darling was Hagrid's first lesson for everyone.

As they approached Hagrid's hut, the Professor was standing outside with Fang next to him. Grawpina was sitting next to Fang. Until she saw Draco. Suddenly, she was stumbling across the field in an effort to run to him. Draco walked up to her and swept her into his arms.

"Hello, Sis." He had the closest thing to a smile since he had returned to the school. Turning first to Hermione, he said, "meet my baby sister."


	14. Come What May

A/N: This is a short chapter. The reason is that it seemed a good place to stop. Not the best reason but there it is. My plan is to post this, fix dinner, then watch the third series of Doctor Who. I've already watched all the episodes on the DVD but now I'm going to watch them again with the commentaries. Yes, I live an exciting life.

Chapter Fourteen: Come What May

Draco was happy. That was the only word for it. Any doubts about saving the dragonette had vanished the instant he saw her running (more or less) toward him. The small creature had recognized him and was now curled up in his arm as any number of Gryffindors gathered around to get a good look. Most of them had seen adult dragons from a safe distance, thanks also to Draco, but now they had a chance to look at one up close, even if it was a baby. Especially because it was a baby.

Professor Brown admitted it was her first dragon. She also admitted her relief that it would not grow to normal size. Hermione said her relief was justified. Suddenly, the dragon was active. Hagrid had walked up to the small crowd and she wanted to be back with him. He admitted he didn't know if he was her mother or father. He added that the Slytherins would also have a chance to meet her without getting too close to the Gryffindors.

Draco turned around to look at them. And saw Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was glaring at him. Draco knew. It was time to pay the piper. He walked over to her, ignoring the glares from the other Slytherins. Once he was close enough, he stopped. Then he stuttered. Words wouldn't come. How did you tell someone that you made a fool of them because you didn't know any better?

Pansy snorted at his discomfort.

He thought of something to say. A way to start.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

It worked, in a way. Pansy asked him if he honestly thought she did not know who he was. Draco admitted she knew his name. The next words were confusing, even to him, and he knew what he was trying to say. Mum's eggs were maturing. She was expecting a family. Draco wanted one, too. He didn't know it was Mum.

"You were nice to me," Pansy asked, "because a dragon laid some eggs?"

"Um, yeah."

The tirade started. He was inconsiderate, stupid, ignorant and several other uncomplimentary things. He even suggested that she hatch an egg, herself. Draco tried to explain that he meant it in a nice way. Pansy slapped him. She asked him if he even remotely thought she would believe such an excuse.

Draco tried to keep all of his emotions out of his voice when he spoke. He had an empathic bond with the dragon. His problem was that he didn't know it was her emotions that he was feeling. He saw the unforgiving look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I have no way of making it up to you." He said it as sincerely as he could. He had hurt her. He had her believing he was in love with her. Even he believed it. At the end, he had embarrassed her completely by making it obvious to everyone that he was not thinking clearly. Telling her why would make no difference to their relationship. It was over.

Almost.

Pansy asked him if this was going to happen every time. She seemed relieved when Draco admitted that he now knew what to watch for. He should be able to catch himself early enough, adding with a curl of his lip, "before I make an arse of myself. Again."

Pansy smiled. She seemed to be making up her mind about something. As Draco quietly watched, he remembered that she admitted her parents wanted her to be involved with him. If possible. He was willing to give it a chance. Maybe they would like each other. He decided to press the point. "Could I have another chance?"

He knew he sounded pathetic, even though he didn't try. It did work, though. Pansy kept the smile as she nodded her head.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hi. I'm Pansy Parkinson."

Someone slapped Draco on the shoulder. It was Charlie Weasley. He cheerfully apologized for interrupting but he had to leave as soon as this class was over (he would be helping Hagrid explain about dragons) and Aideen wanted him to give Draco a present.

Pansy asked, "Aideen?" There was menace in her voice.

Charlie paused long enough to understand what he had just done. "Yeah, uh, she's, uh, the McFusty's healer."

"Healer?" Pansy knew it was a lie. Draco figured it was because of the second uh. She smiled at Draco. It wasn't a friendly smile.

Pansy slapped him. She turned around and walked away, back to the school.

Draco ignored all the laughter round him. He had clearly been the center of attention. Otherwise, Hagrid would have started the class already. He rubbed his cheek before turning to Charlie.

"So, what did she send me?"

* * *

Draco was sitting in his old spot overlooking the lake. He had finished tuning his guitar and was practicing his old songs. It was something he had missed doing for a long time. He had finally managed to find a rhythm. Strumming was no longer the easy part. He felt like he was beginning all over again. He finished his first successful rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. A voice spoke from behind him.

"Draco?" It was Pansy. "They told me what your gift was."

He showed her his right hand, what took the place of his right hand. It was two hooks clamped together. There was a pick stuck between them. He showed her how the hooks separated when he flexed the muscle of his upper arm. They now looked like a pair of claws. "Aideen isn't a healer. She's only a friend. She wanted to help."

Pansy sat down next to him. "A close friend?"

"She knew what was happening to me." Draco hesitated. "It's hard to explain."

Pansy smirked at him. "I should make you show me what happened."

Draco snorted. He started off by pointing at himself. He knew Pansy didn't understand his hand movements but that was the point. When he was done, he looked at her. She shook her head. He repeated the hand movements, saying along with them, "My name is Draco."

A stare. "She taught you sign language?"

"She's deaf. That's why she started talking to me. It was too noisy. She had the advantage. She could see what I was saying." It was a happy memory but Draco felt sad as he spoke about it. He was telling Pansy the very thing she didn't want to hear, but she deserved the truth.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah. When I visit Mum. I don't know if it'll be that kind of visit, you know." He told her how Angus McFusty encouraged him. The man clearly wanted Draco to be part of the clan. All because of Mum.

"You don't love me," Pansy said. "You never loved me. Did you even care about me?"

Another honest answer. "I thought I did. You were easy to talk to. As for what I was feeling? I don't know. Even now, I don't know. I felt responsible." Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

Neither of them said anything. Draco began idly strumming the guitar. It became a tune. He glanced at Pansy to find she was listening. She was curious what he would play. That decided him. He had an audience.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night / take these broken wings and learn to fly / All this time / You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night / Take these sunken eyes and learn to see / All this time / You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly / Blackbird fly / Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly / Blackbird fly / Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night / take these broken wings and learn to fly / All this time / You were only waiting for this moment to arise._ / _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._ / _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Draco paused as he finished. He asked Pansy, "Friends?" She gave him a smile. Not a happy one but not a sad one, either.

"It would be safer," she admitted. As though it were a signal, they both stood up. She helped him put his guitar back in its case. As they walked back to the castle, intent on being late for dinner, she reminded him when she had said she liked interesting people. Draco definitely qualified.

* * *

The questions that arose when Draco and Pansy walked into the Great Hall were quickly answered. Draco assured everyone that they were no longer a couple. They did manage a friendship out of the disaster. Help came from the Hufflepuff table. While Charlie Weasley did not stay after Draco's class, he was around to answer a few questions for an earlier class. Billy and Cas made it a point to ask about Draco. Especially about his remark to the McFusty Clan chief about having Pansy clutch. Argus Filch came over to break up the excessive interaction between the two tables (two boys standing in the aisle way) and stayed to listen. He even ordered a now nervous Casper Lestrange to speak up and talk clearly.

Charlie Weasley explained to them about Draco's bond. How he was feeling the clutching dragon's emotions but thinking of them as his own. Angus McFusty never revealed this to Draco because he, and most of the clan, wanted to learn more about empathic bonds and this was probably their only chance to study its effects on a human. Billy added his own comment. Charlie said they made sure Draco had a good time. That was when Lavender Brown wanted to know if Charlie mentioned Aideen.

All eyes turned to Draco. Cas asked if Aideen was a dragon. Draco stammered a no. They were laughing at him again. Then they stopped. Cas was now asking, "What is that?"

Draco had been keeping his right hand below the table. It was a habit he had formed early on. It kept people from staring at his stump. He had raised it in a reflex to cover his face. Rumours would become rampant thanks to Billy and Cas. Now people were looking.

Draco flexed his upper arm muscles and the two hooks separated. He used them to pick up a fork. He told them that injuries occurred often enough around dragons even with the care everyone took. His new hand was more useful than having nothing. And he smiled as a thought entered his head. For the first time in more than four months he could now cut his own food. He reached over to a nearby plate with hamsteaks, picked one up with the fork and placed it on his plate. It was a small triumph.

Argus Filch used that moment to usher everyone back to their seats. Dinner was not the time to be carrying on. Someone still dared to ask if Draco loved that girl, Aideen. It was Filch who answered.

"'course he does, after what she did for him. He'd be daft not to love a woman like that."

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked later. Draco admitted that he loved what she did for him. Tomorrow was the Halloween feast and he was no longer limited on what he could help himself to.

It was Potter who asked, as the five of them prepared for bed, if Draco had tried using his wand. This was followed by a short discussion of would it work. Potter admitted that he didn't know. He did know that, before Hagrid was redeemed, he hid his wand inside an umbrella. It worked even though he wasn't holding the wand, but he was holding the umbrella handle that the wand was attached to.

"Redeemed?" Draco asked.

Four guilty faces looked at him. Ron Weasley said he thought everyone knew. Dean said he knew what they would talk about tomorrow at the feast. Neville was the one to voice Draco's thoughts.

"It's Babbity Rabbity, again."

He then told Draco to try his wand.

There was some fumbling as he tried to hold the wand out in his left hand while trying to grasp it with his right. The wand handle was thicker than a fork. Draco was straining with his arm to make the two claws spread wide enough. Dean, being the closest, helped by taking the wand, leaving him free to concentrate on the claws. He said it was in and Draco relaxed his muscles. The wand was firmly clenched although a sharp movement might dislodge it. He tried a simple spell, one that did not require much movement. He was not the only one to shout when the tip of his wand began to glow.

Draco admitted that it wasn't very easy to hold the wand. It was nice to know it would work, now that he was almost decent when it came to casting spells with his left hand. Ron smirked. He said he'd talk to Fred and George. They'd come up with something.


	15. To Play The Games of Magic

A/N: It's almost impossible to believe that the last Harry Potter movie has been released. What comes next? Apparently, they're going to do a film about JKR. The early years. I am curious, now, about the future. How many young adults twenty years from now will know who Harry Potter is? That will be the interesting part. Will he only be a fad of the early twenty-first century? And to their children he may be as well known as Winky Dink is today.

Chapter Fifteen: To Play The Games of Magic

Quidditch. The one thing that everyone agreed upon. There was nothing better. As Draco watched from the stands, sitting with the Hufflepuffs, the two teams took to the air. Slytherin against Gryffindor.

Dennis Creevey was in the stands as well. He almost believed what Ginny told him. He would make an excellent backup. He told Draco that he felt better not sitting with his own house. He knew several people, particularly Harry Potter, would want to point out how well Ginny Weasley was playing. Draco said with a half smile that he would now be the one to point things out to Dennis. For example, Ginny was flying her broom.

Draco was supposed to be the one helping Dennis. Ginny volunteered to help and admitted that she was probably better because she had to think about what she was doing in order to explain things to Dennis. Potter kept coming by as well. He insisted that after training Hermione Granger, anyone else would be less of a challenge. Draco noted that it also meant spending more time with Ginny. Even Dennis had smiled at the remark. The end result was that Draco spent most of his time watching the others.

The whistle blew and the match began. Dennis pointed to Ron, the new Keeper. He seemed nervous. Draco said it was only because it was his first match and his brothers were watching him. He added that Ron had one advantage. He had been trained by Puddlemere United's newest team member. Ron's mood wasn't helped by the quaffle getting past him the very first time. As Lee Jordan announced the Slytherin goal, Ron was glaring at, probably, George who had hit a bludger in Ron's direction as the quaffle came close.

"That was a good thing," Justin Finch-Fletchley stated a few minutes later. "Look at Ron." The Keeper had successfully stopped the next two throws and a third try was on its way. "See how intense he is. He's daring his brothers to try something."

They did watch. Ron was angry and his only vent was the quaffle. He smacked it away to Katie Bell who caught it with a grunt. It was hard and fast and it gave Katie that extra edge. She had only token opposition as she flew toward the Slytherin goals. She concluded her run by making Gryffindor's first score.

"THERE," Draco shouted as he pointed. Theodore Nott, the Slytherin Seeker, was diving on his broom. In that same instant, Ginny was diving as well. They were headed for the same spot. Ginny gave a quick glance at Draco and jumped off her broom, swung herself around and landed on the broom again. Someone said it was just as good as Krum. Dennis commented that she had better be, after all the time she spent practicing.

When she was back in her seat, she was two meters below Nott and flying faster. A bludger flashed past Ginny without connecting but she never noticed. Billy Potter commented that she wouldn't even have noticed if it hit her. She pulled sideways as the snitch changed directions. With Nott still behind her a good length, she pulled up on her broom, the snitch in her hand.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 160 TO 10," Lee Jordan announced happily, "AFTER ONLY TWELVE MINUTES OF PLAY."

* * *

"I was aiming for the chaser," George insisted. His smile never faded.

"As good as you are?" Ron didn't believe him.

"Stopped you from being nervous," Fred admitted. "I would have loved to see a longer match, just to see if you ever missed another one."

"That pass to Katie was great. Slytherin never had a chance." George's smile grew larger as Ron admitted it was good.

Hermione nudged Draco. "See. The twins know what they're doing."

Ginny came by and hugged Ron, telling how great he was. That ended Ron's anger completely. She turned to Draco and Hermione and asked what they thought of the match. Draco said she would have made Viktor Krum proud.

"What do you think? It was your move first."

Draco decided for honesty. "Mine was a dumb trick. It almost didn't work. You knew what you were doing the entire time. Can't hold it against you for doing it properly."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah. And it's lucky for us I couldn't play. If it were me, the Slytherins would be drinking all this butterbeer."

Ginny smiled at the compliment and let herself be led away by a couple of girls in her year. There were still plenty of people who wanted to congratulate her.

"I know," Hermione said before Draco could make any kind of comment. "She's better than both of us."

They ended up listening to lee Jordan lecture a few first years. He was telling them about the Krum Drop and how it was first used last year during the World Cup. It was becoming the newest standard in Quidditch. Every Seeker was learning that move. He spied Draco. "And you should know that Viktor Krum learned that move from a friend of his." He pointed.

Four first year Gryffindors looked at Draco with worship in their eyes.

* * *

The argument started as they prepared for bed. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Ron claimed that Potter was holding his sister too tightly. Potter commented that Ginny didn't complain. Ron added that he kissed her. In the common room. With everyone watching. Dean earned a scowl by saying she didn't complain about that either. Ron demanded that Potter have respect for his sister. He muttered that he wondered what Potter saw in her, anyway.

Draco had to comment. "What's not to like? She's smart. She can play Quidditch. And she does his homework for him." Ron gave him his best scowl. "And she's a Weasley," Draco added. "That's the icing on the cake."

Ron frowned. How could he argue against someone liking his sister because she was related to him? "Could be worse," he muttered again. "At least Harry's in Gryffindor."

Potter spoke up. "I'm sorry, Ron. You are right. I shouldn't have kissed her in public like that."

Dean helped by adding, "not with plenty of broom closets around."

* * *

Severus Snape was waiting in the main hall. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend. He had told Draco to expect him. There would be little free time to wander around. They had work to do.

As they walked together, the professor having ordered everyone else away, Snape explained what they were going to do. He had already engaged a room at the Three Broomsticks for this afternoon. He was told to teach the young man a new spell. He then waited until Draco asked him which spell.

"Don't yell," he commanded first, then said, softly, "Apparation."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Honest?"

"Someone thought it would be a good idea. It would make you more useful."

Draco nodded. He then dared to ask a question. He phrased it carefully in case anyone was listening at a distance. "No one's tried to get in touch with me, Is that normal?"

"I cast a silencing spell, Draco. You can speak plainly." Uncle Severus smiled. "If you remember, I have been giving you hints and suggestions. Those were His requests. As you do not have experience, he did not wish to risk contacting you directly, in case someone noticed your sudden distraction. He likes the idea that you are appearing to be his enemy."

Draco smiled. Uncle Severus had told him his plan. Draco would be more useful if people doubted his loyalty to his sworn master. It meant that Draco would not have to give up his friends. At least not right away.

Uncle Severus seemed to know what he was thinking. "The Dark Lord told me to remind you. The time will come, soon, when you will be expected to show your true colours." They had passed the gate when they stopped.

"Draco, you do know that I am working for His destruction. And I am doing everything I can to help you." He paused. "There are some things I cannot do. One of them is that I cannot plan for you."

"Plan?" The words confused Draco. The Professor was trying to tell him something. It was clearly to do with Voldemort. But what was he supposed to plan.

"What will you do when you are asked to show your true colours?"

They continued walking. Uncle Severus said nothing. Draco needed to figure this out on his own. What could he do? Draco stopped himself. That was the wrong question. What should he do? He voiced that question. The response he received did not help. He had been given pieces of advice from several people has he considered any of them.

What advice. Uncle Al had taught him so many things. Uncle Severus was always helpful. Even Sirius black had tried to help with suggestions although most of those were rubbish. He sighed. Given a chance he would ask Hermione. She was always best for advice.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Draco had enough time to wave at some familiar faces before he was ushered up a flight of stairs. He was lead into a room where a thin and wispy man was waiting, sitting at a side table with a butterbeer. He sat the bottle down and stood up.

"Wilkie Twycross, at your service, Mister Malfoy." The man looked at Severus Snape. "I believe I am to be your private tutor for today?" He smiled as Snape handed him a pouch. "It seems I am," he said as he pockets the pouch.

Draco mentioned that he had heard about the lessons given at Hogwarts. He asked how long it would take. He was surprised when Twycross said it would only be one lesson. One on one tutorials usually took less time.

The man mused that his record was twenty minutes, but that was a suspicious case. He suspected that particular boy already knew but needed an excuse as to how he learned. Most cases averaged three to five hours although he had the rule that if the student hadn't learned by the end of eight hours then he or she would be advised to either get a very fast broom or get used to taking the Knight bus.

Draco nodded when the man said 'Knight Bus'. It was another Babbity Rabbity. Something every wizard thought was common knowledge. He decided to ask Fred or George when he had the chance. As for Twycross, he asked what he needed to do.

It seemed simple. The Apparations Tutor placed two hoops on the floor, one near each wall. He had Draco stand in one hoop. Draco listened and watched as the man showed him how to make the intricate step. That was how the spell was cast. The hardest part was that Draco had to picture himself taking a normal step. Into the other hoop.

Draco did as he was told. He concentrated and moved his leg properly. He took a careful step forward. And stepped out of his hoop. Twycross commented that it was a very good first try. He laughed at Draco's frown and said he was telling the truth. Succeed or fail, he did not hesitate to try.

Draco tried again. He had the same result. Twycross asked what he was thinking. He did it in the right tone to let Draco know he wasn't being insulted. The man made a suggestion on how to help concentrate. After every other attempt, the question was repeated. After an hour had passed, Draco had a different feeling. He didn't know how to describe it. The best way he could was that it seemed the entire world was ready to move at his request. He stepped forward with hesitation, the one thing he should have known not to do. He took a normal step. Almost. When he turned back to the hoop, it was at least two steps away. He had apparated for the very first time. It was not a successful apparation, but it was the first time.

He stepped back into the hope with confidence. Both men were grinning at him. They knew he could do it. Draco stepped forward, carefully. He knew he was stepping into the other hoop. He put his foot down and raised his other foot as he completed the spell.

Draco screamed. He fell to his hands as he felt the pain from his left foot but he didn't fall over. He couldn't. It was as though his foot was stuck in place. He looked at it from his odd angle and saw that the bottom of his foot was missing. He turned his head and saw it was still in the first hoop.

"Squilched himself," Twycross said in an annoyed tone. He began casting spells, including one to relieve the pain. Ten minutes later, a grateful Draco was rubbing a complete left foot. The remnants of the pain were already gone.

Twycross led him back to the first hoop. "Don't hesitate. Don't forget to finish the spell. I may not be here the next time. And don't be afraid to try again. You're almost there."

Draco wasn't afraid to try again. He knew what he did wrong. This time he apparated correctly. Twycross had him apparate back to the first hoop. Draco did this several time, so that he would be used to the spell. Then he was told to apparate into the hallway. Draco proudly opened the door to walk back into the room. It had taken only two hours.

"It's about time," Twycross said as he picked up his hat.

"About time?" Draco asked. "You said most students took at least three hours."

"I only said that to get your hopes up. A normal session would have taken half the time," the man said as he apparated away.

Draco muttered something uncomplimentary. Uncle Severus told him he didn't have to mutter.

"Did I take twice the time than normal?"

"For a private tutor, perhaps." Uncle Severus was giving the man the benefit of the doubt. "But then, most students trust their teachers."

"There is that," Draco admitted.

That was when the professor gave him his next brief lesson. Draco knew enough to apparate to places that he knew. It was possible, although more difficult to apparate to places he didn't know. He would have those various ways explained in the course of one or two evenings. He was even promised a practical during the next Hogsmeade weekend. As it was, Snape pointed out, there was still plenty of time for Draco to enjoy some of his day. He led Draco to the window that looked down the main street of Hogsmeade.

"Excellent timing," Severus Snape said as he pointed. "I do believe those are the Weasley twins with their girlfriends. See, they're almost to Honeydukes." He frowned when Draco looked up at him. "I thought you would want to show off? Apparating isn't a secret."

Draco took at good look at his intended destination. His lip curled as he took an intricate step.

* * *

Four Gryffindors were startled at draco's sudden appearance.

"I learned a new spell," Draco said cheerfully. "I thought I'd try it out."

"And you first thought was the candy shop," Hermione said sweetly.

"He's allowed to do that?" Angelina asked.

"No laws against buying candy," George assured her. He laughingly added that Draco was legally an adult. That meant that he was permitted to apparate. It also explained what his hush hush secret meeting was all about. When Hermione wished she had known about it, Fred assured her that was why Snape kept it a secret. She admitted he was right, then told Draco she'd buy him a chocolate frog to celebrate.

Draco thanked her and promised not to stay too long. He asked if they knew where Justin was. When he was told Madam Puddifoot's he asked why. He was told to ask Susan Bones. He received his chocolate frog and purchased a handful of sugar mice. He politely excused himself, saying five was a crowd

Out on the street, he headed for Zonko's Joke Shop. He was sure to meet someone there. As it was, he met someone on his way. Luna Lovegood. He said hello. She smiled.

"You're happy and sad. I thought it might be nargles again, but seeing you up close, I know I'm wrong."

"Uh, yeah. I mean no. It's not nargles."

"I saw you leave Honeydukes. Was it because Hermione was with Fred?"

"Yeah."

"And why are you happy? Or am I being rude?"

Draco almost laughed. Luna was doing it again. At the same time she was completely unaware of what was going on while still being fully aware of things.

"I learned how to apparate."

Luna gave him a dreamy smile. "That's nice."

"Uh, yeah." Did he always say that to Luna?

"Would you like to join me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just walking around and looking at people."

"Sounds like fun."

They walked slowly down the street. Draco had to admit he was enjoying himself. It wasn't fun. It was relaxing. Mostly he listened to Luna talk about the various creatures she was researching. How her father was trying to get enough money together to launch an expedition to Norway to search for the Crumpled-Horned Snorcack. In between, she would comment about how happy or sad certain people seemed. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, both of whom waved to them from across the street, were happy. Pansy Parkinson, who carefully ignored them, was clearly sad about something. Cas and Billy, who stopped to say hello, were too happy in her opinion. And she wanted to know why they asked who Draco's girlfriend was going to be, next week.

As they turned back toward town from the train station, Draco offered to buy her a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Luna said a lemonade would be nice, and he could tell her what he was thinking about. He mentioned that he needed to make plans but he didn't know what plans to make.

"It's because of that mark on your arm," Luna said casually. "Do you know what kind of plans?"

"Not really."

"What you need is perspective."

Draco almost laughed. Perspective? He was told that he needed to find out what he needed to do. He needed to learn how to focus on things. A laugh stopped before it could come out. Luna commented that he remembered something.

"Perspective. My godfather, the day he died, said he visited the house he was born in. It helped him put things in perspective."

"Then you should visit your house. You could apparate there. There's still time."

"It's in Calais. That's all I know."

"During the holidays, then."

"Uh, yeah."

Draco happily opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. As luck would have it, there were two places at the large table where Hermione and the rest were. Justin and Susan were also there. And because he was with Luna, he wouldn't be the odd man out.

As they set down, Draco ordered two lemonades. It was indeed a wonderful day.


	16. Lessons For The Learning

A/N: This note has nothing to do with the story. It's a tabloid headline I came across. I have no idea which newspaper it was. "Researchers Calculate A Snowball's Chance In Hell to br .000000000134%."

Chapter Sixteen: Lessons For The Learning

One wonderful day does not mean a second will follow. As the days grew colder, so did Draco's mood. Most of the reason was Uncle Severus. He decided that it was time for Draco to learn what his mark could do.

First came the more desired lessons. With the wards against apparation that encircled the school and grounds, he had no chance to practice his skills, though he could learn what to expect. The first lecture was the easiest. Sidelong apparation was explained to him. The concept was simple to understand. All he needed to do was concentrate on both himself and his companion. The same was true if he were taking something with him. Something large. The emphasis was on concentrating. Numerous examples of failed efforts, some fatal, were shown to Draco so that he would understand how important it was.

Apparation became easier as the necessities became habit. That still did not help many people. That was why the Knight Bus and the floo system were still important. For long distances, most wizards and witches preferred a safer means to travel. Over half of those who learned would never think of apparating except in an emergency. And that did not include those who never learned. Few wizards chose that method as their normal means of travel.

Apparating was easiest to somewhere close and in sight. Next easiest was somewhere close that the wizard or witch was familiar with. Draco nodded. A good example would be the other side of a door. Distance became a factor, also. Someone with experience could apparate across the country. Part of the reason was that, for short distances, the person apparating could feel the final destination before completely leaving their current one. Uncle Severus noted that going from Hogsmeade to, say, a dragon preserve on Skye would require the person to be in transit. A loss of concentration could result in any number of difficulties. The luckiest result was ending up short of the final destination. The worst, among the nonfatal would be squilching oneself in several different places over half the country. The pain of such an experience might make death the preferable option.

Uncle Severus continued to emphasis the need for concentration, to always think about what you were doing. Daydreaming would be deadly. Draco nodded. He was making his point.

Apparation did have its limits. The furthest known apparation where the wizard survived intact was in the United States. The man apparated from near Boston to the outskirts of Miami, a distance of 1,250 American miles or roughly 2,000 kilometers. He tried to return the same way and was never heard from again.

There were other things that could be learned. Such as how to change your destination, something useful to know how to do. It was a complicated version of what Severus Snape wanted to teach. Apparating to a place that you didn't know. Somewhere you haven't been to. The principle was the same as normal apparation except for the destination. The experience was difficult to describe. The best way he knew was to describe fishing. In choosing the destination you were casting a line, except you weren't reeling in the fish. You were reeling yourself toward the fish.

"Knowing you, Draco, you will find the experience highly entertaining."

"It does sound like fun, Uncle Severus."

There was the other lesson that Draco had. It concerned the Dark Mark. It was an easy lesson. All he had to do was put his wand next to the mark. He didn't even need to roll up his sleeve. Then he concentrated on whom he wanted to talk to. He could speak normally and he would hear the other person's reply (if they also used their wand). One advantage of this form of communication was that the reply could not be overheard, even if another person was standing next to him.

Draco thought of another use at once. He had done this often before he came to Hogwarts. As a lookout. He could warn his partner of trouble without risk of discovery at the other end. Uncle Severus expressed no surprise that his student would think of that particular use.

The second use of the mark was as a summons. Whoever called, usually the Dark Lord, the summons would act like a beacon to show everyone where to apparate to. That was why Draco had learned to apparate. And that particular method of travel would be the center of his next practical in the subject.

The third thing that Severus Snape talked to Draco about was the need to begin distancing himself from his friends. It did not have to be abrupt, however. Perhaps he could resurrect his friendship with Pansy Parkinson? That would give him an excellent excuse to avoid the Gryffindors and spend more time with Slytherin. The professor added that the Dark Lord was amused about Draco teaching Dennis Creevey to ride a broom, but the amusement was beginning to fade. It was the nicest possible way he could have told Draco to end that particular relationship quickly.

"Consider it done," Draco said cheerfully.

"And how will you do it so easily?"

Draco admitted the truth. Ginny Weasley was doing most of the coaching. (She said teaching helped make her understand the why's better.) And as Potter had clearly become her boyfriend, he was helping out as well. And it gave him plenty of excellent excuses to use his broom. All Draco needed to do, in a suitable tone, was admit that he wasn't needed anymore. He would even add that he had more important things to do with his time.

He did as he promised. The tone he used was brusque. Ginny tried to reason with him but he added, politely with a thin smile, that she would be hard put to tell him how he had contributed in the last two sessions, that she and Potter were doing fine without him. The emphasis on 'Potter' was the finishing touch. Ginny never brought up the subject again, and made sure no one else bothered Draco about it.

And no one did. Except for Hermione and Justin when they met at Hagrid's hut that Friday for tea. It was cold enough already that the hot tea was welcome. Draco repeated what he said to Ginny. He was not needed. Dennis had two tutors who were better than he was. And leaving meant that he now longer had to spend extra time with Potter.

"Dennis feels bad that you didn't show at the last lesson," Justin noted. He explained that two Hufflepuffs in Dennis's year told him what their Gryffindor friend had said. Draco suggested that Billy point out that not everyone likes his brother Harry.

"Justin," Draco asked, once the four of them finished discussing the last Quidditch match, "I was thinking of going to Calais over the holiday."

"Calais?"

"I was born there."

Hagrid smiled at the thought. "Yer godfather used to go visit his old house. He the one tha' gave you the idea?"

Draco nodded. "I've the birth certificate. And I know the doctor came to the house. All I have to do is find him, if he's still alive, and ask him where he went." He paused. "If it's still there." He remembered how he felt looking at the construction site that was once the home. It was one thing to look at a house and remind yourself that this was where you were born. It would be a different feeling altogether to look at an office building or parking garage.

Justin was saying he could have his father search for a current address when Hagrid interrupted. He reminded them that Draco came from a wizarding family. It might be best to have Sirius Black look up the doctor. Hermione made the best suggestion. Ask Sirius Black while his girlfriend, Evelyn, was there. Hagrid thanked her for thinking of the easiest solution. Between them, they'd be able to find the doctor's address without any problems. Justin smiled as he pointed out one problem with the idea. Using that plan meant that Draco had to ask Sirius Black for a favour.

Hermione laughed. She had the obvious answer. Ask Professor Snape.

"Why didn't you think of that?" She asked Draco.

"I did. First off. He once told me he was there." He paused. "Uncle Severus said it wasn't important. That it would be a waste of time."

"This is what you do, Mate," Justin advised. "Ask Sirius Black for help. Then tell him you went to, um, Uncle Severus first. Follow that with telling what you just said. Not only will he find out for you, he'll offer to take you there himself."

* * *

"He thinks it's a waste of time?" Sirius was almost laughing. "Well, it is," (Evelyn hit his arm.) "in a way."

Draco had to admit that Justin was right. Making sure that Professor Brown was there was brilliant. Evelyn was whispering to her fiancé that Draco was asking to do something for a purely emotional reason. That in itself might make it a good idea.

"Yeah," Draco added. "Don't know which emotion though."

Sirius was ignoring him. "You want to go, too?"

"It's Calais. It will be like our first date."

"I liked your teaching assistant better than I like Draco. And Draco doesn't know when to leave discreetly."

"He'll know."

"And when it's appropriate that he leave, do you think he will?"

"Of course not. I only said he'll know when he should."

Sirius smiled. The way Potter smiled at Ginny. Evelyn returned his grin. The same way Ginny did. Draco decided to prove them wrong and left as quietly as possible.

* * *

Classes continued. Pansy Parkinson began to say hello to Draco on a regular basis. They even talked at times while waiting for a mutual class to start. By the time of the second Quidditch match, she was comfortable enough with him to become his potions partner again.

By this time, he was spending less time with Adrian Pucey and the other Slytherins who were helping him. Everyone agreed that, while he wasn't as skilled with his left hand, he could now hold his own. The curious result was that Draco now had plenty of free time, now that he was no longer committed to helping Dennis Creevey.

He spent the time in two ways.

He began writing in his diary, mostly about how to make plans for something or other. Another subject was his worries that visiting his place of birth might be an actual waste of time. He also admitted that, having suggested it, he was curious. And he also wrote about his memories of his parents. He knew so much from what he had heard. But too many time he was watching as they talked to each other. He also made a note at the end of that paragraph. Aideen. He knew they were spying on Voldemort. He knew they talked. If there was something important. Something he would find useful. And underneath it all, an emotional excuse. If he only thought about them, he was morbidly dwelling on the past. However, if he was examining his memories for useful information, then it was a useful endeavor and therefore healthy.

The other way he spent his time was to visit. Rufus Scrimgeour was one of the people he visited. Draco told him he was curious what he would learn in a tutorial. Scrimgeour was straightforward. The young Gryffindor had already achieved most of the goals that he would have set. There would be no extra lessons such as the ones Snape gave him. Draco was then politely but firmly shown the door.

Myrtle was happy that Draco had so much free time. It meant that he visited her more often. Draco knew she also liked the fact that he told her about his need to make plans. If she became involved in whatever he ended up plotting, it meant more time with her favorite 'living' friend.

"Favorite? As in you have more than one?"

Myrtle went to slap his face, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "It's your fault. And it's only a couple of first years from Hufflepuff, well, second years now. They heard stories about . . . Alastor Moody. They were curious." She came close to him as though to whisper. "They heard what I said last year, during your trial. They dared to come in here and talk to me."

"And they kept coming back?"

"Remember? That time we first talked. You said I died too early. That's why they came back. I told them I died at my ugliest." She giggled. "One of them wears glasses. Ones her mother picked out."

"Myrtle," Draco asked in a serious tone. "If I needed your help . . ."

". . . You'd have it." She was giggling again. "It won't be much because I'm a ghost," she disappeared but her voice continued, "but I think I could be very good at running messages."

"How fast can you run?"

Draco inwardly smiled. He always felt good when Myrtle laughed.

* * *

There was one more visit that Draco made. His excuse was that he was visiting Walburga Black's portrait but became lost in his thoughts and made a wrong turn.

Dumbledore merely nodded his head and told Draco to ask his question. No one was near enough to listen in. That included the Weasley twins.

Draco's original plan was to act nervous. It was an excellent plan because that was they way he was acting and he hadn't yet put the plan into effect. He knew it would sound stupid.

"I, uh, can apparate."

"I know. Professor Snape discussed the possibility of giving you private lessons. He insisted I give my approval before he approached you on the subject."

"Um, next Hogsmeade, uh, weekend . . ." Draco's mouth was dry. He had too many reasons to be asking this question and his paranoia was acting up. Would Dumbledore suspect the real reason? "Uncle Severus wants me to apparate, uh, someplace."

The man's eyes were twinkling. It was as though they were doing the laughing so that the mouth could talk. Dumbledore politely smiled.

"Under the circumstances, the Hebrides is an appropriate long distance to apparate. I will even suggest to Professor Snape that you should spend at least two hours before you return. You will need the time to recover from your first distance apparation." His closing comment told his thoughts on the subject. "That should give you enough time to visit Mum. And Aideen."

Draco nodded. Then he frowned.

"Sir? Why would you give me permission to visit my, uh, um, Aideen?"

The eyes were twinkling again as Dumbledore gave his reply. "Mister Malfoy, you are in the curious position where you are both an adult and a child. We both know that your nervousness was due to your dual intentions with regards to Skye. Knowing you have the desire to see a girl who is also your age, and knowing you have the ability to visit her, I give my permission for one simple reason. Your meetings with her will now be public." He patted Draco's shoulder. "Far fewer embarrassments occur than when a young couple meets in private. I do believe you understand my meaning."

Draco nodded again but the headmaster was already walking away. The man didn't even question that Draco came to him instead of Uncle Severus.

* * *

It was the weekend before the next Hogsmeade weekend. Draco was having one of his special classes with Uncle Severus. This wasn't tricks-of-the-trade potions. It was about what to expect.

"You are expected to learn quickly," he was warned. "Now that you have the incentive of visiting your latest girlfriend." The Potions Master's look made it obvious that he had talked to the Headmaster. "You are also to be given a test."

The test was explained to him. He wouldn't be doing anything. He was merely to be a witness. The test was to determine his reaction. No one, except the victim, would be inconvenienced. Professor Snape did not know what the test was. He did make his best guess. At this stage, the victim would not be a wizard or a witch. Draco's biggest fear should be that it might be a muggle he knows.

That destroyed his good mood completely. He passed up lunch and walked out to his favorite rock, guitar in hand. He sat there, for the longest time, idly strumming but not playing. He looked out over the lake and stared at nothing. All his thoughts were wound up in a bundle. He didn't have to do anything. He only wanted to watch. To see what he would do. What if it was Mick? Or Janice? What if . . .

What if.

It was his worst fear.

That he didn't know what to expect.

On or about the twentieth time he had that thought, something nudged his arm. It was someone he didn't expect. She slid under and up his arm, nestling in curiosity on top of the guitar itself. The curved side, actually, her head near the neck while the end of her tail idly swatted the strap. Grawpina looked comical as she peered over the edge at the strings and then up at Draco. He strummed. She barked at the noise and the vibration. He tried playing the notes. She settled down, flicking her tail whenever Draco stopped for too long. The bark became a low growl, almost a purr. She approved.

He played all the songs he knew, followed by a few he thought he knew. And he even had his wish granted that someone would witness the scene. And they were the best witnesses possible. Fred and George.

"Told you," George said when Draco finally noticed them. "Said she'd be with family."

"You told Hagrid," Fred replied. "I just happened to be standing there." He added, "Shhh, I like this part."

As Draco played the chorus of the song, Grawpina said, "Rrrrrrrr," in agreement.

After one more song, a request, Draco stopped playing. A baby dragon looked up at him in hope of an encore but settled for a hand stroking her neck.

"Is Hagrid upset?"

"Naw. Kid goes missing. No one knows where. What's to worry about?"

"Good point, Fred."

"I'm George."

Draco gave him a mock glare. "You're Fred because I called you Fred."

Fred grinned. "That's the way Mum deals with us, too." He went to grab the guitar case. "Shall I carry this or are you going to get rid of your guest?"

Draco carefully stood up, watching as Grawpina carefully kept her balance. He would be wearing the guitar. He thanked Fred and followed as he led the way to Hagrid's hut. They merely had to walk all the way to the other side of the school and then to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"So, Dragon, What brought you to the cliffs instead of the Great Hall?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. Grawpina had moved from the guitar to those very shoulders and smacked Draco with her tail for making the gesture. She was just getting comfortable. After laughing, he told them.

"Just thinking. Got some news. Might want to have a row with someone."

"You might?" Fred asked, "And tell me, do you have a reason?"

"Not yet. Might not." He paused. "Might have an excellent reason for a fight."

"And what are your plans?" The twins were grinning but not yet laughing.

"Right. It's simple. No reason then no fight. If there is a reason, I fight to win."

"Simple enough." "If you think like a dragon." "And if you fight like a dragon." One of the twins looked at him. "How do dragons fight?"

"We fight to win," Draco said simply, followed by a laugh. Grawpina was nuzzling his cheek.

"And who do dragons fight?"

"All enemies," Draco said commonly. "But a dragon will only fight if he, or she, thinks they'll win. The exception is to protect family. Then we only kill. Until they are dead or we are."

"That's simple enough," one of the twins said. "First make sure you'll live through it, then make sure the other bloke doesn't."

Draco shook his head. "First, you make sure the other bloke doesn't. Dragons fight to kill, not to survive."

He gave them an example. The most common fighting done by dragons. Over a mate. Obviously, if one dies and the other doesn't, the survivor is the winner. But if they both die, which happens most of the time, then they both win. Living to enjoy your victory is nice but not always part of the plan.

By this time, Hagrid's hut was in view. Hagrid was running towards them. Grawpina heard him and jumped up and off Draco, flapping her wings to soften her fall. Then it was a race to see how many times she could trip over her tail before the giant reached her. His task finished, Draco asked for the case so he could put the guitar away.

It was at the evening meal that Ron Weasley asked him what he meant. Draco asked about what. Ron admitted that his brothers asked how dragons fight. Draco's answer began with the word, "We."

* * *

Classes were gone to. Homework was done. Meals were eaten. Most people noticed Draco's sullen mood but put it down to him being moody. Not too long ago he was running around like a madman. His close friends were concerned. Even Pansy Parkinson dared to ask, as they waited on Saturday morning to go into town, how things were. Draco confided in her. He was having a special lesson in apparation. If he succeeded, he would be in the Hebrides for two or three hours. If he failed . . . Draco paused.

"I am amazed how talking can always help." His lip curled. "If I fail, I fail. I visit Hogsmeade instead."

"Your mood changed quickly."

"Yeah."

"Because of me?"

"In part." He nodded toward entrance to the Great Hall where Severus Snape was having a few words with Albus Dumbledore. "Mostly because the waiting is finally over."


	17. Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N: I'm not saying I've been busy with work but the latest Harry Potter movie came out five weeks ago and I still haven't seen it. I did, however, get a chance to go shopping. I now have real food to eat. I'm going to cook a steak tonight, I haven't decided how, yet. I'm thinking about the grill in the backyard.

I haven't said it for a while, but thank you to everyone who is reading, especially for putting up with these basically useless Author's Notes.

Chapter Seventeen: Hogsmeade Weekend

Once again, Draco found himself in a private room at the Three Broomsticks. Severus Snape was casting a silencing spell. His face was grim. As he put his wand away, he turned to his young charge.

"Arrogance is not the best virtue to show the Dark Lord. It makes him want to test you. To see if he can find your limits."

"Is he angry with me?"

"Hardly. Within one day of telling me to have you cease your association with the Creevey boy, I had to tell him you had complied. He asked if your mudblood friends were angry. He laughed when I told them they understood your decision. They were still your friends. Even Dennis Creevey." Uncle Severus smiled. It was not friendly. "He swore that you could kill them one by one and have them waiting in line. Do you understand?"

An honest answer would have been 'no'. Draco thought it would be best not to be honest. He took a wild guess.

"He thinks I can do anything?"

"Close. He thinks you'll try anything." He headed toward the door, looking back as he opened it. "You truly are his favorite, Draco. He wants to use you. First, he wants to know what you can do. Good Luck."

"About the test? Can you tell me anything?"

The smile again. "That would be cheating, Draco. But I will tell you this. Sirius Black has promised not to take you on any foreign excursions as it would be too dangerous."

"He promised you?" Draco's lip curled. It was almost a real smile.

"Dumbledore. He won't break that promise." Uncle Severus still had his smile. Now there was mirth in it. He closed the door and left Draco to wait.

To pass the time he looked out the window. This room faced away from the town but he had an excellent view of the train station and the road back to Hogwarts. There were a few late stragglers from the school. After they passed, there was nothing.

Perhaps half an hour, he heard it. A voice in his head, demanding, "Malfoy, are you ready?"

Draco pulled out his wand and pressed it against his coat over where the dark mark was. He concentrated on whoever it was talking to him. He recognized the voice. Professor Crouch. "Yes."

A pause. "Good. You're talking directly to me. I'm ready for you. Come to me, now. Your other choice is to admit your incompetence. We're waiting for you."

Silence. Draco was worried at once that he was overheard. He listened for the slightest sound. It was quiet enough to make it obvious that Professor Snape's spell was still in place. So Draco concentrated on Barty Crouch, Junior. He could sense a place to step toward although he was not sure. But there was nothing left to do. He took the curious step. He was moving forward. Now he did the dangerous thing. He stepped out of the room, lifting his other foot.

The fear was there. So was the exhilaration. He knew he would make it. He wasn't sure how smooth an arrival he would make. Not that he had time to think about it. The journey took only seconds.

The ending was a disappointment. His arrival, to a place he did not know, ended without tragedy or fireworks. His left foot touched the wooden floor followed by his right foot. He was on one side of an empty room a little bigger than his dorm room. Almost empty. Barty Crouch was on the other side, his wand out. Next to him, chained to the wall, was a goblin. He looked as though he had endured various painful spells as well as a few physical blows.

The goblin spoke. "Malfoy." It was said as recognition. No hate or anger. No happiness or hope. A simple comment.

Barty was smiling.

"Very good, Malfoy. You get an 'O' for that quick arrival. Severus taught you well. Are you ready for your lesson?"

Draco tried to sound bored. He was sure he succeeded. "I was told I could only stand and watch. Yeah, I'm ready."

The smile became a laugh. "I should have persuaded him to let me bring you earlier, instead of at the end. You would have loved the interrogation. I might've convinced myself to let you help." He turned to the goblin. "What do you think, Gornuk?" He prodded the goblin with his wand. "Answer me, if you had your choice, would you have wanted him to help me?"

"Draco Malfoy," Gornuk said in the same matter-of-fact voice, "will do what Draco Malfoy chooses to do."

"Crucio."

Barty laughed as Gornuk writhed. The laughter reduced itself to a grin as he noticed no reaction from his other guest. Draco stood there, trying to look as bored as possible.

"Don't you want to have fun?" Barty asked.

Draco looked at the man and gave a shrug. "It could be interesting." He began raising his wand.

"NO," Barty Crouch was suddenly angry. "Put That Wand In Your Pocket." He calmed himself as Draco put his wand inside his robes. He added, casually, "You should get a wand holder. If you want your wand quickly,"

"I have one," Draco answered, "but it's on my right hand." Now he was made to explain. To begin, he held up his hooked claw as he decided to call it. He explained, matching Barty's casual tone, that he could perform spells with his right hand. The idea was to use the holder to shoot the wand so that the hooked claw could grab it. The timing was still off, despite practice. The claw couldn't close fast enough. The wand usually ended up bouncing off the opposite wall. "Someone suggested I put an arrow in there instead. I could practice my aim at the same time."

"Let me guess. It was one of those blood traitor Weasley's."

"Naw, but they thought it was a good idea. They offered to get me the arrows." Draco went back to being bored. He nodded toward Gornuk. "And what of him? My guess is that you kill him and tell the master how I react." His lip curled. "Will I lose points if I yawn? I've seen goblins die before, you know."

Barty's smile was back. "So I've heard." He was walking back and forth in front of the goblin, as though he was trying to find the best angle for his final act. "Do you know, Malfoy, we have one thing in common."

Draco said, tonelessly, "oh."

Barty turned his head to sneer at him. "It's true. We are the only two wizards to break into Gringotts and successfully escape." He noticed Draco's reaction. Draco knew what the reference was to.

"The Philosophers Stone."

"Correct, Malfoy. The Master gave me that task. And I would have succeeded except for," the Cruciatus curse was cast again, "this useless worm."

Draco noticed that the man didn't even turn to look at the goblin before casting the spell. In his mind, that showed arrogance. Someone told him, not too long ago, that arrogance made one popular. The result was that the arrogant person was always being tested. Now Draco was thinking. He half heard the man talking about staying hidden for almost an hour so that he was not revealed. Crouch was swearing now that he would have killed the creature then if he had known that his delay would have cost him his prize.

Draco took his time. He sneered. Then he added in a taunting voice, "You chose to play it safe. That was why you lost." He pointed his left hand at Gornuk. "And this is your reward." He changed his town to disgust. "To show me that you, too, can kill a goblin."

Draco knew the secret of the test. Almost knew. He would call it his best possible guess. The unknown location. He was waiting for Barty Crouch to reply. To confirm that they were in one of the vaults of Gringotts. He did not disappoint.

"No, Malfoy. The Dark Lord, our Master, is curious how you will leave this place a second time."

Draco smiled. It was forced but not that difficult. "It is simple. I will do whatever it takes." The smile was no longer forced. "I will kill anyone I have to. I will leave this place alive. And safe from pursuit."

Barty turned to face Draco. "You are enjoying this. You would kill everyone if you had to?"

Draco raised his right hand, jabbing his hooked claw at Crouch to emphasis his words. "Everyone I have too. And you know what else?" His hand was pointed straight at Barty Crouch's chest. The reason hadn't yet registered at the man. "I practiced my aim."

Barty Crouch stared at Draco in understanding. Draco Malfoy would get out safely. He looked down at the arrow sticking out of his chest. As though he acknowledged that he was dead, his body fell to the ground.

Draco took his wand out of his robe and pointed it at Gornuk's chains. "Can you stand?"

"I would rather the chains were off even if I cannot."

Draco nodded. "Alohamora." The chains released their captive.

Gornuk fell to his knees. He looked up. There was relief on his face. "We thank Draco Malfoy for keeping his word to our people."

Draco knew the words to say, even if they weren't the complete truth. "I regret that I could not have ended your suffering earlier." His paranoia made him ask the next question. "I assume we are not being overheard."

Gornuk gave him a mischievous grin. "You did not know for sure? Yet you chose to free me?" He paused as Draco's reaction told the goblin he had guessed correctly. "No one knows what happened here. If he had put a spell in place to let his comrades see or hear what was happening then my brethren would have also seen and heard. You chose correctly, Draco Malfoy. We will let you leave here in safety. We will hide the truth of what happened here so that you are not in danger."

Gornuk had Draco help him to a wall. He pressed his hand against it at a particular spot. A glowing line appeared and spread out, making the ornate outline of a vault door. The door opened. Draco helped Gornuk outside and helped him turn around to close the door. Gornuk smiled. "This vault is unused. Who knows how long it will remain that way."

Goblins appeared. Draco was relieved of his burden. He stood by, patiently, as Gornuk spoke to the goblin in charge. More time was spent as a goblin version of a doctor did his examination. As Gornuk was carried away, a barked command from the leader had the rest of the goblins leave as well. The goblin was glaring at Draco.

"Your vault will be opened for you, Mister Malfoy, when you have something to put in there. Until then, your key will continue to be held, regardless of your status of age."

"That was my vault?" Draco asked in surprise. He had visited his vault only once. To take from it the total of thirty Galleons. The sole contents.

"Until you assume control of the family vaults, yes."

A goblin car pulled up. Empty except for the driver. The goblin, unnamed told the driver that the client was done with his vault and was ready to leave.

"About the vault?" Draco asked.

"The contents of your vault are not our concern. Only their safety." The goblin appeared annoyed that Draco should ask.

"I know," Draco said quickly, "but you said until I assume control of the family vaults. What do you mean? How do I assume control?"

The goblin smiled. "According to the conditions of your grandfather's will, you inherit the Malfoy fortune upon the death of your father."

The goblin walked away quickly, disappearing into the shadows. The driver called angrily for Draco to hurry up. Stunned with surprise, Draco climbed into the car. In a few short minutes, he was exiting the Gringotts Bank. With effort he made himself walk toward the Leaky Cauldron.

He had reached the Quality Quidditch Supplies when he heard his name called. He looked up. By a remarkable coincidence, it was Arthur Weasley. He commented on the fact.

"Luck," Arthur whispered. "There was an alert out. Break-in at Gringotts. A kidnaping. I decided to stay after the alert was called off. It seems the goblin in question was escorting a client to his vault. A new clerk panicked. Sorry about all that. Nothing to see. Those sort of comments." Arthur smiled as he sat Draco down in a seat inside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Draco hadn't even realized they were walking.

"Order," Arthur Weasley commanded softly as the waitress came up.

"Uh, Sundae," Draco stuttered, "Vanilla and hot fudge."

"The same," Arthur ordered.

"As I was saying, I was curious who might leave the bank. I made an excuse to stay. If I hadn't, I would have missed you."

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Fred mentioned that you were able to apparate. So did the Daily Prophet. Said it would help you in your fight against you-know-who." Arthur's tone became conversational. "It seems you prefer . . ." he excused himself when the waitress appeared and delivered their ice cream. She gave an emphasis to the name when she said, "here you are, Mister Malfoy." She was happy to have a celebrity to wait on. She smiled when Arthur said it was Hogsmeade weekend but someone preferred more southern climes. She also nodded when Arthur explained it was his duty to chastize the boy. He cast a silencing spell as she left.

"What happened?"

"I'm supposed to be in Skye."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I killed him."

Draco looked up as Arthur Weasley stared at him. "It was a test. He tricked me into coming to Gringotts. I had to get out. The goblins let me out because I killed him."

Neither spoke. Arthur quietly ate his ice cream while Draco watched his own sundae melt. At length, Arthur finally said, "I only want to know who. I know you'll tell me anything important."

"Professor Crouch. He's in my vault. Did Fred tell you about the arrows?"

Arthur Weasley slowly nodded his head. "Anything else I, er, should know."

"Mister Weasley, I asked about the Malfoy family vault." Draco had trouble focusing. He could feel the tears on his cheeks. "The goblins said I have to wait until my father dies." He added with emphasis, "until he dies, as in not yet dead."

He heard Arthur say the word, impossible. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. And heard a promise to find out whatever he could. It was almost comical. A handkerchief was wiping the tears. It was pressed into his left hand and he was told to blow his nose. As Draco finished, he tried to smile at Arthur Weasley.

"Bloody 'ell of a day."

"And why are you supposed to be in Skye?"

Draco almost laughed. "Visit me mum. An' a girl."

"I'll take you. I need to talk to Charlie, anyway. About the wedding."

He cancelled the silencing spell and asked the waitress over so he could pay the bill. The waitress commented that he seemed 'awfully rough on the boy'. Arthur smiled back, saying he had to deal with seven children on a daily basis. Draco was given no more than he deserved.

Business completed, Arthur walked outside with Draco, grabbed his arm and took a curious step.

* * *

Angus McFusty was smiling at his guests. Both of them were expected to make an appearance at sometime. That both would come together meant it was an interesting story. He would make sure everyone had a drink. Then he would want to hear that story. When Arthur Weasley suggested that discretion was advised, he openly laughed.

They were outside the central command. That was the official name for the large building that held the clan's supplies. It was the building Draco had apparated to when Charlie Weasley brought him here for the first time. Angus was pointing toward the defense perimeter. Two young dragons could be seen flying in their direction. Angus asked Arthur if he could guess which two they were.

Draco had stopped listening. He could feel Mum. She knew he was here. She knew he was safe. That was enough for her. Not for her children. To them, he was their strange brother, there when they hatched, then suddenly gone. Now he was back.

Draco knew he must seem a sight. Walking casually to two young dragons, even though they were half his height. The dragonets landed on either side of him. And they began an intricate dance. The girl flamed first. Then the boy. High squeaky roars. Draco pulled out his wand and let out a yell. A flame shot upward that made the other two an embarrassment. Or would have. These were dragons. Such a flame gave them something to aspire to. They sniffed at him. At his missing hand. Their interest lasted less than a minute. The boy flapped his wings. The girl quickly joined him. Draco looked at both of them. He had work to do. They didn't understand. He wasn't much bigger than they were. Surely he wanted to play. Suddenly, both turned around. Just as Draco looked back to the men by the building. Aideen was standing there, looking at him.

The boy let out a bark, deeper than Grawpina had. He was laughing. The girl imitated him. They knew why Draco would not fly with them. He wanted to play a different game. The boy flew up, bumping into Draco as he did. The girl did the same. Both looked back at him and flamed. Draco gave them another flame. He put his wand away and began walking back to where the humans were waiting.

Angus led everyone into the building. In the back was his private office. Not that it was very private. It was his favorite old chair (that his wife said was no longer fit for the house) and a table large enough for a half dozen people. It had two walls covered with books, the history of the dragons, how many were born, how many died, which ones became ill and how they were cured. Angus pointed out that Draco was the only human mentioned in those books.

It had already been decided. Angus would be present when Arthur and Draco explained themselves. So would Charlie Weasley and only because he was Arthur's son. That was all. There would be no exceptions. Everyone else went back to work.

The exception was Aideen. One by one she was setting additional chairs around the table. She had already brought pitchers and cups. When she pulled up a fifth chair, she sat down. Angus glared at her. Didn't she hear what he said? He slammed his hand on the table but the girl didn't look up. He yelled that she should look at him so he could talk to her. He stopped when Draco began to laugh. Now he was laughing at that stubborn girl. Charlie was trying to keep a straight face as he explained the situation to his father.

"She's deaf?" Arthur asked.

Aideen answered. "Sometimes it is useful." She turned to Angus. "I can stay or I can watch you talk." She turned to Draco. "It's your choice. I was told you were coming to see me."

Draco took the seat to her right. She handed him the cup she had filled. She grabbed another and began to fill it for herself. Draco took a sip from the cup. His eyes widened in approval. It was only water but it had such a sweet taste. It seemed to wash the cares away. When Arthur said Draco seemed calmer, he admitted the water was good.

Angus told Arthur that it was the dragons. Charlie admitted it was true. Draco always smiled when dragons were around. Draco's smile became a smirk. It seemed funny. But it was true. "I'm with the clan. I'm always strongest with the clan. I'm always safest with the clan." Aideen put her hand in his. He made no objection. There was a pause. Everyone was waiting for Draco to speak. But he couldn't. Not for a moment. Once he opened his mouth, his life would change. His secrets would be revealed. He knew only one way to begin. With apologies, he pulled his hand away from Aideen's. He stood up to take off his coat. He unbuttoned the sleeve on his right hand. He raised his sleeve.

"This is the Dark Mark. All His true followers have them." He rolled down his sleeve. He told them the events at Gringotts Bank. He answered every question as honestly as he could. Finally he finished. Angus called out for someone to bring food. He then cancelled the silencing spell and called out again. Adding that more drink would be appreciated.

"And what do ye want us to do?" Angus asked once the silencing spell was restored.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what I'm planning for. And now I find out that my father's still alive."

"He can't be," Arthur insisted. "Draco, I read the reports. They recovered his body. They recovered your mother's body. Both were confirmed dead. Cause of death was the Killing Curse."

"Uncle," Aideen asked. "What should we do?"

Angus looked surprised. Draco knew they were all looking at him. He was the head of the clan. He was in charge. Even if only one was of his clan. Angus thought of a good way to start. His smile showed that to Draco who was leaning forward to hear what the man said. Angus asked why Draco wanted to see Aideen? He knew what happened the last time was because of the dragons. She was clearly the excuse, albeit a lovely one. Draco demurred. She wasn't the excuse. She was the reason, albeit a lovely one.

"Why her, lad?"

"She can read lips."

Angus gave him a confused look.

"I had, um, problems a while back. I began to forget things. They gave me a potion. To force me to remember. Everything. Everything I ever saw or heard. My parents would often talk. I saw them. But I didn't hear them."

Aideen said it, in her wonderful Scottish accent. "You are brilliant."

Angus interrupted . . . after she kissed Draco. That part of the plan would have to wait for another time. Draco would be invited to visit for the Christmas holiday. Arthur Weasley would, with extreme discretion, find out anything he could about Lucius Malfoy. Charley would be encouraged to visit his family often. His wedding plans, although still distant, would make an excellent excuse. And if anything important turned up, he could appear at Hogwarts to give Draco his personal invitation.

Draco asked about the wedding. Charlie admitted that they were thinking of June. Fleur gave him a choice once he proposed. Her parents' wedding day, His parents' wedding day or any day he had a good reason for. Since both sets of parents were married in June, Charlie suggested the day half way between the two. He added that Draco was going to be invited anyway. Fleur insisted.

"So, we're a conspiracy?" Charlie asked as he escorted his father and Draco from the building.

"A larger one, I'm happy to say," Arthur told him.

"Dad? Draco's your secret source?"

"If your mum finds out, you're out of the family. She thinks of Draco as that poor little boy who has all these problems. If she knew he was the reason I'm being cursed at near twice a week, well, I'd be safer sleeping with those dragons."

"Reason?"

Arthur looked surprised. "Charlie, you saw the dark mark. Most of the people in a certain circle of friends know about it. They talk to Draco." His voice became a whisper. "Their children brag to him about what their parents are doing. He tells me. I check out the rumours."

Charlie grinned. "Mum will kill you if she ever finds out. And you, Draco." He paused. "And now me."

On that note, Arthur grabbed Draco's hand, then took an intricate step. They were back in Hogsmeade. He asked how Draco felt.

And how did he feel. He felt good. He had a plan. And now he needed to make an excuse. He saw the setting sun.

"How late am I?"

Arthur laughed and pointed. "I think you will make it back with the last stragglers." Fred and Hermione were standing there, staring. Arthur waved and told Fred to tell the others. The wedding would be June 12. He apparated away, leaving Draco to explain things away.

Hermione already guessed, wrongly, that they met there. "How's Mum?"

"She's fine, 'mione. Kids'r mad I woun't play wit' 'em."

"No accent?" Fred asked with a grin. "How's that girl, Aideen?"

Draco's lip curled. "I've been invited for the Christmas holiday."


	18. Retribution

Chapter Eighteen: Retribution

Severus Snape was waiting for Draco when he returned from Hogsmeade weekend. He was the first person the three of them, Draco, Hermione and Fred, saw when they walked through the main doors into Hogwarts. Professor Snape greeted them with a smile, suggesting that he needed to talk to someone in private. Without waiting for a reply, he added that it was the headmaster's suggestion and therefore an order.

Hermione wished him good luck and Fred assured his friend that at least he wasn't in trouble. With smiles, they headed back to Gryffindor to change into their robes before the evening meal. Severus Snape led his young charge to his offices in the dungeon. He ushered Draco in and closed the door. Then he cast the silencing spell.

The smile was gone. Worry filled the man's face. His first statement expressed his feeling to perfection. "The Dark Lord demands to know what happened." When Draco gave him a questioning look, Snape clarified. "You were to be summoned. You were to go to the person who summoned you."

"Yeah, I did. I thought I did. I apparated, exactly how you told me, but."

The worry increased on the man's face. "But?"

"I don't know. I suddenly stopped. It was as though I hit a wall. Not hit it, but I had to stop before I came to where I was trying to go." Draco gave his entire story. He found himself in front of a vault in Gringotts. No, he didn't know which vault. His arrival set off an alarm. Goblins arrived and demanded to know why he was there. He explained that he was practicing to apparate to an unknown destination. He didn't know where he arrived. The goblin who seemed to be in charge said that he had clearly succeeded. One of those cars was called. Draco climbed in and was taken up to the bank proper and shown the front door. He was given a warning not to appear in the vaults again unless he came the proper way. He might not find a way out.

As for the rest, he told how he ran into Arthur Weasley. Mister Weasley said he was there because of a report of a kidnaping at Gringotts. When he arrived, he was told it was a mistake. A new goblin goofed or something.

"And he happened to see you?" Snape asked.

"He told me he decided to wait around. To see if anyone unusual came out of the bank." Draco said he hastily explained that he was trying to apparate to Diagon Alley. He wanted to bring Aideen a gift. That he had permission to go to Skye to visit Mum.

"I'm surprised he didn't question you. You could have, and should have, made such a purchase in Hogsmeade."

"He did. I confessed that I was doing at as excuse to practice. I told him I was thinking too much about money and arrived inside the bank. And that the goblins threw me out once they saw me."

"And then?"

"Um, he bought me a sundae at the ice cream parlor. Then he yelled at me so much I never ate it. When he was done, Mister Weasley decided to take me there, himself. He said I was a good excuse. His son's getting married. Charlie."

Draco paused.

"What was supposed to happen?"

"I wasn't told." The worried look did not leave the man's face. "All I know is that no one can contact the person you were supposed to meet. Draco, I do know that I will have to make some kind of excuse so that you can visit someone. He will want to hear your explanation from your own lips."

Draco nodded. It was something to be expected. As he was dismissed, he curled his lip. There was one more thing to say. "Uncle Severus, Aideen asked me to visit for the holidays."

Uncle Severus snorted. "Would I win my wager if I bet you never even thought of your dragon when she invited you?"

Draco didn't try to answer. It was yes, but not for the reason the man thought.

* * *

It was late. Or early. Draco had been awake for so long that he was the only one in the common room. He had been the only one for over an hour. He couldn't sleep. He didn't feel tired. His mind burned with only one thought. The impossible might be true. His father might, somehow, be alive.

There was a popping noise as the house elf appeared. Kreacher handed Draco a cup of hot chocolate. There was a marshmallow in it. He asked the elf if there would be a story.

"Something happened to Master. Kreacher could tell. Something bad."

Draco stared. He was about to mention his father but Kreacher had referred to someone else. "I had to." He added, "the wand holder is empty." He paused noticing the anxious eyes. "If he lived, I would have died." He told Kreacher where he was. That the man was torturing a goblin. Draco was supposed to watch the goblin die.

Kreacher was smiling. "Master did the right thing."

"But you said Master did a bad thing."

"Killing is always bad," Kreacher admitted. "Master did the right thing. He made die the one most deserving of it."

"I don't feel it, though. Not even then." Draco felt trapped. Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't help reliving the memory. He tried to think of a way, any way, that things could have gone differently. The answer was no. Unless, and it was a slim possibility, he followed Crouch from the vault. With Gornuk dead and him within the bank, they would not bother with a trial. The best case was a quick and painless execution. The worst was probably a lifetime in Azkaban. Considering what happened the last time he met a dementor, it would be a quick and painful death. He felt nothing because his emotions cancelled each other out. He killed a man to save someone else's life. Only because that person was needed to save Draco's life. Good and Bad in equal measure.

He was found the next morning, asleep on the couch by the fireplace, by a couple of first years. They dared to wake him up. He sleepily saw them. "Euan and Jack, right?"

"Yeah," the boy named Euan answered. "We thought you might want to go to bed."

"Great Hall open yet?"

When the boys nodded, Draco offered to join them for breakfast. Jack wanted to know if they could ask him about dragons. When Draco smiled, he smiled back. Draco admitted that talking about dragons was never a problem. What did they want to know?

Jack asked the simplest question. What are dragons like?

"Air and Fire hardened into physical form." He smiled. An honest smile. "To a dragon, the ground is only the place where the air ends. The flame is the heart of a dragon. It is a dragon's weapon and voice. I flame to express my power and my joy."

"You flame?" Euan asked.

"I'll show you." Draco led them out the main doors when they arrived at the ground level. He stood outside, at the bottom of the stairs, facing away from the school and from any nearby trees or shrubs. The boys stood on either side of him. Draco held out his wand and let out a scream of delight which echoed against the building in the quiet of the dawn. Flames shot from the wand and flared out for some twenty meters. Both boys were impressed.

Someone else was also impressed. From far off to the right, a sharp bark was heard. Draco knew what it was and said he'd better go meet her. One of the first years said it was cold. Draco nodded. They would wait here. He pointed his wand at the stone of the path. He screamed and held it. When he stopped, the cobblestones were glowing red with heat. Both boys decided to stay. The dragon was coming.

Grawpina had grown since her arrival at Hogwarts. Thin and wiry, like a lizard with wings, she was still able to fit on Draco's guitar but the tail would hang down a bit. Her older siblings were already as big, snout to tail, as Draco was. She jumped into Draco's arms, a feat made easier by Draco deciding to kneel as she approached. With a more fluid motion than last time, she climbed up his arm and settled herself around his shoulders. Comfortable, she turned her attention to the boys. To Jack, because she was facing him.

Jack raised a hand to pet her. Halfway there, she stopped him by hitting it with her nose. She raised herself and stepped onto his hand. Before he could react, Grawpina had her feet on either of his shoulders and her stomach resting on his head. She barked as she jumped to the ground with a flap of her wings. She ran over the heated cobblestones to Euan and jumped. He now had a dragon clutching his robes. She barked again. Draco explained that she was laughing. Her brother had brought friends to play with her. Euan asked how you played with a dragon. Draco suggested he try shaking her off, without using his hands.

A half hour later, the first years and the dragonet were playing a version of a dragon game. Draco had explained what Grawpina was trying to do. Young dragons would try to fly around each other. She can't fly. She can only run in circles. Now the three were running in the open. The circular pattern would change from circles to figure eights to others that were hard to follow. Euan said later that it was like trying to think while you ran. Hagrid was pointing out that someone was getting tired and would insist on being carried back to the hut. He also suggested that two boys were welcome to his hut anytime, especially if they wanted to tire out a dragon.

The two boys would consider about it. Playing with a dragon, even one like Grawpina, was not like playing with a dog. A dog doesn't make you think.

* * *

It was the first weekend of December. Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw. Professor Snape was waiting near the main doors as Draco came down with most of Gryffindor to make their way to the pitch.

"Did you forget your detention?" Professor Snape asked. "For apparating to Diagon Alley. By mistake."

"To be honest," (he pronounced the haich), "I did, Uncle."

Draco made quick apologies to Hermione and Fred and stepped out of the crowd. He was led up the stairs and down a corridor away from where any students would be. Once they were alone, Snape told Draco to hope it was a long game. It would be best if they could return before it ended.

They walked out onto a balcony on the far side of the school. Two brooms were already there. He was told to keep low as they flew toward the dark forest. Being on the other side of the school from the Quidditch pitch, it was unlikely that anyone would see them. Once in the forest, the brooms were set aside. As soon as they had walked far enough from the school, Severus Snape used his dark mark to send a message. Draco felt the summoning come from his own mark only moments later. Using the signal as a guide, he apparated.

* * *

Aunt Bella's ballroom was impressive. This room made it look quaint. It was larger and more lavish. The first question when he arrived was if he liked it. Narcissa Nott was asking him. He said it seemed garish. Then he clarified. It didn't look cheap. It looked like someone spent a lot of money to make it look cheap. Narcissa laughed. She said that Abraxas Malfoy would sniff at any compliment and claim he told to builders to put anything up. She told Draco he was right. It takes a great deal of money to make gold look fake. The nicest thing about the man was that he died of dragon pox. When Draco asked when the man died, he was told he would have been three or four at the time.

Her face lost its amused smile. She told Draco his interview was about to begin, then pulled a Death Eater mask from under her robes and put it on. The doors at the other end of the hall opened. HE walked in, escorted by Uncle Severus, also in a mask. They stopped after a few steps, the doors closing silently behind them. It was for Draco to walk across the hall, which he did with Narcissa Nott for company.

Draco repeated the incident at Gringotts Bank as he had described it to his uncle. He also explained, in greater detail, the meeting of Arthur Weasley and his decision to personally take Draco to visit the dragons. He was then asked if he was friends with the Weasleys. HE was amused by Draco's response that they were, technically, purebloods. He admitted to Fred and George, and Charlie, but that was because of the dragons.

Voldemort smiled. He noted that Arthur Weasley was visiting the Hebrides at least twice a week. Draco volunteered that it was because of Charlie's wedding. There was an argument about where it was to take place. The smile held. Was it true that Draco was invited to the dragon preserve for the Christmas holiday? He was to spend all of his time there. He was to talk to his good friend, Charlie. He was to talk to Arthur Weasley when possible. Any chance word could be useful. Did Draco understand? There was a spy in their midst and he had chosen Arthur Weasley as his confidant. Furthermore, the man was too well protected.

Draco learned three things from what he was told. Voldemort was worried about how much Arthur Weasley knew. If the man were killed, his subordinates might decide it was time to act on the information. What was most wanted was to find out how much the man knew and who he was talking to. The second thing was the recent promotion. Arthur Weasley was now a director. The new head of his old department, as well as the heads of four other departments, now reported to him. The third thing was what Bartimius Crouch, Junior was supposed to be doing.

The kidnaping of Gornuk the goblin was to be the bait, not only to test Draco but also to lure Arthur Weasley into a public place. Killing the goblin was up to Barty. His main task was to kill the man. The only clue they had was an overheard conversation. "Arthur said we don't have to worry about Crouch." "He has his sources. I say we remove him from the list." Voldemort's spy, new to the department, passed on that information as soon as he could.

The last question was if Draco had any problems with following his orders. Draco admitted that he would have to make some excuse to his sister, as to why he couldn't visit. That caused the grin to return. Take them along, he was told. Who would believe a boy with such a family was a servant of the Dark Lord.

"I know you, Draco. You could talk the entire school into going with you. Find their spy for me. Prove to everyone why you deserve to stand at my side."

"Shall I arrange an accident, Master? Once I'm successful."

"No, but try to convince the Weasleys to hold their wedding at the dragon preserve. You can control the dragons?"

"They will only protect me, Master, but once I kill the first guest I will need all the protection I can get. The dragons will come. I promise you."

Voldemort looked at Narcissa. "Do you understand? Can you explain to your sister why this one has taken the place she covets? I do not need to worry about jealously within my ranks."

Voldemort walked out with Uncle Severus directly behind him.

"Aunt Bella is angry with me?"

"She always believed Crouch had stolen her rightful place. Now you stand there." Narcissa removed her mask. She had the beginnings of a smile. "At least you're family."

Draco gave her a smile in return. One that was clearly forced. It had nothing to do with Aunt Bella. It had to do with his own problem. He had to do exactly what he wanted over the holiday but it had a sinister purpose. He had to find the spy. Yet he was the spy. If he failed to turn himself over, it would prove he was useless. Useless people did not survive long in HIS service.

"Would you like some honesty?" Narcissa asked. "It might help you to understand why my son has, in his way, befriended you."

"Only after he failed to kill me."

"I blame his father for that. I also suspect that Theo knew his uncle was near." Narcissa was not smiling. "From the first, we knew there was something wrong with Simon. By the time he died, we knew he could not be controlled. That is why I do not hold it against you that he died. You saved me from making difficult choices in the future."

Draco nodded his head. "Thank you for telling me."

Now, Narcissa did smile. A smile without humour. A smile that said that Draco spoke too soon. "This is the truth I want you to know. On the day he laid his trap, I did not care which one of you died. I would have been very happy to have heard that neither of you survived the encounter." She waved her hand as though to dismiss the matter. "The situation has changed. Theo sees you as his best chance to advance in life. That is something I wish he would not do. That is also something I cannot prevent him from doing. Being close to the Dark Lord is not the safest place to be."

Draco was surprised when she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are HIS right hand. He will give you the most difficult tasks. If Theo asks to help . . ."

He understood. He understood this woman so well in that moment he would have done anything for her. She wanted what his own mother wanted. To protect her son. And he smiled.

"Theo?" he asked with a laugh, adding with a sneer. "He's a good talker but I doubt he has what it takes. Don't worry. I won't ever ask for his help." He added one line on the spur of the moment. "The only thing I want from him is to say yes if I ask him a question."

Narcissa Nott was the one who nodded her head. The thinnest of smiles was on her lips. Draco had made his position clear. He would help her protect her son. And they both would hope that it was enough.

* * *

Draco apparated back to the forest. He walked back to where the brooms were. Curiously, they were gone. Draco shrugged. He began walking back to the school when he decided to visit Hagrid. He could find out who won the Quidditch match. The detour turned back toward the school when he noticed there was no one there. The match must still be going. He checked his pickle watch. It would have only been an hour since it began. As he rounded the school, he heard the cheers. Everyone was still at the pitch.

His destination now obvious, Draco began walking toward the pitch. Movement on his left caught his eye and he turned to watch Professor Snape walk toward him from the school. He would be able to find out why he had to make the long walk back. It turned out to be a logical reason. Should anyone see him they would wonder why he was riding a broom during his detention. The professor admitted that he had no idea if Draco would be delayed for any reason or for how long. He also knew that Draco would be able to give a passable excuse.

"Shall we enjoy the rest of the match? Assuming it doesn't end before we get there."

Draco curled his lip. If Professor Snape had his choice, the meeting would have taken place after the match. He had no time to answer, however, because of a sudden shout from the stands. Both turned to look.

A small figure had jumped from one of the towers. A large figure stood up. It could only be Hagrid. Which meant that the small figure was Grawpina.

Fear clutched Draco as the figure fell. But not for long. Wings spread and caught the wind. He knew the dragonet could not fly. And she wasn't flying. She was gliding. SHE WAS GLIDING! He stood still as the figure came closer, For him it was a beautiful sight. A dragon in the air. Professor Snape had enough time to tell Draco to brace himself. She wasn't planning on landing on the ground. A loud THWACK was followed by an equally loud THUMP as Draco landed on his back. The dragonet, not caring, was nuzzling her big brother's neck to show how happy she was to see him.

* * *

As Draco sat down next to Hagrid, Grawpina chirped merrily. It was dragon talk for "See who I brought". She climbed onto Hagrid's shoulders and sat there, happy to have the extra company. As for Draco, he was happy to have enough time to rest after the fall and the long climb up the tower. He was happy that Uncle Severus stayed with him, and upset that the man could not lose his smile. Not that he was the only one. More than a few teachers looked back with identical grins.

The match ended with a Ravenclaw victory. Cho Chang caught the snitch with the Hufflepuff Seeker almost next to her. That was when Draco had his next surprise of the day. The Hufflepuff Seeker took off his helmet before congratulating Cho. It was Billy Potter.

"He never said anything."

Uncle Severus knew what Draco meant. "He was probably too busy practicing." He looked up at Hagrid. "I'll leave him in your hands then?"

Hagrid, a bit taken back by the gesture nodded his head. He then patted Draco on the back and asked him if he would like some tea before dinner.

* * *

"Ye had detention?" Hagrid asked as he handed out the mugs.

"A short one," Draco admitted. "I decided to buy Aideen a gift and went to Diagon Alley, first. Arthur Weasley was there and caught me. I was supposed to go directly to Skye."

"Why was Dad at Diagon Alley?" Fred asked. He decided that he would join Hermione when she came. "I never asked."

"He never said. I think he wanted to get away from the office for a while." Draco sipped his tea. "I heard about his promotion."

"What promotion?"

"Uh . . ." Draco suddenly realized that he had no idea when Arthur Weasley was promoted. "Uncle Severus mentioned it. I thought everyone knew."

"And how did Professor Snape know?" Hermione had that curious look on her face.

"Dumbledore, I guess. I don't know."

Justin laughed. "Don't ask, Hermione. Dumbledore would know."

"Then why tell Snape?" Hermione demanded.

"Consolation?" Draco guessed. "He had to give me detention because he was the one who told Dumbledore I wouldn't do anything foolish."

"So, you're saying Snape deliberately lied to the headmaster?"

Hermione's scowl lasted two seconds. That was all she could manage after her joke. Draco was the only one who didn't find it funny.

On Monday morning, the Daily Prophet arrived. Arthur Weasley was on the front page.


	19. The Holidays

Chapter Nineteen: The Holidays

It was snowing. Draco stood at the window in the dark room and looked out as the ground became covered in a white blanket. Everyone else was asleep except him. He could not. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he saw Barty Crouch grinning at him. For some reason, the man kept returning to his thoughts long enough to make him too restless. For the third night in a row, he spent his time looking out into the night.

This time, he decided to do more than that. He quietly dressed and went down to the common room. His plan was to take a walk. The idea of being the first person to trample the new snow made him happy. The plan ended when he reached the main doors. When he saw someone else was up.

"Sirius?"

"I was told you were awake and wearing your coat. I assumed the most obvious place to wait."

"I don't want company."

"You won't be breaking any rules if you're with me. Someone is sure to notice."

To give weight to his statement, Mrs. Norris meowed from the top of the stairs. The caretaker appeared shortly.

"Mister Black?"

"He's with me. Thank you, Mister Filch, for your concern."

"He'll be safe if he's with you," Argus Filch acknowledge. He walked away, urging Mrs. Norris to follow him.

Sirius was smiling. "And I didn't even plan it."

Draco snarled, but walked out the door when it was opened for him. He waited until they were far enough away from the school to quietly ask who informed on him. And how. Sirius responded by suggesting they walk to his favorite spot and look out over the lake. That was all the hint that was needed. Draco knew who, how and, probably, why. It was the why that worried him.

"If I didn't come down?"

"I would have figured out a reasonable excuse by the time I came to fetch you."

As they reached the rock where Draco often sat to practice his guitar, Rita Skeeter quietly commented that she had forgotten how beautiful Scotland could be in wintertime. She turned around as they neared.

"You have to be my favorite person in the world, young man. Thanks to our little agreement, I almost own the front page of the Daily Prophet. And you'll love this morning's paper. I completely skewer the Ministry for promoting that useless lowlife, Arthur Weasley. No, wait, not a useless lowlife, that was the first draft. I changed it to craven rumourmonger. After all, if he has all these sources then why doesn't he name them?" She flashed her golden teeth. "Do you know why I have no respect for my readers? Half of them will think that was a reasonable argument."

"Rita?" Sirius suggested. "It is cold when all we are doing is standing."

"Plenty of time." She waved him away and turned back to Draco. "I even kept my word, my boy, not that it was a real promise. I like the idea that his wife may want to keep that article as a personal treasure. And in exchange, I get to give you a message." She glanced at Sirius. "You did cast a silencing spell"

"Just in case."

"Good. I hate having to worry about those Weasley twins. I should be grateful they have no interest in journalism." She turned back to Draco. "We will seriously consider the Hebrides but Molly will suggest a compromise. We have been feeding false information to the spy. We may have revealed that our source is associated with Gringotts and our suspicions that he was found out." Rita smiled again. "Anything to say?"

"A question," Draco dared. "I was thinking of inviting Hermione and Justin to see the dragons."

Rita frowned. "Don't. I know they're friends, but friends make mistakes." She held up a warning hand when Draco opened his mouth. "You're a smart boy. Think about it. You can always tell them later. When you need to. Remember. Only tell what you need to and only to the one you need to tell. This is a conspiracy. There are only seven of us. That's six too many to be sure it is kept secret." She patted his cheek as though he was a little boy. "Anything else for Auntie Rita before she leaves for London?"

"Pansy warned me to be careful. She overheard, um, people saying that Rabastan Lestrange wants to impress me."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Rita laughed. "I'll pass it along. I have an interview with Artie at ten, to get his reaction to my story." She flashed her golden teeth once more before dissolving into a small beetle that was lost to sight at once.

"He won't accept it," Sirius commented, "the suggestion that it was Crouch. My advice, suggest that the spy was found out by Crouch and gained the upper hand." He was smiling. "Knowing Arthur, that's what his plan is."

"Should never have told you about Crouch."

"Or your father." Sirius paused. "I won't be going to the Hebrides for the holidays. I was thinking of visiting the continent." He saw he had Draco's interest. "I don't trust Snape. He came up with every excuse, a few of them even worth considering, to keep you from going to Calais. Between the two of us, I'm going to find out if there's a reason why."

"Thanks."

"Can't be an Auror. I thought I'd try my hand at detective. Evelyn's already agreed to play Watson." Draco gave him a blank stare. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "She said she would explain it to me on the train."

Draco barked a laugh. It was Babbity Rabbity again, but this time it was the other way.

* * *

"Didn't sleep last night?" Hermione asked as Draco trudged into the Great Hall, brushing the last of the melting snow off his coat.

"Too excited about the holidays, you know. Talked Mick into bringing everyone to the Hebrides. Get to keep my promise to Cheryl."

"Rumours have the Weasleys are going as well. Which means that I'll be spending Christmas alone." She paused. "That was a hint."

"Sorry. Already used up all my goodwill." Draco smiled. "Tell Fred to invite you."

"His Mum said no to Angelina when George asked. Fred isn't even going to try."

Draco paused. This wasn't about him. It should have been a good thing. He didn't have to worry about secrets. Then again, she was asking if she could visit dragons as an excuse to snog her boyfriend. "How serious are you two? The dragons won't fly away. Fred will be back after the holiday." He paused as Hermione glared at him. "Whot?"

"It means I'm not accepted. Angelina feels it, too. Molly Weasley doesn't like her boys going on dates."

Draco tried to think back. He knew she didn't like Fleur. "Does she like Fleur?"

"Ginny said that her name is Flem. Her mum thinks she's too forceful."

Draco was surprised for no real reason. Molly Weasley had even made a comment about Fleur at his birthday party. How could she still hold a grudge while preparing a wedding? Draco shrugged his shoulders. It would work itself out. If it didn't, it could be fun to watch. From a safe distance.

The owls came with the morning mail. Draco quickly asked Hermione what the Daily Prophet had to say. She scowled at him. She knew he only asked because he knew what the headline was.

"You tell me, Draco." The paper was still folded.

"Haven't heard anything new about Mister Weasley in a while," he suggested, trying to make it sound like a guess. Hermione's reaction to that statement was never to be known. At that moment, Ron Weasley, with his copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him, had loudly referred to Rita Skeeter as a female dog. Hermione, scowl still in place, opened her paper to the reveal the front page. It was a reprint of the Picture where the Minister was congratulating the newly promoted Arthur Weasley. The headline read: A REVIEW OF THE LATEST ACTS OF INCOMPETENCE.

"I wonder," Hermione said in a snide tone, "what the story could be about."

"Could I read it when you're done?"

"I'll read it," Justin called out from his table. Hermione turned around and looked him in the face. He smiled. "Billy and Cas already asked me to."

_It has to be the most galling of events to have a craven rumourmonger like Arthur Weasley promoted from an obscure position to one of such prominence simply because he made a lucky guess or two, resulting in the arrests of two or three petty criminals._

"They Were Death Eaters," Ron shouted.

"Innocent Until Proven Guilty," Draco shouted back. "Until Their Trials, Anyone May Express Their Opinions Without Legal Penalties."

"You would know about that," Ron snarled.

Draco, noting that two people had snarled at him already and it was only breakfast, smiled.

Hearing the lack of shouts, Justin continued in an edited version. "Next paragraph is how Arthur Weasley was incompetent in his previous position. And . . . Naw, it's more about his incompetence being ignored because of family favoritism."

"Favoritism?" It was Dennis Creevey who asked.

Justin checked the newspaper. "Seems somebody's brother married a Prewett." Justin looked confused until Fred (or George), having come to join the crowd, admitted it was their mother's maiden name. Justin nodded and went back to the paper.

"Right. Next paragraph was how he was incompetent at school. And an embarrassment. Oh, and Armando Dippet, the former headmaster, hushed up a few incidents."

"What incidents," Fred asked. It was obviously Fred because he was standing behind Hermione and rubbing her shoulders.

"They were hushed up," Justin commented. "Hey! She said he did something good. Listen to this."

_If there was anything Arthur Weasley did that could be considered good, it was his marriage. And it was only good for him because it prevented one of the few rising stars of his generation from finding a more appropriate spouse. I know everyone is wondering why I should praise this woman after all those people, including her husband, that I've been forced to reveal as useless or worse. In this humble writer's opinion, the Minister for Magic would have made a better choice if it had been Molly Weasley._

_ This woman has raised seven children while carrying that husband of hers. And look at them. Those that graduated hold positions of power and trust in their respective fields. A master curse-breaker for Gringotts. A personal aide to the Minister for Sports_._ (A higher position than his father's.) General Manager for the largest Dragon Preserve in this country. And her twins, if my sources are to be believed, are planning a business enterprise that is sure to take the country by storm. The last two have yet to express their interests after graduation. Both, however, are stars on their Quidditch team at Hogwarts. The youngest, a seeker, has successfully demonstrated the Krum Drop during her first match. Her brother, the Keeper, deliberately let the first quaffle get past him. He then blocked every other one. His generosity kept the opposing team from going scoreless._

"He blocked two shots," Billy pointed out.

"But they were POWERFUL blocks," George emphasized. Ron scowled at his brothers.

_ The only thing this woman could do to make me sing her praises even higher is she could convince at least one of her remaining children to play professionally. Either of them could take their team to the Championships. Even if they were the Chudley Cannons. _

"No pressure, Ron," George said in a mocking voice. Ron wasn't listening. Fred explained he was already living his biggest daydream.

Casper Lestrange curled his lip in disgust. "You mean he likes the Chudley Cannons?"

"His room is orange," Hermione noted.

"Ugh."

Everyone looked over at Ron. His eyes had a faraway look and he was smiling.

* * *

It was Tuesday. Three days until the end of term. His breakfast appeared as soon as he sat down. It was his favorite. Bangers and Mash. Hermione always said it was because he wasn't hard to please. She also guessed correctly that his favorite lunch was Fish and Chips. This time, she was asking what the special occasion was. Draco told her. Bad news was coming. This was Kreacher's way of warning him.

Hermione earned her reputation for being smart. She knew at once what Draco was thinking. She also needed to reassure herself. She quietly mentioned Janice, sighing in relief when told they were safe. She mentioned Dudley. Draco suggested she not ask questions. You can't cheer someone who's waiting for bad news. It would come soon enough. And it did come. A request from Professor McGonagall to visit her office.

At least he did not go alone. Hermione insisted on coming. It was not a very long meeting. Draco looked up from the chair he was sitting in and asked the Professor if someone had died. She told him it was his uncle. At Draco's surprise, she added that they knew it was the killing curse. Everyone who knew Draco also knew what he thought of his uncle. Once he was found dead, the effort was made to contact his family. That was why he was in her office. No trace could be found of Vernon Dursley's wife or son.

"They're fine, Professor," Hermione said forcefully, turning to Draco to add, "she has the right to know. You trusted me with the information. And I trust her." She turned back to McGonagall. "Draco knew this might happen. He helped his aunt form an escape plan." She gave Draco a smug smile. "He was telling me this morning that they are safely hidden."

McGonagall frowned. "Are you telling me that Draco already knew about this?"

That was when Draco understood what to say. "No, Professor. I only knew they had run. I told Hermione that I didn't know why and that I was afraid of what the reason would be." He didn't need to add that he was happy that the person killed was someone he did not care about.

Both students were complimented on their cleverness. Draco admitted that most of the cleverness was Hermione's. McGonagall gave them a smile and a pass for being late for Double Charms. They thanked her and left for class.

"Whot?" Draco asked as soon as they rounded the first corner.

"If you weren't so brusk at breakfast, I would have told you then. Fred confided the information to me as soon as he learned the news." She grinned at him. "How he learned is a secret." She laughed. "He didn't tell me how he knew. Fred only told me to tell you."

"And my uncle?"

"If I had told you, you would have been telling Professor McGonagall the truth."

Draco nodded his head and thanked Hermione for the message. He would try to be less self-centered in the future. For that remark he was told that he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he did that.

Draco did not have to ask who or what. He could picture the chain that connected him and his cousin. Arthur helped Dudley and his mother go into hiding. Charlie was the obvious choice to tell Fred to tell Hermione to let him know. Everyone was, or would become, a Weasley.

Hermione was looking at him. He asked what the problem was. She told him he stopped walking. Could she know what he was thinking? Draco curled his lip. He realized she was going to marry Fred. She looked at him like he was crazy and demanded to know how he could say that. He pointed out that Fred trusted her with the message, which means that whoever sent it trusted her. As he began walking again, he casually commented that Molly Weasley may not approve of her but everyone else in the family did.

* * *

It was the night before the winter break. In the morning, everyone would leave for the Christmas Holiday. It wasn't Draco's plan but he was sitting in the common room strumming his guitar. Fred and George had managed their usual and butterbeer was plentiful. It took little convincing to get the house elves to supply plenty of snacks. Draco had asked Kreacher for a bowl or two of crisps. It wasn't his fault that the other house elves volunteered all the other things. And he was about to put his foot down when one of the elves mentioned blackberry crumble.

It was late and the party was over. He would swear they sang 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' at least eight times. He also learned the Wassail Song as well as the wizard version of Up On The Rooftops. His fingers were tired but he couldn't sleep, so he stayed there, gently strumming the strings.

Hermione came over to say goodnight, one of the few stragglers, except for the first years who seemed determined to stay awake all night. She asked if he was tired. He told her yes but he kept strumming.

"You can come," he told her. "To see the dragons. I'll make any excuse you want."

"I'm already coming, after boxing day. Fred's coming to meet my parents. He's taking me back with him when he returns to the Hebrides."

Draco snorted. "What happened?"

Hermione grinned. "Rita Skeeter. Molly loved those things she said. She decided to trust her sons. Charlie says she even called his fiancé by her real name."

"You talked to Charlie?" Draco was eyeing his friend carefully. "Let me guess. When he came to visit Fred."

The smile held. She picked at the remnants of the crumble that were still in the serving pan. "I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind. A dragon watcher in Skye delivers a message to the school from someone in the southeast. Sirius Black is acting like your business partner instead of your bodyguard. (We all know why he's here.) If you like, I can point out a few things that Justin has noticed. Such as Pansy Parkinson constantly watching you."

"She was worried. She knew I was in trouble. She was relieved it was only my uncle Vernon."

"Is she friend or foe?" A suspicious tone.

"It all depends, Hermione, on which side you're on." He looked her in the eye. "She likes me. Despite my problems, she thinks she could have a future with me." He went back to playing the scales at a slow pace.

"I know you're writing in your diary more often. I'm curious. Do you ever let anyone read it? "

"Pansy asked me that once. I'll give you the same answer I gave her. The only one I trust with my diary is Kreacher. If he agrees to give it to you, you can read it."

"Will he?"

"Kreacher told me that I am his master. He will only give the diary to anyone at his master's request." He looked up once more. "I don't mean to be harsh, Hermione. Please remember that."

"One last question," Hermione said as she stood up. "Do you see a future with Pansy?"

"I don't have a future," Draco said softly. "All I have is now."


	20. The Hebrides

A/N: I know it hasn't been a week or two since the last chapter, but sometimes these things happen. Did I mention that I'm on vacation? And I promise at least one more chapter before the end of the week.

Chapter Twenty: The Hebrides

The compartment was crowded. Too many times the only occupants were Draco, Hermione and Justin. It now contained Angelina Johnson and the Weasley twins. Angelina warned everyone to expect the rest of the Quidditch team to stop by at one time or another.

Angelina was also the first to bring up the subject of Draco's relatives. "We only want to know that they're safe. I'm not asking where they are or anything."

"Don't know," Draco admitted. "It's safer for everyone. Just happy everything worked out."

"Sorry about your uncle. He didn't deserve to die."

Draco smirked. "Not that way. Never thought it would be quick and painless." His tone made it clear to everyone. Vernon Dursley would not be mourned by his nephew. "Feel bad for Dudley, though. Must be hard losing a dad. Even someone like him."

There was a pause while everyone tried to think of an easy way to change the subject. Justin decided. He mentioned the Daily Prophet was constantly attacking the government. Fred and George laughed. George reminded him of the article where Rita Skeeter attacked their dad by praising their mum.

"Curious, that," Justin noted. "Rita Skeeter made it a point to praise her, then stopped talking about your father all together."

Hermione gave him a humourless smile. "And what does that tell us, Mister Finch-Fletchley."

"Can't be sure. It's only a guess. She attacks everyone in the government. I think she likes him."

"Likes Dad?" George asked.

"Her complaints about him were facetious. She criticized him for not revealing his secret contacts. She accused him of incompetence at every level without citing one example. And her followup interview was almost a joke. She commented that he hoped to prove her wrong. She then added that she hoped he did, as well. That it would be a wonderful change of pace. Normally, she should have vilified him for being naive or something like that."

"Do you think anyone else noticed?" Draco asked. By Justin's look, he didn't sound casual enough.

Justin eyed him carefully. "I doubt it." He was looking at Draco as though he was thinking something through. Then he looked at Hermione who was sitting between Draco and Fred. Draco turned to her to see Fred whispering something. Hermione nodded. She told Justin it was probably nothing. Justin nodded in return and looked back to Draco.

"Whot?"

Justin almost laughed. "We won't say anything, mate. Just in case it does mean something."

Everyone was watching Draco. He knew why. He was keeping secrets from them. They were smart enough to know that he needed to. "So, any plans for the holiday?"

"Not going anywhere. Professor Brown is coming over for Christmas dinner with her boyfriend. She wants him to have a muggle Christmas." He was smiling. "Have they set a date?"

"Sirius Black? I doubt it," Draco admitted. "He'll wait until she gets mad at him then tell her to decide."

"Doesn't he want to get married?" Angelina asked.

"Naw. He likes being engaged. He doesn't like making the commitment. Been alone for too long."

"He's waiting," Hermione explained. "Until things are over."

"Bad idea," George added. "Better to rush in than wait to see how things work out. They might not."

Now everyone was looking at him. Even Fred. Angelina took her boyfriend's hand in hers. "My parents already agreed. George is going to ask his parents once we get to the Hebrides. We're thinking August, before the new school year, so everyone can be there. Not that it will be a large wedding."

"Mum will say no," Fred told her.

"Really?" Angelina was asking how much he wanted to wager. George was grinning. It may have been the first time he ever surprised his brother. Draco was telling Hermione he was going to enjoy the holiday.

The announcement broke the mood and there was no turning back. The conversation turned to other things. Fred and George began by telling everyone of their plans. They were using Penelope Clearwater, Percy's perpetual girlfriend, to scout properties in Diagon Alley. She even promised not to charge them if they could talk Percy in making a commitment. They expected to be paying her for her efforts. Draco commented that Percy sounded worse than Sirius Black.

The trolley lady came by and everyone pulled out what coins they had. Fred announced that he was buying. And he looked at George when he said it better not be a premature celebration. He also winked at Draco who gratefully put away his handful of sickles and knuts.

That seemed to be the signal. Every Quidditch player from their house stopped by to wish Angelina (and everyone else) a happy holiday. That included Dennis Creevey who asked everyone not to tell his parents he was only the backup. He admitted that he lied, slightly. His parents thought all Quidditch teams had two Seekers who traded off as the match went on.

"Too bad the last match ended so quickly," Hermione replied. "You never had a chance to play."

Dennis left with a smile. He now hoped his parents met some of his schoolmates.

The moment came when they finally arrived at Kings Cross. Everyone said their goodbyes, knowing that, except for Justin, they would all be meeting again in a couple of days. Draco was the first to exit the platform. He had taken three steps before he heard the shout. A young girl calling out, "DRAGON". With her were a couple holding a young boy. Three more steps and Cheryl was running at him as fast as she could. Two more steps then down on one knee to grab the girl into a hug. She laughed in his ear as she returned the hug with full force. Then she grabbed his left hand to drag him to the family. More hugs were exchanged and Janice told Andy to say hello to his uncle. Andy refused to say a word. But he smiled at Draco and kept his eyes on him even as he huddled in his mother's arms.

"We have a ride waiting," Mick assured Draco as he grabbed the backpack from him. "We get to travel in style."

Mick led the way as Cheryl asked her uncle how soon they were going to see the you-know-whats. Draco told her it should be in the morning. He didn't know the plans. They would either sleep here and go tomorrow or go tonight and, hopefully, sleep once they arrived.

Andy said his first word to Draco. "Kweecha?" His now favorite uncle said he would be there.

"Here," Sirius Black called as they left Kings Cross. Professor Brown was with him. Somehow he had obtained a Ministry limousine. Mick was telling the truth. They would be traveling in style.

Draco was the last to climb in. True to form, there was plenty of room. Even with five adults and two children. Somehow the inside was bigger than the outside. When he dared to ask, he was told by Sirius that it was like the cupboard and the refrigerator. The inside was as large as it needed to be.

"Where we off to?" Draco asked.

"Diagon Alley," Sirius answered. "We won't be staying. I was going to arrange a portkey for everyone but I'm not sure the children are up to it. They'll have to fly there. I have a sidecar for my motorcycle."

The conversation then became a lesson in magic. Sirius explained what a portkey was. Cheryl immediately wanted to try it. Sirius said it was up to her mother. He had a flying motorcycle with a sidecar. A cover for it and a heating spell would keep Janice and Andy (and Cheryl if her mother insisted) warm and comfortable for the entire trip. The cover was clear so they could see out, not that there was much to see at night. Cheryl asked her question. Which way would get her to the dragons faster? She then gave her most sorrowful look when her mother suggested she would be better off in the sidecar. She then cheered when her father suggested she would be safe enough with the portkey. Her mother's laugh told her she would get her wish.

* * *

Draco's head was still spinning when he heard Cheryl shout out that it was wonderful and asked if they could go everywhere like that. Mick, his voice shaking, said not until she was older. Much older.

His head cleared quickly and he looked up from where they were. Angus was already there, trying to get everyone inside the command center where it was warmer. He added that they were expecting snow in the morning. Draco was already walking in the other direction when he vaguely heard Angus tell someone she would want to watch this. In the distance, two flames were seen. Draco pulled out his wand and let out a yell. Flame shot upward in answer to his siblings. They were coming to greet him again. He could feel it. Mum was happy he was here. She could sense that he would be staying a while.

Brother and Sister neared him. All three flamed again. A faint 'oooh' could be heard. Draco smiled. Thanks to the flames, Cheryl had seen her first dragons. The two young dragons were clear in their intent. Draco would come with them in the morning when they went to play. Draco let them know he was looking forward to it. He sensed a question. About someone else. Both dragons flamed as Draco thought about Aideen. They flew away. Mum wanted them back. They were children and they needed their sleep. Draco returned to find Mick telling Cheryl the same thing. Cheryl would be fast asleep by the time her mother arrived, snug in a bed in a nearby cottage that was being lent to the family for their holiday stay.

* * *

It was almost noon, the next day, when Draco flew back from the preserve. He was grinning from ear to ear. Both Brother and Sister had tired themselves out trying to keep up with him. Both agreed that size did not matter in a dragon if Draco could keep flying when they could not. Not that Draco let them get away. On the way back to their nest, he managed to teach them the basics of gliding. (Something akin to teaching a novice swimmer to doggy paddle. Cheryl was excellent at it. If prompted, she would even bark.)

The first thing was to find out about getting something to eat. He landed near the command center and walked in, putting the broom back in the rack. Most everyone was around the table that Draco had sat at, last year, drinking hot chocolate. The thought occurred to him that it seemed more than fourteen months since that happened. One of the men pointed toward the back of the warehouse. Angus McFusty was in his office.

And so were everyone else. Charlie was there with his father. Arthur Weasley was talking to Aideen. Sirius Black was still there. He and Evelyn would be leaving after this meeting. Draco didn't have to ask. He knew that a beetle bug was somewhere around and would show herself when the time came. Mick was also there. Draco asked why. Angus answered him.

"He's a muggle who knows magic. He knows people we can trust if it comes to that."

"He's also a target, in both worlds" Draco pointed out. "He's here because he's in hiding."

Angus smiled. Like an angry dog who has just cornered his prey. "And if he suddenly makes an appearance, his muggle friends will know to listen to him. It may save your life, boy. Remember that."

He then told Draco to sit down. He would be informed later of what was said. They wanted to see if his plan would work. Draco was ordered to face Aideen. He would recall his memories and mimic the mouth movements of his parents. Aideen would read his lips and say what the words were. Rita Skeeter made her appearance and announced that she, who else would you expect, would record what was said. She also noted that she managed to see him playing earlier. To say it was interesting would be an understatement. She added that a young girl named Cheryl agreed with her.

Where to start? That was now the question. His parents always left the door open to his room. They always sat so they were in view of him. Not always, really, but often enough. Draco had dozens of memories to recall. He started with the earliest he could remember. It was a short one. It would be a good test. He closed his eyes and began to move his mouth.

_"Cleaned his nappy," _Aideen said. As everyone laughed he remembered that he had just been put to bed, right after his mum . . . what Aideen said. He continued after the noise lessened.

_"I love that little man," _Aideen was saying as Draco remembered his father looking directly at him. "_It's like he understands every word we're saying. Well, know this, little man. I'm not fighting all the evil in the world just so you can stay awake all night. Close those eyes."_

_ "He'll be up for another hour, thank you very much."_

_ "He can stay up forever as long as he lets me spend time alone with you."_

_ "And, Lucius Malfoy, why would you possibly want to be alone with me?"_

_ "Why, Lily Malfoy, I thought that would be obvious."_

"That's all," Draco said, "they moved out of sight although I remember that I could still hear them making noise."

"That is more than we need to know," Angus told him. It was curious but he was grinning, as were Arthur and Mick. Draco asked why. The three married men said they all remembered having conversations like that.

Aideen touched his shoulder. When he turned, she suggested they try again. Draco asked if he should keep going in order. Angus suggested reverse order. The more important things would be talked about in the later days. Draco suggested they try the last conversation. It wouldn't reveal much, however. It was also short. He closed his eyes. He had relived this particular memory so many times. He knew how it would end.

_"Bed?"_

_ "I put him in. He's standing there, watching us."_

_ "He always does that for a few minutes."_

Lily looked at baby Draco. _"He knows. You know what I mean. That something's wrong."_

_ "Parkinson . . ."_

_ "He said he wasn't sure."_

_ "Just in case. We'll leave in the morning."_

Draco explained they were hugging. He was almost sure his mother was crying. Then they separated.

_"The wards?"_

_ "Lily, get Draco. There's no time. Take them to Augusta. Now."_

Lucius had drawn his wand. He was turned toward the front door. The door was turning all sorts of colours as spells were being cast from both sides of it. He was blocked from view as Lily filled the doorway to the bedroom. The front door exploded and Lucius shouted out, _"SAVE THEM."_

"STOP."

It was Aideen who shouted. She smiled in relief as Draco looked up. This time, he would not relive those final moments.

* * *

"That tells us something," Sirius Black noted. "Parkinson doesn't like his boss."

"That's one more name we can confirm," Arthur added, making a note in a small pad.

"We knew that," Rita Skeeter said with a laugh. "I like that juicy bit at the end." She smiled, knowing she had an audience. "Any suggestions on who Augusta might be?"

"Ackerly, Broom, Brakenridge . . ." Arthur was saying.

Rita interrupted him. "I did a story on Augusta Brakenridge. She would have been ten. Think older people, think . . ." She paused. "Nooo. But if it's true."

"Whot?" Draco asked.

"I know," Sirius Black said. "You're thinking Augusta Longbottom."

"Who?" Draco had to ask.

Sirius smiled. "Your mate, Neville? His gran." He turned to Rita. "It would be a great story, if it were true."

Draco wasn't saying anything. He was remembering an event in his life. It was more than four years ago. An old woman was showing him how to get to the Hogwarts Express. He mouthed what she said to him. Aideen read his lips and spoke the words_. "For all we thought of him, he was a handsome man."_

"I have another stop to make," Sirius muttered. Rita told him to let her know the results. That was part of the deal. She gets all the facts for her memoirs. Sirius paused to ask Draco a question. About Lucius shouting out to save them. Was that from one of his memories? Draco nodded then asked if they would like to review that conversation. Sirius said he would but he was already running late. He suggested they let him know the results.

After the man left, Draco turned to Aideen once more. He focused his mind on that particular night. He remembered his mother being overly cheerful. He remembered his father watching her with concern. He was put in his crib and sat and watched as his parents sat in their usual spot in front of the fireplace.

_"After what's happened, how can you be so happy? I don't mean . . ."_

_ "I know what you mean. I heard about the Prewetts."_

_ "Thanks to you, their sister escaped. She has a son Draco's age, you know."_

_ "Are you hinting at something? She has six boys."_

_ "I didn't mean . . . Not that I would be upset."_

_ "Good?"_

_ "You mean . . ."_

His mother nodded her head. His father smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

_"I have something Molly Weasley doesn't have."_

_ "A girl?"_

She smiled. He kissed her.

_ "I promise. This will be over before she's born. If Regulus was right . . ."_

_ "Was? What happened?"_

_ "He told me, and assured me I was the only one, that he found out HIS secret. He admitted he might not survive but he knew he would succeed. He had someone to help. No, he didn't tell me who."_

_ "The Horcrux? It's real?"_

His mother shuddered. His father held her, whispering in her ear.

_"I believe you, Lucius. How will you pass this information on?"_

_ "I already did. In part. I don't know if Regulus and his partner were successful. I didn't want to give false hope."_

_ "What did you do? Nothing dangerous?"_

_ "Everything I do is dangerous. Now that we're in hiding I don't dare use any of the usual channels."_

_ "What Did You Do?"_

_ "I confronted Alastor Moody."_

_ "And after he put the binding curse on you?"_

_ "How did you know about that? . . . I'm joking. He pulled out his wand as I held up my hands. Then I talked very quickly. I told him I didn't want to compromise Severus Snape. He does know about Severus. Dumbledore insisted."_

_ "And you told him about the Horcrux."_

_ "And I told him that a comrade of mine knew where it was but refused to risk telling me where. He had plans to destroy it but he disappeared the next day without a word to anyone. Even the dark lord."_ His father was smirking. _"He let me go, saying if I was lying then there would be hell to pay. I told him if I could confirm the Horcrux that would be the code I would use."_

"Draco." Aideen was calling him. He shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. It took a good while for Draco to explain. Just before he died, Alastor Moody told him to give that very message to Dumbledore.

"Do I want to know what a Horcrux is?" Angus McFusty asked.

Arthur Weasley gave the explanation. "A Horcrux was an object that you put a part of your soul into. If your body was destroyed, you would still survive. That was what Voldemort did. Except he didn't make one. He made seven." Then Angus asked the question that Arthur expected. How was such a thing done? Arthur admitted he didn't know the particulars of the spell but he did know that the key ingredient was a freshly murdered victim. Angus gave a frown that would have made Argus Filch proud.

"Is there any good news in all of this?"

"Quite a lot," Arthur admitted. "The Order, which Charlie and I, and Sirius Black, belong to, have been working on this problem. Four have been destroyed already. We are sure we know where another one is, but it is out of our reach and we have definite leads on the other two."

"The Order destroyed four of them?" Angus was surprised. "It seems to me we're doin' double work here."

"No. Draco destroyed them."

"I want an exclusive," Rita demanded. "You never mentioned this to me."

"Didn't know what they were," Draco said smugly. "Wouldn't have known to say anything."

"Be warned. As soon as I get the chance there's going to be a very long article about Draco Malfoy, the ignorant hedge wizard."

* * *

It was a festive party that night. The old warehouse that was the command center was cleared so there was plenty of room for the McFusty clan to meet the visitors and vice versa.

Cheryl told everyone about the dragons. And she complained that no one would let her get close. Angus McFusty laughed at her bravery, admitting that he never tried to get to close to them. They were too dangerous. Then Cheryl pointed out that Draco played with them.

Angus made it a point to stand and wait until everyone was quiet. Which most of the clan did out of habit. He then told Cheryl that Draco was part dragon. He added, in as serious a tone as he could manage, that when Draco was with the dragons he was just as dangerous. That was why, when he walks toward the valley, everyone else walks the other way.

His tone worked more than his words. For the rest of her stay, she never once complained if someone gave her any kind of warning.

Molly Weasley, according to Aideen, (the Weasleys being at the other end of the open area) asked her husband if the man was serious. Arthur reminded her that she had also watched Draco that morning when he was playing. Aideen also mentioned that Molly had asked her husband about the meeting. She was told that Sirius was there to laugh. Angus had Draco and her there to help convince Arthur to have the wedding in 'the most beautiful place in the world'.

Draco briefly had a conversation with Rory McFusty, Aideen's older brother. He was training to be a healer and wanted to ask about the dragons, if any of them showed problems. Draco answered that he didn't notice anything. He wasn't paying attention. If it was any help, the younger ones were healthy.

After that, there was the expected question of how well he was getting along with Aideen. Rory seemed hopeful and overly concerned at the same time. With his usual tack, Draco answered the question by asking what the problem was. Rory admitted he was worried about his sister's virtue, considering the encouragement Draco was given on the night of the hatching. He admitted his uncle may have been in his cups when he gave his advice.

Aideen was laughing too much for Draco to defend her virtue. When he insisted he could, she laughed harder, causing Janice to walk over and demand to know what was going on.

* * *

Janice mentioned that it was almost time for the children to disappear. She suggested Draco say his goodnights. And she pointed toward the fireplace. He looked over and saw Cheryl there with a half dozen McFusty children sitting with her. They were facing Kreacher who was holding Andy on his lap. Andy was the youngest. The children all had mugs. Draco was willing to wager they were all cups of hot chocolate. With marshmallows.

He walked up, slightly upset that Kreacher was just finishing his story.

"There was no magic in the fountain. The magic was in each one of them. As it is in all of us. For all the good we can do."

Mothers were watching and called their children as soon as Kreacher was done. Cheryl looked up as she saw Draco, a small hope forming which he immediately dashed.

"I came to wish you a good night. You're already past your bedtime."

She frowned and Draco turned to Andy. He didn't bother to say anything. The boy was already fast asleep. Instead, he traded smiles with Kreacher.

* * *

As the party progressed so did the conversation. Draco learned a very important fact. The house they were staying in was that of Aideen's parents. And he was being interrogated by a woman in her thirties. She wanted to know everything about him. When she berated him for being so reckless with the dragons, he told her in an angry tone that she wasn't his mother. She shot back that she was Aideen's mother and if he wanted to spend another minute in her daughter's company he would apologize at once.

Janice, still close by, told him to apologize. And to mean it. Draco did as he was told. He then asked the woman if she was really Aideen's mother. She looked too young. The woman told him he was forgiven, only because he was asking that question honestly. She then pointed out that she was older when she had her first than Janice was now, with two bairns already and being in the way again.

"Din't say anythin'." Janice pointed out

"Never in the way, Janice," Draco assured her. The room was growing silent again and everyone who had heard that last exchange had a smile that said they were waiting for the end of the joke. Those who hadn't heard were being informed by whispers. Draco could tell by the way the smiles spread through the crowd.

Mick cleared the air. "She's in the way, Dragon." He placed a hand on her stomach, "'cause one's on the way."

In a very small voice, Draco said, "oh".

* * *

As the party ended, George and Angelina cornered him at the food table as he grabbed his fifth (or sixth) chicken leg of the night. They told him the good news. Molly Weasley had given them a conditional yes. All George had to do was prove he had a steady income and reasonable prospects. Charlie even offered to make it a double wedding.

Draco laughed. There was no way George could meet those conditions so quickly. He'd still be in school. Both George and Angelina laughed at him as they walked away.

Ginny approached him, then. Her excuse was that she also wanted a chicken leg. She asked Draco about the meeting. Draco told her that Angus McFusty said they had plenty of room for a big wedding.

"Anything else?" Ginny asked.

"Whot happened?"

"After he came back from talking to all of you, Dad made it a point to hug me and tell me that he loved me. Then he did the same to Mum."

"You mean your Mum, not . . ." Draco said, trying to make a joke.

Ginny hit him.

Draco didn't care if what he did was dangerous or stupid. He told her of the conversation his parents had. It was meant to be a mushy story when he first told it, to make Arthur and Charlie laughs, but . . . he was Draco. Everyone knew what happened to his parents.

Ginny hugged him.

"I know you have secrets. I'm guessing this was part of one. I'll never tell."

Draco watched as she walked back to her family. They were preparing to leave. She gave her father a hug before they left. Then she gave her mother a hug. Molly Weasley looked at Draco. That caused Ginny to turn toward him. He nodded his head. It would be fine with him if she told one person. Ginny gave him a smile and said something to her mother. Molly nodded, shouted a goodbye to everyone, making Draco the last person she looked at, and smiled at. The family left in good cheer.


	21. An Unexpected Guest

A/N: This is, to be honest, most of the original chapter. The rest was removed and reworked because it was choppy. Now that it's three times its original size, it's going to be its own chapter. I should be posting it soon as I'm still on vacation. And it is still raining. Three days of vacation. Three days of rain. Three chapters posted. Coincidence? I think not.

Chapter Twenty-one: An Unexpected Guest

The voice was heard clearly even though no one was in the room. Severus Snape was calling his name. Draco struggled awake and grabbed his wand pressing it against the tattoo on his right arm.

"What?" His annoyance was obvious.

"I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?" The Sarcasm in the Professor's voice was perfection. "Trouble is coming. I thought you might like to know."

"Him."

"He's busy. He's searching for something." His voice changed to one of calm. "By the way, he did like my newest idea."

"Am I going to like it?"

"That isn't important. Someone else doesn't like it already. I assume Miss Parkinson told you. She said she did when she passed the warning on to me as well, for your sake."

"I know. Uncle Vernon."

The door to his room opened. Mick looked in. "You busy?"

Draco nodded, missing what Snape was saying. Mick said that Arthur Weasley was here. He had some news. Severus Snape asked Draco if he had heard what he said. "Yeah, um, no."

Severus asked who was there.

"Who's here?"

"Someone is there with you. Who is it?"

"Who's here with me?"

Arthur Weasley peeked into the room and saw what was going on. He told Mick that Draco was talking to someone. Mick asked if that was like using the telephone. Arthur smiled, saying he thought so but he's never used one of those muggle devices. Was that like using the fireplace? Draco mouthed that they should shut up. He wished Aideen was there to tell them what he said. Severus Snape was insisting that Draco quit repeating everything that he said and answer his question. "Who is with you?"

"I'm in bed. You woke me up. Remember."

"Then who are you talking to. I know someone is there."

"I'm not talking to anyone." Arthur told him to talk normally. They would remain quiet. Severus was getting . . . Worried? Anxious? Angry? All of the above? "Fine. I'm with Aideen. I was making sure I didn't wake her."

"The girl? She could be pretending."

"She's deaf. She'd have to be looking at me. Here, I'll prove it. HEY, AIDEEN." So much for protecting her virtue.

"DON'T YELL!"

Draco's whole body shook. He dropped his wand and watched as it rolled off the bed. Arthur walked over and picked it up for him. Draco thanked him and put the wand back against the black mark. "I understand," he said in a shaky voice. "Don't yell. There is no volume control, I assume."

"Is Aideen still asleep?" Severus Snape had an expressive voice. Draco could hear the smirk on his face.

"Barely. I'm wide awake now."

"Good. You are ordered not to be upset about your uncle's death."

"Couldn't be if I tried."

"That is also good. The Dark Lord doesn't want you to hold a grudge because someone else stole your fun."

"Right. No grudges because I'm not killing my own relatives. And you woke me up at, uh, whatever time this is, to tell me that?"

"Yes. And to let you know that Rabastan Lestrange revealed to someone that he has a plan to make someone important proud of him. At your expense. Those Weasley ears are very useful."

"How long ago?" Draco was guessing that the answer would be less than an hour ago.

"How long have we been talking?"

Definitely less than an hour.

"Draco?"

"Still here. I need to ask. Where is Rabastan?"

"I can tell you where he was just before I woke you. He apparated from the Leaky Cauldron." Snape casually added. "I don't think he paid for his drinks."

"Anything else?"

"I won't moralize. In the future all I ask is that you be more discreet when you talk about the company you keep. Good luck, Draco."

"You're not coming?" It was a small hope that he would.

"HE wants to talk to me. That is why I think Rabastan let me overhear his remark."

In muggle terms, Severus hung up. Janice was standing in front of him asking if the conversation was over.

"WHOT YOU MEAN YELLIN' LIKE THAT. WOKE UP ANDY AND CHERYL. DON' YOU KNOW WHOT TIME IT IS?"

"No."

Janice stopped in her tracks. Draco had never only answered her question. It was always a challenge for him to see if he could defend himself, either by telling the truth or lying. She knew it was serious.

"How bad?"

"That depends on the wards. Trouble is coming and I don't know when. He could already be here."

"Draco?"

"The man doesn't like me but he can't hurt me. Not directly. He killed my uncle. And if wants to hurt me, you would be an excellent target."

Arthur had already opened the door fully and was casting a spell. The patronus charm. He turned around to assure everyone he sent a message to the command center. Someone is always there and awake.

Janice ordered Draco to get dressed. She would rely on Arthur to get them to a safe place. Draco nodded. Arthur Weasley may have had his own reason for coming by but that could wait. It may have been important but something else took its place.

"MICK," he called, pointing to his hooked claw with his stump. "It would be a big help."

Mick had it strapped onto his arm in two minutes. It usually took Draco at least five times that long on a good day. After that, dressing was easy. A spell tied his trainers. And a jumper had no buttons. He grabbed his coat and was out in the cold night. He still had no idea what time it was.

Arthur was standing outside the door, guarding it. Charlie was with him as well as two of the McFusty clan. A moment later, there were popping noises. Six more of the clan, including Angus.

"What ye done now, lad?" the man asked. Arthur answered. Trouble. By the name of Rabastan Lestrange. In answer to where, Arthur pointed around. He could be anywhere. Angus told him no. None of the wards had been set off. If the man was around, he wasn't in the direction of the perimeter. Or in the fields. Nor inside any of the houses in the area. The man began giving orders as more of the clan arrived. Search the woods. Any copse of trees. And be careful. The man was a killer.

Mick came out of the house with Janice and the children. Kreacher was holding Andy, doing a wonderful job of keeping him quiet. Mick said they were ready and asked where they were going. Angus told them to get back inside. They would leave from there. It would be safer in case someone tried to follow.

"We're leaving?" Cheryl asked. She pulled herself from her mother's hand and turned toward Draco. He knew she wanted to say goodbye but his gut instinct said she shouldn't. He was right. She had taken two steps before her mother reached for her. Janice was pushed back as a man apparated between them.

"I couldn't have planned it better," Rabastan Lestrange said as he crouched against the wall of the cottage, holding Cheryl in front of him. His wand was at her throat. Cheryl started to scream and he shouted, "Silencio." She kept screaming but no sound came out.

"Better." The man looked around. Mick holding Janice, slowly backing away. Kreacher looking to Draco who told him to keep Andy safe. Draco knew he was eyeing the dozen or more men and women around him, all with their wands drawn. Rabastan smiled calmly. "All of you do know that she will be dead the instant anyone starts casting a spell? Good? Is there anyone here who would like me to kill her? Then everyone make sure to keep their distance." Everyone, except Draco, stepped backward. They formed a half circle to cover his escape. Angus took the time to tell him that if he harmed the girl, it would be his last living act.

Rabastan laughed. He looked at the girl who had stopped screaming but was still shaking. She was looking at Draco, pleading for help. The fact that she couldn't make any sound only scared her more.

"Time to talk, then?" Rabastan asked Draco.

"All the time you want."

"Lower your shields."

"Whot?"

"I've a theory. Your occlumency is a sham. I think your precious Uncle Severus taught it to you as a ruse. I think the two of you have plans of your own."

Draco sneered. It was appropriate that this man would be a legilimen. "And when I pass out from the pain?"

Another laugh. "Then I'll find out what I can before the pain kills you." He paused. "But if I do that, the dragons will come." A hateful smile. "Fire and death will be everywhere. IF you feel pain. And if I'm right, I'll read your mind while you stand there. And I swear this to you. If I find I'm right, I'll use the Cruciatus curse on you until you're dead. OH, but that means the dragons will come. Too bad for everyone in their path."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll apparate at once and leave clues on where to find her body. It's your choice."

Draco understood one thing. It took him a while to put the pieces together. Uncle Severus had told him that Voldemort was away. He also told him that he spoke to the dark lord and was going to speak to him again. This was another test. One in which he was sure to fail. And Voldemort had placed his uncle in a position where he could be praised or easily killed. He also knew one other thing he had never told anyone. When Voldemort read his mind, that night the monster was restored, the pain came from the sudden feeling returning to his body, not from the fact that someone was reading his mind. He remembered his father asking for his trust.

"Fine. I'll do it." His voice became angry. "But if you kill any more of my prey . . ."

He smiled because Rabastan's smile faltered. The man began to doubt. Then Draco felt the prod. He lowered his mental shields, enough for Rabastan to enter his mind, but he left the shields up just enough so that he could feel the man in his head. Draco concentrated his thoughts and pushed them at Rabastan. A locked door. A prison door. He felt the man react, to try to open that door.

What happened next, Draco could not explain. Nor could he repeat what he did. It was instinct, reflex, wild magic. He couldn't say. Uncle Severus would tell him that what he did was supposed to be impossible. The best way he could describe it was that he grabbed at Rabastan's thoughts, somewhat like grabbing a man's arm to keep him from getting away. It wasn't accurate but at least it gave an idea of what happened.

Rabastan's mind was now open to any thought or memory that Draco wanted him to see. He opened that door. It was the memory from his days with Alastor Moody. When he was tied to the bed, a screaming madman. Draco relived these memories with Rabastan. The demons that clawed at him, that tore his flesh then reformed it and tore at it again. The horror of seeing them. The terror that their cacophony of noise inspired in him. The foulness that made every breath a torture all its own. And always the pain, never constant and never ending. His one advantage was that he knew what to expect. Rabastan did not

Minute after minute he relived these memories, all the time forcing his enemy to share them.

Until one moment when Rabastan was suddenly gone. It was Draco alone in his head with the nightmare. Slowly, he suppressed the memories, pushing them back and locking them in their private prison within his mind, to stay there until he released them again. Then came the effort to come to his senses again. As he recovered, he found himself on his hands and knees, gulping in air as though he had been holding his breath the entire time. Someone's hand was on his shoulder. A voice was asking him how he was.

With help, he was raised to his feet. As he stood, he looked toward the wall of the cottage. No one was there. The someone who helped him pointed to what he thought Draco was looking for. It was Rabastan Lestrange lying on his back on the ground. His wand was held in both hands. He was dead.

Draco pulled out his wand and put the point over his right arm. "Uncle Severus. Rabastan Lestrange is dead."

He felt someone else and heard the voice. "Draco. Repeat what you said to Severus Snape."

"Rabastan Lestrange is dead."

"And you are telling me this from a secure location?"

"In front of half the McFusty clan and anyone else who heard the noise. Lestrange made it a point to let everyone know about us."

Voldemort was surprisingly calm. "And how did he die?"

Draco smiled. "I learned a new trick. If someone tries to read my mind, I can let them feel the pain instead. Rabastan Lestrange forgot to let go."

"Good. This is an excellent time to put Severus's plan into effect. Deny me. And please mean it. I want you to offend me."

Draco paused. A new game was being played. One he should know about. "YOU WHAT? I Gave You My Trust And You Do This?" He was proud of the hate in his voice. "Know This. From This Moment Forward, I Am Your Enemy. I Am Your Destruction. I Will See You In Hell If I Have To Drag You There Myself."

Voldemort said, "well done", and broke the connection.

He shoved his wand back into his pocket and looked around him. At the McFustys. At the Weasleys, present and future. At Mick and Janice.

Cheryl was with Janice, clutching her dress and crying. She was watching Draco. Relieved, he took a step toward her. She screamed and ran behind her mother. The only emotion she showed was fear. Fear of him.


	22. The Endless Night

A/N: Here's what was originally the last part of the previous chapter. It became a little larger in the rewrite.

Chapter Twenty-two: The Endless Night

Draco was sitting in Angus' office. Angus ordered Arthur Weasley to join them. After casting a silencing spell, his first question was "Wha' happened?" He clarified his question by standing over him and adding, "No havering, ye bam." Arthur explained that they watched as Draco collapsed on the ground. At the same time, Rabastan Lestrange began screaming. The man released Cheryl and staggered around for a bit, still screaming. Then he pointed his wand at himself and used the killing curse.

"The bairn will have nightmares fer the next year," Angus assured him.

"Cheryl?" Draco asked.

He sighed with relief when he was assured that she and the rest of the family were safe. They were being taken to a place that no one here would know of. Charlie was told to choose someone to take them away. And to make sure no one else knew who that person was.

They now waited for Draco to answer. After a pause, he explained as best he could what he had done. Both Angus and Arthur were sitting by the time he finished. They agreed that they never wanted to know what Draco was thinking.

"Cheryl's afraid of ye, lad, because she knows how dangerous ye be. We'll let the bairn know she was the reason, that ye were tryin' to protect her. It should help."

Arthur's mood shown through. There was a related subject on his mind. "Draco. You cursed You-Know-Who. Why?"

"He told me to. Uncle Severus will explain it. He has a new plan."

"So you didn't mean any of that."

"Meant all of it. Didn't think I'd have a chance to say it."

It wasn't intended, but all three smiled. Angus went to the wall and pulled a bottle from a cabinet. He waved his wand and three small glasses appeared. He filled each one from the bottle, giving one to Arthur and one to Draco, warning them that it was a bit stronger than Ogden's Firewhiskey. He raised the third glass.

"May we be happy . . . and our enemies know it."

After Draco stopped coughing, he had a chance to ask his own question. Why did Arthur come to his room?

"Ah, that." Arthur grinned, his face still flush from the scotch. "I was sent an urgent message. We're going to have a visitor, by the way. From the States." He was almost laughing. "It seems your friend, Jack, gave them another prophecy."

"Another?" Angus asked. "As in there's one already."

"Dozens. From what I was told, prophecies about Draco are as common as dragons in the Hebrides."

"And you woke me up, uh," Draco paused. "What time is it?"

Arthur checked his watch. "It's just gone three. So you know, it's not been half an hour since I stopped by." He put his watch away. "Oh, and I came to wake you because our guest is coming with all haste. She claims it's important."

Draco tilted his head. Someone was running toward them and apparently shouting. "She may be here."

Angus sighed. Draco knew why. The night wouldn't end. Once the silencing spell was cancelled, all the noise could be heard. The alarms were going off. This guest did not try for subtlety.

Angus led the way as he was given the few details. A woman with a strange accent apparated almost in front of the warehouse that was the command center. She was confronted at once. Her first remark was, "Damn that boy. What the devil did he do this time?"

Angus threw open the doors with Draco close behind. Ahead of them, under a dozen lights and surrounded by wizards and witches with wands drawn was a woman who looked like she could give Angus a run for his money in a fair fight. Professor Duracam.

"Arty," She called out, ignoring all the wands. "Am I too late?"

The wizards, slightly confused, stepped aside as she walked up to Arthur Weasley and hugged him. "How's the wife? Molly still mad at me?"

"She's forgiven you, Dolores, but then she thought you were never coming back."

They both laughed, then Dolores turned to Angus. "You head honcho here?"

Angus, bemused, admitted he was Clan Chief. Dolores smiled back.

"I've had a hell of a run and my throat's dry and I could really use a drink. I'm in no mood for water. Can you help me?"

"I'd like ta know why yer here, first."

"If I tell you first, you'll kick me out and I'll get nothing. None of it's good and from the looks of things I'm too late anyway. Who died?"

"How do ye know . . ."

Draco dared to interrupt. "Remember my godfather? His brother."

Professor Duracam narrowed her eyes. "He WAS killed?"

Angus cuffed Draco to keep him from answering. "Ye best follow me fer that drink."

* * *

"I tried everyone I could think of," Dolores explained, as Angus poured her a drink. She sipped at it as she sat down, commenting on its smoothness. "Arty, I mean it. I tried everyone. Hogwarts is on holiday. I couldn't reach Minerva. I tried the kids, Hermione and Justin. I couldn't even raise a fire. It was like they were wiped away. Only got through to you because you had the emergency transfer spell on." She turned to Draco. "That's why I used the charmed rock."

Draco nodded as though he understood. He would ask Hermione about it when he had the chance. Then he laughed as the American teacher repeated that it wasn't easy running all the way from Boston. She clarified. She apparated. First to New York. Then to Washington. Two to three hundred miles at a time down to Brazil. Hopped the islands to Africa then came up the Atlantic coast. Longer than the northern route but a lot less dangerous. No ice to slip on.

"Arty, you said you did get my message? I couldn't be sure."

"A rock thrown through a fire place is hard to miss. I was sleeping on the couch." He smiled. "You almost didn't. Miss me, that is."

"And you read it?"

"I admit I didn't understand it, at the time. After that, there was an interruption."

"At the time?" Dolores groaned.

Angus interrupted to suggest that Arthur read this message.

_To kill a man who kills himself._

_To tell the truth to tell a lie._

_To greet the dawn with endless night_

_To find family near and family gone._

_To show all, to know all, to lose all._

_To choose by the choice delayed_

_This is the way wicked war will come._

_There is no hope unless hope is lost._

_There is no victory but for the vanquished._

"There it is." Dolores said. "Jack's latest."

"Thought he did Limericks," Draco asked.

Professor Duracam was not smiling. "I'll file a complaint. I only rushed here because Jack began all this by walking up to the Dean and saying, 'guess what's going to happen tonight'." She looked at her watch. "Forgot about the time difference. It's already the twenty-fourth." She raised the glass and said, "Merry Christmas." When the glass was returned to the table, she asked, "What did I miss?" She knew she would not like what she was going to hear.

She was told that what Draco did to Rabastan Lestrange. Then she was shown the dark mark. She listened carefully as it was explained to her. Then she was told of Draco's conversation with Voldemort.

"And this is the endless night?"

"Feels like it," Draco admitted.

Arthur shook his head. "And the fourth line. Draco's already been told that his sister and her family were being taken away to safety."

Dolores nodded. "I heard about the hatching. Mum and her babies are just over that hill."

"And the fifth line?" Arthur asked.

"Me?" Draco asked.

"Did you lose everything?" Dolores asked.

"Not everything."

"Good. Do you know everything?"

"Everyone knows about me," Draco admitted. "That I have the dark mark. That I turned against Voldemort."

"My guess is that covers known and shown."

"Yer not givin' us much hope," Angus said with a snarl.

"Here's less. I'm betting line six is that talk with Voldemort." Then Professor Duracam smiled. "There is one chance. Angus, give the boy a shot or two of that fine scotch and send him off to bed. If he's asleep at dawn . . ."

"Wouldn't mind," Draco admitted, "it's been a busy night."

Dolores smiled as Angus refilled Draco's glass from earlier. She handed it to Draco. "Let's refuse a prophecy."

"Prophecies," Draco said as a toast and drank the scotch in one swallow. And a fair amount of coughing.

"Coughed twice as hard, my first drink," Dolores said in encouragement.

"So did I," Draco retorted.

The alarms went off. Angus cursed. Draco agreed. This night was not going to end even if dawn came. They walked through the warehouse and back outside. Draco stared at what he saw.

James Potter was there. So were several others. Frank Longbottom. Hermione and her family. In their nightclothes. Justin. His family. They were already dressed. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Several other men.

"What . . ."

That all Angus had a chance to say. Justin looked as though he had been in a fight. A McFusty healer was walking quickly toward him. Hermione didn't look much better No injuries but badly disheveled. Her father looked the same. Her mother seemed almost normal except for the fact that she was crying. Kingsley assured Angus that it was from relief. Someone decided that it was time for Draco to be rid of his unpure friends.

James Potter saw Professor Duracam and demanded to know why she was here.

"This is my land. Ye'll explain first," Angus insisted.

Potter nodded. They received a warning from Arthur Weasley. Seeing Arthur, he corrected himself. From Arthur's office. He and Frank and a couple of others went to the Finch-Fletchley house. Three Death Eaters were attacking and turned upon them at their arrival. A curse from an odd angle let them know that more were around. He paused to brag that Justin Finch-Fletchley learned his lessons well ("proving he earned the Outstanding mark I gave him.") He did the obvious. Concentrated his family in one place and cast every shielding spell he knew.

Potter grinned. That plus a growth spell on the plants outside. That was what gave the Aurors time to arrive. One of the attackers was almost strangled by the ivy around the house. The others were pausing in their attacks to free him. The rest was simple. Once the Death Eaters in front of them were subdued, they Aurors circled the house. James Potter explained that Justin received his injury by coming to his aid. As he faced two wands, a curse sent one man tumbling into the ground. As the other turned on Justin, he left himself open. Justin would recover and five of Voldemort's men were on their way to Azkaban.

Potter concluded his story by saying he received a message to bring the family here.

Kingsley had a similar story. Not that the Head Auror usually follows orders from a director's office. "Good men you've got, Arthur." Kingsley bragged at how a Death Eater grabbed Hermione's father. Her father immediately punched the man in the stomach, kicked him in the head and ran to help his daughter. Not that she needed it. She was binding her attacker already. Fred Weasley was visiting. His attacker was rolling on the ground in laughter and couldn't stop. "My men had taken care of those still outside. I entered the house to find out there was nothing left to do except watch the Grangers. We decided to come here when we heard that the Finch-Fletchley house had been destroyed in an explosion." He paused to let the message sink in. Kingsley had made his decision after Potter had received his message. "All of this does seem to center on Draco Malfoy."

"More than you know," Professor Duracam told them.

"Later," Angus said. "Too much is going on."

Draco decided it was time to see his friends. Fred was with Hermione and was hugging her. That decided the issue. He would talk to Justin first. The Healer was giving him a potion as Draco walked up. Justin downed the potion, grimaced, then turned to his visitor.

"Wicked night, mate."

"Won't forget this one. Potter said you know a few mean spells."

"Luck, mostly. Did you send the owl?" Justin laughed. "An owl came banging on the window until I opened it. It gave me the letter and flew off. Strange letter. It said to get out. Trouble was coming."

"Got the letter? Might recognize the writing."

"Fell to ashes as soon as I read it. That's when I woke everyone up. If we'd've run out in our jimjams, they would've missed us all together."

Draco was suddenly hugged from behind. Hermione commented that he had a busy night as well. She sniffed and ask if he's been drinking. He asked her if she received an owl as well.

"You know about that?"

"She must be a heavy sleeper," Justin said with a smirk, ruined slightly by a swollen lip that was slowly fading.

"You were further away is my guess," Hermione said. "You had more time."

Fred laughed. "They knew Hermione was the tougher nut to crack. That's why."

"Either way," Justin grinned. "Just glad you're here."

"Same here," Draco said, looking at both his friends.

"Mister Malfoy," a voice called. Draco looked up to see Rory McFusty walking toward him. He smiled. "Mione, Justin, I've told you about Aideen. This is her brother, Rory."

"Aye. And it's Aideen I would talk to ye about." His tone made Draco falter. "I ken ye been busy tonight, but rumours tell ye tried to impress a friend. Before the troubles began. I'll be fair and ask. Is it true? What you said about Aideen?"

Apparently, Draco's look answered the man's question. He replied, "I must insist ye not see Aideen again." His wand was in his hand. "Tis a matter of honour, ye ken."

"Then honour it is," Draco said as he drew his wand. His only thought was that, after everything else that had happened tonight, he would not be threatened. He didn't care what the reason.

"DRACO, NO," Hermione shouted.

"Draco, aye," Rory said as he held his wand up, accepting the challenge.

"Draco," Justin grabbed his left shoulder. Reflexively, Draco punched him with his right hand. With his clawed hook. Someone screamed as Justin fell, fresh blood spurting from his head. Hermione ran to his side.

Draco pointed his wand at his adversary. Someone shouted, "Expeliarmus." Draco felt as though his wand was being grabbed. He held on with all his might and shouted a curse. He went flying. His curse flew harmlessly into the sky like a green firework.

"Master must not."

Draco lifted himself up. Kreacher was standing between him and Rory. Not that Rory was armed anymore. Two of his kinsmen were each holding an arm.

Draco didn't care. His wand was still in his hand. The night was filled with red. Every face had a scarlet tinge. He raised his wand. Kreacher held up his hand. "Master must not. Kreacher forbids master."

Draco laughed. "YOU forbid ME? I own you, Kreacher. You have to do what I tell you. Now step aside."

"Kreacher says no."

"NO! YOU USELESS RETCH. WHO TOLD YOU TO DISOBEY ME?"

"Master did." Kreacher said in a low tone, a sad tone.

Draco pointed his wand at Kreacher.

"MOVE."

"Kreacher refuses."

Draco began to cast a curse. He stopped in surprise when Kreacher began walking toward him.

"Master ordered Kreacher to disobey bad orders." Tears were falling down Kreacher's cheek. "Master also gave Kreacher the right to choose his master. Kreacher does not want Draco Malfoy as his Master." He walked over to where Justin was being cared for, then turned back to Draco. "Kreacher chooses Hermione Granger."

Draco stared. What Kreacher said had managed to sink in. Kreacher had left him. Kreacher was no longer his. He began to notice other things. Justin, a deep gash on the side of his head. Draco gave that to him. His hand. The wand was still pointed in Rory's direction. He slowly pulled back his hand and put his wand away. As he did, he scanned the sea of faces around him. Shock. Surprise. Anger. Molly Weasley was there. Disappointed. Sad. He turned back to Kreacher. The elf was no longer looking at him. He was helping Hermione and the healer take care of Justin. The elf apparated and returned almost at once with a jar for the healer.

"All is lost."

Draco took the curious step. He had not lost everything. There were still things he had. Mum. Brother and Sister. He apparated to the valley.

He turned to the east. The sky was growing light. This endless night would soon be over. He walked toward his family. To Mum.

A dragon stood in his way. Angus called him the dragon king, because he was Mum's mate. He blocked Draco's path. Mum came up to her mate's side. She looked down at Draco. He did not feel any warmth or concern. Only one feeling.

He should leave.

This was not his place. He had to leave.

Not for love or for hate. He was not complete. He must leave.

As the first rays of the morning sun lit his face, Draco took the curious step once again. He did not know where he was going. It was from a memory. An old memory not attached to anything. Just a voice telling him to see this place.

He was further east. The sun was already above the horizon. Water stretched out in front of him. Looking around, all he could see was grass. A field that ended with a sheer cliff. A white cliff. Draco laughed. The white cliffs of Dover. How and why he was here he would never know. But, somehow, it gave him pause for thought. He had lost his friends, his family, everything he cared for. In one sense, he had nothing.

In another sense, he had something more valuable. He had freedom. He no longer had to be responsible for anything. And he had a future. Voldemort trusted him. Voldemort also trusted Severus Snape. And Severus Snape trusted Draco. It was simple. Draco would go to his master and find out what he had to do. He would do whatever was required of him. He would be loyal in all things. Except two. He would never reveal the truth about Snape's loyalty. And he would bide his time.

He was Draco Malfoy. Prophecy said war would come. Prophecy said he would rule the world.

He pulled out his wand and pressed it to his right arm. "Uncle Severus. May I come to you."

The response was immediate. "We must now avoid each other, Draco. We'll talk when you return to Hogwarts."

That was it. So much for ruling the world.

"Why are we in Dover?" Rita Skeeter asked. "Much better than being eaten by dragons I suppose." She smiled at Draco's surprised look. "It must be the alcohol. You never noticed that I came along for the ride when you went outside."

"You were with me? When Mum was there?"

"And before. You nearly crushed me when your house elf tossed you on the ground. Not that he's yours anymore. And, based on what my sources tell me, Uncle Sev is no longer your uncle."

"I'm your source," Draco snarled.

Rita was still smiling. "It's Christmas Eve, Draco. Do you have any plans?"

"Why. Do you want me to destroy London for you?"

Rita laughed. "You do know how to please the ladies. Thank you but no. I was going to make a suggestion on what you could do for Christmas."

Draco was tempted tp make a suggestion of his own. "You're the reason Mum forced me to leave," Draco hissed. "You're the reason that the war's going to come."

"You stupid brat," Rita hissed back. "That war is coming anyway. This stupid prophecy was to tell you what to do if you want to win." She smiled grimly. "There is no hope unless hope is lost. That's the part I'd worry about. All the rest was the result of an idiot madman and a drunken boy. Not that I'm free from blame. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Draco stared. "You sent the owls?"

"You should have asked Justin what colour ink. I always use green."

"Bloody Hell. An' you rang the coppers? Um. You contacted the Aurors?"

Rita smiled. A genuine smile. "That was someone else. I don't have that skill." She turned her back. Without turning around, she added, "and don't bother getting in touch with me. I have the biggest story in my career to write." She turned her head to smile at him. "I may even make you the hero."

Then she apparated.

Draco was alone. Truly alone. Only a curious thought. Closer than London was Calais. He would give himself a Christmas present and visit the place where he was born. He would find the doctor who delivered him and get the address. He would do this because. Because it was a whim.

Draco took the curious step and disappeared from England's shore.


	23. Travels

A/N: It was a wonderful vacation, after all. It rain from Monday thru Friday. And as it turned out, this week at work entailed some rare outside work that had to be done regardless of weather. I stayed indoors. At my computer. At the mall. At the restaurant. At the movies. You get the picture.

As for this chapter, because it takes place in Calais I originally wrote it in French. Then I realized that I knew less French than Draco. It was all gibberish. I rewrote it in English. It may still be gibberish but at least I can read the words.

Good Reading, Mon Amis.

Chapter Twenty Three: Travels

Draco had no idea where he was. He knew he was in Calais. He knew it was early in the morning. He was at a park. A signpost near him said he was on Boulevard Jean Juarez. He knew the name of the Doctor. He did not know his address. And he did not know French. He also knew the man in the uniform who was walking toward him was a constable. He idly thought that he was probably called something else in France.

The policeman stopped as he neared. "Joyeux Noel." He looked at Draco, taking into account his ragged appearance. He gave a curious glance at the hooked claw. He asked a question. Draco shrugged. The man said something else. He began reaching for a radio.

"DOCTOR." Draco shouted. "I need a doctor."

"English?"

"Yes, I'm English. I'm trying to find Doctor Lambert. Jacques Lambert."

The man shook his head and said something else. He spoke into his radio anyway. At one point, Doctor Jacques Lambert was mentioned, except it was pronounced properly. He asked Draco another question then said the word, "no," into the radio.

The man smiled. One of those smiles every policeman learns in policeman school. It looked completely fake. He patted Draco's shoulder in a way that did not reassure. He said a word that Draco did not understand, but implied that no one was going to try to leave, quickly or otherwise.

They stood there for a good length of time, watching the growing morning traffic and the passers by looking at them. All Draco could think of was that everyone was driving on the wrong side of the road. Then the constable held up his hand. A car pulled up and stopped. An unmarked car. Draco thought it was nice that they sent detectives for him instead of a wagon.

The man in the car stepped out and introduced himself. He showed Draco his identification. He said something. He said something else. He opened the rear door. When Draco hesitated, the detective gave Draco a smile that looked more fake than that of the constable. He followed that with the words, "Docteur Lambert."

"Crisp it," Draco said and climbed in the back of the car. As the door closed, he noticed there was no handle on the inside. He wouldn't have bothered jumping out, anyway.

The driver made a U-turn as soon as it was convenient and began to drive down the boulevard. The detective, sitting in what should have been the driver's seat, asked him a question. He pointed at himself. He said something something Jean. He pointed at Draco and repeated his first statement. He was asking for a name.

"Draco."

"Draco . . ."

"Malfoy."

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. London?"

"Yeah. Uh, Yes. Oh! Oui."

The detective gave an honest laugh. "Joyeux Noel, Draco." The rest was French. It sounded like it was supposed to be reassuring. The detective smiled again then talked into his own radio. Draco heard his name mentioned. He heard London. That was all he understood. By the time the man was done, they were pulling up to a hospital. The ambulances in the parking lot made that obvious.

The detective stepped out of the car, then opened the door for Draco. The driver left. Draco was not going to be left alone. He was escorted inside and to a reception area. He waited again. In a chair. Five minutes after he should have died of boredom, he was escorted, with the detective, to an examination room. And a doctor. It was not the doctor he was looking for. Unless Jacques was a girl's name.

"Draco Malfoy?" The woman asked in a French accent.

"Oui."

"Do you know any other French than that?"

"Merd."

The doctor laughed. She then went into business mode. She had Draco remove his coat and jumper. Neither of them bothered checking his pockets. As he was undressing, she asked the standard questions. How old was he? Any illnesses? Any allergies? Any medical requirements? Once he was bare from the waist up, the doctor began her examination. She glanced at the tattoo on his arm, then looked at his hooked claw. She asked about the blood. Draco admitted that he hit someone. Then he ran. She asked about the tattoo. He said it was a bad judgement call. She asked about his hand. He said it was gone.

"Do you want to spend Christmas in the hospital?"

Draco smirked. "As opposed to my other choice?"

The doctor asked the detective a question. The answer was no. She turned back to Draco. "Your other choice is," she paused to think of the right words, "a grouped home."

Draco frowned. "Got me firs' Christmas present in a place like that."

"Your voice changed?"

The detective asked a question. The doctor answered. The detective glowered. It didn't seem fake. The doctor said something else then turned back to Draco. "I need to take some blood, and I have one more question." As she prepared a needle, she asked, "How did you arrive here?"

"He brought me," Draco said as she swabbed his arm.

She paused. "To Calais." Once she knew he wouldn't answer, she took the blood sample. "Do you want to clean yourself?" She pointed to a door. Draco guessed it was the loo.

"Ma'am? I'm trying to find . . ."

"Doctor Jacques Lambert. I was told." She asked a question of the detective. He answered her, then added something and motioned toward Draco. "He has been told. He remembered your name and said he would be here but later. And now you will tell me why."

Her smile was infectious, Draco decided to tell her.

"He delivered me."

"You were born here?" Her grin widened as Draco nodded his head. She grabbed him and kissed him on either cheek. "Welcome home." That was what she must have told the detective because, when Draco looked, the man had a real smile on his face. He squeezed Draco's shoulder and said something in a happy tone.

The doctor translated. "You are here to visit him and became lost?"

"Uh, well. I never met him. I wanted to see the house I was born in. I wanted to ask him where it was."

The doctor told the detective. The detective asked a question. The doctor answered. The detective said something else. The doctor nodded and turned back to Draco.

"Where are, is, the one responsible for you?"

Draco thought to say no one was responsible, not even him. He also thought the remark might not be appreciated. He told the doctor that he was manumitted. He then explained that it meant that he was legally an adult.

The doctor's attitude changed. She was no longer dealing with a runaway teenager, but a young adult who, from his looks, was down on his luck. She explained what was said to the detective. They talked back and forth for a while. The detective used his cell phone to make a short call, then said something else. The doctor nodded. Now she translated for Draco. In England, he may be considered an adult. In France, he was still considered a minor.

She also said that there was a change of plans. She would take him to the employee's something or other (He correctly guessed it was where they changed clothes for work) where he could shower. He should empty his pockets. She would rush his clothes through the laundry as he cleaned himself. She asked if he was hungry and nodded when he said he hadn't breakfast yet.

Given a bag, he began to empty all of his pockets, not that there was much. The detective saw the wand and asked something. Draco paused then waved it like a conductor's baton. A sad comment that it used to belong to his father ended all questions.

* * *

It had gone twelve when the guests arrived. Draco was in the same clothes but they were clean. There was a tear in the coat that Draco hadn't noticed before. Probably from when Justin grabbed him. He was sitting alone in someone's office, finishing his soda when he saw three people approaching. One of them, he recognized.

"Inspector Givens?"

"Draco." He had his standard grim. Givens never smiled when he came to see Draco anywhere the boy shouldn't be.

An old man, thin and bald with a wisp of a grey mustache, smiled. "And you are Draco Malfoy." He put the emphasis on Draco's first name.

"Doctor Lambert?"

"Oui. I had to come once I heard it was you. Your mother and your father. I heard the news when they died. I am sorry."

There was a pause for introductions. The doctor asked if Inspector Givens was his guardian. Tring to provoke a smile, Draco said that Andrew Givens was his parole officer. The third man, who seemed vaguely familiar, nodded his head, as though that remark explained everything. He then introduced himself as Henri Delacour, followed by his job description which was in French. He commented that his daughter had told him about "that wonderfully mad English boy". He commented also that Inspector Givens seemed surprised that a Commissioner of Magic was involved.

"Bet you were," Draco said to Givens.

Monsieur Delacour ignored the remark. "You called him your parole officer."

"Yeah, before I went to Hogwarts. Sirius Black took over after that." Givens raised an eyebrow. "You may have heard of him, uh, Sir."

Monsieur Delacour gave a noncommital grunt. He then demanded to know why Draco was in Calais. Draco explained. What and why. He even mentioned his godfather.

Henri Delacour was now glaring at Draco. "Have you read the Daily Prophet?"

There was only a short pause.

"Don't have to. I was there."

"You could not have been everywhere."

He pulled a copy from inside his jacket. His glare became a frown. He noticed Draco's surprise. Draco was reading the headline. _Fourteen Dead in Ministry Battle_. The man handed Draco the newspaper, telling him he could keep it. He then told Givens that Draco was in his custody. He turned to leave.

"Sir?" Draco asked. "I . . . I . . ."

Monsieur Delacour turned around. "You don't understand. That is because you do not know what happened in London. My daughter told me that you had your own adventure. Had you been involved in this, you would have been in my custody. Enjoy your stay, Monsieur Malfoy, in the city of your birth. Do not make it a long stay."

"Dreadful news," Doctor Lambert said. "But first, here is what you wanted." He handed Draco a parchment, noting that his own address was there as well. In case Draco wished to visit. At a more appropriate time.

Draco looked at the address. His surprise was evident. "This address? It's in Dover. In England."

The doctor was grinning. "Yes."

"But my birth certificate is French?"

The doctor deliberately said, "Oui."

Inspector Givens said that the joke had played itself out. It was time for the explanation.

"I am French. I filed the legal documents in France." The smile was still there. Directed at Draco. "I was well paid. I even received a handsome bonus when your father saw how I listed the time of birth. The time in France, of course."

"Whot?"

"The question is not what by why?" This was Inspector Givens of CID talking. His voice said we can talk here or we can talk at the Yard.

The smile did not fade. "I was paid to deliver a child and provide him with a French birth certificate. I knew I would be well paid because the man's name was Malfoy." He held out his left hand to Draco. "Joyeux Noel, Draco Malfoy." He left them.

Draco was alone with Inspector Givens. He had to ask. How long had the man known about magic?

Givens responded by looking at his wrist watch.

"Bloody Hell."

"Haven't seen much," Givens nodded toward the newspaper that was in Draco's hand. "And I haven't liked what I've seen. How extensive is this magic? And why the ruse with the birth certificate." Draco said wizards and witches were all over the place, sort of, but they tended to keep to themselves. As for the birth certificate, he had no idea.

"Then that means I was born in July," Draco said with a hint of sadness. "Always liked August."

* * *

The sea air seemed to refresh Draco, as well as the late lunch. He and Givens watched as white cliffs in the distance gradually increased in size.

He had spent most of the time relating the events of the night, as far as he was involved.

"You were in Scotland. You went to Dover. Then stepped across the Channel. All in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Could take you back to London with only one step.."

Givens looked out over the water from the ferry they were on. "Don't bother. I prefer the long way. I need the time to think."

"Takin this real well," Draco noted.

"I didn't have much choice. That man, Delacour, appeared in front of me, apparated you called it, and told me he was Commissioner for International Relations Concerning Magical Persons. I admitted I was surprised. He came to the wrong conclusion as to why." Givens sighed. "Then he went on to explain why they requested me. He did seem confused when I admitted I wasn't a magician, but he seemed to understand when I said I was with Scotland Yard." He was glaring at Draco. "Your parole officer comment sealed the deal as they say."

Draco shrugged. "At least it worked."

"We don't have anything like that, I would wager." Givens told him. The French magicians (wizards, Draco corrected) have a department that deals directly with normal people. A division that has both magic and non magic personnel. "He assumed I was from their English counterpart. Do we have something like that?"

"Don' know."

Givens nodded gruffly. "You haven't used your fancy voice since we left."

"No one to impress anymore."

Givens didn't smile. "There's no one about. Why don't you read me about that battle?"

Draco pointed out that the pictures moved. Givens decided to spend the rest of the time by calling his office to give his status. He explained Draco away by saying the boy had too much to drink and woke up in a strange park. He was delivering the boy to a Dover address. Draco could hear laughter from the other end.

Once the ferry docked, Givens led the way to the car park. They drove through the afternoon traffic toward the address in question. Givens had already warned the boy that the house probably was no longer there. His request for directions from the local authorities gave him the nearest intersection. Draco said it fit with the way his night was going that the house he was looking for did not exist.

"It's day, Draco"

"Naw, i's still night, jus' the sun is up."

Givens gave his best grim. "Draco Malfoy. Thief, wizard and philosopher."

They found the intersection and a place to park.

"We're going to walk back to the closest address and ask. My guess is that it was torn down. That garage looks new. Draco?"

They exited the car and walked directly to the garage. A mechanic took him to see the manager who told Givens he was correct. He pointed to the central bay, saying that the front door would have been about there. Owner died and his children sold the property. It was a good location.

Draco nodded. It was hard to picture the house when its place was taken by a car up on a lift. He walked over for no particular reason and looked at the engine from underneath. The mechanic, the same one who had helped them, pointed.

"There's the problem lad."

"The gasket? Just a leak?"

"Hopefully. I'll check after I'm done. Just to make sure. Don't know how long they waited." He smiled. "You know you way around an engine?"

"Helped a frien' restore a classic Mini, summer 'fore last." Draco had a thought. He remembered something. Not that he forgot. He hadn't thought about it until now. "Is there a church near here?"

The mechanic took him to the bay door and showed him a steeple with a cross on it. It couldn't have been more than two or three streets away. He said it was Saint Mary's. He asked why the curious question. Draco told him. About being born in the house that used to be there. About his uncle holding him for the first time. His uncle mentioned that he heard the bells ring midnight.

The mechanic smiled. He said things had changed since then. Probably couldn't even hear the bells anymore.

* * *

There was the walk back to the car. The ride to London. Givens asked Draco where he should be taken. He assured the boy that the authorities were convinced that he had been left with friends. He reminded Draco that he was legally an adult. Even with muggles. "I did check."

"Charring Cross?" Draco suggested. He scrunched his nose when Givens smiled and said something. "Whot you mean i's close?"

"Your Ministry of Magic. The article you read on the way said four muggles were killed. Innocent bystanders. I'm going to investigate."

As they slowly made their way through the rush hour traffic, Draco explained that there were too many problems. Givens actually snarled. He said that Draco was the wizard. He could fix them. He found out about wizards ten hours ago. One hour ago, he found out they were killing people. It was Christmas Eve. Did Draco expect him to up and forget everything?

Draco said that was what would happen. There were wizards who did that. Made muggles forget. He added with meaning that if Mister Delacour had realized the truth, Givens would have found a very believable non magical memory in his head.

Andrew Givens was determined. Draco said to bugger it all. There was a shielding spell. His cousin, Dudley, was a muggle. Sirius Black showed it to Draco. It kept muggle friends safe from practical jokes. Minor spells. Like charms to disguise things.

Andrew Givens turned off the engine when they arrived near a brick wall on Charring Cross Road. Draco cast his spell. He wished the man the best of luck. And stood there as the man drove away.

He understood why the man did it. He even said it. He discovered a new world and found out it was at war. His world was caught in the crossfire. He had to do something, even if it was futile. Draco knew. The next time he met Inspector Givens, the man might not even remember Calais, much less magic. Another friend lost.

It was night again. The endless night. The losses continued to grow. He giggled. He even lost his birthday.

"Bugger all," Draco muttered as he stood in the cold. How much worse could it get? London. Christmas Eve. No home. No money. Everyone hated him or worse.

Nigel! The shop. He sighed in relief. He had one place he could go to. He took the curious step and stood outside the place that Mick used to own, that Nigel bought, where he made fancy bikes.

It was closed. Not closed as in gone home. Closed as in gone. A chance question to a local man walking by. It was a couple of months. Already sold the place. New owner will be in by the spring. They were starting to fix it up. Draco thanked the man. Said he used to live here. Was back for a visit. Walking around. And Happy Christmas to you as well.

Draco apparated one more time. He had no choice. It was either there or Hogwarts. Not until he had some rest. And Sirius Black had given him his own room. It was the only place he had left to go. He apparated to the front porch and tried the door. It was locked. He tried knocking. There was no answer.

He apparated to Hogsmeade. The train station. He began the walk toward the school. It was colder than London and the wind was picking up. The snow had already fallen but not yet been cleared a way. It was enough to make walking difficult. He reached the gates. They were closed. After all, who would be out here in the cold and the dark on the night before Christmas.

Draco shouted. He banged on the gates. He pulled out his wand and tried to cast any spell he knew to open things. And he was getting cold.

He held his wand aloft and screamed. Flame shot upward. A signal. Maybe someone would see. He screamed again. And again. Perhaps a dozen times. Someone must have seen. Draco fell to his knees. It was no use. He had lost everything but his life. He was numb enough that he might soon lose that. He could stop shivering. The thought of leaving came to him but the thought of 'to where?' ended it.

A voice in the night. A female voice. The voice of an angel. "I told you I saw fire."

Draco looked up. Hagrid was opening the gates. He helped Draco to his feet and into Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood was smiling at him. Draco had a thought. He didn't lose Luna. Another thought. Did he ever have her to lose? The half-giant who was helping him walk was now all but carrying him. His mind pointed out that he still had Hagrid. His sense of humour pointed out that Hagrid had him.

Draco laughed.


	24. As Time Goes On

A/N: Why is it I always get writer's block when I try to say something in the Author's Notes?

Chapter Twenty Four: As Time Goes On

Draco awoke in the infirmary on Christmas morning. He was warm. Because of a late meal, he wasn't hungry. And he did manage some sleep. Madam Pomfrey wished him a good morning and brought his breakfast. She said he knew the routine. If he needed her, he should call out. Then she left.

Draco showered and dressed, then made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He stopped at the portrait of the Pink Lady and gave the password. They hadn't changed it. The portrait opened and he walked into the common room. There were only a handful of students there. Everyone stopped to look at him when he entered but no one said anything. One by one they turned their backs on him. He took the hint and went directly to his dorm. He didn't blame them. He was only curious to know what they had heard.

When he went down to the Great Hall there was only one table set up with food and plates. He filled his plate and went off to his usual place at the Gryffindor table to eat. No one bothered him. He left as soon as he finished. He kept up the habit throughout the holidays.

Once, at breakfast, Professor McGonagall sat across from him. She wanted to know if he needed anything. He told her he didn't know. She suggested he join them at the Christmas table. He didn't answer. He thought the others would prefer him to be gone. He would be gone if he had somewhere to go.

When the holiday was over, things remained the same. Everyone would become quiet whenever he entered the common room. They would begin talking again whenever he left. His dorm mates were the same. Ron Weasley went the extra step to turn away. He was there in the Hebrides. He didn't hear what Draco did. He saw.

One thing did change. It was not a good change. Two students did not return. Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchley. That hurt Draco more than anything. He knew he was the reason. As an added bonus, Sirius Black never returned, either.

Some classes were difficult. Potions was the worst. Professor Snape, now having an odd number of students, decided that it would best if Draco worked by himself. Half the times, he couldn't even prepare the ingredients properly. When he did, and if he did the potion properly, he received a reaction worthy of Weasley and Thomas on a bad day. Once he brewed a potion perfectly. He was told it was passable.

Charms and Transfiguration were easier. He sat by himself. He did whatever he had to do. In History, all he had to do was sit there.

Arithmancy was also easy. Again, he was by himself. He did whatever he had to do. It was also hard. The empty seats reminded him of why he was by himself. Herbology was difficult. It was with the Hufflepuffs. Twice as many people ignored him. Everyone would gather into groups of four. One group had five. His group had one.

The worst was Muggle Studies. Professor Brown made the effort to include him in the class. He made the easiest choice. He stopped going.

When it was time for the Quidditch match, Draco stayed away. He never even found out who won the first match of the year.

It was near the end of January, after a potions class in which Draco's cauldron exploded, that he had his promised conversation with Professor Snape. He had been ordered to stay behind and clean up his mess.

The Dark Lord had accepted his plan, which Draco managed to ruin. A plan that the Professor had been promoting for some time. The wizarding world was looking for the Chosen One. Draco was supposed to claim he was the one. Enough people would flock to him, causing distress for whomever the Chosen One really was, thus weakening him. That was why Voldemort let Rabastan Lestrange and his personal friends launch their raids. As pitiful as they were, they did put fear in the people.

"YOU WERE DRUNK. YOU STARTED A FIGHT. YOU ASSAULTED YOUR BEST MATE."

Draco sneered. "I fulfilled the prophecy. Or hadn't you heard?"

"And you fled like a coward when your 'endless night' ended."

At least the Professor had stopped shouting. Draco laughed at him.

"My endless night ended when I returned here. As for your Chosen One . . ." Draco made a vulgar suggestion complete with hand gesture. He walked out. As he walked past his desk, he pulled out his wand and cast the cleaning spell on the desk and the repair spell on the cauldron. He didn't even bother closing the door.

Two weeks later, Professor Brown finally found the empty classroom that Draco liked to hide in. He was writing in his diary. She wanted to talk. Draco put the book away and asked how her extra class was. She smiled and said it was classes. She now had two. Including one for five of the staff.

"And you, Draco. How are you?"

Draco said nothing. He turned away and looked out the window.

"Self pity is unbecoming. You should try to build on the positive things in your life."

Draco snorted. He turned back to her. "Name one."

He could see her thinking. Thanks to Sirius, she probably knew more than the readers of the Daily Prophet. Then she smiled at him. "You're a cunning little bastard who doesn't care what anyone else thinks." She stopped smiling. "It isn't them. It's you. You're deliberately avoiding all of us." She frowned. "Why?"

"I have nothing. I've lost or thrown away every friend I had, every place I knew, everything." He paused. "I'm waiting for something good to happen."

Nothing was said for a while. Professor Brown suggested it was time for her next class. "Before I go, I'll give you some bad news. Sirius and I went to Calais. We found the doctor who delivered you. He didn't remember you."

"It doesn't matter."

"There was one more thing. Sirius was searching for news of your father. He even had the idea of talking to the director of Saint Mungo's. All the man said was that if he looked for Lucius Malfoy in the hospital, he would find no one there."

As she turned to leave, she paused. "One more thing, Draco. No one is angry with you about Justin. They're afraid of you. Because of Rabastan Lestrange."

* * *

The most difficult choice Draco had to make was if he should take advantage of Hogsmeade weekend. He had no one to go with. He had no money to spend. The deciding factor was that he could walk around somewhere other than the school and the grounds.

He reached the train station when he spotted a couple walking toward him. A couple he recognized. Rory McFusty, wearing a kilt and jacket of the clan tartan. His sister, Aideen. In a tartan dress and coat of the same pattern. He glanced around. Some of the other students were looking at them in curiosity but no one was coming close.

Rory confronted him. He opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again. He apologized. He had done the same thing he accused his uncle of doing. Getting into his cups. He only heard the first part of the discussion about Draco calling out his sister's name. He didn't stop to think. He let his anger take hold of him.

Aideen watched her brother the entire time before turning to Draco. He understood. It was his turn. He admitted that what he did was stupid. Both about shouting Aideen's name and about letting his own anger get the better of him when confronted by Rory. He was the one who should apologize. Rory started to insist it was his fault. Draco asked if Rory was the one who hit Justin. That was his fault. Justin was only trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Draco did something else instead. Something even more stupid.

Draco couldn't look up. He was remembering Justin lying on the ground. Blood was flowing freely from the gash that ran from forehead to cheek.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Rory was telling him that the fault was not only his. Draco may have struck the blow but Rory was the one who set the act into play. They shared the guilt. And the responsibility to do better.

"That was well said," Draco admitted.

"I only repeated wha' Aideen said to me at a higher volume."

The matter was settled. Aideen told Draco that it was now time for business. If he was up to it. Angus wanted to know more about the conversations between Lucius and Lily Malfoy. She smiled when Draco looked at her. She reminded him of the plans he was supposed to be making. She pointed out that today was a perfect time. Draco agreed. It was Hogsmeade weekend. Aideen laughed. It was also Saint Valentine's Day. They had the perfect excuse.

The question then was where. Draco admitted he had a good idea. They could go back to the school. He would give his girlfriend, and her brother, a brief tour while he fetched his guitar. They could spend the day outside where he normally practiced, or a deserted classroom if it was too cold for her.

Rory admitted it was a good plan. He asked directions to the spot by the cliffs, saying he would meet them there with food and drink. They could take their time.

It was Professor Flitwick who was on watch at the gates. Draco, smiling the entire time, explained what was going on. He asked the professor to let Rory through when he came. Flitwick agreed, and thanked Aideen for bringing Draco back to the land of the living. His smile was bigger than Draco's when she laughed.

Draco was true to his word. He pointed out the Quidditch pitch, where he played as seeker in his earlier years. Hagrid's hut, reminding her of the half-giant who took Grawpina home with him. There was a short stop, once inside, to show her the Great Hall. She admitted the ceiling was an amazing feat of magic.

Happily, they made it to Gryffindor without running into anyone, particularly Peeves the Poltergeist. He led her inside. Several first and second years were there since they were not allowed to go into town. All gazed curiously at the scene. Draco Malfoy smiling with a beautiful girl at his side. Aideen told him that one of them did call her beautiful and his friend agreed. When Draco looked at the boy, he startled. Draco explained that he was told what the boy had said. He agreed with the boy.

Aideen insisted on waiting in the common room. She didn't want her brother asking questions again. Draco laughed and went to fetch his guitar. He came down to find a half dozen of the youngsters talking to Aideen. When they saw what he was carrying, a girl tugged Aideen's coat and asked if they could come. She smiled and said it would spoil the mood. The boy who had called Aideen beautiful demanded that she get him to play for them why they came back. Then he had to repeat himself when he realized Aideen wasn't looking at him. Aideen said she would ask him to do that when he came back. She was only visiting.

"We might be late," Draco warned.

The boy smirked. "There's no classes tomorrow."

"Fine. When I come back."

Aideen was laughing as they left. She asked if they told the truth. That Draco never smiled or talked to anyone. He admitted that he never thought anyone would want to talk to him. They'd heard about Rabastan Lestrange. She said she understood. That would frighten anyone.

Draco was surprised. He had never thought about that. It didn't explain the boy's reaction when he looked at him. He admitted that he thought everyone was afraid of him because of Rabastan. He turned around and walked back to the common room. He asked Euan. Euan laughed. Fred Weasley told them. Draco was a dragon Fred told them that these were Draco's exact words: "A dragon will only fight if he, or she, thinks they'll win. The exception is to protect family. Then we only kill. Until they are dead or we are."

Once he left again, Draco admitted he was a fool. She told him he was a pleasant fool and he should try to do better. Perhaps she would try to stay for the concert.

"Concert, Mister Malfoy?" It was Professor Dumbledore.

Draco swallowed his surprise at not noticing the man. He admitted that he agreed to play his guitar for the first and second years when he came back. He explained that he was taking Aideen to the cliffs where he usually practiced. Her brother was going to meet them there as the chaperone. The headmaster's amused grin caused Draco to smile. Then Draco blushed when Dumbledore asked to be introduced. Aideen agreed with the old man that love was a wonderful thing.

* * *

They did not start at once. Rory insisted that they eat first as it was near enough to noon. Then he was forced, in a very loose sense of the word, to play a song. He chose the one he sang for Hagrid his first year. The one about Charles Vane. A pirate song seemed like a good choice. Aideen kept a hand on the guitar. She said the vibrations were her way to hear the music. She also agreed that a pirate song was appropriate.

When he finished, Rory explained how things had changed because of what happened in the Hebrides. There was a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Draco admitted that he knew about it Charlie Weasley and his father were members. As was Sirius Black. Rory said that he was as well. He wasn't too sure as to why. He thought it was so that Angus could give him plenty of extra work. Aideen said he was the excuse for her to come here. He needed to know why. She was, despite her age, also a member. Angus insisted on it as one of the conditions.

Angus was in charge. Not of the entire Order. Only of their new headquarters. The private office was enlarged and walled off. Everyone working there was told not to notice anything and to notice everything. Anyone with a question came to him, first. The clan had chosen its side in the war.

Rory said it was a war. Now that Voldemort had shown his hand, there were infrequent attacks on various wizards. There were also random attacks on muggles. The worst of it were the sightings of giants in different parts of Wales. The reports almost daily, showed them making their way north and east. Toward Liverpool as opposed to London. Everyone agreed they were a scare tactic, and a good one. The Aurors have managed to stop two giants, but that was too little to be much good. At least the muggles were blaming it on freak weather.

Draco asked a question with a smirk on his face. Rory confirmed it. Rita Skeeter, despite serious doubts, was also a member. Dumbledore agreed for two reasons. Her reasons were for personal gain: to write the definitive memoir of the war, once it was over. Also, by becoming a member of the order, she was deliberately choosing to help them. That would mean the end of her career if they lost. Which meant she believed they had a very good chance of winning.

Draco nodded his head. One thing was certain. He was going to become an avid reader of the Daily Prophet.

The time came. Draco strummed his guitar, trying to relax. Rory pulled out a pad and quill. He admitted that Rita gave it to him. Draco noted that he called her by her first name. He clearly did not know the woman too well. He turned to Aideen and closed his eyes. He thought back to one of the earliest conversations that he remembered seeing.

_". . . comfort of home,"_ his father said.

_"Won't be here long enough for it to be a real home. It is nice enough."_

_ "We'll come back when it's over. We'll make it as nice as we can."_

His mother laughed. _"Until the next child. Unless you want to add rooms."_

_ "I'll make you a mansion of this place if you tell me to."_

_ "You're only trying to seduce me."_

_ "Do I need to try?"_

Rory expressed his thanks that it was a short conversation. He wanted to know if they were all like that. Draco reminded him that he was talking about his parents who were deeply in love. Most of them would be like that. Most of the short ones. Rory suggested they skip the short ones. Aideen said no. One sentence could give them valuable information. And she liked them. Lily was lucky to find a man like him.

Rory called his sister a romantic. He told Draco it was his decision and he should make the sensible choice. Draco said his choice was the sensible one. All it took was one sentence. Six short conversations later, Aideen was proved correct. They were interrupted during the third conversation by someone who had heard Draco's strumming. Draco lifted his arm so that Grawpina could nestle on top of the guitar. She kept quiet even on those occasions when Draco paused in his playing. Rory said he wished he brought a camera.

_". . . thankful I managed to get him into his bed. Now that he's crawling, he gets everywhere."_

_ "Don't fret, mother my dear, it also tires him out."_

_ "I wish."_ A pause. _"The last attack?"_

_ "Too successful."_ His father paused. _"He was in Hogsmeade today. He almost found me."_ He laughed at his wife's reaction. He gave her a consoling hug. _"I was fine. He wasn't revealing himself, not that anyone thought he was just a customer. He came to talk to his spy in Hogwarts. Severus walked in first. That's why I had time to hide."_

_ "Walked in? Where were you? The Hogshead?"_

His father laughed. _"And Aberforth Dumbledore didn't even bat an eye when I jumped the counter and hid behind the bar. For an hour and a half."_ He was laughing again. _"He even threw a rag on the floor and told me to clean up while I was down there."_

_ "Do you need a bath?"_ They kissed.

Rory insisted they had enough for one day. Aideen objected. She wanted to hear more. Draco said there wasn't anymore. They didn't take him with them. He would have cried anyway. He remembered how he hated taking a bath.

He looked at Aideen. She was looking back at him. A bemused smile was on her face. She nodded toward the guitar. Draco had stopped strumming the strings a while before but there was no complaint. A dragonette was now asleep.

"Did this before," Draco said as he carefully stood up. "She was awake the last time. And smaller."

Rory couldn't help but point out that she was easily a third of the size of her siblings. On the other hand, her colouring was almost a pattern. The brownish scales and the dark patches blended well without giving her a polka dot look. When Draco asked if he was serious, Rory told him yes. Most dragons like her were usually ugly and splotchy. It must be because she almost made it.

Almost made it. Draco mused on it as the walked toward the castle. If Mum had been younger. Or healthier. Rory nodded. When Mum first clutched, he was there to check on the eggs. Had there been a wager, he would have won. Of the seven, he was the one who said two were good. The others had their doubts. He even mentioned to Charlie Weasley that two were on the maybe list.

"I could feel it," Draco said. "Every egg lost cut into her like a knife. I took this'un away. So she woun't feel it."

"Yer voice changed. I ken it's from the subject. Let's change it." He was opening the main door. "Is the wee bairn allowed in the house?"

Draco almost laughed. He told Rory the school motto. Draco Dormiens Nonquat Titillandus. Never tickle a sleeping dragon. They now had the opportunity to find out why not.

The three walked carefully up the staircases to the Gryffindor Tower. Draco was carrying the guitar with dragon ornament. Aideen had his case. Rory had the pouch with the rest of the food and drink. They should have left but Draco needed help and both McFustys wanted to see the reaction to the dragon.

The Pink Lady paused after Draco gave the password. She demanded to know what was going on. Draco told her he was putting on a concert and these were his backup singers. She called him a smart mouth then asked if that was a dragon on his instrument. Draco said it was for crowd control. She refused to open until Rory explained that she fell asleep and they didn't want to wake her, just yet. And yes, Draco promised to play. Not everyone had the chance to go into town.

Rory went in first. The last thing they wanted was for Grawpina to wake up to a dozen screaming kids. He told Draco when it was safe. Draco walked in to over a dozen first and second years. Most had seen the dragon during a class with Hagrid but this was a chance to get close to one, as long as they were quiet.

Rory cast a silencing spell over Draco so that a certain someone would not wake up to all the noise while they rearranged the common room. The furniture was pushed and piled in one corner, held together by a tethering spell. Rory told everyone that it was an important part of dragon management, and works in the household as well. The couch was still by the fireplace and the other comfortable chairs placed around. Half the Gryffindors present opted for the floor. Second years had learned to transfigure cushions and were more than willing to show their skills. Someone even thought to raid the kitchens.

The only uncomfortable chair was the one for Draco. He needed it more for support than comfort. And it was next to the fireplace. That made him realize that he had spent more than two hours sitting outside in the cold. He didn't notice it outside, but next to the fire he felt the cold slowly dissipating. He set down, dragon still asleep and asked where to start. He couldn't play any fast songs. They were looking at a balladeer, not a rock star.

"No paparazzi, then?" One girl asked.

"Hardly ever get followed around."

Several of them laughed. Softly. A dragon was sleeping. One girl commented that she was his biggest fan. That caused more laughter. Draco understood two things. The ones laughing were muggle born. And he had no idea of what was popular in music.

Draco started strumming the guitar, making sure it was in tune. Everyone quieted. He started to play. It was an instrumental. It was what he had spent most of his time learning. It was an old song when he first heard it but he fell in love with it at once. It was called Classical Gas.

Draco didn't play it as fast as he should but he was proud that he was getting all the notes right. This was his premier performance. It was supposed to be a solo performance but two thirds of the way through, someone joined in. He was at the chorus part, the Dat-Dat Do Dah-Dah-Dah. Grawpina, apparently awake, began to purr, dragon style.

As Draco finished the song, Grawpina began looking around. She liked the fire but she was in a strange room. Draco knew she wasn't worried because he was there, but she was curious. Then she spotted a familiar face, either Euan or Jack, and leaped off the guitar. She climbed over one girl, Natalie MacDonald, to get to him.

"She stepped on my nose," Natalie complained, only to ruin it by laughing that she was run over by a rogue dragon.

"Any requests, then?" Draco asked. "Won't know the song but you can ask."

Natalie wasn't listening. She turned around to accost the dragon which was barking. The "Eeeee, Eeeee, Eeeee," could be heard clearly. Natalie asked what the noise was. Draco explained that she was laughing. That was the noise a dragon made when it flamed. Except Grawpina couldn't flame.

There was a request for a dragon song. Draco didn't know one. He looked at Rory and Aideen. Rory commented that Draco knew a pirate song. That was what he played next. By the time he was done, Grawpina had started to investigate the crowd. If nothing else, she was loving the attention. Rory was explaining dragon habits. Aideen was also talking to the first and second years. Draco was there for background noise. He shrugged his shoulders and began to play whatever.

It was his fourth or fifth song since everyone stopped paying attention to him. Probably more. He was playing whatever came to mind. They weren't looking at him so he wasn't looking at them. The song was Scottish. He had heard it in the Hebrides. He remembered being told that it was a boat song from the days of the tall ships. The rhythm of the song helped the sailors keep their own rhythm.

_Heel y'ho boys / let her go boys_

_Bring her head round / now all together_

_Heel y'ho boys / let her go boys_

_Sailing homeward / to Mingulay_

He looked up. Everyone was listening to him. Even Grawpina, nestled in Natalie's lap. All of them were quiet. As he finished, most of them smiled. No one clapped. Draco had to ask.

"Whot?"

"Your voice changes when you sing," Rory explained. "More coarse. More natural."

"Your songs are all sad," one girl said. She pointed out the line of one song he sang. _I had a dream my life would be different from this hell I'm living._ And the song about the Bells. It started out nice for the first half. Then it changed to the clamor and the clanging of the bells.

"Pirate song was nice," a first year boy said.

"He dies," Euan pointed out.

"Last one wasn't," Jack pointed out.

"Wasn't happy, either," a second year girl pointed out.

Draco tried to be annoyed. He was being psychoanalyzed (not that he knew or could pronounce the word) by a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds "I was playing music and everyone wanted to play with the dragon."

"Do you know a happy song?" the second year girl asked accusingly. At least Aideen was laughing.

"Uh, yeah," Draco admitted. He knew one.

A full dozen repeated the word "one".

"What's it about?"

"Dragons. I lied earlier. I do know one dragon song."

Everyone was smiling. Even two of the five people who had just walked in. The Weasley twins. Three, once Grawpina noticed Hagrid. Four if you counted Dumbledore's bemused grin. Five if you thought Professor McGonagall was standing on her head.

Draco ducked his head and began to sing. _Puff the magic dragon / lived by the sea._


	25. Spring Break

A/N: Life is probably the strangest experience I will ever have. After a month of constant interruptions, such as friends in the hospital (nothing major, she needed a ride home), friends moving house (I now have two house plants), friends needing my help to finish all the food at their BBQ (I helped out on two occasions), work (it's called that for a reason), and other miscellaneous events, I am finally posting the next chapter.

Do you want irony. As I started this footnote, the Tom Paxton song, Can't help but wonder where I'm bound, was playing. Now that I'm finishing, it's Simon and Garfunkel's Still Crazy after all these years. I think the radio is trying to tell me something.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Spring Break**

It wasn't that everyone liked him or forgave him for anything. No one hated him. It was true that many considered him an unfunny joke. Grawpina in the Gryffindor common room was the main story, now. Lestrange in the Hebrides was fading into the background. Aided by rumours that Lestrange died from the killing curse. But that curse was cast by someone else, thus saving both Draco and his niece. As for hitting Justin, the only question was how much he had to drink.

Potter even helped by reminding everyone that Draco was no stranger to alcohol. They could ask his brother how much he remembered of his visit before they took him to Saint Mungo's.

He went back to all his classes. Potions was easier. He hit on the obvious idea, once he thought about it, of transfiguring his hooked claw into a knife. He could prepare his potions without a problem. Not that Professor Snape changed his attitude. He had made all of these plans for Draco, and Draco bodged them all. Snape was calm enough during one private conversation. The Dark Lord understood his recklessness. He would still be useful but at a later time. When there was need to fight.

Irony, Draco thought. The man he least wanted to have anything to do with, if he could still be considered human, wanted to have nothing to do with 'that embarrassment'. Voldemort was happy that Draco denied him before he went to get drunk. He would be pointed out as an example of the kind of people the Dark Lord did not want.

Nothing to do but be happy. If nothing else, it would confuse his friends and anger his enemies. He went back to Muggle Studies. It was the perfect day for it. Professor Brown was commenting that they were the first to know. Dumbledore had given his approval for an exhibition by her Martial Arts students. It would be the weekend before the spring break. She reminded everyone that the martial arts were muggle forms of defense and all of her students were wizards and witches.

Fridays returned to afternoon tea at Hagrid's hut. Nor was he alone. Three younger Gryffindors usually came around. Their official duties were to tire Grawpina. As the weather warmed, he and Hagrid would sit on the steps (Draco on the steps, Hagrid on an old stump next to the steps) watching the intricate dance while they drank their tea. More than once, Hagrid thanked him for the young dragon. More than once, Draco apologized for luring her away with his music.

His guitar also came to the hut. He was now considered officially decent at playing. Natalie MacDonald, one of the dragon dancers, a title she made up, also insisted on helping him learn songs that didn't make people cry. She laughed when Draco said he learned those sad songs so when people cried he could blame the music and not his playing.

One thing he also kept up with was with his diary. Whenever he knew he was alone he would write. Anything he knew about the war. Any rumours he heard. Any suspicions he had. There was no one to tell, no one he could trust to talk to, but it was there if needed.

More than one entry was about his father and the enigma of his death. Lucius Malfoy did die. People had seen the body. Then why was there no death certificate? Why was there no grave?

Then came the exhibition. It was supposed to be entertaining. Draco had mixed feelings. He had experience even though he hated it at the time. When it became popular, he couldn't participate. Now he had to look at people who would always be better than him. To add to his cheer, the powers that be transformed the Great Hall to look like a school gymnasium, with bleachers along the walls. He sat in the top corner. Luna Lovegood sat next to him to cheer him up. Ginny Weasley sat next to her to keep boyfriend Harry three seats away.

The worst part was when Sirius Black appeared in his gi, sporting a black belt. This was probably the reason he returned to the school. Adrian Pucey was across the mat from him. He had a green belt. That was two levels above what Draco had. And the Slytherin took little more time than Draco did to earn his orange belt. Professor Brown called them to the mat for the first demonstration. A test for advancement to the next level. That made Draco pay attention. Pucey was ambitious. The Slytherin was determined to succeed at anything he did.

Draco heard Ginny ask the question and answered that it was a brown belt Pucey was after. He was then forced to dredge his memories. He was aided by the score of students that were in their uniforms. He was also surprised when he spied the teachers. Madame Hooch was expected. Rufus Scrimgeour was also an obvious choice. His jaw dropped when he saw Professor Snape. Both men sported orange belts. But then, the teachers' class began later than the students' classes. Professor Vector was there as well. She was the only one who had a yellow belt. Draco thought, correctly, that it would soon change. The last, and most surprising, was Professor Flitwick. Draco commented that he looked like a miniature Bruce Lee. "MiniLee," a muggle-born student in front of him said, drawing a few laughs and more than a few questioning looks.

Adrian Pucey and Sirius Black faced off. They bowed to each other then grabbed each others gi. Adrian began by performing a few moves and throws to show he learned his lessons. Then began the demonstration. This time, Sirius would be defending himself. They moved around the mat as Adrian tried to find an opening. He thought he found one and pulled Sirius sideways into a fall. Instead, Sirius rolled, pulling Adrian with him. Pucey was flat on his back with Sirius kneeling next to him. Then Sirius made a mistake. He stood up. Before he could move out of reach, Adrian swiped at the man's feet with his own leg. Sirius went down. Now, both were on the ground and both were laughing.

As they stood up, Evelyn Brown asked Sirius to do the honours. She handed him his wand which was then waved at Adrian. The green belt turned to brown.

There were a few more students who tried for their next levels, but none were as interesting to Draco as the first. The exception was watching Theodore Nott in a demonstration with Casper Lestrange. That was when it struck Draco. For a muggle sport, there were a large number of Slytherins. He began his count. They were at least a third of the total, counting the teachers.

The key moment, saved for last, was the announcement that Professor Flitwick would attempt his promotion to the next level. His opponent was to be Professor Scrimgeour. The contrast of the two standing next to each other brought a smile to everyone's lips and laughter to quite a few.

Before the contest began, Professor Brown explained that the Charms Professor's style was different from the other students. The DADA professor was chosen because they had never sparred with each other in the practices.

Professor Snape was smiling. That led Draco to expect something interesting. It was interesting, and it was fast. After they bowed to each other, Scrimgeour reached down toward his opponent. Flitwick grabbed the man's hand with both of his and held it fast to the top of his head as he turned and bent his knees. Scrimgeour was on the mat. Flitwick rolled over the arm and landed on his back. He was still holding the hand but one leg was on top of Scrimgeour's arm, on the wrist side of the elbow while his other leg was underneath, on the shoulder side of the elbow. It was Ginny who asked Draco what happened. Draco pointed out that all Flitwick had to do was pull down on the hand and he was sure to break the arm. He had won the match. In five seconds.

As Draco watched, Alastor Moody came into his thoughts. Particular his metal leg. It was the first thing he noticed. Moody once told him it was the second thing that people usually notice. And they noticed it when they turned away from his face. The first thing they noticed with Draco was his hand. The one that wasn't there. The worst part was that everyone knew why.

As for why he was watching the events instead of participating, that was also apparent. He was too limited in what he could do. Both times that he showed his skill, it was the same throw and no one was expecting it. In a real match, he could never win. In classes, there were too many moves that required the use of both hands. He could never learn them.

"Draco?" It was Ginny. She wanted to know why he was frowning. He held up his hand, the clawed hook. He told her that he never had a chance to show off.

"Were you better than they are?"

"Than they were when they started. Would've been fun."

Potter had to say something. He asked what Draco's rank was. He admitted he held an orange belt. He also admitted that it was because he didn't want to be called yellow about anything. He looked down. Everyone at the mats ranked him or tied him.

* * *

"Adrian is a natural," Pansy Parkinson said from behind Draco. He had opted for standing outside after the demonstration. No one else had followed.

"Looks like it might rain," Draco said in response. He turned to look at her. He knew she had a reason for being there. She didn't keep him waiting.

"Father suggested I invite you for the spring holiday. Unless you have other plans."

"Aideen." He knew she wouldn't like hearing the name. She gave him a confused look.

"I was told you were staying at Hogwarts."

"She's coming by with her brother."

"Then you're serious?" She saw his hesitation. "Or is it business? There are rumours about the McFusty Clan. It wouldn't look good to meet them here."

"Can't go to Skye."

Pansy wasn't smiling. "Have them meet us at Kings Cross. It will be safer for your reputation."

There it was.

The Parkinsons had decided where to stand in the war. They supported Lucius Malfoy in secret. They were willing to do the same for his son.

"Doesn't matter," Draco muttered as he turned back to stare blankly at the ground. He paused until he was sure that she wasn't going to say something. "There was a new prophecy that night. I can't win unless I lose."

Pansy gave a forced laugh. "You can't do both."

Draco gave an honest laugh. "My name is Malfoy. I can do whatever I want."

* * *

The spring holiday came and so did Aideen. She assured him that everyone was fine. Everyone who was in hiding. In the next breath she asked him if he'd like to get to work.

It only took three days, although not in a row, to review the rest of the conversations that Draco had seen. While some were interesting, there was little of importance that wasn't already known. One conversation alluded to one that wasn't heard or seen.

"_Again?"_ his mother asked. "_You're making a habit of this. Did you talk your way out of it, or hide?"_

"_No."_ His father was walking toward Draco. He picked up the boy and turned back. Draco saw his mother casting spells. Things quickly flew through the air into a pouch. He laughed at the sight. Then his father apparrated. That was the day they moved.

* * *

Spring Break ended with another pair of students failing to return. Draco discovered what everyone else already knew. There was a new shop in Diagon Alley. Weasley' Wizarding Wheezes. According to Ron, Molly Weasley was furious. Until they showed her their first week's receipts. Angelina was talking wedding bells.

That, and O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, was the talk of the common room. Not that Draco was involved in much of it. He was trying to keep up with his lessons, like all the other fifth years. He had little time for anything.

He was interrupted for career counseling with Professor McGonagall. She wanted to talk about what he wanted to do once he graduated. He said he wanted to be left alone. She told him they would talk later. As long as he did well in his exams, he should have no problems regardless of what he wanted. She also reminded him that she was available any time he cared to talk.

Finally, there was one interruption that Draco welcomed. The last Quidditch match, the weekend plus one before the exams. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Both were undefeated. The winner took the cups.

Draco had already agreed to sit with Hagrid. A dragon was sleeping on his guitar when the giant suggested it. The only question was if the guitar should come, too. It was the closest that Draco would come to the early days of the school year. He was even in a good mood. Until he walked out the main doors to meet Hagrid and Grawpina.

Sirius Black was there with Professor Brown. The man would be joining them.

"When did you get back?" Draco asked, after he walked over to where they were standing. The man was late in returning from the holiday.

"This morning." The man had a casual tone. "Thought I might have a lead on . . ." he glanced at Hagrid, "that private family matter."

Hagrid laughed, telling Evelyn they could be talking about anything. Grawpina started squirming in his arms, trying to find out what was the cause.

Draco smirked at the way the dragon had been looking around and was now staring in one direction. He casually said that he didn't expect much, not after that one message.

Sirius frowned. "What message?"

Natalie McDonald had appeared with Euan and Jack. They were now talking to Hagrid. Or trying to. They stopped, because everyone else was staring at Draco.

"The one that Evelyn, um, Professor Brown passed on to me." He looked at her. "What was it? Two months ago?"

Now everyone turned to Sirius as he said, "I never gave her a message."

"You gave it to Severus," Evelyn reminded him. "Remember. You were in a hurry, which is why you talked to him. You couldn't reach me."

"I don't trust Snape to give me the time of day," Sirius explained, giving emphasis on the man's name. "I never gave him any messages." He was about to say something else when Hagrid dared to interrupt by asking what the message was.

Draco answered. Secrecy was no longer his concern. "Should I look for my father at Saint Mungo's I will find no one."

For some reason, Jack laughed. He apologized at once. It was too close to a comedy routine he saw on the telly. He hesitated, but having started his explanation he had to finish. "If you look for no one, will you find your father?" Euan told him it was funny.

Jack went on to explain that the man on the telly had explained to a friend why he was looking for his mother-in-law. Every time he went out looking for a good time, (wink wink), he always managed to run into her. Therefore, if he . . .

"We get the point," Sirius told him. He turned to Evelyn. "What exactly did Snape tell you?"

"That he talked to you. And that I might want to mention to Draco what you said, what he said you said, about Saint Mungo's."

Evelyn was now explaining about Lucius Malfoy. Draco asked her to. He wanted to ask Sirius a question and not be bothered, or overheard too much. Why would Snape lie? Why would he tell a lie like that?

Sirius tried to think. Then he glanced at Jack. Jack was listening. "It's a riddle. Obvious, once you know that's what it is." He started pressing his hand to the side of his head. "I'm missing something. But what? Evelyn! What do you know about Severus Snape? I mean, not facts, rumours."

"Told you he was a spy." Natalie said to Euan and Jack, as a joke.

"He's a detective," Evelyn responded. She turned her attention to Sirius. "Rumours? Do you want alphabetical or degree of absurdity?"

"Anything." Sirius gained a number of smirks by his insistence.

"Fine. He's a robot. He's a Death Eater. He's loyal to you-know-who. He's under the Imperious Curse . . ."

"You're joking."

". . . because no one would willingly be that obnoxious." Euan commented, adding that it was a good point.

"Thank you, Euan." Professor Brown said before continuing with her litany. "He took a wizard's oath for, oh, eight different reasons. He's really a werewolf. He's really half vampire. He's . . ."

"WAIT. That's it!"

Draco sneered. "He's half vampire? No wonder everyone thinks you're Sherlock Holmes."

"Not that, you (mildly obscene expletive). A Wizard's Oath. That's why your godfather was forced to go there that night." He was grinning. "I'm willing to bet that he took a wizarding oath and I'm just as sure it wasn't willing. That message from me, it means there's a loophole."

Sirius and Draco turned to Jack. The boy was still giving them his full attention. He tried to smile. Natalie said to just tell them. Jack looked at Draco. "It was a joke. I didn't think it was true."

All Seven people stood there. Draco spoke first. "This is something I don't want to wait on. "

Sirius added his own thoughts. "Can't apparate. Do you still have that portkey I gave you for emergencies?"

"In my trunk."

Sirius turned to the three dragon dancers. "None of you ever heard this. And if I find out that any of you did, I will become creative with my memory charms. Am I understood?"

"Won't they get suspicious about you walking back inside?" Natalie asked.

"Why should they?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't know," she admitted. "I was trying to think like a spy."

"I'm not a spy," Sirius answered.

"Uncle Severus," Draco noted. "He might have to stop us if he knew what we're planning."

Evelyn smiled. "That's his paranoia talking, Sirius. I told you it was a survival technique. He thought at once of the worst possible scenario." She paused. "And I think I agree with him."

Euan was smirking. "Dragon dancers guess right again. We're two for two."

Sirius smiled. It was one of those smiles that said he was more clever than you. "For that brilliant insight, the three of you can leave. Right now." He looked at Hagrid. "And take Grawpina with you. If you think you can manage it?"

Hagrid laughed as he handed over the dragon, telling her to go with her friends and to behave. As the four of them ran off, Sirius explained his simple plan. They would join Draco as he went to get his guitar. Grawpina always liked music. Then they would come back outside so Draco could play, and hopefully attract the dragon. It was a good excuse if they needed one. Which they did.

Severus Snape was inside the main doors. He was standing there. Draco's first thought was that he knew. He second thought, as the man's eyes went to Hagrid who followed them inside, was that the man had a sudden doubt. He said Draco's name as though the boy was doomed.

"Grawpina's gone missing again," Draco said with annoyance. "I'm going to get my guitar and sing her out of hiding."

"Really? I would have thought she'd have gone to the Quidditch pitch. She did that the last match." He looked pointedly at the half-giant. "Isn't that correct, Hagrid?"

"Um, well, yeah," Hagrid muttered.

"Din't know that," Draco admitted.

"Neither did I," Sirius acknowledged. "Severus, why don't you go with Hagrid to see if Grawpina's there while I go with Draco."

"And why should I go?" There was danger in the voice.

"Because you have the means to tell Draco if the dragon is there." Sirius had a tone of anger and humour.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

Sirius grinned. "Your patronus," he said casually. "You can use it to send a message."

He led Draco toward the staircase.

"Wait," Snape called out. "Perhaps I should go with Draco. You wouldn't want your fiancé to miss the beginning of the match."

Sirius insisted that Draco keep walking. He turned to the Potions professor. "It wouldn't look good for a Slytherin to be in Gryffindor."

"Tell You What?" Draco called from the top of the stair. "I'll get me guitar on me own. An' meet all'a ya at the pitch." He turned and walked off. When he heard the shouting, he instinctively broke into a run. All he needed was to run up six more staircases before anyone could stop him. He had reached the third floor when he looked down. Two floors below, Professor Brown was fighting with Professor Snape. Attacking him too quickly for the man to use his wand. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Sirius. Draco continued to run. With one flight to go, a bat suddenly flew past him. A large bat. Draco stopped. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. As the bat seemed to hover over the stairs, a black dog suddenly ran past and jumped for the bat.

Draco understood. The bat was Uncle Severus. And he had to run. Up the last stairs and down the hall, shouting the password as he came close to the Pink Lady. She was staring past him as she opened. Draco didn't dare look back. The sounds of the snarling dog had suddenly ended.

He was in the common room, which was empty. Then up the stairs to his dorm. He spelled his trunk open and cast the accio spell for the coin. He didn't wait. Someone was running up the stairs. Draco said the words, Saint Mungo's as Severus Snape, not angry but anxious, appeared at the doorway.

* * *

Draco appeared in the emergency room. A doctor walked in. He made his demand. "Get the Director of the hospital here at once or lead the way to his office. Better yet, send him a message and have him meet us on the way." To emphasis his point, he aimed his wand at an examination table and screamed. "I'll reimburse you for any Accidental damage, later."

To help matters, Arthur Weasley appeared just as Draco set fire to the table. He asked what he had missed. He frowned when Draco smiled. Draco told him he needed to see the director before Uncle Severus found him and killed him.

"Ah, best do it then," Arthur suggested.

The man nodded and cast a patronus. He then asked Draco and Arthur to follow him. He had taken Draco's best suggestion.

"I'd be more impressed by his attitude, Mister Weasley, if he didn't look at you the entire time."

Arthur grinned as the followed the doctor. "I've been here six or seven times this year. With a Death Eater who needed medical attention. Not that I was responsible for all their injuries. I'm responsible for seeing that they don't escape."

After five minutes, during which Draco gave the short version of why he was there, and a ride in the lift to the top floor, they confronted the Director. The man demanded to know the reason for the disturbance. Arthur said there was no reason. It was visiting hours and Draco Malfoy was here to see no one. He added, in his normally friendly manner, that he knew the Director understood.

The Director smiled. He did understand. He was also amused. He whispered to an aide who apparated at once. He then told Draco to follow him along with his witness. The three entered the lift for the ride downward.

Thoughts were whirling. He needed to ask for 'No One'. He needed a witness. He didn't know that. He could only be grateful to Arthur Weasley for insisting on a monitoring charm should he ever use the portkey. And he was on his way to visit his father while his uncle might appear at any moment to stop him.

The director smiled as they stepped out. They were on the lowest level, inaccessible to all but senior staff. He assured Draco that there were wards on this level. Apparation was impossible. They walked down the long hallway, turning right at the third crossing. This was a short hallway with only three doors. One on the left, one slightly further down on the right and one at the end. A man in dark dress robes was waiting by the door to the right. He nodded at the Director, commenting that he apparated to the lifts on the west side. It was a shorter walk. He looked at Draco. His grin was the same as the Director's. He found the situation amusing.

The two men stood there, on either side of the door. Draco did the obvious. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was dimly lit by glowing globes along the ceiling. The room itself was the size of his bedroom, of Regulus' bedroom. There was a golden glow coming from the far side of the room. It was a bier. The body of his father, dressed in clearly expensive black robes, lay on top of it. The eyes were closed. The chest was moving. The man was breathing.

"Father?" Draco stepped forward. His father was clearly alive.


	26. Inheritance

**Chapter Twenty Six: Inheritance**

"Father?"

Lucius Malfoy was clearly alive. Inside the golden glow of the spell. He wasn't moving but for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. As Draco stepped forward and raised his hand to his father, he asked what was wrong.

The director warned Draco to stop. If he interfered, the spell would fail. It was the only thing that kept the body functioning. He corrected himself. That kept the man alive. Draco started to thank the man. The last thing he wanted in coming here would be to kill his father. He paused in mid-sentence. What did the director mean when he said that the spell kept the body functioning? The director said it was a technical term. The man who met them at the door apologized when he gave a snort.

Draco turned to the man. He thought at once of the worst possible reason for the man to laugh. He rejected it at once. It couldn't be possible. Then he heard his name. Spoken low and with concern. Mister Weasley had figured it out. Draco turned to look at the man. The man didn't know. Arthur's face showed the same confusion that Draco felt.

Draco turned and stared at his father. The lack of expression on the man's face. And he remembered again. His father shouting. The green glow. The silence. Lucius Malfoy had died that night. Lucius Malfoy had died. Lucius Malfoy was dead. This was not a medical chamber. It was a funeral hall.

Abraxas Malfoy had done this. Kept his son's body preserved. Draco could think of no sane reason why. This was an act of hate. His grandfather must have been as hateful as they came. The man despised his son for marrying a muggleborn girl. That was common knowledge. But why this? What kind of punishment was this for his son? Or was it to punish Draco? How could the man be punishing his grandson when he never let him know? This was insanity, Draco thought. In front of him wasn't even his father. This was only his father's body. It may have been alive but there was no mind there. No thought. No soul. Voldemort had killed them years before. Only the body. Waiting. Waiting for what?. Draco's last thought was that his family were a bunch of bastards.

He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder. He knew, he thought he knew, what the man was trying to say. It was time to leave. What was here was only a horrible joke.

He paused.

There was something he had to do before he left. He knew that. He knew why. There wasn't anything to think about, anymore. The horror of the situation wasn't what he decided to do. The horror was that he hadn't done it yet.

Draco extended his left hand, placing it over his father's heart. The glow faded. The breathing stopped. The heart failed to beat. His hand stayed in place.

"Tell Mum that I love her," he whispered as he blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Mister Malfoy," it was the Director. "Before anything else is said and done, you must first listen to the barrister."

Draco remained in his position. He didn't care what anyone had to say. All these weeks he thought constantly about his father, of the possibility that the man was alive.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm listening." He could feel the anger. He could hear it in his voice.

The barrister cleared his throat. There was the sound of the parchment being unrolled.

"I, Abraxas Malfoy do hereby make my final testament, to be made known at such time as it will be needed. To my son, I leave nothing except the necessary medical expenses to keep him alive until the conditions of this testament are met. To Narcissa Nott, nee, Black, who was wronged by my son, I give the full use of the Malfoy properties. All expenses to maintain the properties are to be assumed by a trust set up for those purposes. If the conditions are not met in the apportioned time, she is to be the sole inheritor."

There was a pause. The barrister informed Draco that he needed to turn around as the next part concerned him. Without removing his hand, he turned to face the barrister.

"To my grandson, Draco Malfoy, I bequeath my entire estate on the condition that, prior to his reaching the age of seventeen, he can find a legal means, demonstrated before a reliable witness, to bring his father's life to an end."

The Barrister looked up from the parchment and directly at Draco. "Have you reached the legal age of seventeen?"

"No." Even to Draco, his voice sounded cold.

"Have you brought an end to your father's life?"

"I brought rest to his body."

"How do you justify your action?"

Draco couldn't help himself. He didn't understand the question. But Arthur did. He reminded the barrister that Draco had been given the legal rights of an adult despite his not reaching legal age. He therefore had the right to cancel the spell.

The barrister smiled. "My task is finished. And I receive my retainer a year earlier than I expected. Good Day, Mister Malfoy. Congratulations on your inheritance."

* * *

There was a raucous scene when Draco exited the lift onto the main floor. It had all the appearances of the aftermath of a fight that turned into a party. Not the normal turn of events. Uncle Severus was smiling at Uncle Sirius. Uncle Sirius was grinning. They were both happy. Evelyn Brown was talking to a healer as a wand was waved over her arm. Both had smiles. Arthur whispered that it had something to do with Draco becoming the richest man in Britain. Draco nodded his head. Uncle Severus just said something to Uncle Sirius and both men laughed. He was going to need all that money for therapy if both of them remained friends.

Hagrid was there. A large lump on his forehead was becoming a small one as Draco watched him drink a potion. Hagrid put down the cup and looked up. He let out a cheer which let everyone else know that Draco was present. That was when Draco panicked. He noticed two more familiar faces. Professor Dumbledore and, on the other side of the small crowd, Rita Skeeter. It was as thought they were guarding either of his escape routes. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't even think. He thought something or other, he didn't know what. In a frightened voice, he uttered the word, "Please?"

He closed his eyes as the sensation hit him that he was being pressed in from all sides. He opened his eyes to find himself in Diagon Alley. In front of Florean Fortescue's. Arthur was saying something about how an ice cream always helped calm him. However, if Draco would rather just take several deep breaths instead, that would be fine.

Draco chose option two. He began to relax and his brain began to work again. He did the most intelligent thing he could think of. He asked Arthur Weasley what he should do. Arthur told him that if he turned around, he would see Gringott's. A goblin, Draco recognized him as Gornuk, was walking in their direction.

Gornuk greeted Draco, revealing that he had heard the news from Saint Mungo's. The barrister for the Malfoy family had already arrived to collect his due. The goblin suggested that Draco might want to take a look to see how much money he did have. He expressed surprise at Draco's reaction. He assumed that was why he had come to Diagon Alley.

Arthur explained that it was his idea to come here. He found that ice cream always helped him get things in perspective. He thought it might help Draco. The visit to Saint Mungo's was an ordeal. For both of them. "I know how I felt, and I only watched."

Gornuk nodded, then suggested that Draco come to the bank, anyway. It would give perspective to the situation.

Draco laughed. The word, perspective. Everyone seemed to use it. And the idea came: Why not? He had to do it sometime. Why not now when he was too numb to care. He began walking to the bank. He looked around to notice that Arthur wasn't following. He asked why. This was something he didn't want to do alone. Arthur admitted that his wealth was in his family, not in his vault. It wouldn't feel right to look in someone else's vault just because they're now rich.

"Vault?" Draco said in a mock-insulted tone. "I'm a Malfoy. I have VAULTS!" He was giving his best grin. It was his way of pleading. Near panic became calm as he saw the man nod his head. He knew what Draco was feeling

"Vaults?" Arthur asked as though he was merely curious.

"Must be an ego thing," Draco admitted with a laugh. He twirled in a circle shouting, "And I own it all." He watched as Arthur's grin matched his own except Arthur wasn't grinning. And Draco knew the reason was because he wasn't grinning anymore. The next thing he knew, Arthur was holding him, the same way he must have held his own children countless times when they had been hurt. And Draco was crying. Tears for the father he had lost. Tears for the father he almost had.

"I need a handkerchief," Draco said, finally. Arthur let him go. He proffered a small cloth with a short wave of his wand. Draco thanked him after wiping his reddened eyes. As much as he felt the loss, there were things he needed to do. The first thing was to figure out what he should do. He did the logical thing. He asked. Arthur Weasley admitted he had no idea. Perhaps they should still go to Gringott's. Someone must have been taking care of the estate.

It was a subdued Draco Malfoy who walked into the bank. The giddiness was gone, replaced by a sense of loss. The hope that his father was still alive had been smashed. The effect was that he was now rich and didn't care. Had he the choice, he would have given every knut away in exchange for having Lucius Malfoy at his side.

The goblin at the doors looked at him in curiosity. He held the door open so that they could enter. For one brief moment, the goblins inside paused in their work. No one said anything. Once Gornuk started glaring at them, they went back to their tasks. An important looking goblin walked up, ignoring Gornuk. His words were addressed to Draco and demanded to know the reason for his appearance. It was phrased in the most polite terms but it was still a demand.

"My father is dead by my hand," Draco said in a mechanical voice. "I have come to claim my inheritance."

"And does Draco Malfoy have proof of this fact."

He paused. Gornuk stated that the barrister confirmed that fact. Arthur said he was witness to the events. The goblin said that someone else's word was not proof. Least of all, the barrister. The man would wait until there was definite proof.

"We need proof, Draco Malfoy."

Proof?

"Bogrod? Is my word sufficient?" It was the voice of Severus Snape. Draco turned to stare. Sirius Black was with him.

The goblin laughed. He accused the man of being the only wizard capable of successfully breaking an oath. Bogrod added, with loathing, that if it weren't for the barrister, he would accept the man's word.

Draco didn't know if he should smile or cringe. Sirius Black suggested that the barrister must be worse than Gryphon dung. Severus Snape said he was hired personally by Abraxas. Then both laughed when Sirius said that was a yes.

"Proof!" Sirius said. "I know where to find proof. Sev, care to join me?"

"I'll wait here. Draco will want some answers."

"Is this the place or time?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps, not," Severus admitted. He smiled at Draco. "I'm proud of you, my boy."

Draco uttered an expletive. Everyone nearby who had been casually appearing to ignore the small group were now staring directly.

"I was there as witness," Arthur said evenly. "It was not a moment of pride."

"I had known for years," Uncle Severus said by way of apology. "I did not think." A deliberate pause. "I am sorry."

"You have my condolences as well," Bogrod told Draco. "The loss of a beloved father is always a great injury."

Draco's eyes went wide. The old goblin knew he was telling the truth. The goblin grinned and discreetly pointed to the back of the hall where the barrister was red faced and furious. "We must make it clear that we will challenge any statement that man makes. We have been right to do so, too many times. On behalf of Gringott's, I do apologize for the delay."

The delay did not last much longer. There was a popping noise near them. Sirius Black had returned. With someone holding his hand. That someone stepped forward.

"Dobby wishes to know what Draco Malfoy wishes for him to do."

"And who sent you here?" Bogrod demanded.

"Sirius Black informed Dobby where his master was. Dobby came. Dobby needs to know why his master needs him"

"Dobby has already done what master needs by coming to him." Draco said to Bogrod. "This is the house elf of the Malfoy Clan. You have heard him state that he serves me. Is that proof enough?" Draco was proud of the fact that he sounded haughty.

Bogrod gave him a humourless smile. "Gringott's bank accepts this as proof. If Draco Malfoy will follow me. And Gornuk. See that the barrister receives his payment."

They were not led to the vaults. Instead, they were led to an office. Dobby made it a point to snap his fingers so the door would open. Draco was glad that Arthur joined him. He was also happy that a goblin politely demanded that Sirius and Severus wait outside.

Once settled into comfortable chairs, Bogrod suggested that Draco send his elf for tea. That done, he reached for a large accounting book. He mentioned a sum in the millions of Galleons. That was Draco's worth. He also commented that the Malfoy estate had nearly doubled in value since the death of Abraxas Malfoy, mostly because the executors were able to eliminate the unprofitable ventures that were more politics than business. They also enlarged the family portfolio with regard to the muggle enterprises that had been invested into. Gornuk assured Draco that while his ancestors routinely despised muggles, they had no problem using them to secure profits.

The list of investments were staggering. Draco hadn't even heard of half the muggle companies that he had investments in. Of the wizarding enterprises, the only comment that stuck in his memory was that he was a silent partner in an investment group called FMC. Among their subsidiaries was the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. He silently thought that he should get one if he bought a broom. He then decided to ask if he needed to buy one. Bogrod almost laughed at him as he explained that the latest models were always available to the business partners upon request.

At the end of the hour, Bogrod asked Draco if he wished Gringott's to continue their duties. At Arthur's prodding, Draco answered yes. The goblin's smile now seemed real. They were making a healthy profit from their service fees. They would continue to make a healthy profit. He assured Draco that he would prosper under their care. The more money he made, the larger their compensation. Then he asked if Draco wished to see the vaults.

There were three vaults. The first one, Draco was told he could examine everything but could remove nothing. This was the vault that contained deeds and other legal papers as well as gold and currency that needed to be held as security for family investments. Draco merely looked. One wall was lined with cabinets and drawers and cubbyholes with all sorts of documents in them. The other wall was lined with chests stacked on each other with labels on them. Between them was a large hallway with the occasional table or desk in case someone needed to do work in the vault. Two goblins were at a desk near the back looking over stacks of documents. Bogrod explained that they were auditors. One of the investments was probably becoming questionable.

The second vault was a museum. That was the only term Draco could think of. He was told that it was the family storage vault. Anything that the Malfoys ever became tired of but was too valuable to throw away was stored here. Draco nodded. When he asked, he was assured he could be given a list of all the items and their current value.

The third vault was the money vault, where his ready money was being held. When it opened, all he could see was gold. Stacks of Galleons were everywhere. It was the smallest of the vaults but it only had one purpose. To hold money until Draco decided to spend it. He stepped inside. To his right stood shelves. Each shelf held a tray filled with different jewels. Except for one shelf close to the door of the vault. It held pouches.

As Draco picked one of the pouches up, he noted that it felt heavy but not too much so. It was Dobby who explained. They were enchanted money pouches. Each contained one thousand Galleons. Before the old master died, Dobby would apparate to the vault and take a pouch rather than have to count out the desired amount. Draco nodded.

"Bogrod?" He asked, holding up the pouch that was in his hand.

"Draco Malfoy is free to take anything from this vault."

Draco put the pouch in his pocket. He picked up another.

"Mister Weasley?"

He could see the temptation in Arthur Weasley's eyes. All of that money, and Draco was holding out one of the pouches as though it was a sugar mouse.

"I can't, Draco. I've done nothing to earn it."

"Then I'll hire you to do something." Draco was trying to think of what. Make the man fetch a broom or order a sundae for him. Half a dozen thoughts of stupid things just as an excuse, until, unbidden, came a thought of something he needed. Something Arthur could do.

"Bogrod, what should happen if I die?"

"That would be up to the executor of your estate." He pointed out that it was currently the barrister who had read the will. When asked, he explained that all Draco needed to do was name and present his choice for executor. Draco smiled.

"I wish to name Arthur Weasley as my executor."

"He will need instructions, else it is up to his discretion what he can do, should you die." Bogrod eyed Arthur. "Should you die without giving instructions, then your executor's only limitation is that he may not disperse any part of the estate to himself, his family or business partners."

"Well?" Draco asked. He tried to smile put he couldn't. This was a serious matter. Draco knew his history. Regulus Black was only two years older than Draco when he died. He was Regulus reborn. And he was living his life at a faster pace. "Please. For services to be rendered." The words had a hint of pleading.

Arthur didn't smile. But he did take the pouch from Draco's hand. He knew the prophecies as well as Draco. He knew he would be earning the money.

* * *

Draco was led back to Bogrod's office. There were the miscellaneous chores of inheritance. He signed the document that permitted the goblins to continued tending the business parts of the estate. The document that named Arthur Weasley as his executor. A half dozen documents to inform the Ministry of the changes in ownership, retain trusts set up for care of the properties, and other boring things.

Afterward, the paperwork done, Bogrod offered his office for private conversation. As he left, Sirius Black and Severus Snape were let in. It was a time for explanation. And it was a simple one. Abraxas Malfoy, with the help hired hands, convinced Severus Snape to make a Wizards Oath. He would not tell Draco of his inheritance. He would tell no one. He would not give any hints to Draco or to any other witch or wizard. He would prevent Draco from resolving the inheritance issue should Draco ever find out.

"Which is why I was the convincing voice," Uncle Severus said, "in asking Professor Brown to come to Hogwarts." He smiled. "She was very useful."

Draco had to smile at the loophole. A muggle was not a witch. There was nothing to prevent Professor Snape from giving hints. "As for the fight, Draco. The only reason you made it was because I never expected Hagrid to hit anyone."

Draco nodded his head. So simple a plan. There were two questions in Draco's mind. "Why?" He asked first. Severus answered it easily. Abraxas Malfoy did all of this because he could, and he felt like it. Then he gave the serious answer. There were clues. At least there were supposed to be. If Draco were a true Malfoy, as Abraxas imagined such a thing, he could have found a way. Sirius said it best when he commented that the only way the old bastard would let him inherit was if he proved he was as big a bastard.

"Shall we go?" Sirius suggested after his statement. "There's quite a crowd outside. They've even set up the wizarding wireless. You're big news, Draco."

Draco smiled. He had a thought. It was one of those spur of the moment ideas that are best left alone. But this was Draco. He clutched it with both hands.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked as he walked out of the office. "That Oath. Was that why you lied about my birthday?"

"Lied?" Sirius Black asked in a voice that said Draco should not have asked that question in his presence. "Draco?"

"I'm busy," Draco said in a whimsical voice. He turned to look at Arthur Weasley. "I am going to fulfill a prophecy."

"What?" Sirius' tone almost made Draco laugh. But he didn't care. He had his plan. He knew what he would do next. He would make everyone happy. Even Potter. And he would secure one part of that prophecy so that it applied to him. He was walking faster than the others, except for Dobby who ran to stay at his side. He gave Dobby an order. Open both the front doors for him then stay back. Dobby asked his master to wait. He cast a spell to repair and clean Draco's clothes. Another spell and it was as though his face was being washed and his hair combed. At Draco's request, Dobby changed the hairstyle slightly to make the lightning bolt scar easily visible.

Both doors opened. It was what Draco expected. A poor orphan inheriting a fortune would be a good story. When it was the infamous Draco Malfoy, everyone would want to know. The rows of microphones were set up to whisk his words away to more places than Britain. Reporters were there from everywhere. He stopped on the steps as the first pictures were taken.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he said clearly. "I have two things to say, the first you already know." He tried to tone down his smile. "My grandfather refused to accept my father's death. Despite the anger over his son's marriage, he never lost his love for his son. For that reason, he set up a means to preserve my father until such time as he could be healed.

"Today, I exercised my legal rights to put an end to this futile endeavor and set my father's body to rest. By doing so, I have come into my inheritance, a fact I am still trying to accept."

He smiled. Claiming what grandfather did as an act of love, everyone would assume that what he did was because of the same bountiful love that the Malfoys were famous for. That would make his next statement have that much more impact.

"The second thing I have to say concerns the man who uses the fancy name, Lord Voldemort. There are rumours that there will come a Chosen One who will defeat him. There is also a prophecy. Chosen by choice delayed. Voldemort has delayed making his choice. Therefore, I will make it for him."

Draco's voice became harsh and forceful.

"I am the Chosen One. I am the one who will bring about the end of this false lord. And I give you this warning. It will be no easy victory." He was sneering. "The prophecy had one more line. No Hope Until Hope Is Lost."

His smile returned. "Any questions?" He pointed.

"Rita Skeeter, The Daily Prophet. Mister Malfoy. You are not anyone's first choice for a hero," she had to put in a swipe at him, "bur I am curious about that last line."

Draco laughed lightly. His first press conference was going splendidly. He even sounded like he didn't mean a thing he said. "It means, Miss Skeeter, that things will be so bad when I come to your rescue that you will consider me a godsend."

Draco smiled vainly. At the age of fifteen, he finally found something that he was a natural at. "Any other questions?"


	27. Consequences

A/N: Almost at the end. Sorry this chapter took so long but, at the very last minute, I decided I didn't like it and spent two weeks rewriting it. The total time was probably eight hours but I also had to take a week off to visit friends. (I also have to take Christmas week off but I'll be finished posting well before then.)

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Consequences**

Draco found himself relaxed and at ease. Dozens of reporters from various wizarding newspapers and wireless stations across Europe wanted to be part of this phenomenon. They were getting more than they expected. He nodded toward one reporter. The man spoke with a French accent.

"Why should we believe you are the chosen one? It is well known that you swore your loyalty to (the nameless one)." His tone became joking. "Will you not die if you turn against him?"

Draco said, putting anger into his voice, "I don't care if you believe me. And yes, I will die. I intend to die. I intend to die as I kill him. I intend to personally drag his soul down to Hell and throw it into infernal Perdition."

He smiled and asked for the next question. How did he expect to gain support for his effort? His answer was that he was Malfoy. He would follow family tradition and buy his support.

The next question was if he could give a serious answer. He would not seek supporters. If they came to him, that would be fine. And unlikely. All he would be doing was biding his time until the proper moment. No one wants to rally around someone who is only standing around. But why must he wait? He gave his sincere smile which made him look completely vain and selfish. He would only attack Voldemort when he knew he would win.

"We would be fools to trust you," someone shouted. He had a northern accent.

Draco called back. "Oh, and I should attack when I know I'll lose." He added with a laugh. "That doesn't mean you're wrong, mate."

The questions continued, but they were now more concerned with the inheritance, particularly the circumstances. Draco painted an entire story of a loving family forced apart over a minor difference, yet tragedy and death came before any reconciliation. While Draco was orphaned, he was also watched over. His grandfather's wisdom was to let Draco grow strong through his own trials. He left his grandson nothing because he always hoped a cure would be found for his son. He left use of the house to his son's former fiancé in hopes that once he recovered he would do the right thing, in Abraxas' eyes, and wed the right person.

Someone asked if he ever thought of going into politics.

* * *

It was Albus Dumbledore who decided that they should have a private meal at the Leaky Cauldron. He suggested that Draco could pay for it since he could now afford it. It was a large group, mostly because Hagrid was there. Uncle Sirius sat with Professor Brown. They were at the head of the table where the headmaster sat. Across from them was Professor Snape. Next to him was Arthur Weasley. Rita Skeeter insisted on being part of the group and had the seat next to him. Draco sat across from her. Hagrid sat at the other end of the table.

Dumbledore asked how they should start. Sirius suggested they order drinks.

"About what we need to discuss."

"We're celebrating Draco's inheritance. It would be less suspicious if we started by spending some of it."

"I'll report tomorrow," Rita offered, "that we were all too drunk to say anything worth commenting on."

"Sirius Black does have a valid point," Severus Snape pointed out.

"We could ask Dobby to serve us," Draco suggested. "That would avoid any unwanted disturbances." He paused. "You did cast a silencing spell?"

"When we first walked in," Dumbledore acknowledged. "Very well, Mister Malfoy. After all, this is your party."

Draco turned to Dobby who had been standing in the corner. When he asked, Dobby frowned. Was it an order or not? Draco told the house elf that if he preferred, he could pull up a chair and join them. He moved over to make space.

"Dobby could not do that, Master Draco. It would not be proper."

"I'm not proper."

Rita Skeeter was amazed. "You would honestly have a house elf join us for dinner?"

Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm all for it."

Uncle Severus was trying to give a disproving look. Draco wasn't sure if it was only for him or for everyone. "Draco would do it. He'd even offer to be the servant."

Dumbledore interrupted any further comments by addressing Dobby directly. He explained that they would be discussing delicate matters which they did not want overheard. If Dobby would agree to be their server, it meant that no one from outside the group would have cause to enter the room. If Dobby chose to join them at the table, they would be more than happy to make other arrangements.

The house elf grabbed at the chance to play the servant. He also expressed his thanks that they would treat him as an equal. It was an honour he could not bring himself to accept. Everyone gave their drink order and a grateful elf went to fetch them.

The discussion began. Arthur saved Draco any difficulties by explaining what happened at Saint Mungo's. He described the events at Gringott's by simply saying that he accompanied Draco while the boy reviewed his inheritance. Draco did not that he was part owner of Nimbus and that he could get free brooms.

All eyes then turned to Severus Snape. He also made his confession. He was cornered by Abraxas Malfoy and his henchmen shortly after Lucius Malfoy died. He was forced to make a wizard's oath concerning Draco's inheritance. He used Professor Brown to get around some of the restrictions. Specifically, he could tell no one. But Abraxas Malfoy phrased the next line thus: 'nor may you give any hint to any witch or wizard'. Thankfully, everything worked out.

"You two chums, now?" Draco asked.

Severus gave a real smile. "We now have a grudging respect for each other."

"And a promise to get drunk together sometime," Sirius added.

Rita smiled. "Now, that would be a conversation to sit in on."

There was a pause while Dobby apparated with the food. Once everyone had a full plate, Albus Dumbledore began his explanations. Draco's comment that he was the Chosen One was correct, although no one knew that until today, except for Severus Snape, and he was unable to tell anyone. Draco was also correct that he was Chosen by Choice Delayed. He was wrong that it was because he made the choice. There was a prophecy. Draco stopped, the piece of steak on his fork almost to his mouth. He put the fork down as he groaned.

"Not another one?"

"This one, Mister Malfoy, has shaped our actions for the past fifteen years." He added that Draco was Chosen because Voldemort had targeted Harry Potter and his family. Voldemort delayed his choice to rid himself of the Malfoys first. The result was that Draco was unwittingly chosen instead. A fact that went unnoticed and that, hopefully, Voldemort is still ignorant of. He then recited the prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ._

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Do you know what power I have?" Draco asked. He deliberately tried to act as though he didn't care, casually picking up his fork and eating his steak.

"I would have said love," Dumbledore made no effort to touch his food. "I think, now, the correct answer is compassion."

Draco snorted. Dumbledore gave him a grim smile.

"Did you mean what you said to Dobby or was that some cruel joke? You, Draco Malfoy, care about those around you. Voldemort knows of this but sees it as a weakness. Anyone who has watched you can see its power."

Draco looked him in the eye before turning back to his meal. "You do know that the Dark Lord wanted me to make that claim. As far as you know, I am still doing his biding."

"For his purpose or yours?"

" It is also prophesied that I will rule the world."

"Then I hope you rule wisely."

Draco made it a point to eat the last of his steak before he replied. "I will do what I choose for my own reasons. I will deny or accept any prophecy as I see fit."

Sirius Black groaned. "Must you sound so pompous?"

Draco thought briefly, then answered yes. He was helped by Rita Skeeter saying she liked the tone. She could write a full page just tearing him apart and another putting him back together. They smiled at each other. He knew Rita was going to make a fortune when she published her memoirs of the war.

Draco glanced around the table. Hagrid caught his attention. He wasn't saying anything.

"Hagrid, what do you think of all this?"

He heard Sirius mutter 'what now?' Professor Brown told him to listen. Draco glanced at him and also noticed that Dumbledore was watching him closely. Uncle Severus also had his full attention. Both knew that this was a deliberate move. They weren't interested so much in what Hagrid would say but in how Draco would react. Giving them his best smile, he turned back to Hagrid.

"Professor?"

Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. "Yer supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. An' ye told everyone ye'd die doin' it. I don't know what to think."

Draco didn't smile. "I think we should have dessert. I would love a blackberry crumble."

"Are ye?" Hagrid asked.

"I would be very much surprised if I didn't." He paused. "Headmaster, I understand the giants are marching through Wales. Is my guess correct that they are heading toward Hogwarts?"

"That is my guess as well, Mister Malfoy."

"When will they arrive?"

There was a pause in the room. Draco knew why. He had asked a question that was in the back of everyone's mind. There were three things no one had to explain. Voldemort hated Dumbledore. He also feared him. Lastly, Hogwarts was Dumbledore's stronghold. If it fell, all of wizarding Britain belonged to the Dark Lord. Draco was asking when the battle would take place.

"The giants are not marching. They are deliberately taking a slow pace. If they chose, they could be at the school within a week. At their current rate, they may take as long as a year." Dumbledore was not smiling.

"Then I have another year," Draco said casually. He flashed a smile. "I will make it a wonderful year." He paused, then asked, "Dessert?"

* * *

It had been more than six hours since Draco used the portkey to Saint Mungo's. He was now walking up the path to the school with most of his entourage. Arthur Weasley chose to return to his office. Rita Skeeter had to write her front page story for the morning edition. He had casually asked Dobby about Malfoy Manor. Dobby was nervously trying to explain about guests.

The Headmaster told Dobby not to be afraid. He was well aware who the guest was. He added casually that the Manor was known to be the finest house in Britain. The Malfoys spared no expense in that respect. When Draco asked if that was true, Professor Snape told him that albino pheasants graced the grounds. He also noted, glancing at Dumbledore, that he would expect to hear from someone.

Draco understood. He pulled out his wand and pressed it against his right arm where the dark mark was. "Master, may I talk."

A fawning voice answered. "I've been expecting you to contact me. I assume this was your first chance to be alone."

"To be honest, Uncle Severus reminded me as soon as it was . . . convenient. I have had a busy day."

Voldemort chuckled. "That would be an understatement."

"I regret, my lord, that I am unable to say this in person." He tried to sound important and casual at the same time. "I welcome you to my house and ask you to treat it as your own for as long as you choose."

"Thank you, Draco. I expected no less from you."

"Um, I do have a request . . ."

"You have only to ask."

Draco hated that Voldemort could do the haughty voice better than he could, but then the man had more practice. "It concerns the Notts, Sir. If it pleases you, of course. I don't need the house at present. I have no objection if they wish to continue living there."

"It would be convenient for me if they did stay. Thank you, Draco, for making the offer. And Draco, I heard about your comments to the press. You have made me happy."

The conversation was over, much to Draco's relief. He looked up and asked Uncle Severus if there was anything else. He then followed the man's arm which was pointing toward the Quidditch pitch that was barely visible to taller people. Draco could only see the trees, but he did notice, higher up, someone on a broom. Draco grinned. The match was still going on. If they hurried, they could still watch some of it. He couldn't run, despite the temptation. He was part of a group. A group of teachers. He also had a better idea. "Headmaster?"

"Draco?" The headmaster's eyes sparkled.

"Dobby can apparate on school grounds and . . ."

"You have my permission, this once. It IS Quidditch."

Draco smiled, then asked Dobby if he wanted to see the match. They joined hands and apparated. The next moment, he was in the viewing tower where the Gryffindors sat. As luck would have it, he was near the top row where the dragon dancers liked to sit. He noticed someone was missing. He said hello, first. Asked if he could join them. Asked the score. Only then he asked where Grawpina was. Natalie, with a frown, pointed toward the Great Hall. Jack and Euan, with large smiles, also pointed. Jack said she was napping on the roof. You could barely make her out. Euan said she's was almost an expert at gliding. Natalie told him to go ahead and rub it in. She was supposed to keep an eye on her.

Draco sat down before he could ask her to explain but then he had to ask another question.

"Is that Potter? Is he playing Seeker? Why is he playing Seeker?"

Jack, being closest, explained. "He took over after they took Dennis to the infirmary."

"Dennis? But what about Ginny?"

"Um, Dennis took over after they took Ginny to the infirmary?"

"They took . . . Terry Boot's Seeker for Ravenclaw?"

Euan snorted as Jack explained that one. "He took over after they took Anthony Goldstein to the infirmary."

"Whot? But Cho . . ."

"She was taken to the infirmary after she and Ginny crashed into each other."

"Crashed?"

"I heard Ginny's broom break," Natalie contributed.

"We should tell him from the beginning," Euan suggested. "Who's that? I know he's not Kreacher."

"Oh, this is Dobby. Dobby, this is Jack and Natalie. And the one who asked is Euan."

"Dobby is pleased to meet friends of Master."

More than three pairs of eyes were staring at Draco. Dobby explained when someone asked 'Master?' "Master Draco came into his inheritance today. Dobby now has him as his master. Dobby is very happy."

"You're rich?" Colin Creevey asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't believe."

"How rich?"

"I think the Queen has slightly more money than I do, but I could be wrong." He then waved his hand to dismiss the matter. "It'll all be in the papers."

"We have plenty of time," Romilda Vane offered. Draco thought she was looking at him the way Rita Skeeter looked at a juicy story.

"And we're trying to explain why," Euan retorted.

"Nott's confused," Lavender Brown pointed out, nodding toward the Slytherin stands. Theodore Nott was staring at them, at Draco and Dobby. Draco asked Dobby to explain things to Theo, and to try to do it in a nice way. As the elf apparated, causing a stir among the Slytherins, Draco quickly asked the trio again what happened to Ginny.

All three smiled at him. They then proceeded to describe the match from the beginning. How Ravenclaw came out and flew around, followed by Gryffindor. And how things would have been different if Ron and the Ravenclaw Keeper weren't both having their best day. They blocked every goal for the first ninety minutes. Ron let the first goal get past him but . . .

"Ginny and Cho were racing for the snitch," Jack explained. "From different angles. The snitch changed direction at the last second. And they both turned."

Draco palled. "How high up?"

"Only ten, maybe fifteen meters," Euan answered. "They were hurt worse in the crash than in the fall. Uh, I think."

"It was a bad crash," Natalie admitted. "But they'll be fine."

"In a week or two," Jack said with little enthusiasm.

"I took a picture," Colin added.

The first point of business was the replacement seekers. Dennis Creevey, looking extremely nervous, took over for Gryffindor. There were a couple of close calls. Then Dennis fell.

"It was his own fault," Natalie insisted.

"We would've lost for sure if it weren't for him," Euan and Jack countered.

"Ravenclaw scored thirty points because of him." Natalie was adamant

"Better than 150 and the match." Euan insisted.

"And the Quidditch Cup," Jack added, "and the House Cup."

Draco cut the argument short by demanding to know what happened. Natalie admitted that he did a Granger on the other Seeker. Draco had to grin. Hermione had made her name in the sport of Quidditch. Then he had to laugh. Dennis did a Granger five times.

They tried to explain that Dennis wasn't that fast. He was on a school broom. Potter was running back to the school to get his own broom for Dennis to use but that didn't make any difference. Goldstein, the new Seeker, was below Dennis a good distance and closing on the snitch. It was a sure thing for Ravenclaw. Dennis did the Krum drop but couldn't remount his broom until after he landed on Goldstein.

"But Dennis wasn't hurt? And he wasn't thrown out of the match?" Draco was confused. Jack said that Madam Hooch believed him that it was a bad mistake, and berated Dennis for using the phrase, 'stupid (expletive) school broom'. Dennis wasn't hurt until after Harry came back and gave him the faster broom. That was when Anthony did a Granger to Dennis. Euan claimed that it was a double Granger. Anthony intended to bump into Dennis by accident. He didn't expect Dennis to do the same with him. But Dennis was faster than he expected. He went flying into the first bludger from the rebound while Goldstein slipped off his broom and ran into one of the viewing towers before he could right himself. As he turned around, he bumped into Dennis again and sent him directly into the second bludger. The bludger bounced off Dennis and hit Anthony in the back. That was when he fell.

"Dennis?"

"Anthony."

"Anthony fell? How far?"

"Well, he was near the tower and he fell forward onto the stairs." Jack showed the distance by holding his hands apart.

"And Dennis?"

"He fell onto the broom," Natalie pointed out. "Gryffindor had to use a time out to get him down and give Potter time to change."

Draco was stunned. No wonder they were letting Potter play. They were desperate. Then someone told him he was right. Dennis had been on the broom for two hours and then some. Add that to the time outs and the ninety minutes that Ginny played. It had been at least four hours since the match started. And now Harry's playing time was somewhere between Ginny and Dennis

Draco tried to take in everything that happened. Four students were in the infirmary. Then he was corrected. Seven. Gryffindor were the worst off. Dean Thomas replaced Angelina when she was injured by a bludger. Theo said it was a stupid move, but then everyone was getting tired. Demelza Robins had to take over for Alicia Spinnet. Word was that it was only exhaustion. Alicia was still spending the night in the infirmary, anyway.

"And why are you here?" Draco asked.

Nott pointed to Dobby. "He said you could explain how you own him."

"Could I explain later?"

"We have plenty of time. You can explain now."

"But the match . . ."

"Isn't going to end any time soon."

Jack interrupted. "We didn't get to that part yet."

Theo grinned, and sat down. "You're going to love this."

"So, why isn't the match going to end?" Draco asked.

There was a brief argument over who should tell. Natalie won the honour when Jack pointed out that she was the one holding Grawpina. Draco had to ask what Grawpina did.

"It was when Boot and Potter both saw the snitch. They were chasing it and Grawpina got excited." She did an excellent job of looking horrified and amused as she said, "I didn't mean for her to jump out of my arms."

"It was almost in my hand," Terry Boot said at a later date.

"It was almost in my hand," Harry Potter said at a later date.

"Grawpina caught the snitch?"

Everyone answered yes.

Draco didn't know if he should be laughing.

"Then she caught an updraft," Euan added, "and glided out of the pitch. Harry and Terry flew after her."

"And" Draco asked.

"Madam Hooch ruled them out of bounds. They're not allowed to leave the pitch."

"But the snitch?"

Theo answered. "It'll return to the pitch once that flying lizard lets go of it."

Draco looked over to the Great Hall and the small figure of Grawpina on the roof.

"There's no problem. I'll have Dobby apparate over to the roof and bring her back here."

Someone, the visitor from Slytherin to be specific, asked a significant question. "Are you sure you thought through this idea of your brand-new house elf apparating a dragon?"

As Draco asked what could go wrong, he thought of a dozen things. Grawpina attacking Dobby. Grawpina being startled and falling off the roof. The roof being too fragile to support Dobby and both of them crashing to the floor. And so on.

"Any other ideas?" Theo asked.

"A very good one. Dobby, take me to Dumbledore so I can ask his advice."

* * *

Dumbledore did have the answer. Draco had the means of attracting the young dragon. She had come to him before, but it was not intentional on his part. Draco nodded. But he had to ask if his guitar would be heard from the stands. Dumbledore glanced upward. Perhaps if he were above the noise. They had to have Grawpina come back to the pitch.

Draco was nervous. He didn't like the idea of sitting on a broom while playing the guitar. He readily agreed with the headmaster that he could sing. He even had a quick lesson on how to cast a directional charm so that his voice would carry.

"I need a broom then?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ask Mister Potter. He isn't doing anything." He put his wand to his throat. "Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry agreed at once, noting that he had been sitting on that broom for over an hour while that (expletive) lizard took a nap. Terry Boot, who had followed, retorted that at least he had a chance to stretch his legs.

Draco mounted the broom and flew high above the crowd. Terry followed him, just in case he needed help. Flying a broom with one hand was not as easy as flying a broom with one hand while catching a dragon. Below them, the Chasers and the Keepers were still at it. A decisive lead could be important, if either team could manage one. But that wasn't important. Grawpina was important. But now came the question. What to sing? Terry suggested the fight song for the Dalrympole Dragons. Draco said he didn't know it.

He thought of one. He had learned it a long time ago, as a lark. He heard it in a movie and liked it. He thought back, happy at his excellent memory. As he began, he thought that Natalie would approve. It was a happy song. He asked Terry if he liked the sea.

_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack_

_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack_

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack_

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee, rye-eye-doe_

Terry said he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw the dragon stirring Draco took a deep breath and began the second stanza.

_Since we've sailed from Plymouth sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack_

_Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack_

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack_

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee, rye-eye-doe_

Draco smiled. Grawpina had heard him. More important, she was coming. Except she was a glider, not a flyer. He watched as she dove for the greenhouses. That was when he understood. The greenhouses kept in heat and were warmer than the surrounding area. And they were close to the castle walls. They caused a natural updraft. Grawpina was easily able to gain height. Draco frowned. She was gliding with the wind, and that was taking her toward the forest. But she was also above him by a good amount. Another smile. She was turning toward him and diving. She would arc upward in his direction. He knew it.

_We have worked the selfsame gun, quarterdeck division_

_Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission_

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack_

_Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee, rye-eye-doe_

As Draco reached the end, Grawpina landed on him, almost gently. His first thought was that she had been practicing. She quickly crawled onto his shoulders, hanging her head down his right arm.

And there it was. The snitch. One wing waving feebly out the side of her mouth. The other wing was limp. Terry pointed out that was why the snitch never flew away. It couldn't.

"Here, Grawpina," Draco said softly, as he tried to hold himself in position using his clawed hook. He raised his left hand toward the dragon's mouth. "Let me see, girl. What do you have? Oh, look, the wing's broken. Tell you what. Let me have it. I'll ask Terry. He'll fix it. Bzzzzzzzzzzz. Good as new."

It could have been his tone. It could have been because he made the funny buzzing noise. She might have even understood what he was saying. It could have been the fact that Terry was laughing. Slowly, she opened her jaws and pushed the snitch into his hand with her tongue. Then she gave him a sad whine.

"We'll fix it," Draco told her in a cheerful voice. He had this idea that if he kept talking to her then things would work out. "We'll have it right at rain in no time." He looked at Terry. "Can you cast Reparo?"

"With a wand."

"You could use mine."

Terry looked at Grawpina and suggested that rummaging through someone's pocket at this height was not even a good idea without a dragon watching. Draco suggested that Terry take the snitch and he would cast the repair spell.

Terry held out his hand but his smile was too large. As Draco held out the snitch, he suddenly understood. Terry laughed as he saw the dawning understanding come to Draco's face. He was about to hand the snitch to the Ravenclaw Seeker.

"I had to give it a go, mate. This has been a looong match."

Draco, his hand still extended, had to return the grin.

A whistle blew. Madam Hooch's voice could be heard everywhere.

"Draco Malfoy has the snitch. Gryffindor wins."

"Works for me," Terry said as he flew off to the changing rooms.

"Whot?"


	28. The Year Enda

A/N: It took long enough to get here. A lot has happened since I began posting. None of it to me, however, which explains my lonely boring existence. It's true. We had an earthquake and I didn't notice. I thought the elevator I was in had simply gone snarky. I was out three weeks with a strained back. I went back to work, someone asked about the job I did the previous Friday. I said it wasn't me. How can you miss that much time and someone not notice?

On a positive note, I did discover several new things over the last year. I can afford to buy a house. (but I'll have a three hour commute.) There is an English goods shop nearby (although they don't carry Sherbet Lemons). And I did discover a new show on the internet. Two pints of lager and a packet of crisps. It was stupid and boorish and I fell in love with it at once. I have the feeling that Draco used to watch this show.

To all the readers, thanks for being there.

**Chapter 28: The Year Ends**

Draco Malfoy was the biggest news in the school once the morning papers arrived. Most of Gryffindor knew already from the celebration the night before. Draco had to explain why he was so late to the match. Almost everyone wanted to know how much money he had. The exception was Ron Weasley. He didn't seem to care about Draco's money at all. His only question was if he's seen the new shop that Fred and George opened. Draco admitted that Dumbledore didn't give him a chance to do anything. "He would have stopped that news conference if he could."

Ron didn't even ask what news conference. He was more interested in what his brothers were doing. He commented to Dean that they would have to wait and see for themselves. It was Dean who suggested they bring Draco along. That way they could buy out the place.

Not that it made much difference on Monday morning. The O.W.L.s were coming. And they didn't care how rich you were.

The rest of the school year was filled with homework and studying. Draco did most of this by himself. Now that he was rich and famous, there were more than enough students willing to sit with him but mainly to talk about his inheritance. Not that he minded much, except that it reminded him of everyone who wasn't there. Especially Hermione and Justin. He also tried to avoid Dobby. Too often he was reminded of Kreacher. Not because they were so much alike but because they were so different.

When the exams came, it was an anticlimax. The written tests seemed too easy. The practicals were more difficult for him but that was because he had someone watching everything he did. The old witch who was in charge of Potions was the exception. The first thing she did was praise his good sense for transfiguring his hooked claw so he could prepare the ingredients.

The hardest was the Charms practical. The wizard in charge knew that Neville Longbottom could perform the Patronus charm and offered him extra credit to do so. To be fair, he let it be known that the offer was open to all the fifth years. Neville then commented that Draco's Patronus was impressive. That put Draco on the spot. If he failed the spell, the wizard might look less kindly on the rest of the exam. As this practical was taking place in the Great Hall, he had unexpected help. He was ready to make excuses when he heard Grawpina being mentioned. Someone from Ravenclaw was pointing upward and talking about Quidditch with the witch who was testing her. Draco looked up. The sky was being reflected on the ceiling. So was a young dragon that had managed to find her way to the roof to take a nap. The reflected snitch could be seen lazily flying around her. Draco barked a laugh and cast the spell.

His ego leaped as there was a pause in the hall. A ghostly dragon had appeared. Draco was the only one to notice one thing. The Patronus had changed. It was slightly larger than it had been. It was also no longer a Norwegian Ridgeback. It was now a perfect image of the dragon that he called 'brother'.

The last practical was Professor Scrimgeour's course. Draco cast every spell that was requested of him. The two wizards told him he had great skill. Draco, for some reason, commented that he had too much practice. He then asked about extra credit. He could also flame. As in dragon flame. One wizard frowned slightly, saying that was not a defensive spell. The other wizard said, if Draco didn't mind, he would like to see the spell anyway. He had heard about it. Draco opened a window and stuck his hand out. The wizards, and others, watched as Draco screamed. A flame shot out his wand near ten meters. He turned and flashed a smile at those watching. He screamed again and the flames shot out more than double that length.

"I would call it a deterrent spell," the wizard quipped. "Who would want to risk facing that in a duel?"

And it was over. Draco had two weeks of sitting around and waiting to find out the results. Tea with Hagrid became a daily event. To help pass the time, Euan Abercrombie asked about the dragon fire spell. Could he teach them (all three dragon dancers)? Draco offered to try.

The screaming part was easy, but nothing seemed to happen. Draco tried to explain what they were doing. How a dragon exhales a flammable gas. The sound vibrations are what ignites the flame. The explanation didn't help. But Hagrid did. He suggested that they think of it as a spell, which it was. The yelling was the incantation part. The thrusting of the wand forward was the physical part. The hard part was holding the thought in their heads of what they wanted to do. By the time of the last lesson, however, nothing had come of it. Euan did claim that he could almost feel something inside him but it wouldn't come out. And no, he didn't need Madam Pomfrey to give him something for it.

It was the day before the end of the year feast. Draco received a summons to the headmaster's office. Uncle Severus was there. So was Uncle Sirius. All were smiling. Dumbledore began by asking Draco if he would like the results of his exams. If not, they should be posted in his dorm by the time he returned there.

Draco nodded as Uncle Severus told him he was given an E for astronomy. The man casually mentioned that it was his lowest grade. Draco nodded again. "Mione would have done better."

"She did." Sirius Black was grinning. "She did get one E as well, but she took more O.W.L.s that you did."

"She's here? Justin? Is he back, too?"

Dumbledore said no. They were still in hiding, he assumed that Draco knew where. Arrangements were made for the exams to be given as they were still supposed to be attending Hogwarts. He added, before Draco asked, that Justin's grades were not as good. However, Hermione Granger's influence was obvious.

The smiles faded. Dumbledore now wanted to talk about why Draco was asked to his office. It concerned the Horcruxes. They knew that Draco claimed that he had destroyed four. From a private source, a former professor who had taught the young Tom Riddle, they confirmed that there were a total of seven. They knew about the Snake, Nagini. "A very educated guess, to be honest. And we had leads on the remainder. Or so we thought."

Dumbledore admitted that they had uncovered one and destroyed it. They ran into a problem when they tried to destroy the second one. He turned to Sirius Black who pulled a locket out of his pocket. It was handed to Draco. He was told to open it. Inside was a note. A taunting note. To Voldemort. It was signed with the initials, R A B. Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Did you destroy the locket?"

"I should answer that question, Albus," Sirius said. "He never told me the details, but," he gave a grim smile, "he did tell me that my brother died fighting. Draco, we saw the lake. We saw the inferi. We know what happened."

The question came. They knew about the diary. About the cup. And now the locket. Which was the fourth Horcrux that Draco destroyed? It was important that they know. It was important that they make sure.

There was something about the way that Dumbledore was watching him. Too many times he had been looked at. Suspicious looks. Knowing looks. Amused looks. This was a knowing look. The man knew something about the horcruxes that he wasn't saying. He didn't mention the last one. That was when Draco knew. To be honest, he made a very educated guess.

"I didn't destroy it," Draco answered. "Voldemort did."

That Black looked confused was no surprise. Snape also looked confused. He knew what Draco was referring to, but he had thought he knew what happened. Dumbledore had put his hand to his forehead.

Draco continued his short tale. After Sirius left the cemetery, that night, the Dark Lord cast the killing curse. "He thought I had created a Horcrux by using some spell he lost. He wanted to make sure, even if it meant that he killed me." Draco tried to smile. "I didn't die. The part of him that was in me was what died." He looked directly at Dumbledore. "You knew that, Sir. That was why you weren't worried when I told you I will die when I face him."

Albus sighed. "What happened is what I hoped would happen when the two of you met for the final confrontation. It does change how I will view the future. And thank you for making me sound almost human. A different word or two and you could have shown me as a 'manipulator'." He saw Draco's smirk and added. "Yes, that word was my second choice."

There was a short discussion concerning of how Draco became a horcrux. It was followed by apologies for taking away Draco's morning. Lastly, as a parting gift, Sirius Black asked a question. If Draco was going to die when he killed Voldemort, how was he going to rule the world? Draco's reply, before he thought about the question, was 'Whot?'. Then he thought about it. And he had the perfect answer.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I can do anything."

Their grins were perfectly matched.

* * *

It was the night of the final feast. In the morning, everyone would take the Hogwarts Express to London. Tonight, everyone would stuff themselves.

Draco was sitting outside in the fading light. He was in his favorite spot, with his diary this time instead of his guitar. He'd been writing down his last thoughts about the conversation with the headmaster. If he wrote it down, it was, in his mind, like writing a letter to Hermione and Justin. He frowned at the thought. It was like writing letters to people who never wrote back.

He'd been writing. That was earlier. All he had done for a long while was to stare out over the lake, watching as the sun set and the light faded from the sky. The old memories came back to haunt him. Justin lying on the ground. Cheryl screaming in fear. Mum telling him he could not stay. Givens saying he had to go. Vaguely, he remembered Luna telling him he was spending too much time alone.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned. It was a voice he knew all too well.

"Kreacher?"

All he could see in the darkness was a shadow. It was enough. He tried to apologize. Kreacher interrupted him. He had a question he needed to ask. The locket. They knew. Did Draco tell?

"I kept my word, Kreacher. They found the cave. They found the locket. The one that held the note from Regulus. Sirius told me. They knew about the Inferi. They knew how Regulus died."

Kreacher's voice sounded lighter, almost friendly. "Kreacher thought Draco Malfoy would tell. Draco Malfoy promised."

"I kept my word." He paused. He needed to be totally honest. He needed to show Kreacher he had changed. "I did tell Sirius, one time, that his brother died fighting." Another pause. "I did hint that he destroyed the locket, not that I told him what it was." The last line was hastily added. He added, in a defeated voice. "I guess that was just as bad as telling."

"Draco Malfoy once promised," Kreacher seemed to be almost laughing, "to break every promise he ever makes. Kreacher is happy that Draco Malfoy has not changed. That was Kreacher's greatest fear."

"Am I forgiven?" Draco dared to ask.

"It is for Draco Malfoy to forgive Draco Malfoy."

"Um, yeah." Draco had to smile. Kreacher had a wonderful way of letting him know he asked a stupid question. Kreacher was here. That was the answer already. "Justin? Mione? They fine?"

"Mistress is very happy. Mistress only regrets that she is not at Hogwarts."

"And Justin?"

"Justin misses Jammie Dodgers."

Draco had to laugh. Justin always claimed that was his Little joke. "He told you to say that."

He could see the shadow nodding its head.

In the brief silence, noise could be heard from the castle. Kreacher commented that the feast had begun. Draco said he didn't care.

"Mistress Hermione knows all about Draco Malfoy. Mistress knows that Draco Malfoy won the Quidditch match. Mistress knows about Draco Malfoy's grades. Mistress also knows that Draco Malfoy is spending too much time alone."

Draco smirked. For some reason, she was talking to Luna Lovegood. Probably Luna's best friend, Ginny, who happened to be Fred's sister. That explained how she would know so much. He looked down at the house elf. Kreacher seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"I thought everyone hated me. Because of what I did."

Kreacher laughed. The house elf actually laughed. "Mistress Hermione told Kreacher to say: Miffed. Upset. Angry. Disgusted. Frustrated. Exasperated." His voice softened. "Never Hated." A pause. "Master Draco is missing his feast." A shadowy hand was held up to keep Draco from commenting. Kreacher knew him too well. "Master won the match. Which won the cup. Master's friends want to celebrate with him. Mistress insists."

Draco had the biggest grin on his face ever. Hermione was insisting he stop his sulking and have a good time. He had to obey. "Right. I'll nick back to me dorm an' drop off me book."

"Kreacher can help." The elf walked forward and held out his hand. "Kreacher can take Master Draco to the Great Hall. Kreacher can put Master's book away."

"Uh . . . Um . . . Yeah. Thanks." Kreacher had been calling him, Master. Of a sudden, the world seemed a wonderful place. He may no longer own Kreacher but he had not lost him. Hermione and Justin may not be here but they were still thinking of him. He reached for the hand being held out to him. They took the curious step and were outside the Great Hall. A surprised Sirius Black was looking at them.

Draco thanked the elf. He gave over the diary and received the assurance that it would be found where it was always kept. "Kreacher, in my trunk is a pouch. It has a few hundred Galleons in it. Give it to Justin and tell him to buy his own biscuits."

Kreacher smiled back and agreed.

Sirius called out Kreacher's name. He paused then walked toward the house elf. He said he knew about Regulus. What a good and brave man his brother truly was. He said how sorry he was. He had been so wrong for so long. Sirius reached into his pocket. He pulled out the locket and held it out to Kreacher.

"I think you deserve this more."

It was only minutes ago that Draco, for the first time, heard Kreacher laugh. Now Kreacher was crying. Sirius was kneeling next to him, hand caressing his shoulder, assuring him that he deserved it. Now, everyone would know the truth.

Draco broke the mood by reminding them about the feast he was supposed to go to. Sirius, wiping an eye, agreed. He then asked Kreacher to join them. Kreacher refused. His mistress would expect him shortly.

"Tell everyone I miss them." Draco said in parting.

"Kreacher will."

He apparated, leaving Draco and Sirius alone outside the closed doors of the Great Hall.

Draco commented that Kreacher had forgiven him. Sirius said it was obvious from the fact that he showed himself. They both agreed that it was good to see the elf.

Draco couldn't help himself. He was in too good of a mood. "I've decided," he said cheerfully. "All that talk about the final meeting. All those prophecies. And all the rest. I'm not going to die after all. I refuse to die. I'm going to live."

Sirius had his back to Draco as he went to open the doors but his voice held merriment.

"I think living is a much better choice."


End file.
